Watership Down Miniseries Remake: The Necklace of El-Ahrairah
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A college student enters the world of Watership Down, after seeing a black rabbit. He and with the help of his rabbit friends, he has to complete four tasks to complete to return to his unfortunate world that troubles his past.
1. Kevin Marcus

Author's Note: The original plot belongs to the creators, writers, and director of the miniseries. With some twists, alike to the Watership Down TV series Remake.

During a special college trip, I traveled through London with American tourists and students for college credits for my Master's. Unlike normal typical trips, you may think that anybody could fall out of consciousness and find themselves into the past, present, or the future. However, what if I told you that it was beyond our world, from imagination to reality. This is a story what you think is about an student, who traveled than woke up himself to another world... or our world in different perspective. During his adventures, it tells a story about a band of rabbits finding a new warren and making it as their new home. In their journeys or even before, they came across with this student. The two different species formed and bonded a friendship between man and a rabbit. While another warren, seeks to destroy the warren and tries to destroy the bonded friendship between man and a rabbit.

* * *

Buzzing sound went off that awoke me. I looked over to see the alarm went off on my phone. It's been over a week since I arrived in London. My college group stayed at a hotel near downtown London, as we're studying the History of United Kingdom. There are three reasons why I decided go on the trip with my college group: to gain some extra credit for history, staying away from drama politics back in the states as it goes on endlessly, and finally... this reason. Our class group well be taking a special tour over by Sandleford Park. Our instructor had us bring our own copy of _Watership Down_ , as we have been assigned to read the book, during our trip. I've been interested with the book, when I first bought it for our class. Despite of reading it and hearing about other adaptions from film to TV series, I somehow drawn been reading the book quite a bit. For a while since I started reading it, I couldn't decide to believe if the rabbits could be real or as everyone says "it's just imagination". And so, I just simply decided to continue reading the book, while we're on our bus heading to the park.

After nearly an hour and a half of the bus ride, we than arrived at a village called Ecchinswell. Our instructor than told us to stay close as a large group, as we exited the bus and began heading walking on the path. Apparently, we found signs being posted on the grass stating "Construction Coming Soon". Our instructor lectured about the animals that lived in the park, especially rabbits. Due to the construction about to be taking place, the animals were in endanger because the project of building homes, will harm and force animals away from their homes. While she was speaking, I could see a few rabbits were coming out from the bushes, as they hopped around the field.

"As you could see, the rabbits are _silflaying_ around the field for some food and/or just being out." our instructor spoke.

"What's _silflaying_?" a student asked.

" _Silflay_ means being above ground or basically being outside from the ground." our instructor answered.

While I was gazing at the group of rabbits, I saw one of them had a gaze at me, it than stared sapling at me, before he joined another rabbit. I continued to watch the two rabbits, before they disappeared. The rabbit gazing at me, seemed timid, not sure why but obvious that they fear humans.

"Mr. Marcus?"

I looked back to hear the instructor was calling for me. "I understand you're gazing at the rabbits, but it seems your fellow class mates are too focusing with the lecture."

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I thought I was." I apologized.

"It's alright, Marcus." She accepted my apology. "Alright class, I would want you to read the first three chapters before we'll head over to the down the next day, where you'll learn more about this lecture in three days time. For those days, it'll be enough for you students to read and be prepared, as I may ask questions about what you read. Now, let's head back to the bus."

Everyone started to head their way back to bus. I began to make my journey, until I was being stopped by a flash it came at the corner of my left eye. I looked out in the field, not a single rabbit is no longer than, perhaps they left. Before I know it, I looked around to see my class were already gone. The flash continued to shine on my eye. I went onto the grass and started to walk towards the flashing light. When I came to a nearby bush, the flash of light shined once again. It was a shining unknown gem. Not sure what kind of gem or mineral, but it was almost like a crystal like gem. After gazing at crystal, I came to notice that I saw a rabbit like shape inside the crystal.

Seconds after gazing and even admiring the rabbit shape inside the gem, it's head than turned towards me. In that moment, the shaped rabbit hopped through my right eye and in a sudden, my vision started to become blurry. It even sore my right eye while my left eye was shut. I than opened my left eye, it started to become the same state like my right eye. My head started to become light headed and started to hear the voices coming out of no where.

 _Find outskirters a new home... save the rabbit in a snare... aid the does to the new warren... finally save the whole warren at all cost, including a rabbit's life for his doe... complete these tasks to return to your world._

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked.

 _You may know me by many names by the rabbits._

"Honestly, I don't know you nor that we met. I have to get back to my college class group."

 _Complete your four tasks and you'll return to your world, I give you my word._

My heart started to race, as the light headiness continues. Than I fell onto the grass, and saw a black rabbit and hopped towards me. As I was down, she reached right about a few inches from where I was lying down.

 _Remember your tasks and your gem will be your guide. If one task is completed, a part will be placed upon the buck from each task._

After hearing those words, I fainted, as my eyes closed shut.

* * *

I finally opened my eyes, as if I was waking up from a dream. My hands and my face were on the dirt of the grass. I wobbled a bit, as I stood up and looked around that I shrunk from six inches tall to a two inch size like a rabbit. My backpack was still with me, with school supplies, some clothes, roll of blankets and a pillow, my _Watership Down_ book with my _Bible_ , and finally my DVD player with my movies inside, and my first aid kit. I than started to search around the grass and eventually in my pockets for the gem, until I finally noticed that it's around my neck. I gazed at the gem to see the rabbit is still there. The rabbit's appearance changed: it didn't have a tail, it's legs and ears were smaller. My Alaska hat and my cowboy hat was on the ground and even they shrunk. I picked up my hats, placing my Alaska hat in my backpack. I than wore my cowboy hat I got for my nineteenth or my twentieth birthday, before starting my long road journey in a larger, but smaller sized world.

On the start of my walk, I pulled out my phone to see the battery is way up to one hundred percent, but with no reception for calls. I than realized that I don't have my headphones with me or in my pocket. I stopped to search for them, until I found my Beats headphones in my backpack. I plugged it into my phone and started to listen some country tunes during my walk.

 _On the road again_  
 _I just can't wait to get on the road again_  
 _The life I love is makin' music with my friends_  
 _And I can't wait to get on the road again_

 _On the road again_  
 _Goin' places that I've never been_  
 _Seein' things that I may never see again_  
 _And I can't wait to get on the road again_

 _Here we go, on the road again_  
 _Like a band of Gypsies we go down the highway_  
 _We're the best of friends_  
 _Insisting that the world keep turnin' our way_

 _And our way is on the road again_  
 _I just can't wait to get on the road again_  
 _The life I love is makin' music with my friends_  
 _And I can't wait to get on the road again, break free_  
 _ _And I can't wait to get on the road again__

* * *

After walking for hours with a decent help with a travel map in backpack to help me guide through the roads in United Kingdom... until I'm lost. I haven't seen a road that could help me find my way back to the city. However after walking for minutes, I found myself that I'm still at Sandleford Park.

"Well, I'm at least I'm not far from where I have started." I said to myself. As I continued to walk, I found a bridge. "A bridge, more like a small walkway bridge." I joked. The sun was beaming down on me that I became tired. I decided to go underneath the walkway bridge to get some shade from the weather. It was May when I came to United Kingdom and the weather was started to warm up, as the summer season will be around the corner. I sat down on the dirt and I still have my traveling water bottle with me. The last fill of my bottle was before I left from the hotel. I drank quickly from walking and from the heat, until I noticed... I ran out of water. I searched through my backpack and found a bag of grapes. I began eating some grapes and the juicy flavor eventually relieved my thirst. I set my backpack on the dirt and I lied my head on it. I than tilted my cowboy hat forward, so it would cover my eyes, while I sleep.

My short nap ended, when I began to hear sounds of movement coming from above me. I froze to not have anyone spotted me. At one point, someone came half way through the walkway and started to sniff. I than noticed it was a rabbit! The rabbit looked strong and have golden eyes, but not too golden. After sniffing in the air, it started to sniff below where it was at.

A speck of dust from the walkway bridge started to fall on my nose. "Oh no, not now." I huffed and I puffed, and a sneeze kicked in. _A-Achoo!_

The rabbit above was about to leave, but it stopped from hearing my sneeze.

" _Gesundheit_ (Excuse me)." I quietly said to myself.

It than looked down at me, as I could see partially through the wood. _An intruder!_

"Oh no." my heart started to race a bit from anxiety. I got up, grabbed my belongings and started to make a run for it. In a flash, I started to run for my life. So far, I looked behind to see another strong rabbit hopping fast towards me. Before I know it, a third strong rabbit joined and than the first rabbit I saw at the bridge.

 _Why are they chasing after me? Am I near their warren perhaps?_ I thought to myself, as I continued to run. In a short distance, I was than tackled by the fourth, but more stronger rabbit. We rolled from the pounce and I ended up being on the ground and restrained with it's strong paws pressing hard on the back of my neck.

"Holly, I got him!" the tougher rabbit spoke.

"Well done, Bigwig." one of the rabbits spoke.

"Who is this _hlessi_?" another rabbit than asked.

The strongest rabbit, probably goes by Bigwig started to sniff my neck. I was unease from what "Bigwig" is doing. He than turned me over with my head back and than I saw Bigwig... the strongest rabbit. He appeared strong, as he looks like he has a hair piece or it was just hair that he has on him since he was born. Until I realized that he has tuft of hair. He appeared to be like a strong athlete, however I would not want to get on the opposing team.

" _Embleer hraka!"_ he gasped and stepped back in little fright. "He's 'man'!"

The other rabbits gasped and became a little frightened as well. For me, as I always am, was frightened the most to see that I'm surrounded by talking rabbits. At first, one of the rabbits slowly try to approach towards me. He was standing at the center and probably the higher commanding rabbit. I scooted back a bit, as I was afraid of what he may do to me, until I recognized it was the same rabbit, who was at the bridge. We both gazed at each other, as it was a strange sense. He was trying to regard me, I suppose. It was the similar moment how The Farmer and Babe first seen each other. He than returned to his group of rabbits and huddled to discuss in whisper, as I could hear them.

 _Can they be rabbits of Watership Down? This can't be right... where's the down than? Maybe I'm at the Sandleford Warren._ I thought to myself.

"What do you see Holly?" one of the rabbits spoke.

"I don't know. He's bit frightened. Bigwig, perhaps you could try to communicate to the human." the first rabbit that goes by Holly.

"Me?! Why me, Captain Holly?!" I heard Bigwig questioned.

"We need to know where he came from and to see if he poses as a threat." Captain Holly answered.

Bigwig scoffed and sighed. He started to hop his way towards me at a slow approach. "Do you understand me?"

I slowly scooted back as I'm still frightened. "You... you're Bigwig?"

Bigwig than tilted his head. "How do you know my name?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You can't be Bigwig!" I was losing my mind.

"How do you know me?! And try not to run again." he questioned and warned me. "I'll have to take you down again, if I have to."

I than stopped and listened to his warning, as I looked back at him. "I'm losing my mind. I'm just losing my mind"

"Pardon me, but how do you know Bigwig?" Captain Holly questioned.

"I don't know... I thought I knew, but maybe it's just a lost memory or just my imagination." I answered.

"He appears to understand us, Captain Holly." Bigwig answered.

"However, he seems to know about us." Captain Holly stated.

"Either way, he's dangerous! I should say leave this 'man' here." the second rabbit spoke.

"Toadflax is right." the third rabbit spoke.

"We'll have to bring him and ask him some questions." Captain Holly suggested. "Also, we decided to leave him out in the middle of no where, we're no better than what humans are." They than gathered around me "Come with us, we'll be taking you to our warren."

And so, I started to follow the rabbits, without having any certainty if I would be able to walk out alive or be able to live, as I have complete my tasks. The necklace slightly glow for a moment before it faded. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it may be possible that the rabbits may know about the gem than I do. Although, they would look at me and say, "how does this human know about us?"


	2. Sandleford Warren

After being captured by a band of rabbits, I was being led by Captain Holly and another rabbit by the name of Bigwig, to their warren. It doesn't seem like it was Watership Down, but perhaps it's Sandleford Warren. When we got there in a short time, there were some rabbits outside probably _silflaying._ The rabbits started to get my attention in whispers, as they began follow us. We than entered one of the entrances and began going through different paths until we arrived at the main burrow of the warren. Although it was small of the warren that I could get myself stuck, but I managed to go through the warren and the tunnels at ease.

Before me, was a large rabbit was eating some flowers and grass. It was probably their leader or according to my instructor, they're called "chief rabbit".

"Threarah... we found an outsider not far from our warren." Captain Holly spoke to the chief.

"Captain Holly, you know I do not want to be disturbed, have the rabbit be an outskirter." the laid back chief rabbit spoke.

 _Is that all chief rabbits are?_ I thought to myself.

"But Threarah sir, he's man... a human." Captain Holly added, bringing shock and disbelief throughout the warren out of surprise.

The Chief Rabbit slowly turned around and have a short glimpse at me, before he resumed back to eating and finished. "Perhaps have the _Owsla_ make a decision to do with this 'man'."

"Yes sir." Captain Holly spoke. I watched the chief rabbit leaving the burrow, perhaps eating more of his food back his own burrow. The other rabbits in the burrow whispered quietly, as they think and heard stories about 'man' the destroyer of rabbits. Even one of them said they're "The _Elil_ of the thousands." Although right now, they see me as a meek, unlike any other human they might have encountered or seen.

Captain Holly turned towards. "Now, why did you come across with our warren?"

I shrugged my shoulders and head. "I really didn't know it was your warren or in your territory."

"However, you seemed to know about us? How do you?"

I became dead silent, as I don't have a straight answer for them.

"I already asked that question, sir. I'm not even sure how this _hraka_ human know about us. He even smells like one." Bigwig and joked that had most of the strong rabbits laugh and a few others laughed, that really insulted me as a tease.

"Alright, that's enough." Captain Holly ordered. "Please forgive Bigwig, sometimes he could carry himself too far." He than noticed the gem around my neck. He came up close and gazed at the gem. "What is this?"

I took off my gem. "I don't know. I had it with me when I woke up." The rabbits became curious and wanted to know about me.

"You're not from this world, aren't you?" he continued to ask questions.

"I'm from California." I answered.

"California? A warren called 'California'?".

"Well... you could say, but not really a warren. It's a state. I'm from Bodega Bay or Sonoma county, California."

"Bodega Bay, Sonoma County? And what's California?" he asked.

I became silent from the constant questions, as I feel like I'm making a bad impression.

"Blackberry, do you what 'California' is?" he turned towards a rabbit, who was among the crowd.

The rabbit stepped forward. "Perhaps it's a human term. Although I never heard of a warren called 'California'. Or a place called Bodega Bay or Sonoma County."

"It's a state in the United States of America. I'm an American citizen." I told him.

"Does he have a name?" a rabbit from the crowd questioned.

"What's your name, human?" Captain Holly asked.

"Kev Marcus. Or Kevin Marcus, but you could just call me Kevin." I answered.

He than nodded his head. "Well Kevin, I'm Captain Holly and you're in Sandleford Warren. We'll find a burrow for you to sleep and have someone around with you until you find your feet. Now... for the important question I must ask, are we going to have any troubles because you're human?"

"No, sir." I answered and leaned out my hand, and he scooted back a step. The rabbits became spooked from my hand. Captain Holly sniffed my hand for a moment.

"Perhaps they do that when they greet." I heard Blackberry spoke.

"Nothing's happening right?" Captain Holly asked me.

"Nothing at all sir, it's just I'm offering you a shake." I shook my head, as I assured him. He than reached out his paw and we both gave each other a hand/paw shake. "I'ts how we say hello."

We than let each other go, as he nodded his head. "I see... well if I'm not around, you could ask one of my _Owsla_ bucks such as Bigwig or Toadflax, or any other rabbits such as Blackberry for any assistance or questions you have. Do you have any questions?"

"Is it too dark here, at night?" I asked. "It's because I'm a bit frightened in the dark, unless there's somewhere that has some lightening of the night's sky."

He seemed to thought it was a absurd question, but he simply went on to answer. "We could have an arrangement to have your burrow near towards the warren's entrance if you prefer."

"Perhaps we could share a burrow."

One of the rabbits spoke, as he hopped forward. He is a medium seized rabbit with warm green eyes and with him is a small rabbit with one eye blue and another brown, that they nearly have the same fur color. I than recognized the small rabbit as I remembered seeing that rabbit before while I was with my college group.

"Fiver and I could share our burrow with him for tonight, until he has his own burrow."

"Very well than." Holly than nodded his head at them, before turning back towards me. "These rabbits you see, by the names of: Hazel and, his little brother, Fiver will share the burrow with you for tonight. As well they'll be able to offer any assistance, if you need help."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Very well... off you go. Hazel and Fiver will show you to their burrow." Holly than dismissed me.

I than went over towards the two brothers, as I looked back at the captain. He was mild, however have a authoritative personality like a police officer or a captain in the U.S. military. A joint feeling came to me, as if I was dreaming or an occurrence before I woke up in their world. I heard someone crying for his name. Although I haven't seen it what was happening... a premonition perhaps.

 _Kevin? Kevin?_

I woke up and came back from a blur moment.

"Are you alright?" I looked at to see Hazel and Fiver were standing next to me.

Without having any words, I simply nodded my head. At the same time, I couldn't believe my eyes that I was standing next to the two brothers: Hazel and Fiver. I knew from the novel that they play a vital role. However, I rather not want to spook them, as I did with Captain Holly and Bigwig. Perhaps it's best to see how it turns out.

"Come on, we could show you around after you're all settled. We'll need to have our time out outside the warren, before coming back for the night." Hazel said.

I glanced back Holly one more time, as he was now speaking to his fellow _Owsla_ , if that's what they're called.

* * *

"So what do you think? We made the right decision?" Bigwig questioned.

"I think so. Now I may want to hear about this human, besides he's 'man' and how he knows us." Captain Holly answered before moving on.

"He's human and they could not be trusted, one a bit." Toadflax added. "It's best that he leaves the warren tomorrow."

"He's meek and timid. He could be a talker like Blackberry, until we try to question him, he goes dead quiet. Is his head full of _nahlay_ or _tharn_?" Bigwig asked.

"Not sure, he did gave me a bit of chill when he looked back at me. Like he knows something. Perhaps the gem around his neck may explain it." Captain Holly went on.

"Should we try to take it?" Bigwig suggested.

"No, we don't want to frighten him any more than he is already. Especially, the pounce you gave him." Holly answered.

"Hey, I just following orders!"

"Easy _Thlayli_." Holly calmed him down. "We just have to keep an eye on him, as we know humans could be unpredictable. We don't know for sure how he came here or how he behaves. Let's keep our wits about you." He than simply wanted to keep the _Owsla_ on orange alert for precautions.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was following Hazel and Fiver, as they lead me to their burrow. It was a bit small, but it maybe possible for all three of us to fit in one burrow.

"Well, this is our burrow. Feel free to get your... your..." Hazel was trying to speak about my stuff that I was carrying.

"My belongings." I spoke for him.

"Oh, right. You could leave your... 'belongings' here and we could show you around."

I nodded my head and decided to leave my stuff in the back of the burrow. Shortly afterwards, we had our short walk through the tunnels until we found an opening and we're back outside. The rabbits, whom were outside _silflaying_ , stopped and stared at us... or mostly me. Embarrassed, I slowly stepped back inside the warren.

"No one would hurt you here." Hazel came to me. "We're outskirters. Only the _Owsla_ bucks would be stronger, if you did something to them."

"I know... but they stare at me. I think they may not like me, because of who I'm." I added.

"It's normal around here. Even for myself." Fiver came up and spoke.

"Why?" I asked.

He than became silent that he didn't want to say something that maybe something is for him to keep to himself. As it would have me say something bad to him. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"It's alright." Hazel spoke to me. "How about we go watch the sunset?"

"Sounds good, I guess." We headed a little further from the warren to see a grand view of their warren, with the sun nearly touching the top of the hill. "What a view."

"I know, very beautiful." Hazel said.

I took a glance to see my gem and the rabbit shape still inside it. "Where did you find it?" Fiver than asked.

"I don't know, I only woke up to find out that I have it." I answered.

Hazel had a short glance at the gem. "Never seen anything like it."

Fiver than looked at the gem. All the sudden, he gasped and stared at the gem.

"Fiver?" I asked. Hazel than noticed about his younger brother, but he remained calm as if he knows what's happening. For a short period of time, Fiver remained frozen as a statue as he continues to breathe in and out, and gasping.

" _Hrairoo_?" Hazel spoke to him.

Fiver shivered and returned to his normal state. "Oh pardon me, it's just that something's strange about that necklace. Perhaps from a dream I had."

"Oh..." I said.

"Is it dangerous?" Hazel asked.

"It's not exactly dangerous, it's... I don't know, something oppressive like thunder." Fiver answered. "It seems the necklace is alright though. Nothing happened at all, it was just all covered in fog."

I looked back at the sunset and took my phone out to get a quick picture of the beautiful sunset. From the sound of the click, it surprised the brothers from the click sound effect. "Sorry, just thought of taking a picture of the sunset."

"A 'man' made thing?" Fiver shivered a bit.

"It's harmless, it's a phone. People use it to communicate to others, even to love ones. Such as families."

"You have a family?" Hazel asked.

After hearing to be asked I have a family, I froze and became silent. Throughout my life, I was mostly raised by my older siblings after our parents died. Despite of them being siblings, I never fully considered them to be parents. We never reached to an equal understanding nor the relationship we shared after our parents' demise. Pretty much after my teens, I mostly fend for myself, as my older siblings just went on for their own lives and forgotten/ignored me.

"Kevin?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, I have a family." I answered.

"I'm sure they're missing you about now." he said.

"What about the both of you?" I asked him.

"It's just us, been looking after each other."

"Oh, sorry about your loss." I gave condolences.

"It's alright. How about we continued to watch _Frith_ sank, before the stars started to brighten." Hazel said, before we continued to watch the sun setting, as the day is at it's end. However, I wasn't sure who _Frith_ is, but I decided to not to bother them with questions and continue to watch the sunset.


	3. Moonlight Swim

Author's Note: Hello readers, like I said at my note. I'm doing a revision and perhaps adding some chapters to this miniseries remake. Stay Tuned and check back to see some revisions on chapters, like chapters one and two.

In the evening, I settled in for the night with Hazel and Fiver in their burrow. They snuggled close to each other to keep each other warm, mostly Fiver, because he's nearly skinny and he's also small. For me, I was lying on my blankets and pillow. The burrow is a bit dark and there's only a small inch of light coming from the entrance. It was hard for me to sleep from the small space, but I admired how Hazel and Fiver kept close to each other when they sleep in a small burrow.

I got my blankets and pillow, as I decided to head outside to sleep. As I walked through tunnels, I could only hear some snores from sleeping rabbits. At one point, I came by to a burrow which it belonged to a rabbit named Hawkbit. Hazel told me, he's usually a sarcastic wit, slow and stupid. When I came by his burrow, he was snoring a bit funny in his sleep, his hind foot was kicking the dirt walls, as more dirt falls on him, before he sneezed himself to wake up slightly.

He looked towards me half awake and half asleep. "How many times a buck could find a right doe to become mates?" he questioned.

"Uhhhh... three and a half?" I guessed.

He was frozen solid as a statue that I almost laughed. He than slumped his head back to the ground and fell back asleep. I let out a relief, as if he may even wonder why I was leaving the burrow. I remained silent on the rest of my way, until I arrived at one of the exits from the tunnels that leads outside. When I got outside, it was brighter than it was inside the warren. The stars were fully brightened than the moon. The skies are clear without a single cloud. I went downhill until I got a good spot to lay my blankets and my pillow down that I could rest here for the night. Not a single sound or soul was out there, instead of the cool Spring evening wind. Before I fall asleep, I grabbed the gem necklace around my neck to see it was still in a good shape and nothing let.

 _Remember your tasks and your gem will be your guide. If one task is completed, a part on the rabbit will be placed upon the buck..._

I remembered from what the black rabbit gave me instructions with some clues. So far, nothing has happened, except a premonition or maybe just voices in my head regarding to Captain Holly. I decided to let it go, but still try to remember what I heard, as I gradually began to fall asleep, with a shooting star soaring above me, as I closed my eyes.

I than heard someone coming towards me. I turned around to see a small group of rabbits coming out of the warren. I recognized two of the rabbits from earlier today. One of the rabbits by the name of Toadflax and another was named Scabious. I didn't see Bigwig or Captain Holly around, so probably the bucks were just coming out to inspect outside or going on a night stroll. However, they started to circle around me.

"Oh... hi. It was just that it was too stuffy that outside was more refreshing." I shivered a bit.

"Are you cozy?" Scabious asked me.

"Well... I'm somewhat am. Thanks for asking tho-"

"Because we'll have to sleep on the dirt and rely on our furs to keep us warm, you little man!" Toadflax exclaimed.

I got nervous from Toadflax's outburst. "Are you guys always tense or it's just how you feel about me?"

"Not at all." another buck spoke. "If you live out in a rabbit's burrow, you expect to sleep on the dirt. Especially human visitors, even those who appear to know Bigwig and Captain Holly."

"Well... it's a long story, but I can't get out to the open." The rabbits slightly growled a bit. "Okay, okay. Maybe I could help you guys. If there's a farm or some place, where humans are, I could get you guys blankets. Maybe I could scratch your shoulders?"

"How would you like to be scratched around your own shoulders?!" Toadflax threatened me.

I gulped. "Sorry... I thought that's where it's a good spot for rabbits to be petted."

"To be petted?! We're not your hutch rabbits! We're free, strong, _Owsla_ rabbits! And you're 'man' and you should be living at a farm. Where you stand, my ol' son, is our home warren." Scabious exclaimed, as the bucks started to hop towards me, as I walked back until I tripped on my back near towards a river path.

"Uhhhh... can we just simply share together?" I nervously asked.

"Read our muzzle lips... no." Toadflax answered, before the group headed back inside the warren. "Just stay out of our way, as we stay out your way."

"And don't you even try to influence Captain Holly. We all know how he feels about humans. We could assure you that he'll kick you out of the warren, before Threarah could banish you." Scabious warned me.

As they left, I knew that I was in wrong place. Those _Owsla_ bucks could be tough like soldiers and police back at home. I guess I decided to try not to anger them, as I already did with my two older brothers: Mark and Mack. They always look down at me, for whatever it is I do. However since I arrived at a new world, I could try to forget about them. Including my bad impressions with the warren.

I turned over to look at the river path. The water was smooth and not a single frog or a bug could be around here. Although leeches could be around, but I doubt they would around here, unless it was near the woods perhaps. I took off my shirt, shoes and socks to for a night swim. When I got in the water, it was like that I was swimming at a five foot deep end pool. The water was refreshing, as I started to swim a bit and reached towards the walkway bridge and back. After doing five laps of the swim, I became very tired that I was too tired to swim. The swim did help me forget about my older brothers and my bad impressions at Sandleford Warren.

I climbed back to the surface and to get my shirt and socks back on, until I saw Captain Holly out of nowhere. "AHHH!" I tripped from my legs and fell into the water. It went very quickly that I landed something on the water that it knocked me out in a instant.

* * *

I found myself in the waters of Bodega Bay, as I was swimming the waves. I remembered that after I graduated, I decided to get away from the family and swam in the coast waters. As I was swimming back to shore, a wave splashed on me.

I woke up and choking on the river's water. I gagged until I was able to spit out water.

"Are you alright?" Captain Holly asked me.

I turned to see Captain Holly did some sort of improvised CPR to get the water out of me. "Yeah... I guess. Thanks to you. You scared me there for a minute."

"Forgive me, if I did." he apologized. "I just noticed that you weren't in your burrow, so I had to search for you."

"Well it was too dark and outside it was beautiful. So I thought I camp out here for the night." I nervously spoke.

Captain Holly than glanced at me, as he tilted his head. "Where's your fur?"

I looked down to see I wasn't wearing my shirt. In a flash, I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. "There." I answered, as I chuckled nervously. "I was taking a night swim."

"I see..." he nodded his head. "Hope you get some rest, life starts early in the morning."

"Like the phrase, 'Early bird gets the worm'." I quoted a phrase.

"I'm sorry?" he turned back towards me.

"It's just a saying about early risers." I answered. "Humans come up with quotes like that, as it motivates them or teach ourselves and others."

Captain Holly nervously smiled. "Very well. Have a goodnight."

"You too..." I said, as I watched him heading back to the warren. "What just happened?" I said to myself. I than realized that a rabbit saved me and I thanked him... a reckless and a nervous "thank you" though.

I headed back to my pillow and blankets and decided to call it the night.


	4. First Morning, New World

The birds began to chirp the morning song as a new day approaches. I woke up to see the sun was beginning to rise, as I peeked at my phone to see it was seven a.m.. I than saw a group of rabbits coming out of the burrow, mostly strong and large rabbits. I remember seeing the rabbits: Bigwig and Toadflax coming out as they joined a single file line. Out came Captain Holly, as he briefed the rabbits for tasks, before they went for patrol. As soon they began to have some rabbits heading off, Captain Holly noticed me and he began to make his way towards.

"Good morning, Kevin." he friendly greeted.

"Good morning... Captain Holly right?"

"That's right." he answered and he noticed that I just slept outside. "Were you alright last, since you slept out here all night."

"I'm fine. It's normal for me anyhow. Besides it was a bit nosy from the snores and stuffiness, please forgive me."

"Nothing to apologize. I just hoped you were comfortable." he even had moment that he touched my left hand, until he shivered as my hand was cold. "You're freezing a bit, perhaps you need some rest to get warm, you could return back inside."

I shook my head politely. "That's okay, I like the cold that I intended to be use to it."

"Alright than, I'm heading off to patrol. Feel free to look around and help yourself on some flowers, if you wish."

"Thank you. Oh, wait Captain Holly."

He stopped just in time and turned around. "Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you for... saving me last night at the pond."

He lightly smiled, as he probably think that I was about to say something different about humans eating flowers. "Anytime." We both had a uncomfortable stare for about two minutes until one of the _Owsla_ bucks called for him. "Right than. You have a new burrow just close to the entrance of one of the tunnels not far from Hazel's."

"Thank you again." I thanked him.

"No need. Now, I'm off, take care." He lightly bowed his head and joined his _Owsla_ for patrol. I folded my blankets with my pillow, as I brought them back inside the warren to my new burrow. I headed over to Hazel's and Fiver's burrow to see the two asleep, as the two brothers were beside each other. It was unlike my relationship with my siblings after our parents. I grabbed my backpack and headed to my new burrow.

 _Flashback begins..._

Back in San Francisco, when I was little, about the time before my mother's death over illness. I remember I was getting ready for bed, until I knew my room was too dark to sleep, as I don't have a single starlight in my room. Normally, if my room is too dark that I would be able to sleep with my parents. However, due to my mother's illness and my father has already passed, I would ask at least one of my older brother siblings I could sleep with them. None would at least comfort me during a night sleep. My two older brothers have their rooms locked, while another wouldn't be able to be by my side when I sleep. Mostly every night, I would fall back into my room and deal with the dark room and never sleep. Even after my mother's death, they still refuse to share a room for a night, despite of going through the loss of our mother.

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

After settling in my burrow, almost everyone was up started to _silflay_ for day. As everyone was up going about their daily routines, I was obvious that I'm a stranger, even at the moment that I left my burrow and walked outside the warren. The rabbits just stare at me and whispered in secret. I decided to keep myself away from everyone as I won't be an interference to them. As I walking outside, I couldn't help to see some plants and flowers blooming. My stomach growled for hunger, as the only food I had yesterday was grapes in a sandwich bag. I wasn't sure what kind a plant or flower it was that I decided to pull out.

The thistle looked beautiful, which it was a shame for me to take it from it's home, but out desperation to deprive hunger, it may only be my chance to survive in the wild. At one point a rabbit was sniffing at one of the plants and flowers, before two strong rabbits stopped the rabbit. The _Owsla_ rabbits warned the rabbit about those plants are reserved for the _Owsla_ only, not for other rabbits. The strong rabbits simply shooed the rabbit away, before they took a bite out of the other plants and flowers. I than looked back at the thistle and was about to take a bite.

"Hold it right there."

I managed to stop before I could take my first bite. Turned my head to see Captain Holly was approaching towards me. "I hope I didn't mean to intrude, but those plants are for the sick."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I apologized and realized that I already snapped the stem. "Now, it's not good now, because I took it from it's stem."

"Don't worry, perhaps you could save in a time of need." he suggested.

If I put it in my pocket, the thistle would be crushed. I decided to put it inside a container that I still have for useful keeping in my backpack.

"Come, there's a better plant that you could have a taste." Holly leaded the way for me to follow him. We went just about near to a brook to find some clovers. "Perhaps you could try these clovers here."

I looked at the five leafed clover and took the thistle from it's stem. I smelt the clover with my nose and it smelled green and natural. I than took a gulp after putting it in my mouth and it didn't last for because it was small. I than grabbed another and this time I decided to chew to savor the flavor the greenery and the natural taste. I than saw two bucks that were outskirters and try to take a bite of clover. Unfortunately, they were quickly stopped by two _Owsla_ bucks.

"Those clovers are reserved for the _Owsla_. Move along." the _Owsla_ buck informed the two outskirters, before the two left the clovers untouched. It didn't take long for the _Owsla_ bucks to chew on the clovers.

I became guilty that I was able to eat plants, despite of it being a gift from Captain Holly. "Why does only _Owsla_ rabbits only get the plants and flowers?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Captain Holly questioned.

"Why do _Owsla_ rabbits like you eat the these kind of foods, but not the others?"

"Warren rules, to keep the _Owsla_ bucks on our wits and strong." he answered.

It seems there's a bit of powder keg, but not too much only over the smallest things that feeds them. Although I'm grateful for being given the privilege to eat some of the food that were meant for the _Owsla_. However, I do wonder, if they had a moment that they had to share with their families. "Do you have a family?"

"Of course. Do you?" he than asked.

The gloominess came to me when it comes to the short-lived family. "I'm not so sure."

"You mean, you're all alone?"

"Not like fully, no. My parents passed when I was younger, and only left to be cared by my older siblings: three brothers. Well actually, make that two." I answered.

"What happened to three?" Holly asked.

"My eldest joined in the military in hopes of helping us, instead it costed him his life oversees."

"Served in the _Owsla_?" Holly asked.

"In my world, he served in the United States Marie Corps. He was killed in action in Syria." I spoke. "He was the pretty much my only older brother, who cared the slightest. My two older brothers of my just ignored or simply consider me less as a family member, along with the rest of my outer family members."

"That's horrible." Captain Holly stated. "You seemed to gone through loss of your family and I'm sorry."

"What I meant to really ask is... did you ever feed any of your family some plants or flowers?"

He was a bit of surprised that I asked him this, as if no one really would ask that. He took some moment of thoughts to make up for him.

"It's okay if you did, I won't tell." I promised.

"I have. On one incident, that I nearly got myself caught. I only took one of the thistles for my little brother, as he was sick at the time. Eventually, it helped him and he got better." Captain Holly told me of an incident that he snatch a thistle for his younger brother.

"That's wonderful for what you, did for your brother's sake." I commended him.

"Well... I only do when my family are in need of hunger." he said. "Well, I'll be on guard duty around the warren, if you need some assistance I'll be around."

I nodded. "Alright, thanks for the chat."

"Your welcome." he said, before he headed back to the warren to start his guard duty.

* * *

After watching him leave, I decided to see if I could socially get involved with the rabbits of the warren. When I arrived at the field of rabbits, everyone simply mangled with one another in conversation, as I see rabbits that maybe mothers looking after their young ones. I didn't have much friends, as I was growing up. So better thing I could do is just relax and listen to music. It wasn't just any music... country music. I could only remember since I was young like four, that my parents introduced me to country music and I couldn't stop trying to sing songs playing on the radio. Surprisingly, my eldest brother Dan had always try to cheer me up with country music that he listens to sometimes, mostly Luke Combs.

So I thought it was fitting that I started playing one of his songs. I closed my eyes, started to slow dance to the rhythm, while singing.

 _Hadn't had a good time_  
 _Since you know when_  
 _Got talked into goin' out_  
 _With hopes you were stayin' in_

 _I was feeling like myself for the first time_  
 _In a long time_  
 _'Till I bumped into some of your friends_  
 _Over there talkin' to mine_

 _Then you roll in with your hair in the wind_  
 _Baby without warning_  
 _I was doin' alright but just your sight_  
 _Had my heart stormin'_

 _The moon went hiding_  
 _Stars quit shining_  
 _Rain was dropping_  
 _Thunder 'n lightning_  
 _You wrecked my whole world when you came_  
 _And hit me like a hurricane_  
 _You hit me like a hurricane_

 _Knew it was gonna be a long night_  
 _From the moment when_  
 _We locked eyes over whiskey on ice_  
 _Talkin' 'bout us again_  
 _If I woulda just layed my drink down_  
 _And walked out_  
 _I wouldn't be in my truck_  
 _Driving us to your house_

 _But you rolled in with your hair in the wind_  
 _Baby without warning_  
 _I was doin alright but just your sight_  
 _Had my heart stormin'_

 _The moon went hiding_  
 _Stars quit shining_  
 _Rain was dropping_  
 _Thunder 'n lightning_  
 _You wrecked my whole world when you came_  
 _And hit me like a hurricane_  
 _You hit me like a hurricane_

 _Yeah we go to five_  
 _With your smile, blew me away_  
 _And girl it ain't but midnight_  
 _She gon' kill the lights_  
 _Bring my heart back to your bedside_  
 _Then you roll in with your hair in the wind_  
 _Baby without warning_  
 _I was doin' alright but just your sight_  
 _Had my heart stormin'_

 _The moon went hiding_  
 _Stars quit shining_  
 _Rain was dropping_  
 _Thunder 'n lightning_  
 _You wrecked my whole world when you came_  
 _And hit me like a hurricane_  
 _You hit me like a hurricane_  
 _Hit me like a hurricane_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the rabbits staring at me. I guess I was too eager to sing that I never thought it would get their attention. Funny as it seems, I heard one of the young ones asked their mother. "What's that 'funny human' singing?"

I chuckled, although didn't want to answer, but I became a nervous wreck that I simply stayed silent. Everyone else went back to their own business, as I continued to listen to some country music.

"That's quite fascinating singing, you did." I heard a voice that it was quite muffled from my headphones. I opened my eyes to see Blackberry and a blue rabbit with blue eyes. The blue rabbit couldn't stop waving his paw at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear." I apologized, as I took off my headphones.

"You were singing a few moments ago. It was quite impressive." the blue rabbit spoke.

"Oh, thanks. You must be..."

"Bluebell. Charmed." the blue rabbit friendly greeted.

"Oh, hello Bluebell. I'm Kevin." I greeted and I turned towards Blackberry. "Hello, Blackberry again."

"Did you hear that, Blackberry? He knows you alright?" Bluebell friendly smirked at him.

"We only met, after he was taken here. We never fully got acquainted." Blackberry stated.

"We can now. I'm Kevin." I introduced myself to him.

"Very well than... I'm Blackberry. So, you're a human and you came from 'California'?" Blackberry introduced himself to me and asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yep. All the way from the other side of the world."

"Alright than. If you came from the other side of the world, where are we?" Blackberry than asked.

"We're in the countryside hills of the United Kingdom. When I first got here, I thought it would only be London that my college group will be visiting because of it's history and plays. However, when I first seen the countryside, it's beautiful."

"Yes... I guess. Sandleford is beautiful here during the noon times. How long have you been here?"

"Meaning here in this warren?" I questioned.

"Oh no, good heavens. I mean... uh I mean. Being here, in your world-"

"Blackberry is trying to say is that how long have you been your world in... 'United Kingdom', if that's what you called it?" Bluebell finished.

"Only a week since I came here. Basically my home away from home." I answered.

"I see... well we only came by to say we liked your singing and hopefully we see you around. Soon I hoped." Blackberry stated.

"Oh sure. I'll probably be around." I hoped for too.

"Well... farewell for now." Blackberry hopped away, as Bluebell bid farewell also. "Blackberry would more than be happy to know more about your 'human' things."

"Now, Bluebell why did you have to bring that up?" Blackberry whispered at him.

"You did mentioned to me that you're somewhat interested about seeing human things. Although we never seen it." Bluebell answered, as the two went on their conversation. I started to like them both, as Blackberry has a talkative personality, but seemed to be intelligent. Bluebell... he always finds a way to make a good humor, whenever he's around with Blackberry.

As the day came to a close, I was in my new burrow, looking out at the night sky. Sandleford Warren doesn't seemed to be too bad at all, unlike getting threats from Scabious and Toadflax. Maybe perhaps, I could find another group of friends to start greeting and getting acquainted on the next day.


	5. Intolerable, Adamant Justice

In the next morning, everyone was still up early in the morning. I decided to have a munch of clovers again for breakfast until, I saw a young rabbit sniffing at the clovers and he seemed to favor the smell of a delicious greenly clover. I walked towards the young small rabbit, whose probably like a young boy. When I got close to him, he gasped and stepped back from me.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I assured him. "You hungry?"

He shook his head for a "no", probably pretending that he's not. I grabbed a clover and offered it to the youngling. "Go on, take it." The youngling slowly approaches while sniffing for the clover. When he got towards my hand, it sniffed my hand and looked back at me.

"It's alright." I assured him once more.

He resumed sniffing at my hand before he sniffed the clover, took it and dashed off. I watched the young buck hopping off, as he got his clover. The happy moment lasted for a few minutes, until _Owsla_ buck rabbits encircled around me. I recognized two bucks right away: Toadflax and another was named Scabious from the previous night before.

"Did you feed that kitten?" Scabious questioned me.

"He was hungry and I thought it was nice to share a clover that's all." I answered honestly and they just laughed about it.

"You hear that Scabious? He thought it was nice to share a clover with a another rabbit." Toadflax joked.

"You may be given some food from Captain Holly's behalf, but outskirters are forbidden to eat any plants here." Scabious claimed.

"Just one little rabbit over a clover." I stated.

"You _silfessi_ , little _homba hraka_!" Scabious raised his paw and struck me in the head.

The next thing was that I ended up on the ground and started to be beaten by Toadflax and Scabious, with some other _Owsla_ bucks that were with them. It was normal for me being beaten up from being someone different and not fitting with the crowd, since all the way back in school. All the memories were coming back once more...

 _Flashback begins..._

In one case, in high school, after PE I was by my locker putting back on my clothes from my PE uniform. I was bullied during warm ups that we all had to do a mile run around the track, as the PE instructor caught the bully. I guess the group of boys decided to take their anger out of me, that as soon I got back my locker, while changing I was being grabbed and tossed at the locker and fall to the ground. The teenage boys began to taunt and kicking me endless, until a PE teacher managed to stop the fighting and I was sent to the school office for to see a nurse. I was being dismissed from school until later my two older brothers began beating me from being weak and not standing up for myself. During that time, our eldest was away for basic training in Fort Benning, Georgia. Normally he would stop the fights, but since he's absence, I was beaten repeatedly if I was to show my face around my brothers.

 _Flashback ends..._

I came back from my flashback to see myself on the wet blood grass from the beating. The bucks were standing on guard and I stood myself back up, until they turned around to see me back on my feet.

"Why don't you stay down?" Toadflax questioned.

I was panting for some breath, as I was too weak to respond. He charged for me that I gave him punch that knocked him out for a few seconds. He got back up quickly. "So this is why you're man, your kind hurts us rabbits."

"I'm not like everyone else than you think." I said, before he strike me again and the bucks joined in to continuously claw and bite me. I thought it would be unending, as it was like the high school boys.

 _OI! WHAT'S THE LOTS OF YOU DOING?!_

I heard a shout and out came Bigwig. "BREAK IT UP THE LOT YOU, NOW! GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS!"

The _Owsla_ bucks stopped and flee cowardly in a instant from Bigwig's authoritative outburst. Some of the rabbits heard of the fighting that they came out to investigate and whisper amongst each other. Bluebell, I found later that he's the storyteller rabbit in the warren, was the first to approach towards me. He tried to offer me a helping hand, but I rejected as I'm sure that I could be tricked.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted.

Bluebell slowly back, as he patiently stepped away at the same time hesitant, as he was wanting to help. Bigwig glanced at my scars and claw marks on my face, bite marks, a black eye with a nose bleed.

"Why in _The Black Rabbit's_ hell are you still doing here, human?" Bigwig questioned me in a low growl.

I didn't bother to answer, as I assume that I couldn't be able to trust anybody where I go, even to the smallest creatures oddly. I stood back up and slowly walked away, as the rabbits talked among each other in whisper once more. A bloody tear fell from my eyes, as the rabbits assume a human could be weak such as myself. I walked Hazel and Fiver, as they saw my face.

"Kevin?" Hazel tried to get my attention, but I continued to walk away with my head looking down in embarrassment.

I returned back into my burrow, as more red tears fell from my eyes, just I lie down on my bed and covered myself in blankets so not a single could see as I sleep. The only comforting thing about being beaten up and teased is that now I'm away from my world as it was worse than it was back at home.

* * *

In the duration of the day, I remained in my burrow without coming back out. At one point in the evening, I heard voices coming from outside of my burrow.

 _He hasn't came out of his burrow after what happened since Ni-Frith._ Hazel's voice said.

 _I don't know how he managed to survive an attack like that. Will he recover?_ Captain Holly's voice sighed.

 _He refused any of our aid._ Hazel spoke. _Fiver and I managed to grab some of the thistles you requested for him._

 _Very good, brother. Just set them near him and he'll eat eventually._ Captain Holly instructed, before he left.

Hazel entered the burrow quietly that I could hear his paws faintly. I could see the thistles that he set beside me and stayed there for more than a minute. I than saw his right front paw raised and felt it on my back, as he patted it. He left the burrow, before I grabbed the thistles, remaining unseen and started to eat them. My stomach growled from the plants, as I remained hungry.

In the middle of the night, my body became very cold that my blankets wasn't unable to keep me warm. Next thing I know is that I'm waking up in the middle of the night to see my body stiff. Perhaps I failed my tasks, without even knowing what to except, or at least a few clues or a premonition.

 _Human... are you here?_

I heard a feminine voice that mixed both of an angel's and my mother's voice. A black doe entered the burrow and she looked very beautiful, despite of her being a black fur rabbit. "Hello Kevin."

"I saw you at the small field." I recognized the voice and her appearance.

"Yes, it was I."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I go by many names, but the rabbits know me as _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." she greeted herself.

"Like a 'death' or the grim reaper sort of way? Also, is it my time to die?"

She chuckled lightly. "You could say, as you're 'man', but no, you still have time. You'll be going to your own afterlife what the humans believed in your world."

"Oh I see."

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"Slightly a little. It has something to do with the necklace, right?" I went on.

"Yes. The necklace symbolizes the four tasks for you to complete: _find outskirters a new home, save the rabbit in a snare, aid the does to a new warren, and saving your new home at all cost, including a rabbit's life for his mate to be._ "

"Alright, but I don't understand. When you mean 'my new home', is this world where I now belong to?" I asked.

"I sensed you're been through the worst in your life, back in your own world. Beyond incomprehension. Perhaps when you completed your tasks, you could have a choice: return back to your world, where you pursuit your dreams despite of your hardships or join the rabbits."

"Everyone dies eventually I know, but I do believe if I stay in this world and die later; I know I would be seeing my family in Heaven with God by his side." I spoke again.

"Wherever you take for the rest of your life is your choice, but you won't be able to join my _Owsla_ because you have your own afterlife that you believed in." she added.

I know either way, we all die eventually. Most of my life, I was alone and no one cared for me after my parents death unexpectedly and my eldest brother killed in combat. Even if I put my faith into God, I was certain that I'll be able to join my parents, my youngest sister, and my eldest brother when I died. Back at home, since they're gone, I was still a hermit walking in the mist not finding a way to have a true family or being loved unlike anyone I know. I decided to complete my tasks. As for _The Black Rabbit_ , she gave me enough time to think about my choices, as my tasks aren't completed yet. I decided to give in some time, as I woke up to found myself warm again and the burrow completely dark from the night skies shining from the outside.


	6. Hazel The Outskirter

The birds outside started to chirp a new song for the new day. I woke up to see the stains of blood on my pillow, and my blankets are tarnished with dirt with some blood stains. It was hard getting up this morning, as I was still sore from my thrashing beating. However, I managed to get up. After grabbing my bag that contains my first-aid kit, I headed outside of the warren. The rabbits were socializing with one another rabbit while _silflaying_. I stepped out of the warren and started walking down in their path, as voices became silent and stared at me. When I arrived at the river path, I pulled out a washcloth from my backpack and started soaking it, as I pulled out my first-aid kit. After soaking the washcloth, I gently washed face to clean my wounds, before I put on some anti-peroxide on the cloth and dabbed on my wounds, scars, and bite marks so they don't get infected.

In the middle of my cleaning, I turned to see some rabbits present: with them were Hazel, Bigwig, some of the Sandleford _Owsla_ including Captain Holly, and few other rabbits there. I sighed, as I turned away as I continued to clean my injuries.

"Kevin, what happened?" Captain Holly asked me, but I ignored him, as I continued to clean my wounds. "You know... this isn't good on anybody."

"Well I'm sure it seems that way when your _Owsla_ brought me to your warren, despite of being 'human'." I said.

"It's not just about being invited into our warren to live. It's that we always welcome any rabbit, who're lost or wanders... and your's son." Captain Holly spoke. "If you want, we could help you return back to your world."

I continued to wash my wounds, until the bleeding stopped. "Well, there's a down side to it."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's that I'm stuck here either way even if I returned back to the city. I'll still be small size of a rabbit, so I can't. Perhaps Hazel, Fiver, and I may have some plans also."

Captain Holly turned towards Hazel. "We're planning to go around the warren near the river. However, it will be the both of us, as Fiver's still asleep." Hazel spoke.

Captain Holly than looked back at me and nodded. "Alright Kevin." He began to look at the _Owsla_ bucks, even Bigwig. "Kevin Marcus, can you identify one or more of the _Owsla_ bucks, who attacked you?"

I looked over at the _Owsla_ bucks, as some of them were bit startled in fear of their punishment. Perhaps Bigwig hasn't have too much to fear, because he stopped the assault. I simply shrugged my shoulders. "No Captain."

"Are you saying you don't know who attacked you or you don't remember?" Captain Holly questioned me.

"I never said I was attacked Captain." After saying that, the _Owsla_ rabbits especially Toadflax and Scabious were shocked to hear that I was never attacked. Bigwig smirked and shook his head.

"Than what are you saying, you stumbled during your _silflay_ or encountered a _elil_?" Captain Holly questioned in disbelief.

"What's _elil_?"

"An enemy of rabbits." he clarified.

"Neither nor. I could trip myself pretty hard and it's normal for me anyway. I handle my injuries very easy." I said

Captain Holly couldn't help, but lightly smile with a chuckle for the fact that I'm well and managed to recover. "Very well than. I suppose you and Hazel are about to head on your way." Just like that, he and others dispersed and returned back towards the warren.

* * *

I looked at Hazel, to see it's just the two of us at the river path. After putting my first-aid kit in my bag, I let out some breaths. I just shook my head.

"What really happened?" Hazel asked.

"It's not important." I dusted myself off.

"Not important? You nearly got yourself killed! I really want to know what happened." Hazel pleaded.

I sighed. "I was attacked by Toadflax and Scabious, just because I gave a young rabbit a clover."

Hazel shook his head as if he knew by experience. "I remember I was being punished with a beating, but it was temporary."

"Did anyone stop the beating?" I asked.

"Bigwig did, as he did with you. Captain Holly ruled out that the punishment Toadflax and Scabious carried out was unjustified." he recalled his experience.

"What about your injuries?"

" _Hrairoo_." he answered.

"Whose _Hrairoo_?" I asked, until I remembered Hazel calling Fiver that.

"Oh, forgive me. Fiver's nickname: _Hrairoo_ , 'Little thousand'." Hazel answered.

"That sounds a nice nickname to call him, however I'll just call him Fiver." I said.

Hazel chuckled. "He's named Fiver because he's fifth of the litter and he was born small."

"I'm sure he does look adorable, meaning a cute way to put it though. He sure does takes a bit of likeness of you."

"We do have the same fur color." Hazel said.

"Is he okay, too? Some bits of the time, he blank out for no reason?" I asked out of concern about Fiver.

"Oh, he's been like that for awhile. It's normal." he assured me.

"Does he have a disability?" I asked.

"What's a disability?"

"Physical or mental condition limiting his condition, he seemed to have one like Autism for example." I tried to explain.

He shook his head. "Not that I notice, or heard of it. He sees things or dreams about it." Hazel said, as I remember yesterday that he froze until he came back to say it's safe.

"Nightmares too?"

"Yes, sometimes he dreams the worst." Hazel added.

I nodded my head. "I see."

"Now, where do you come and your family?"

"Oh, I'm from Somana County, California. Mostly in Bodega Bay. It's a small town and it's near the coast where I could see nothing, but ocean."

"Interesting, and your family?" he asked.

I started to hear some flashbacks of my struggle with my family after my parents' untimely death. "My parents died when I was little. My older brothers raised me, until I started to look after myself."

Hazel started to be solicitous at this point in time, because it seemed he wanted to know about my past and family. He than looked back at the sun, as it finally risen. We watched the sun shine for the morning, before he looked at my necklace. "What about that necklace you have?"

"I don't fully understand it entirely. However, it relates to getting back to my world. I have to complete four tasks somehow. Perhaps I'll find out more when I figured out a clue or some sort." I answered.

"Perhaps Fiver and I could help you in any way possible." Hazel offered for instance. "Who knows, perhaps Captain Holly could help you also, since he taking a liking to you."

"How do you know, we really only had a small conversation yesterday." I doubted.

"Well, some reason, he thinks different about you, unlike how he would think about humans. Besides, I heard he rescued you last night." he said.

I guess this warren is like a small town or hicktown. Every word goes around I guess. "Oh... you heard about that."

"It doesn't matter. Importantly,when you talk to him again, you should ask."

"Okay." I said, as I pulled out my phone. Hazel remembered the device, as I took a picture of the sunset three days ago.

"Your phone again?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Not only it's uses for communicating to loved ones and taking pictures. We use our phones to play game on apps, watch movies, TV shows, and listening to music." I answered and explained to him about what a phone is, since rabbits don't know about technology and innovations. "Oddly enough, being around here reminds me of home... sort of." I than put on a song.

"What's that?"

"It's a song. This one is by one of my favorite artists." I answered, as I leaned back watch the sun, while dipping my feet on the brook; after taking off my shoes and socks.

 _She was raised up in Jersey_  
 _I said oh Lord have mercy_  
 _Never seen a one light town 'til she moved down here_  
 _She said I'm so bored out of my mind_  
 _Need a Starbucks and a WiFi_  
 _Or a jet airliner to fly me anywhere_  
 _I said do you wanna take a drive in my truck_  
 _Don't pay no mind to that twelve point buck_  
 _Laid across my hood, you ever been to_

 _Rome Georgia_  
 _Picked peaches off the trees_  
 _Climbed the water tower in Paris Tennessee_  
 _Been to Florence Alabama_  
 _Drank Muscadine wine_  
 _Just give me a chance to change your mind_  
 _So before you go and fly away girl_  
 _Let me show you 'round a country boy's world_

 _Somewhere between there on a dirt road_  
 _When I rolled down my window_  
 _She smelled wildflowers on the summer wind_  
 _Just a bite of home-made ice cream_  
 _And a glass of Momma's sweet tea_  
 _This old holler's got a way of making friends_  
 _She'd never seen a glowing field of fireflies_  
 _Or the twinkle of a star in a southern sky_  
 _She fell in love, we went down to_

 _Rome Georgia_  
 _Picked peaches off the trees_  
 _Climbed the water tower in Paris Tennessee_  
 _Went to Florence Alabama_  
 _Drank Muscadine wine_  
 _She gave me a chance and I made her mine_  
 _Says she'll never fly away and she's my girl_  
 _It's 'cause I showed her 'round a country boy's world_

 _Ooh now she's riding shotgun_  
 _Saying baby let's run wild_  
 _And go down to_

 _Rome Georgia_  
 _Pick peaches off the trees_  
 _Climb the water tower in Paris Tennessee_  
 _Go to Florence Alabama_  
 _Drink Muscadine wine_  
 _She gave me a chance and I made her mine_  
 _Says she'll never fly away and she's my girl_  
 _It's 'cause I showed her 'round a country boy's world_

After the song is over, I stopped the music. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded good. Who is that?" he became curious.

"The song is called _Country Boy's World_ by Jason Aldean. I listen to the song whenever I went to camp in Bodega Bay or even going anywhere that is country. Music cheers me up at most times." I answered.

"Most times?"

"Long story, but I enjoy music. Keeps me calm." I said "Like this song."

I turned on another song and it was by Bradley Cooper called _Maybe It's Time_ from the third remake of _A Star Is Born_.

 _Maybe it's time to let the old ways die_  
 _Maybe it's time to let the old ways die_  
 _It takes a lot to change a man_  
 _Hell, it takes a lot to try_  
 _Maybe it's time to let the old ways die_

 _Nobody knows what awaits for the dead_  
 _Nobody knows what awaits for the dead_  
 _Some folks just believe in the things they've heard_  
 _And the things they read_  
 _Nobody knows what awaits for the dead_

"Since I seen this movie: this song and _Shallow_ are my favorite songs from this movie." I told Hazel, as he became curious about my phone. He started sniff at it and at one point he mistakenly pressed for another song on YouTube, playing _Tell It to My Heart_. I chuckled from Hazel's honest mistake, as he was trying to see how it worked.

I than stopped the song. "Maybe it's best of certain songs, you may not want to hear."

Hazel began to chuckle nervously. "Fair enough, it seemed to went off unlike another song you played."

"Well because their genres are different. The song you played was more pop and the songs we just heard was country." I explained to him about the different music genres.

"I guess humans listen to different 'music' I suppose." he said.

"Exactly. Everyone is different on what music they listen too. For me, it's best to stick into one genre unless I hear another song that is good that I could go off from that one genre."

We talked a bit more throughout the whole morning . Hazel seemed to be a interesting rabbit I met. He and Fiver pretty much looked after each other, since after their mother passed and their brothers moved away long ago. He told me about how their warren is functioned. It's quite quaint, despite the flowers and special plants are for " _Owsla_ only". And finally, their leader was laid back. If any rabbit is new to the warren, Captain Holly had himself and/or other rabbits to show that rabbit how it goes around this warren. We continued to have our pleasant conversation until the sun aligned half way in the sky that the afternoon came.

"Well, Fiver hasn't came out yet. Let's be on our way back to look for him, and the three of us could have some thistles." Hazel spoke.

"What about the _Owsla_?" I questioned.

"We'll just have to find one that is farther, so the _Owsla_ won't catch us." Hazel suggested.

"Alrighty than." I said, as I dried my feet with a towel and put my socks and shoes back on. Afterwards, we began to head our way back to Sandleford Warren.


	7. The Dream

Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers, Hopefully you're taking the liking to the revision so far. Don't worry, I'll still continue with the Watership Down TV series remake, whenever I can.

As we arrived back to Sandleford Warren, the rabbits were out _silflaying_ like any other day. Hazel started to call out for Fiver, as he thought that he might have woke up and went out _silflaying_. He was one of the kindest rabbits I met, next to Captain Holly. Even at one instance that he saw some young rabbits, he clarified to me that they're kittens. After he greeted the kittens, the little ones stopped me as they asked me what I was carrying. I told them it was my backpack and I carry it with me when I travel. They kindly joked that I could bring some _flayrah_ back, as they mean satisfying foods: carrots, lettuce, cabbage, and others.

When I catch up with Hazel, I overheard Hawkbit and another rabbit named Dandelion were discussing about does (Female rabbits). Probably Hawkbit is hoping to start at first base for a relationship with a doe before they become mates, as I remember Hawkbit dreamed about the previous nights before. We walked up the hill, I came to notice that Captain Holly was standing sentry. We both had a short greeting of the Nod of Acknowledgement, and I waved at him with a smile, as smiled back. He seems to be in a relief that I was better from this morning. Hazel and I than entered inside the warren, that we even passed by Blackberry and Bluebell.

"Excuse me?" Bluebell stopped me.

"Oh, hi Bluebell." I spoke.

"Are you alright from yesterday?" he asked.

"I'm alright and look I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh on you." I apologized.

"Nothing to worry at all, I'm sure you were upset." he spoke.

"I was, but I'm bit better. Thanks for asking"

"It's a pleasure. Cheerio." Bluebell spoke, before rejoining and resumed the conversation with Blackberry.

"I guess you made some friends here after all." Hazel said.

"I guess so, since they're starting to get use to me being around." I said. We than heard gasps and whimpering. We arrived at his and Fiver's burrow, to see his little brother sleeping... apparently having a bad dream, as he shivers.

"Fiver." Hazel tried to wake him in a kindly matter, like a father waking up his son from a bad dream.

Fiver continued to shiver and whimper. "Something's wrong with him. Could I try?"

Hazel nodded and allowed me to help him. "Fiver?" I spoke gently and calm, like Hazel has done. I than touched his back that I gasped and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to find out that I'm still at Sandleford Warren. Everything became dark that I couldn't be able to see a single thing. I was in Hazel's and Fiver's burrow, but it was empty. I wandered through the tunnels, until I saw some rabbits in a frozen state.

 _Is this a dream?_ I said to myself. In a instant, I saw Captain Holly in a frozen state also. He was in a panic, as he was trying to take command to calm everyone and probably trying to lead other rabbits to be evacuated.

"Fiver, Hazel!" I began calling out for them.

No response until I saw a small rabbit that appeared to be Fiver. "Fiver?"

He turned back and recognized me. "Kevin, what are you doing in my dream?"

"I was wondering the same thing. What's happening in Sandleford?" I asked.

"I don't know, it looked like something's happening. Very bad." Fiver shivered.

"You're right, it looks like a cave in to me. But what's causing it." I suspect, as the tunnels' infrastructure was collapsing.

 _Fiver!_

"It's Hazel!" I exclaimed.

Fiver went already ahead, as he was finding a way out, while following Hazel's voice. I hurried after him to follow him. I continued to see more rabbits in frozen state, either they're trying to find their way out, trapped, or I found some of them lying on the ground assuming to be dead. We than saw Hazel near towards the exit of the warren. Fiver and I began to follow him, until we were cut off. A huge claw dug through the burrow and it picked up Fiver.

"Fiver!" I shouted in horror. The claw rises from the ground that I exited out of the warren to see everything is being dug up. There were some rabbits that were already dug up from the ground, dead or badly injured. I looked behind to see a excavator and humans are destroying the warren. I than saw a sign of Sandleford Construction. They're destroying the warren to build homes, apartments, and duplexes. I than tripped and rolled downhill to the pile of the dead rabbits. _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ came out of no where, as she stands tall among the dead.

 _Find outskirters a new home..._ I heard _The Black Rabbit's_ voice. I started to repeat what she had said, about finding outskirters a new home. I than looked at the once Sandleford Warren destroyed... perhaps it connects to Fiver's dream and my first task.

* * *

"Wake up Fiver."

I woke up, as Hazel continues to wake up his little brother. Fiver suddenly woke up and gasping from the dream we both had.

"You're having one of your nightmares, brother." Hazel spoke to him.

"Hazel... it was the strangest dream." Fiver pants.

"You could say that. Do you remember me being there too?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?" Fiver questioned.

"I guess when I tried to wake you up, I blacked out and we both appeared in the same dream." I explained to him. "Is it regarding what happened days ago?"

"I'm not sure, but this is new. I can't put my paw on it."

"It's okay Fiver. Look, let's go get something to eat. We spotted some sow thistles down by the stream and I haven't eaten anything decent in days." Hazel decided to put the dream to aside, as we began to head our way out of the warren to find some sow thistles to eat. The late afternoon came, we exited out of the warren and headed towards the stream.

"Fiver, what exactly did you dreamed about?" I asked.

"I... I dreamt something was coming to Sandleford." Fiver answered.

"Really?" Hazel spoke.

"Yes, I think it means that we're in danger, Hazel. Captain Holly was it in and there was a huge-"

"Captain Holly?" I started to remember what he dreamed of.

"Yes, he was in it."

Hazel chuckled lightly, not in any means to offend Fiver. "Fiver, I think he can take care of himself." We became silent, as we passed by the two _Owsla_ bucks. One of them was Captain Holly. He probably had someone else do sentry, as he's on break. "They usually do in the _Owsla_."

"I know, and no one likes hearing about someone else's dreams, but I dreamt of something coming to Sandleford." Fiver spoke.

Hazel came into a halt, as he spotted a doe. "Oh..."

"Whose it Hazel?" I asked.

"Dewdrop." Hazel sighed and gazed at one of the three does. The golden one was named Dewdrop. She was in the middle talking to her friends. Her friends couldn't help, but giggle as Hazel gazed at her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, 'forget boyo'." I said to him.

"What?" he whispered.

"'As like having the angels fly out of your arse as to get next to the likes of her.'" I joked, as I quoted, as Hazel sighed in love. "She's not for you anyway."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look at her, she's too... I can't fully describe, but I don't see you and her match together." I said.

"How do you know about love at first sight?" he asked.

"Love at first sight... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I began to laugh a bit.

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed silently. "She'll look at us."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I see guys and girls in my world that they get together and next thing you know, they pack bags or toss the ring. Game over."

"Hazel..." We than turned to see Fiver looking at us with a slight stern look. We stopped the love affair gossip and continued on our way.

"I'm sorry Fiver." Hazel apologized.

"Not as sorry, as you'll be if someone went first base." I said.

"First base?" Fiver questioned.

"It's nothing Fiver." Hazel told him.

"Yeah... it's more for the adult-like conversation any. Besides I'm not too sure in that kind of concept you'll know what it meant anyway." I told, as we went across the stream by jumping on the wet rocks, before reaching towards the other side. We than arrived at a small flowery area, where flowers and plants bloom. One of them, happens to be some sow thistles.

"Oh look, Fiver." Hazel chuckles. "Sow thistles! Finally, something good to eat."

I started to grab one for myself. Hazel and Fiver were about to grab some for their own, until we heard feet coming towards us.

"Oi, you two. You know the rules." We saw Scabious coming towards Hazel and Fiver, with Toadflax.

"Oh, come on you guys. They're hungry." I tried to speak reason with them. "Can't you guys let them have a slide on this?"

"Sow thistles are reserved for the _Owsla_ , they know that." Toadflax spoke, as they turned towards the brothers.

"Move along." Scabious warned them to leave. It was bit disappointing that Hazel and Fiver wouldn't be allowed to have at least one. As the brothers left and the _Owsla_ bucks chuckled. I quickly snatched a few for Hazel and Fiver, and put them inside my backpack. Before I could head on my way to catch up with the brothers, Scabious and Toadflax stopped me.

"Listen to me human, you're very lucky that I didn't send you to _The Black Rabbit_." Scabious scolded.

"I'm sure he doesn't know what it means." Toadflax said to Scabious.

"Either way, if you tell Captain Holly, or even those two brothers, you'll wanted to be safe in your burrow, when it becomes dark at night." Scabious warned me.

I decided to ignore their threat. Since the I did get their message, like a bully threatening a beating if you rat a bully. I hurried off to catch up Hazel and Fiver, as they waited for me.

"'You know the rules.' I'm sick of rules." Hazel was upset. "I wonder whether there's a place for us in this warren!"

"Hazel." I tried to get his attention.

"There's too many rabbits and too little-"

"Hazel!" I exclaimed.

"What?!"

I pulled out some sow thistles from my backpack. "I got some for you and Fiver."

His anger over the _Owsla_ rules was silenced, as he looked at the thistles that I grabbed. "You grabbed more of them?"

"For you guys. I know how hungry you two could get." I answered.

"But it's your food." Hazel spoke.

"I know, but I'm not fully hunger. You and your brother could have some." I pulled out the rest of the sow thistles.

"But Kevin-"

"Please... eat." I insisted.

Hazel sniffed at the sow thistles, as his stomach growled. "Thank you." He than started to take a bite of a sow thistle, before looking at Fiver. "Brother, come and have some sow thistles. Kevin managed to save us some."

We looked at Fiver, as he stares out on the field and the sunset. "Fiver?" Hazel tried to call him, but Fiver remained frozen.

"Is it one of his dreams again?" I asked.

"I don't know." Hazel stopped eating, as he saved the sow thistles for his little brother. "Fiver?" We came to him and he was breathing in and out silently.

"This is where it comes from... the thing in my dream." Fiver spoke.

"You mean a excavator? It's a construction vehicle that digs." I added, as he remained unresponsive.

"Look... The fields are filled with blood."

"Blood?" I questioned, as I looked towards their home, while the sunsets.

 _Find outskirters a new home..._ I than heard _The Black Rabbit of Inle's_ voice, as she told me of the first task. I blanked my eyes, before looking back at the field, to see it the hills are being covered with blood.

 _It can't be... not like the movie... not like the book._ I recalled about reading the book that Fiver had the same exact premonition. I than started to hear the heartbeats of rabbits from Sandleford Warren. It was quiet and faint, until it grew louder and louder and louder! The reddest blood covered the hills completely, as I see an excavator rolling towards the top of the hill. Than I started to hear cries and screams from the warren, as they're about to face their doom.

 _It's only the light of sunset, Fiver._ I than heard Hazel speaking to his little brother.

I gasped and blanked my eyes. The premonition state was over... as well as Fiver's. I silently panted and breath slowly.

"Brother and Kevin, I know everyone thinks I'm strange. Even the both of you sometimes-"

"No." I disagree, as the brothers looked back at me. "I'm seeing it too."

We than heard a faintest crack. I grabbed my necklace to see it started to lightly cracked. "Your necklace!" Fiver exclaimed.

"I think we're all in danger... we both seen the omen. Do you have a suggestion Fiver?" I turned back towards Fiver.

"Yes, we need to warn everyone." Fiver suggested.

"But, we're outskirters Fiver. No one will listen to us." Hazel told him.

"Well, we must make them listen." Fiver is fully committed.

"How do you propose we do that?" Hazel asked him.

* * *

The both of us had a moment to think of idea for an effort to convince everyone is in dire peril. An idea kicked! "Hey, I thought maybe..." I thought of an idea, until I doubted. "No... it'll be a fail. I could tell."

"What is it, Kevin?" Fiver asked.

"Well, first we could try to convince the leader to heed the warning, but I doubt it'll work." I suggested.

"It may never hurt to try." Hazel supported.

"I know, but the chief rabbit is laid back and lazy. He'll wouldn't believe us, and even he wouldn't believe what comes out of my mouth." I feared.

"If that's what it takes to warn everyone about the foul and fierce coming to this warren." Fiver stated.

I sighed... "I guess we'll have to give it a try than, just don't be too surprised if he doesn't believe us."

We headed back at the warren and arrived in time to see only a few rabbits were still out _silflaying_. We decided to keep it a quiet approach, as we're aware of Fiver's vision/dream. The two lead the way to the chief rabbit's burrow, however there's only one rabbit guarding the burrow from outside... Bigwig.

"Only one rabbit to guard the burrow?" I questioned them.

"If you knew Bigwig more, you wouldn't underestimate him." Hazel told me.

I began to start thinking about Bigwig in combat. And again, I remembered when he took me down when I came into their territory. "I take your word for it."

It didn't take long for Bigwig to spot us, as he probably sniffed us out and heard us also. Despite of knowing Bigwig's strong on his strength and his pile of hair between his ears, like a spiky kid in high school. On the top of his left ear had a bite small mark that he probably got it in combat.

"Identify yourselves..." Bigwig questioned us.

"Bigwig, right?" I guessed.

He than turned towards me and recognized the scars and marks that are in a quick recovery. "Wait a minute, you're Kevin Marcus?"

"Yes."

"Your marks are in a quick recovery, normally it take many _hyao_." Bigwig was amazed. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to see the chief rabbit, Bigwig." Hazel answered.

"You, Hazel? Even your brother and Kevin?" Bigwig took a bite from a pile of grass.

"I must." Fiver stated.

"It's an emergency, Bigwig. Matter of life and death." I added.

He continues to chew his food, as he was thinking, instead we get... "Go away. He's busy."

"Busy? No, he's not busy." I didn't believe in what Bigwig had said.

"Either way, he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Really? What about the time, that you brought me forward to him? What was that? It was more of the chief rabbit of yours more laid back. He didn't even bother to look at me or even notice the necklace." I than pulled out my necklace.

Bigwig than looked at the necklace to see the gem cracked. "Hmmm, I'm sure you come a long way to come up something like that."

"I'm not lying and I don't-"

"Steady on, Kevin." Hazel stopped me from talking and took over. "Please Bigwig, we only need a few moments with the Thearah and we wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

Bigwig looked back at the burrow, before looking back at the three of us waiting for his response. He than sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, go on."

"Thanks Bigwig." I thanked.

"But if I get my head bitten off, I'll come looking for you." he warned us.

"How could you get your head bitten off, if your guys teeth are somewhat small to bite a whole head?" I questioned in a joke.

Bigwig growled. "Try me."

"Kevin come along." Hazel pulled me to the side, as we made our way into the burrow. "Don't test him. I seen what comes out of him."

"It's an exaggeration. He doesn't mean he'll get his head bitten, if he does how would he hop around. It'll be like chicken without it's head."

Hazel chuckled quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think you found some little humor, that's all. However, just don't joke around him too much." Hazel answered.

The three of us than spotted the chief rabbit Thearah, as he was munching down on his food. "Thearah, sir?"

"Oh... it's Walnut. It is Walnut, isn't it?" Thearah asked.

"It's Hazel." Hazel corrected him.

"Hazel, of course. And your friend?" Thererah spoke.

"My brother, Fiver."

"And your other friend?" he asked another question.

"It's Kevin Marcus, sir. It was only three days ago I was brought here." I answered, as I decided not to say that I was human. Even if I did, he wouldn't took it seriously.

"Oh. So how could I help you three for today?

"Go on Fiver, you got this." I cued Fiver.

Fiver cleared his throat and stepped forward. "There's danger coming to our warren."

"I see." Thearah spoke, as he made another bite on the greens. "So Hazel, you're here to speak of your brother sensing things."

"Uh... yes. Sometimes images in his head. And..." he than sighed. "I don't know how to say it, but he was right before. He knew the flood was coming last Autumn."

"There was a flood here, in the Fall?" I questioned.

"Yes, Fiver visioned it in his dream. We had to add layers to our walls and entrances to block the flood from coming into our warren." Hazel recalled.

"Really... wow!" I was amazed and turned towards Fiver. "I'm surprised they still really think your visions are strange. You should have been thanked."

"Only a few did." Fiver pointed out.

"That's good. You have some hero in you." I complimented and he lightly smiled.

"And what kind of danger is it this time?" Thearah asked.

"I don't know what it is, but it's bad." Fiver answered. "It's so bad that you have to get everyone leave tonight, please Thearah."

"My goodness, everyone tonight?"

"If that's what he says. It is probably the best suggestion." I agreed with Fiver.

Thearah chuckles. "The entire warren, and you want me to tell them that we all have to go?"

"Yes, because you're their leader!" I exclaimed, as I grew impatient.

Thearah froze from eating, as I probably said was loud that he took offense to it or he'll listen and starting to be serious about the dire peril. "Well, I'll give that some very serious thought."

I sighed, as I shook my head. "You're not listening! There is no time. I can feel the danger, like a wire around my neck! Therarah you must act now... NOW!" Fiver's exclaim echoed throughout the burrow. He had so much convection when it comes to danger, as if the whole world could hear it.

"BIGWIG!" Thearah called for him, before looking back at us with a glare. "Hazel, I think your brother needs to rest for a while. Why don't you take him outside for some fresh, along with that human friend of yours."

"No but-"

"Shh." Hazel settled Fiver down. "Yes, Thearah."

I was not going to give up that easy, as the brothers headed out, but they stopped and saw me still standing there. I had no other choice, but to confront their leader. "Listen to me, you Communist! You may take some time to think whatever you want, but then you'll dismiss everything we have discussed. I'm not leaving here, until you heed our damn warning!"

"I said I'll give some time to think about it." Thearah stated.

"Oh, that's BS! Total bull!"

"What else you want me to say?!" he questioned, as he was about to reach for his pile of greens.

I grabbed the greens and tossed them. "MAKE SOMETHING UP!" with fury I shouted, as I began to breath in and out.

"BIG-WIIIG!" he called for him again, as I chuckled for his embarrassment.

"Sir?" Bigwig came.

"Be sure that this human is banished-"

"I could find my way out! If you don't want to heed our warning. The bodies of all the rabbits in this warren, will fall on your shoulders, and you'll answer that to _The Black Rabbit_ , herself." I than stormed out of the burrow. "I'm sorry, Bigwig!" I apologized, as I exited out of the burrow. By the time I got out, I could hear Thearah's voice only a few feet away in anger, from my own mouth.

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE, YOU FOOL!" Thearah scolded on Bigwig. "AND YOU LET A BUNCH OF OUTSKIRTERS AND 'MAN' WANDER..."

"What a great leader he turned out to be." I sarcastically stated, as I shook my head.

"What did you do?" Hazel questioned me.

"Nothing much. Now, this ass of a chief of yours, decided to not heed our warning. I had to stop him from eating so he could listen, other than munching his food like gloop! I'm sorry, if we ended up getting our heads on a chopping block. Especially me anyway."

"Than that's our answer now." Fiver said. "We have to go."

"He's right, if your guys' chief won't take it serious or anyone taking it in a serious way. We have no choice, but to leave here." I agreed with Fiver's desperate final choice.

Hazel couldn't believe what we're saying. "Just think Hazel, if we don't go we'll end up being buried underneath, where houses, complexes, even duplexes will be our graves." I said.

"Are you both really sure, Fiver?" Hazel seek for assurance from Fiver.

"I'm telling you now, as your brother, as your friend... this warren will soon be laid waste. We can leave now, or be destroyed with it." Fiver heeded.

Hazel closed his eyes and sighed, as he decided to go by his brother's word. "Right, we need to spread the word as possible, but be careful. If the _Owsla_ get the wind of this, there will be trouble."


	8. Gathering A Band

Author's Note: Another chapter revision, Stay Tuned!

After our disastrous chat with their communist chief rabbit, we decided to spread our warning to many rabbits we could. I came along with Hazel, because he advised me to do so and not a single would trust a human warning any rabbit about their dangers. The first ones that we came to warn was Blackberry and Bluebell.

"There's a danger coming." Hazel spoke to them.

"What kind of danger, Hazel?" Blackberry asked.

"A kind of danger that your home will be destroyed by my own kind." I answered, as I seen Fiver warning other rabbits and goes to the next.

"Kevin." Hazel said to me, in attempt to say it's not my fault.

"No it's true." I told Hazel. "It's all about real estate, where I come from. 'Location, location, location.' They'll be building homes where your warren once stood."

"If you're really come from 'man', why are you warning us?" Bluebell asked.

"If I was about six feet tall and about to work for the construction, we wouldn't have this conversation." I said.

"And what's construction?" he than questioned.

"Building structure, new homes that people live. Although, it will be the result of destroying homes that rightfully belonged to you."

"Good heavens. I mean, good gracious. I mean, that is to say..." Blackberry stammered a bit, as Bluebell sighs. "Hazel, if your brother has taken firm stock in such a portent-"

"I think what Blackberry's trying to say is... we're in!" Bluebell finishes.

"Good, meet us at _Frith_ down, under the bridge." Hazel instructed them, before we headed off to warn other rabbits. I than saw Captain Holly with another _Owsla_ buck.

"I need to tell Captain Holly." I told Hazel.

"Telling an _Owsla_ Captain, it'll compromise us." Hazel rejects.

"What about your... Dewdrop?"

"She's not in the _Owsla_." he said.

"Still, you're probably thinking of having her join with you and become mates. It's not easy to fall in love at first site." I tried to reason with him.

He than looked at Captain Holly and than me. "Oh let me guess. Are you two..."

"What? No! The reason why I'm wanting him to join us is because he's unlike the rest of the _Owsla._ He treated me with kindness and hospitality like you have, and he has a family too. After all he did save my life, I wanted to do something for the return."

"Oh, oh. I'm sorry." Hazel apologized for thinking the two of us are in... it's best for me not to say. But it's not! "Alright, good luck." he said, as he headed over to Dewdrop.

"And you too." I said also.

* * *

I hurried over to Captain Holly and his fellow _Owsla_ buck. He dismissed the buck to do his task, as Holly stayed behind. "Kevin, how can I help?"

I sighed. "Nothing more you could really do. Unfortunately at the day's end, Thearah may have you guys hunt me down."

Captain Holly couldn't believe what I said. "How could you get yourself kicked out of the warren?"

"I had to confront him for a good reason, not because of what happened yesterday." I assured him.

"Than what is it?" he asked.

"We're in danger."

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned.

"It's true, Fiver had a dream of this warren being destroyed." I stated.

"How could you be so sure? Perhaps he had another nightmare."

"If he didn't have visions; you guys don't know what's bound to happened, except me. I would have been dead silent and see your guys home destroyed." I went on.

He shook his head, as if he didn't believe when he turned away. Meanwhile I overheard Hazel trying to warn Dewdrop.

 _But I don't understand, Hazel. Sandleford is our home._ Dewdrop spoke.

 _Look, there's a danger coming. My brother sensed it, and he's often right about these things._ Hazel told her.

 _But what if it's more dangerous out there than here?_

"You have to believe me, Captain Holly. I'm telling you, if I was a fellow rabbit, if I was a soldier and you were my captain... Even if..." I than sighed.

"Than what Kevin?" Captain Holly questioned.

"... if I was your son." I pleaded. "Please believe me, it's not safe here anymore and I don't to see you and your family perish."

Captain Holly sighed. "How would I know if you are wrong?"

I took out my necklace and showed him the gem as it made it's first cracked. He simply looked at the gem and noticed the rabbit. "Whose inside the gem?"

"I don't know, I was hoping someone would know. This is why I can't return to my home world."

Captain Holly was still uncertain, despite of wanting to believe me. "I'm sure you want your family safe too. Your leader won't take any action and it'll be the cause of this warren's downfall. I'm also willing to give you something for the return, to help you."

He began to think again, as he started to think of his family. He sighed, as I won his trust. "Very well, I'll make sure my family knows about the danger. Where do you want us to meet?"

"Meet with me, Hazel and Fiver down by the bridge by night fall." I gave him directions.

"Do you mean _Frith_ down?" he seek for clarification, in his rabbit language.

"If it means night than yes. Just get your family and meet us there. Also, don't let anyone follow you guys." I warned him also.

"I'll do my best. If no one comes, leave immediately, even if my family and/or myself are not present. Luck of _El-Ahrairah_ to you Kevin." Captain Holly spoke kindly, as if it was a final goodbye, as he joined back with the _Owsla_ buck.

"Stay safe." I spoke silently to myself for his safety. I than looked back at Hazel and Dewdrop.

"We're meeting at _Fu Inle_ by the cattle grid. Come with us, come with me." Hazel urged Dewdrop to join us.

When I looked at her, she was unsure to believe him and I thought it may come down to a huge crusher, instead all he got was... "Let me think about it, okay?" At that point, I assumed she won't show, that Hazel sighed.

"She's not coming." I told him.

"No... she'll come. I just told her where we're meeting her." Hazel was wishy-washy on keeping his hopes high.

I sighed from his wishful thinking. "Alright, just don't be too surprise if she doesn't show."

He than nodded his head. "What about Captain Holly?"

"I gave him enough conviction that he and his family would join us." I said. "Hopefully he will, because I wanted to give him something back to, after what he has done for me."

"Alright, just be ready and see if he is ready when the time comes." Hazel told me.

"I'll meet you by the bridge." I added.

"We should not be seen around with each other. We'll meet up again tonight." He spoke.

"Alright and be careful." I advised him before I headed back to the warren to try to get some rest, before being exiled.

* * *

The night has came when I woke up, thankfully my alarm on my phone woke me up. I managed to pack all of my belongings before my nap and of course the _Owsla_ could force me out of the warren. When I was ready to go, I started searching to see if I could find Captain Holly. During my search, I spotted Dewdrop and Toadflax were talking to each other.

"I'm worried about Hazel. His brother had a vision about our warren being destroyed." she spoke.

" _Hraka_." he said to himself. "This warren will last for seasons. You shouldn't have to worry about our home being destroyed."

"I'm not too sure, if our human guest has anything to deal with this. I remember seeing him with Hazel and his brother speaking to other rabbits about meeting them at the bridge at _Fu Inle'_. Even the human tried to have Captain Holly to join them.

"Captain Holly?!" Toadflax exclaimed. The _Owsla_ buck shook his head in disappointment. "Our human guest won't last here forever. He'll be banished from this warren tonight and we'll have a talk with anyone planning to leave the warren, including Captain Holly."

"Kevin."

I turned around and to see Fiver was behind me. "Fiver... you jumped me little a bit."

"I'm sorry. Are you ready?" Fiver asked.

"Not yet, I'm trying to find Captain Holly. Go join your brother. If I don't come, you guys go ahead." I instructed.

"We can't leave without you." Fiver pleaded.

"Just do it, I'll try to catch up with you guys." I assured him that I'll be there.

Fiver than hurried off, as I continued to search throughout the warren. I was than being pounced upon by Scabious. "If you haven't been in our way, we couldn't be able to live peacefully, now everyone's in doubt."

"You have to believe Scabious. You're endanger too, join us." I tried to have him join us, despite how much he mistreated me.

"You'll won't be joining them nor living again." he than raises his paw for the strike, but he was than tackled by another rabbit to see it was Captain Holly. "Captain Holly?!"

"Yes, it's me brother." he spoke.

"You're defending the enemy!"

"No, as if he was a follow rabbit. He's not like any other humans are." he protested, than turned towards me. "Kevin, you need to leave the warren now."

"What about you and your family?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, I'll stay behind with my family. They won't leave. I'll give you enough time to hold off, before they come after you, Hazel and Fiver, and anyone else joining you lot."

"But Captain-" I tried to speak to him, but interrupted from Scabious charging towards, but he was tackled again and this being held down.

"GO NOW!" Captain Holly shouted.

Without saying else, I hurried, as I looked back at him to see him nodding his head of acknowledgement. I looked for a exit that I could exit out of the warren. Finally found a tunnel exit and I got outside to see a small band of rabbits that were heading towards the bridge. I hurried over to join until I managed to catch up.

"Wait up you guys!" I shouted for them, as they turned around to see familiar faces.

"You're Kevin, right?" Dandelion asked.

"Yes, I bet you're Dandelion and Hawkbit."

"That's right." Hawkbit said. "I'm sure you already met Blackberry and Bluebell, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"How do you know us, exactly?" Hawkbit questioned with his eyebrow raised up and another down.

"I... uh..." I didn't want to say they were from the book, movie, or the TV series. I came up with something that they'll won't be too suspicious. "I just hear names come and goes. Especially after getting to know a few faces, it's nice to meet friends."

"Surprised to see a human becoming our size." Blackberry goes on, as we headed our way to meet up with Hazel and Fiver. "How did you become our size?"

"A long story. However, I do know it has to be regarding about my necklace." I pulled out my necklace and showed it too them. "Do any of you guys, recognize this rabbit inside the gem?"

The rabbits took a glance at it and they mostly don't recognize it right away, until Bluebell cracked the code. " _El-ahrairah_."

"Who?" I asked.

"It's _El-ahrairah_. During the time, _Frith_ created the world." Bluebell answered.

"Whose _Frith_ , because I don't know who they're, except God in Heaven back at my home."

"Whose _Frith_ and _El-ahrairah_?!" Hawkbit scoffed, as if I never heard of this story.

"I really don't." I didn't want to say that I know or to say that I know and eventually being called a lair.

"A human doesn't know about the stories of _El-ahrairah_!" Hawkbit laughed, as he rolled onto the grass. Everyone sternly stared at him until he stopped laughing.

"Don't worry, Kevin. Perhaps I could be able to share with you the stories of _El-ahrairah_." Bluebell spoke.

"Thanks, I'll like that. First we need to hurry and meet Hazel and Fiver. I was being spotted and sooner or later, we'll be found also." I thanked him for wanting to share the stories of _El-ahrairah_ and his people.

* * *

We arrived at the bridge, however we didn't see Hazel and Fiver present. "How great, Hazel and his brother aren't here." Hawkbit moped.

"They can't be far. He said we'll be meeting here." I told him, as I looked around and started calling out for the brothers.

 _Dewdrop? Dewdrop?_

I recognized Hazel's voice. "They're here."

We came came over the steep edge to see Hazel and Fiver are hiding underneath the bridge. "It's Blackberry, Bluebell, and Kevin. And we've brought Hawkbit and Dandelion too." Blackberry spoke.

"Get down here, before you're seen." Hazel told us.

"Right you are." Blackberry acknowledged, as the rest of us joined Hazel and Fiver underneath the bridge.

"Wait, wait, wait, that's everyone?" Hawkbit questioned.

I looked around to see we're the only ones here. "Seems that way, I guess no one took our message seriously."

"And where the does? I presumed there'd be does." Hawkbit questioned once more.

Hazel peeked out from underneath. "This can't be everyone. It can't be."

"I'm afraid so, Hazel." I feared.

"Maybe we should go back, and try to convince the others." Hazel suggested.

"She's not coming, Hazel." Fiver feared, as he's probably referring to Dewdrop. An object dropped out of nowhere, probably from above and it fell into the water, than it started to float away.

"There's been more and more of those strange things recently." Fiver said. "They come from humans."

"Fascinating." Blackberry spoke. "Say Kevin, what do you think that is?"

I looked at the floating can to see the word "soup". "A can of soup... and I don't know about you guys, I could go for that can by now. If it wasn't empty." I said.

"Alright, let's go." Hazel said, as we about to head on for our way away.

"Not so fast!" We looked to see it was Toadflax.

" _Owsla_!" Hazel exclaimed. We tried to escape, but the Sandleford _Owsla_ bucks started to surround and block our exits. "Wait a minute, where's Captain Holly?"

"He's no longer in the _Owsla_ and you'll be joining him under arrest." Toadflax spoke.

"Under arrest? What for?" Hawkbit questioned.

"Spreading dissension and inciting to mutiny." he answered.

"We're not the ones causing trouble, Toadflax." I spoke.

"It's Captain Toadflax! I'm afraid your friend Captain Holly has been dishonorably discharged from our service." Scabious spoke, who was behind us.

"He didn't do anything wrong, but to protect me." I protested for his innocence. I was gasping rapidly, as it was my fault that now he's behind bars.

"Just let us go, Toadflax." Hazel said. "Even if you and Scabious are bigger than us, there are more of us. We'd fancy a good fight."

"There's no time for a fight! Even if it happened there's... seven us against you three." I protested, as I stood between them.

"Didn't you forget someone?" Toadflax questioned.

"And whose is that?" Hazel questioned. All the sudden, Bigwig, who was the strongest of the _Owsla_ shown up and stood next to Toadflax.

"Bigwig?" I remembered his face, as the other rabbits feared him.

"You!" Bigwig growled at me and Hazel. "The Therarah nearly tore my ears off tonight, after I'd let you three in."

"Well Bigwig, don't you think on the bright side that your head wasn't going to get bitten off." I stammered.

"Silence, you _embleer_ _hraka_!" Bigwig scolded me and I shut my mouth and gulped. "He even told me that I'm lucky I'm not kicked out of the _Owsla_! And lucky to still have my privileges. Well..."

I was ready for him to see he would do the first attack, before all of us would get into a rumble. "Well, I'm sick of being in the _Owsla_ " he than jumped in front of us and scorned at Toadflax.

" _Thlayli_?" Toadflax became bit frightened from being turned on.

"I'm sick of being in this warren! I'm sick of obeying orders and towing the line!" Bigwig ranted.

" _Thlayli_... be careful, now. Think about what you're doing." Toadflax continues to back away from Bigwig.

"Go now, Captain Toadflax or we'll kill the lot of you." he than made an ultimatum of having Toadflax leave or he'll receive a great thrashing from Bigwig.

The _Owsla_ flee back to their warren, as Toadflax looked back for the last, before he dashed off like a jack-rabbit. Oh wait, he may not be one after all. Let's just say he dashed off like any other rabbit. Bigwig softly growled, after relieving himself from the _Owsla_.

"Thanks Bigwig. We don't know how-"

"Don't thank me yet." Bigwig interrupted, as I tried to thank him.

"Well... I guess you were off duty, before you were being asked to join with Toadflax to arrest us I bet." I said.

Bigwig scoffed. "Off duty, and likely to remain off. Just as after I heard about Captain Holly."

"Is he alright? He stopped Scabious from attacking me. Maybe I shouldn't just left him." I than asked about Captain Holly.

"No, he's currently held custody for conspiracy, as well attacking his fellow _Owsla_ buck. That is one of the reasons why I left the _Owsla_ and this warren." Bigwig answered.

"Don't be offended if I could simply ask you, why do they call you _Thlayli_?" I asked.

Bigwig turned around with a stern look, as he rubbed his "hair between his ears" with his paw.

"Ohh... never mind." I finally get it. Everyone else than came up towards the bridge.

"Someone told them what you're up to. We need to move, before they come back with the entire _Owsla_." Bigwig told us. Fiver and I looked at each other and knew who told them about us, however we kept it to ourselves as it wasn't important to put it on someone.

"Along the line of the stream and through the meadow everyone, then into the woods. Come on!" Hazel told us where we're heading off to for the start. As everyone headed on their way, Hazel and I looked back at Sandleford Warren. He was probably thinking about Dewdrop.

"I'm sorry that she didn't come." I apologized.

"I'm sorry too, about Captain Holly." Hazel apologized also. "Maybe they'll come later, probably before dawn."

I sighed and shook my head with doubt and accepting reality. "They'll more likely not being able to survive by morning."

Afterwards, we followed and caught up with the rest of the band of outskirters, as we began a very long "Journey" to find a new home.


	9. The Crossing

And so, we managed to arrive safely to the woods, after going past the stream and the meadow. We looked around, as we're passing through to see the woods becoming a little petrifying and foreboding. The sounds coming out of no where, possibly a predator lurking in the bushes or owls above the trees. Snaps of twigs, tree branches makes us look in every second to think that something could pop out and snatch one of us in seconds. We tried our best to maintain our bravery continued to walking through the woods, while remaining cautious. I even started to whistle to a _King and I_ song _I Whistle A Happy Tune_ , as I used my phone as a flash light.

"Do you think this is where _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ lives?" Bluebell wondered.

"Doubtful." I answered.

"How do you?" he asked.

"I walked through woods and other scary places at night that are more haunting than this." I answered. "Where do you think she lives?"

"What makes you think it's a she?" he questioned.

"Because... because... before I got here, I heard and seen her." I answered.

"You saw _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_?" Bluebell questioned.

"Well, not like at her own place, but one time when I was out in the field and again back in Sandleford Warren." I added. "You think it's a bad omen to hear or seen her, before having a dream that a warren would be destroyed?"

"There's worst things than _The Black Rabbit_ lingering around at a dying, he/she stopped running." he answered.

"Where I come from, they sometimes called it 'Death' or the 'Grim Reaper'. For it takes the life of a human being."

"Do you believe in that?" he asked.

"Not entirely like that, but I rely on God's time. When your time has come or something comes unexpected that ended your life early." Bluebell was curious about my knowledge of the human world. Since he shared with me of the rabbit's world and I shared with him about my human world. "So ummmm... where does _The Black Rabbit_ live anyway?"

"In a stone warren of dead rabbits, filled with disease and death..." Bluebell answered.

"Really?"

"Please stop talking." Blackberry told us.

"...With black eyes that burn like the fires of Hell. And a cold, grey expression, with sorrow beyond imagining." Bluebell continued.

"More likely similar to the term of Hell from the way I know it." I stated.

"Bluebell, you're making Kevin and everyone else nervous." Blackberry told him to stop.

"It's alright Blackberry. I could be a little nervous... sometimes." I shivered a bit.

During my extreme, dark night walks, I would try to sing to myself a country song to comfort me if I was ever afraid. As well searching for any sign of stars.

 _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_  
 _I keep my eyes wide open all the time_  
 _I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

 _I find it very, very easy to be true_  
 _I find myself alone when each day's through_  
 _Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

 _As sure as night is dark and day is light_  
 _I keep you on my mind both day and night_  
 _And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

 _Because you're mine, I walk the lin-_

A tree branch fell just about a foot away from me and Bluebell that we jumped, even squealing Fiver and Dandelion. We looked up to see a black bird flying above us.

"What was that a crow or a raven?" I asked, while gasping.

"It's just a crow." Dandelion answered.

"Oh." I took some breaths and became calm once again.

"What was that you were singing?" Blackberry shivered.

"It's _I Walk The Line_ by Johnny Cash. It's a country song."

"Please continue singing, until we get out of the dark woods." he asked.

"Alright." I cleared my throat. However, my memory slightly slipped from where I left off. "Could any of you give me some assistance, where I left off?"

"'And happiness I've known proves that it's right, because you're mine, I walk the line'?" Fiver guessed.

"Yeah... yeah that's right. And very good memory by the way, Fiver. Very good memory." I thanked him with a compliment, before resuming back singing.

 _You've got a way to keep me on your side_  
 _You give me cause for love that I can't hide_  
 _For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

 _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_  
 _I keep my eyes wide open all the time_  
 _I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_  
 _Because you're mine, I walk the line_

* * *

After singing the rest of the song, we'll had our short bit of rest from wandering in the woods long enough. By now we're not even close of being away from anything that could materialize us.

"Thank you again, Kevin for that song." Blackberry thanked me, as he was resting.

"Anytime." I said to him, as I looked around the woods. Next thing, I could think of is a evil witch may take all of us and we'll more likely too be eaten alive. As it was the villagers and townspeople rumored during the "Witch-Hunt Times" centuries back.

"Hazel, this was your plan. Where are we going?" Hawkbit hopped towards Hazel and asked him, where we're heading to.

Hazel was a bit unsure of where we're trying to go. "We need to get clear of the old warren, then I guess we'll find somewhere to stay."

"You guess? He guesses. Who's the leader here, anyway?" Hawkbit scoffs, as we have no leader and no idea where we're going. "No one by the looks of it."

"Where would you go? Huh? Do you want to take lead?!" I stood up.

"I don't know. Probably just finding a new warren is good enough for me." Hawkbit stammered.

"And what warren is that?" Hawkbit than froze after questioning him, as he began doubting for the whole point of us leaving Sandleford. "If you really want to complain about where we're going, just shut up."

 _They're up ahead!_

"Whose that?" I wondered, as we heard someone following us.

Dandelion listened and recognized the noise, as he stump his foot to the ground. " _Owsla_."

"Everyone run!" Hazel ordered us and we all began to run, as Sandleford Warren's _Owsla_ are pursuing us. The reason behind it is unknown, except either bringing back Hazel and the rest of us back for under arrest... or much more worst. As I was beginning to slow down and losing my breath from running, The rabbits nearly slipped themselves towards the water at the edge of a cliff.

"This is a nice surprise, Hazel!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Not too surprising of being chased by your soldiers." I was catching my breath.

"I already said that I'm no longer in the _Owsla_!" he turned towards me and exclaimed.

"I say we go deeper into the trees and hide." Bluebell suggested.

"No. We have to cross the river here." Fiver claimed.

"You mean swimming across the river?" I was taking some breaths.

"Cross it? Maybe some of us could cross it, but you and Bluebell are worn out." Hawkbit protested.

"If Fiver says we cross here, we cross here." Hazel decided.

 _They're here, I see em'!_ Someone shouted.

 _Faster, faster! Get em'!_ An _Owsla_ that sounded like Toadflax and they're gaining on us.

"We'll never outrun them now. We're done for." Hawkbit feared for the worst, as we continued running from the _Owsla_ pursuing for us. Bluebell encouraged us to run faster, I managed to use much of the strength I have to keep running to catch up with Hazel and Blackberry.

"Blackberry, any suggestions?" Hazel asked him.

"I had a rather splendid idea, but the blasted thing disappeared again." Blackberry answered.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I just lost my train of thought. About... uh, about the strange things that Fiver and I saw, the human things that move on top of the river, on the top of..." Blackberry was trying to figure out what humans used to get across water.

"You mean a boat? We're not going to get a boat at this place! We just need to improvise on something that floats and it could carry all of us." I suggest we improvise a idea that we could come up with something or see something that is floating on the water.

"There!" Blackberry spotted something on water that is floating. I looked to see a top of, what is probably a top of a presumed trash can.

"Yeah that works!" I agreed.

"Everybody follow me!" Blackberry than told all of us to follow him, as we made our sharp right turn and we reached towards the waterline.

"Kevin, get on!" Hazel ordered me.

"No, there's no room, I could push the top and I can swim." I refused.

"Bigwig, Dandelion push it further into the water!" Blackberry instructed Bigwig and Dandelion to start pushing the top into the water, as I helped too. We than got onto the water and we tried to maintain to keep our heads above the water, while pushing the top through the river. I looked to see the _Owsla_ are still after us, as I began kicking my feet faster to maintain the speed.

Eventually, two _Owsla_ bucks thought they could try to carefully reach towards the end of a small tree branch. From there, they could hit on one of us. It was near close to call, as they miss and fell into the water. We continued to push and push, swim and swim, until we found a crossing that we could be able to land on. All the sudden, out of nowhere, Toadflix jumped into the water and attacked Bigwig, as we lost our pusher. Dandelion and I continued to push, as I looked back to see Bigwig defending himself, as he pushed Toadflix back to shore. He than joins back to help me and Dandelion get the others to the other side.

"I'll see you again, Bigwig! I promise you that! And next time, there won't be a river between us!" Toadflix shouted from the other side.

Bigwig chuckles, as we were the last ones to be on shore. "Oh, I'm counting on it!" Bigwig chuckled once more, as the both of us hurried off to catch up with Hazel and the others.

* * *

After we fleeing away from the _Owsla_ , we finally lost them. We stopped at a field of wheat grains. Everyone was taking their slow breaths, as for me I was lying on my back as my legs were too exhausted from running and swimming.

"That was an impressive trick, Blackberry. Worthy of _El-ahrairah_." Hazel complimented on Blackberry's smarts.

"Yes, I think so as well." Blackberry agreed. "However, I had an extra help from Kevin."

"Me?"

"Yes, you encouraged me to go onto detail until we found something to improvise." he said. "Also, helping Bigwig and Dandelion to row us also to safety."

"Well... no problem, but I also give credit... to Bigwig and Dandelion..." I gave credit to them also for reaching all of us to safety on land. I was breathing too much that I was about to pass out, as my legs have fallen asleep.

"Kevin!" Hazel and Fiver came to my side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I'm just worn out... I need to stop for a rest and my legs are asleep." I answered, as I was running out of breath.

"Alright, we'll sleep here for now, so everyone could get some rest until morning." Hazel spoke.

Everyone was relieved when we decided to stop and rest for now. As I looked up towards the dawning sky changing colors, I couldn't stop thinking about Captain Holly, and his family. I only hoped that nothing foul comes upon them, since Holly stopped Scabious from attacking me. I closed my eyes and prayed for safety upon Holly and his family, before falling asleep.


	10. Toadflax's Unexpected Demise

Author's Note: Here's a new chapter, sorry if it's short. I'll try to make a longer one for the next one. Hopefully you're enjoying the first few revisions I have done so far. Stay Tuned for more!

I was about eight years old when my mother died in her death bed at the comfort of our home. As my father, I was a year younger (seven years old) when he died from a terrible car accident. My older brothers: Dan the eldest, Mark the second eldest, and Mack the youngest of the oldest three brothers of my, were in shock. It was a bad timing as Dan finished high school, my two second and last older brothers went finished their sophomore year in high school. I was alone, without anyone else to help me cope over the lost of our parents. Dan goes on about working to earn money to provide us at home and keeping food on the table. Mark would go off with his high school buddies to sneak into a bar and grills to hang out. Mack goes through many attempts to find any senior girls in high school.

At one point, as I got home from school and Dan left for work after dropping me off. I found Mack was with a girlfriend of his I presume, on the couch and cuddling. They than excused themselves into his bedroom doing their stuff. Later, as I saw her leave with disappointment, Mack came out of his room and blamed the relationship broke up on me. He even gave me the blackest, damnedest emotionless facial expression. I knew deep down he was hiding his anger and rage, until he exploded.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

I woke up gasping for air and bit of a fright to only see that it was just a flashback. Seeing my past younger self and going through the emotional turmoil that I had to face with my two older brothers. I looked around to see everyone else was fast asleep from our escape from the Sandleford Warren _Owsla_. The sun was fully up, as it was the mid morning when I looked at my phone to see it was 9:30 a.m. I was in real surprise that my phone didn't even broke, despite of it being in my pocket and was underwater at the time I was swimming.

I got up to feel my legs were better from the long walk in the woods, running and swimming to escape our pursers. I decided to take a short walk back towards the river to get myself refreshed and waking myself up. When I got there, I didn't see the Sandleford _Owsla_ on the other side, as they probably returned back to their home warren. When I got to the water line, scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on my face. I scooped another handful of water and splashed again on my face.

After splashing water on my face for the third time, I saw an injured rabbit drinking water. I was a bit startled from seeing an injured and wondered if the rabbit was from Sandleford.

"Hello?" I called out for the rabbit.

The rabbit stopped drinking the water and looked up at me. It's face was servery injured, along his fur nearly torn to shreds. "It's your fault that our home is destroyed..." The rabbit spoke that I started to get goosebumps. He was probably a rabbit from Sandleford. I studied his face to see it was Toadflax.

"Toadflax?"

"... it's _zorn_... everything is your fault..." He than let out a death rattle and collapsed into the river. His body was than taken away, as the river carried him away. Very frightened, I ran from the river as fast as I could.

* * *

I ran until I bumped into a rabbit and it was Bigwig, as we both fell to the ground. He quickly got up and stomped his way towards me. "Watch it you, oaf! Where were you anyway?!"

"I... I..." I stuttered, as I noticed that everyone was awake.

"Spit it out!"

"I went to the river to wash my face, only find out that Toadflax was right there!" I answered.

The rabbits gasped, even Bigwig was surprised.

"He came back to find us!" Hawkbit proclaimed.

"Now we need to leave, because he will be tailing us by now." Hazel said.

"He won't..."

Bigwig turned towards me. "What do you mean he won't?"

"He died at the river and he was being taken away..." I informed Bigwig, without revealing another detail that their home warren is destroyed.

The rabbits took a moment of silence to pray over their fellow rabbit. _My Hearts Have Joined The Thousand... For My Friend Stopped Running Today_.

Hazel than sighed. "We need to go."

As everyone was prepared to go, I was still shocked to see that Toadflax made it out, but only to embrace the last minute of freedom before he died at the river. At first, I was relieved that it wasn't Holly. However, I still worry if Holly is among those who escaped or died in the warren.

"Kevin... we're waiting for you." Fiver came up to me.

"Sorry. I'm just about finished." I was folding my blankets.

"Are you alright?"

"Is it true, Fiver?" I asked. "Is the warren gone?"

Fiver was solemnly silent. I really want to say it was true, but I couldn't say. However, I do believe that his warren is in brink of destruction. "Maybe Toadflax was attacked by a predator or something. Maybe the warren is not yet destroyed."

Fiver sighed. "It may already be gone."

I really wanted to believe him, but if it was destroyed I hoped that Captain Holly and his family are alright. After strapping my blankets in my backpack, I joined over to the band and we started our journey to find a new home. I than stared at my necklace to see anything happened. Nothing happened. "I know everyone in our band is safe. Now we just have to find a new home. The question is where?" I said to myself.


	11. The Journey

We continued our "Journey" to find a new home. I discovered that Toadflax was badly injured and suddenly succumbing to his injuries from an unknown reason. I started listening to a song from _Inside Llewyn Davis_ soundtrack called "Five Hundred Miles". And no, not the Proclaimers if you think it was sung by that artist. Anyway, I started to song as a way to keep myself high, despite being away from home. It was also helpful for me to clear my head from seeing Toadflax's death.

 _If you missed the train I'm on_  
 _You will know that I am gone_  
 _You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_

 _A hundred miles, a hundred miles,_  
 _A hundred miles, a hundred miles_  
 _You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_

 _Lord, I'm one, Lord, I'm two,_  
 _Lord, I'm three, Lord, I'm four_  
 _Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home_

 _Away from home, away from home,_  
 _Away from home, away from home_  
 _Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home_

The rabbits looked behind to see where the music was coming from. Until they noticed it was coming from my phone and I was singing. Hazel, Fiver, Blackberry, Bluebell, and even slightly a bit of Dandelion were bit curious of the song, while Bigwig and Hawkbit scoffed out of annoyance.

 _Not a shirt on my back_  
 _Not a penny to my name_  
 _Lord, I can't go back home this ole way_

 _This ole way, this ole way,_  
 _This ole way, this ole way,_  
 _Lord, I can't go back home this this ole way_

 _If you missed the train I'm on_  
 _You will know that I am gone_  
 _You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_

 _A hundred miles, a hundred miles,_  
 _A hundred miles, a hundred miles,_  
 _You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_  
 _You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_  
 _You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles_

"Can you give that thing a rest, already will ya?" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Sorry, Bigwig. I was just listening to it to cheer us up and keeping us company." I apologized.

"How about you could try to turn it down just a little?" Hazel suggested.

I nodded my head, as I stopped the music to turn down the volume. I than finally realized that I was away from Sandleford that I had no reception. I may even try to call on phone. "Wait a minute!"

"What is it?" Hazel stopped, as the others did also.

"I could try to call someone! I haven't even done it yet back in Sandleford, due to reception. However, I could try now!" I suggested an idea for myself that I haven't done.

"'Call someone?'" Hazel was puzzled.

"Yes, I could give it a shot to see if it worked." I began dialing the first contact: my instructor for my history class. I waited and waited, until it was unavailable. "Nothing."

"How about you try to contact your family?" Fiver suggested.

"Oh... my brothers." I sighed. I knew they would have nothing to do with me, either way. So I decided to called Mark, but it was the same voice tone as the call was unavailable. "Nothing on them either."

"Well at least you tried." Hazel tries to lighten me up, after my failed attempts to call my instructor and my brother. I decided to let it go and continue on with our "Journey".

"Everybody, listen up!" Bluebell got everyone's attention. "Now that I'm official storyteller. I've decided that I am the official storyteller of the group."

"I thought you already are?" I questioned, that got Hawkbit and Dandelion chuckled from the light joke.

"Of course, but this time it's official. And I'll have to make it into a legendary tale." he answered.

"What kind of title would that be?"

"Simple... _The Story of How Hazel Led Our Escape Over the Raging Rapids_." Bluebell came up with a title that might qualify as a short story.

"It was Blackberry and Kevin, who came up with the idea." Hazel said.

"True, but you made the decision to 'OK' it." I told him.

"Yes indeed. You also stayed calm and led us on our way." Bluebell added. "I tell you, he is what I call a Chief Rabbit. Hazel-rah!"

"That sounded a great name for a chief rabbit's name." I complimented.

"Hazel-rah! Chief Rabbit!" Bigwig began to chuckle.

"What? It's a suiting name to call a chief rabbit." Bluebell said.

" _Frith_ in a wasp's nest!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Wasp?! What wasp?!" I suddenly became nervous from what he said. I started to look around to see if any of them were flying around or a nest nearby. The rabbits scratched their heads, as they see nothing.

"What is about your ears?" Bigwig laughed.

"It's not funny, Bigwig! I have a huge fear of them. I get nervous when I seen one of them flying around." I scorned him.

"Come on, lighten up a bit! It was only just a comment from what I think about Hazel being called 'Hazel-rah'." Bigwig tried to calm me down.

"Just don't bring any references to a wasp, yellow jackets, or even a hornet. Okay?!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." he than apologized, as he than went back to the previous topic. "Back to our topic, the day I call you Chief Rabbit, Hazel, that'll be the day. I'll stop fighting that day, and all."

* * *

Hazel shook his head, as we kept going. Hawkbit than looked around, as he was wanting to know where we're heading to. "I know we have to find a new home, but we're like sitting ducks out here in the open. And why does it have to be so far away?"

"I guess because Fiver says." Blackberry said.

"'Because Fiver says.' Fiver says a lot of things. What if Fiver says jump out of a bush and tickle a wolf? Because Fiver says."

"Hazel's no fool, Hawkbit." Blackberry stood up to Hawkbit's sarcastic, negative attitude. "He knows we need to take Fiver with a pinch of salt now and then."

Hazel stopped, as he looked at Fiver, as did I. "Why don't you say something to Hawkbit about that?" I questioned Hazel.

Hazel sighed. "I know they don't mean it. However, Fiver takes it alright."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hazel replied.

I shook my head, as I worry something will come down on the both of them. As we were coming down the trail, we heard something zooming from the other side in great speed.

"What's that?" Hazel wondered.

"Up ahead. Through the hedge." Bigwig takes point, as we began to follow him.

We ended up seeing a road pavement. It started to ring a bell for me, as I remember seeing this highway. "I remember this road!"

"You do?" Bigwig asked.

"Yes, I remember taking a bus for our field trip and we visited Sandleford Park to see rabbits there." I answered.

"A park named after our warren?" Bigwig than burst out into laughter.

"Hey, you know what? If I didn't had much of a choice to come here, I'll more likely be sitting on a simple 'couch potato' like my two older brothers." I crossed my arms with a stern expression. I than noticed Hazel was sniffing on the pavement.

"What is it?" he asked. "It doesn't smell natural."

"It's a road, Hazel. Humans use roads for their cars to drive on." I answered.

"Have you never seen one before or something?" Bigwig questioned Hazel. "Don't know much about things, do you Hazel-rah?"

"Why don't you teach me, Bigwig? Or better than yet, have Kevin teach us. Since he's trying to teach us more or perhaps something you don't know about." Hazel than suggested.

"Humans make roads so they could use cars to drive on pavements which is made out of concrete or cement to make the roads hard and soft for the car's tires." I continued.

"You mean a _hrududil_?" Bigwig sighed, as he meant to correct the meaning cars into their own language.

"A what?" I asked.

"A _hrududil_ or what you humans call it a car." Bigwig answered.

I than noticed a car was coming towards Bigwig's direction. "Uhh...Bigwig, a car is heading towards you."

"They're harmless, so long as you leave them alone by night." Bigwig and in a quick flash, a truck came towards Bigwig, but he ducked down and remained away from the tires, so he couldn't get run over.

"BIGWIG!"

He remained froze as if he was dead, until he slowly got himself up and he was not even injured. "See that? They don't hurt you."

"Not unless if that wheel is on your path, you would've got squashed. Or to make matters worse, either a reckless or drunk driver could actually be able to hit you as well, since they don't have any idea where they're going." I disagreed.

"Shows how much you know." Bigwig scoffed.

"I know this from seeing drivers driving reckless or being dumb. I even own a car and drive in it and I know for sure what's ahead of me."

"Bigwig, Kevin is right. Since you said they're not dangerous, but look at that." Fiver than found a dead hedgehog lying on the road, as it was already flattened by a motorist. "A _yona_... why would they kill a _yona_?"

"Either A. drivers have no slightest clues what lies or what crosses on the road. Or B. more likely it came out of no that the driver had to pull a sudden stop only to hit it because of the brake delays." I explained to Fiver.

"Not only that, if Kevin is right. _Yonil_ hunt at night. That is also I'm trying to say to you." Bigwig said.

"About what?" I asked.

"In the dark, the _hrududil_ have big lights and they draw creatures close." Bigwig continued.

"You mean headlights." I corrected.

"...And if they shine on you, you go _tharn_..."

"Meaning for them to go stimulate or stare at something-" I questioned.

"Terrified!" As Bigwig's eyes still widened.

"Oh." I than let him continued.

"If you're terrified as you're drawn into those lights... they crush you." Bigwig finishes and his eyes no longer widened.

"Wow, you just summed up about the probable causes of animals being road killed every day and night. That probably might explain about dead possums, skunks, deers, or even cats. Since I see more of cats lying on the road as road kill."

"Well, you let me know if you want me to teach you anything else, Hazel." Bigwig said. "Even the 'human' could help you teach a thing or two."

"That's Kevin!" I exclaimed, as I scoffed and shook my head, while crossing the road.

* * *

During our "Journey", the clouds became dark and gloomy that it started to rain. "How about another tune for us, Kevin to pass our time." Hazel suggested.

I sighed. "If you say so." I than pulled out my phone and started to play another song. This time it was a song by Elvis Presley from _The Outsiders_ Soundtrack.

 _Well there's a leak in this old building_  
 _Yes, there's a leak in this old building_  
 _Well there's a leak in this old building_  
 _We're gonna move to a better home_

 _We got no pane in this old window'_  
 _We got no pane in this old window'_  
 _We got no pane in this old window'_  
 _We're gonna move to a better home_

 _Well there's a hole in the roof where the rain pours in_  
 _A hole in the floor where it drops right out again_  
 _Well there's a leak in this old building_  
 _Well there's a leak in this old building_  
 _Well there's a leak in this old building_  
 _We're gonna move to a better home_

 _Well there's a crack across the ceiling_  
 _Yes there's a crack across the ceiling_  
 _Well there's a crack across the ceiling_  
 _We're gonna find us a better home_

Our feet began to feel sore, from the walking on the mud. We even had to go through a barbed wire fence. I remember getting a cut from it on my arm. We continued on, as we came into a small wood for a short time. Shortly after we left the woods, Fiver looked beyond a ditch to see trees on a hill. Lightening struck where it was at, without hitting the tree.

"Fiver?" Hazel called for him. "What is it?"

"There, that's where we're going." Fiver answered, as he found "the high lonely hills". "That down. That's our home."

"I heard of this hill, it's called Watership Down. It'll be a perfect place! We just have to keep going, if we're going to get there." I added.

"We head for the down." Hazel decided, as he took point, with Fiver and myself following him. The bucks were uncertain, until they decided to keep pressing on. I came to notice Bigwig was shaking his head in disprove.

 _We've gotta stove without a chimney_  
 _We've gotta stove without a chimney_  
 _What good's a stove without a chimney_  
 _We're gonna move to a better home_

 _Pulling down window shades is no use at all_  
 _The kids and the neighbor can peep right through the wall_  
 _Well there's a leak in this old building_  
 _Well there's a leak in this old building_  
 _Well there's a leak in this old building_  
 _We're gonna move to a better, move to a better_  
 _Move to a better home._

By the time the rain stopped, we didn't make to the down as soon as I hoped. Everyone started to feel exhausted from our "Journey". We all were panting for air and need a place to rest for the night.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Hawkbit asked.

"Yeah, where?" Bluebell asked also.

"There'll be more _elil_ out soon and it's far too late to dig for scrapes." Hawkbit added.

"How about this abandoned church?" I pointed at the church in ruins.

"We may have to for the night. It'll give us enough coverage from _elil_." Hazel decided to end our "Journey" for today to get some rest. We got inside the ruined church. There was no church pews, shattered stained glasses, no roofing, except debris that may have fallen from the roof. We lie down for the night, as I got my shut eye in for a long day and walk.


	12. Crows and Doubts

Only an hour has passed, most of us were asleep, except me and Bigwig. He was standing on guard to make sure nothing comes in our harms way. Me, I couldn't fall asleep if I had to dream about another flashback from my childhood. I just try to listen to the ambiance of cold winds and admiring the scenery of the church on what it was before it became a ruin. I started to imagine a church that I went to, when I was a teenager. It had stained glasses, rows of church pews, an altar with the pastor sharing the word to his congregation, and finally a band singing worship. I started to hear the band playing and singing _Settle Here_ , in my head unfortunately I couldn't remember who sang it, but it was very moving and impacting.

The last service I attended before traveling to United Kingdom, was back at home. The topic was about being hospitable to God. Our pastor, spoke highly about Christ lives in anyone's hearts for those who welcomes Him. Welcoming Him to your life is the first step in making your heart Jesus Christ's home. It maybe a little humor, but it's relative for our pastor's sermon lesson of the day. He t of a short story that was inspired from our pastor's life experience. It was alike having a owner of the house giving Jesus a tour of his home. Every time the owner shows him the room, there'll be a issue that the owner struggles everyday in each room that includes in his study (where we study for school or for work), dining (what we eat), living (what we may read in our spear time), work (what we work regarding to our jobs or making something in the garage), rec (what we do for entertainment), bed (what... you know basically), and even to the last or not least if it has to be our hall closet (where we have memoirs stored... but something else in the closet that smells bad inside). After giving the tour of each room, Jesus offers us to do something together, like a quiet together to go over His Word, and various activities. The owner would either feel embarrassed if it regards to meeting with his own buddies from work or old high school friends, or spending time with someone you're in a relationship. After coming home, Jesus would always be patient and forgiving as He always is, even doing a renovation of each room, except one room... the closet. The owner was a bit defiant because he didn't want to clean his closet, as his memoirs stored in. However, Jesus would tell the owner that he couldn't unless the owner unlocks the closet. The owner than decided to trust Jesus, as he than gave Him the keys to unlock the door and the owner cleared out the closet to the smelliest things that cause the closet to smell bad. After the rooms were completely changed, Jesus than had the owner to acknowledge that it's a Godly home by the signing the Title Deed over to Christ.

I somewhat remembered the Pastor's story quite a bit, as he than ended with a verse in Ephesians 3:16-17. _I pray that out of his glorious riches he may strengthen you with power through his Spirit in your inner being, so that Christ may dwell in your hearts through faith. And I pray that you, being rooted and established in love..._ in a translation from WNT: _that Christ may settle down and be at home in your hearts by faith._

I had my _Bible_ and I still carry it with me, where I go nowadays. I even looked back at that verse and try to keep my heart pure to welcome him to my heart. However, it is a struggle. As for Mark and Mack, they'll just taunt repetitively that he doesn't exist and that was only what we're being taught as a child from our parents. _The Bible_ that I currently have was from my parents, as they gave it to me as a birthday present years back, before their demises.

"What in _Frith's_ name are you still doing up?" Bigwig noticed that I was still awake. "Is Fiver keeping you awake?" He thought it would be Fiver's soft groans in his sleep, perhaps he's dreaming, that kept me up.

"Not at all. I just couldn't fall asleep." I answered, as I lie back down. "Are you going to sleep soon?"

"Not until everything is still and not a single _elil_ would come here." Bigwig answered.

Fiver than woke up, as he started to mutter and gasp.

"Shh!" Bigwig hushed him.

"Bigwig! I thought-"

"Quiet, Fiver. Something's here." Bigwig settled him down, as he probably heard something coming our way.

"What is it? I couldn't hear a thing, over an hour since we been here." I thought.

We than heard a cawing sound that it was above us. The three of us looked up to see nothing, but something is lurking around us.

"What is it?" Bigwig wondered.

"A crow... or a raven perhaps from _The Raven_." I guessed.

"From what?" he asked.

" _The Raven_ , it's a poem by Edgar Allan Poe." I told him.

"Maybe it's _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." Fiver stammered.

"Nonsense. There's no such thing." Bigwig claimed.

"Really? Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." he reconfirmed.

"Not even if you're near death?"

A flap of wings sounded off, as we stopped talking and listened for the wings once more. I than saw a mysterious shape of a bird that is lurking above us. "I see something up towards the roof." I pointed up for Bigwig and Fiver to see what it is. After they spotted it, Bigwig started to wake everybody up.

"Bigwig, what's going on?" Hazel asked.

" _Corvil_! A reckoning of them!" Bigwig exclaimed in a whisper.

"But we only just saw one." I pointed out, until we heard more cawing above us.

"Maybe we should run." Blackberry suggested.

We looked around to see any sight of the so called _corvil_. Until we saw only one by the broken stained glass, probably the one that was lurking us.

"See... told you there's only one." I said to Bigwig.

The crow or raven glide down with it's wings and landed on a debris. With it, came with a large group of them started to surround us, as they make a landing.

"Okay they're crows." I finally figured.

"Let me try and talk to them." Hazel is going to attempt to communicate to the crows.

"Talk to them?" Bigwig thought it would be absurd. "Hazel, no!"

"I don't know Hazel. After watching _The Birds_ , I rather think twice before making an approach to them." I slightly doubted, after I have seen _The Birds_. A movie setting in Bodega Bay, as people of that beautiful coastal town is than being attacked by birds as the cause unknown to that very day in the movie.

"Ummm... hello." Hazel greeted, as he stuttered. "We understand that this might be your home."

The first crow that landed simply titled it's head sideways with a caw. I even started to do a cawing sound to communicate with them, until they looked at me with their head tilting sideways with a caw.

"What are you doing?" Bigwig questioned me.

"Just trying to communicate with them by 'cawing'." I answered.

Bigwig shook his head, as I continued to caw. "Whatever sound you're making, it's sounds like a _corvil_ with an sore throat."

"Maybe I should do _The Birds_ cawing." I than started to sound like the crows sounded like when they attacked the children at the school in the movie.

Bigwig groaned. "Just great, next thing we know we'll be _corvil_ meal when _Inle_ falls."

"Oh don't worry, they mostly eat mice, rats, and even reptiles." I assured him.

"I don't know if you know this. They... also... eat rabbits!" Bigwig exclaimed. "And you!"

I than realized that I was small like a size of a rabbit. "Oh."

"We are only here because we've got nowhere to go-" The leading than charged at Hazel and started to peck on him, while the others started to charge at us. I could only remind myself in _The Goonies_ , as I started to shoo the crows, as they started to peck on me.

"Owww! Stop it! You're pecking my hair!" I shooed the crows.

The crows started to become more aggressive that they started to peck our heads and even biting us with their beaks. Even commanding them to sit or stay still wouldn't even work like Mouth tries to command the bats to sit or stay.

"Someone should draw them away, give the rest of us a chance." Bigwig suggested.

"Are you mad?! You'll never outrun a _corvil_!" Hawkbit exclaimed.

"Someone has to! They're probably giving me rabies by now!" I shouted, as I continued to shoo the crows away.

"I'll go." In a flash, Dandelion volunteered, as he got himself out of hiding and drawn the crows' attention to go after him.

"He's serious." Bluebell said.

"Run Dandelion, run!" I shouted at Dandelion. We than got out of hiding, as all the crows are after one fast rabbit. We got up to a good view to see Dandelion dashing faster than Forrest Gump.

"That is one fast rabbit." Blackberry watched.

"Run Dandelion! Run!" I shouted.

Dandelion nearly got himself into the crows' claws, but they ended up getting crashed into tree branches and a rocky hedge.

"'That rabbit sure is a running fool.'" I paraphrased a quote from _Forrest Gump_ , instead of Forrest the boy, I pictured Dandelion as Forrest.

"He's got'em distracted. Let's go!" Hazel than told us that we need to get moving. I saw one crow was gaining his altitude that he could get enough speed to snatch Dandelion.

"He won't make!" I jumped down and successfully landed without breaking my legs that I started to run towards Dandelion. "Dandelion, watch out!"

He than looked at me, as I was looking at the crow was gliding down towards him. I managed to reach Dandelion in time that I pushed him out of the way and the crow snatched at me instead. As I was being taken up in the air, I guess my phone pocket touched and started to play _Good Times Bad Times_. That was great, hearing a song that I could get myself into a meal. I than heard the rabbits shouting for me. I looked down to see Dandelion was just about below.

"Drop yourself to the ground!" he shouted.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed.

"I'll catch you!" he shouted back.

I sighed and started to hit the crow's claws that were holding me. After hitting it, I only to get pecked on the head. I started to search through my pockets to find out that I have a pen that I used to take notes from my trip that I hardly remembered it was in my pocket. I started to jab the claws with the pen until it punctured hard enough that it embedded on it that the crow dropped me. I than grabbed my blanket to make it a parachute, but it failed, as the speed of the fall was too great that I lost my grip. Dandelion managed to broke my fall as I landed on him. The blanket covered us and my song pocket touched it to stop the song.

"Thanks for the catch." I thanked him.

"And thanks for saving me." Dandelion thanked me.

I got up, folded my blanket quickly and strapped it into my backpack, before we resumed fleeing from the crows. We even started to split for a short time, as we got to the ruined church's cemetery. We than met up again, as we kept ourselves hidden underneath two tombstones piled on each other and being surrounded by crows.

"I guess we're out of options." Dandelion realized.

"I'm sure I don't want to die in a cemetery, next to those tombstones. Probably it may even have our names on it." I feared, as the leading crow cawed with it's laugh, from us being surrounded. Before it could snatch one of us, Bigwig came to the rescue by tackling the crow and threw it to the side.

"One step closer and I'll pull your tail feathers out and stuff them down your throat, you _embleer corvil_!" Bigwig threatened the crow. The crow cawed, before the two exchanged in combat. Bigwig managed to held down on his own, shortly after he held the crow to the ground.

"'Finish Him!'" I quoted from the announcer from the _Mortal Kombat_ games.

Bigwig held down the crow's beak to the side, and he gave it a nasty bite on it's throat, with thunder crashing crow died in a instant. The crows started to flee after seeing it, as they were no match for Bigwig. He than spitted out feathers that were probably got stuck into his mouth.

"When I met 'Finish Him', I never really thought that you would kill it." I came out with Dandelion. Bigwig gave me a killer's look that had me reconsider. "Or that works too."

"We're already been through enough! Now let's get back to Hazel and the others." Bigwig exclaimed and we headed back to regroup with Hazel and the others..

"Well I guess the worst thing could happen to us that could happen twice." I spoke when we regrouped.

"And what's that?" Bigwig cleaned his muzzle from the crow's blood.

"Yes, how?" Hawkbit questioned me.

"It could be raining." I said.

A thunder boomed, as we jumped a little, and the very next thing. It started to rain down hard on us. The rabbits slowly turned their heads towards me like how Frederick Fronkenstein/Frankenstein glared at Igor/Eyegor think what could be the worst. I could only do is to look at them and smile.

* * *

Minutes after we left the ruined church, the rain got more harder and the next thing it could happen that it might hail. The morning is not far around the corner.

"Alright, day's breaking, we should stop." Bigwig suggested.

"No, We keep moving." Hazel refused. "Just until we found another safe haven from _elil_ , than we rest."

"Are you giving me an order, Hazel?" Bigwig questioned.

"I'm sure what he says, what goes." I spoke.

"Shut your _embleer_ mouth!" Bigwig shouted at me and I kept my shut, before looking back at Hazel. "Because I didn't realize anyone had made you Chief Rabbit!"

We all stopped, as Bigwig began his rant. "After all, it was me who helped us escaped Sandleford. Blackberry who rescued us at the stream. Oh, and Dandelion who saved us from your stupid mistake with the birds! We followed you here, because you promised us a better life, Hazel, a better life!"

"Things will improve when we reach the down." Hazel sighed, as he trying to assure Bigwig.

Bigwig guffaws. "Yes, yes! The down. The place we're heading for no reason other than Fiver had a feeling... about it!" Bigwig scolded

"Now look, I know we already been through enough as it is. It doesn't mean you have to take it all out on Hazel and Fiver." I stood up.

Bigwig quickly turned back clawed at me on the cheek. "SHUT IT! And you... you're more twice as worst than Hazel's mistakes. You're nothing to us! Nothing but 'The Thousand of Enemies'."

I haven't felt that much pain since Mark came home drunk as a stupor and started to beat me. However, Bigwig's claw wasn't worse than Mark's punches and bruises I got from him. Even being clawed by a storybook character that I took a bit of a neutral liking. I didn't bother to say anything, except letting a single tear fall from my eye.

"Are you... are you crying?" Bigwig questioned me. "Awww... look at you. You look like one of those single teared humans. Do you think I'm a cute bunny or cute rabbit to you? You're upset."

"Of course not." I wiped my face from the tears.

"Really? So you don't care that I just cuffed you in the face." Bigwig questioned.

"I got worse than that." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Now you're upset." Bigwig demanded.

"Now Bigwig, that's a bit hars-"

"Stay out of this Blackberry!" Bigwig turned towards Blackberry, as he tried to stand up for me. Bigwig than turned back towards me. "Say it. Say that you're upset."

"I'm upset." I said.

"Louder." he demanded.

"I'm upset!" I exclaimed.

"LOUDER!"

"I'm upset..." I broke down into tears.

"You're nothing, but an _yona-roo_ sized, that your parents left you. Whose is now weeping and whimpering in the rain, like a lost kitten. Now for the final time, SAY IT LOUDER!"

"I'M UPSET!" I shouted at his face that everyone nearly hurt their ears from how loud I was, except Bigwig took it like it was nothing but voice fallen into deaf ears. It was just like from the movie _Whiplash_ when the drummer got yelled at by his instructor. Bigwig than started to dig the muddy dirt to make a scrape.

"Well, as there's no does here, I'm going to attempt to dig myself a scrape. Is that okay?" Bigwig questioned Hazel, as he remained silent, as a mute speaker in a presentation. "Not because I want to rest, but because this is where I'm staying!"

One by one, everyone started to slowly stood next to Bigwig and started to dig for a burrow for all of us. I stood there as a statue without any words, until Hazel stopped digging to see me still standing there.

"Kevin?" he tried to speak to me.

Bigwig stopped digging to see me still standing there and came towards me. "IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE PART OF THIS WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE! NOWW!" He shoved me to the mud. "LEAVE NOW!"

I started to hear Mark and Mack shouting to my face, as I remember in some occasions that they forced me out of my old home. This time, I wasn't near my brothers, except an former _Owsla_ buck from a novel. "If you decided to stay, you stay out here for the night and leave in the morning!"

He declared to have me banish. He headed back to dig the mud to make a burrow for the night. I looked up, as I lie on my backpack and covered myself with blankets to keep me warm, but I kept getting cold from the rain and the heartbreak that is starting to break and freeze.


	13. Resilence

The rain started to slow down, as it sprinkled. Everyone seemed to have a long night. Hazel and Fiver were awake, as Hazel began to lose some sense of confidence from Bigwig's frustration from last night.

"Bigwig was right." Hazel spoke. "I'm not a leader. I'm not strong like him, not smart like Blackberry, not fast like Dandelion, and I don't have stories to lift everyone's spirits like Bluebell. Or visions to keep us from harm like you."

"You've led us this far, and none of us are dead." Fiver comforted his big brother. "Isn't that a miracle in itself?"

"It's blind luck is what it is" Hazel told Fiver, as thunder rumbles once more. "We could use another dose of that right now."

* * *

As the morning came after a long night of being chased by crows. I'm having to be sleeping on the mud with my blankets and my backpack and my own pillow, since Bigwig forced me to sleep outside. It was somewhat normal for me to sleep outside, as Mark and Mack would force me out to leave or simply "I can't sleep in my room that I had to find elsewhere to sleep... away from home". I than would come back the next morning to get a response like "where have you been?". I grabbed a family picture of our parents, my brothers, and myself as we camped at the Dunes of Bodega Bay. It was the most memorable times that I had with them, before the unfortunate events that scared me forever.

"Kevin?"

I heard someone calling for me. I turned over to see Hazel and Fiver standing next to me. "I couldn't believe you made it through the night like this. You should've join us in the scrapes." Hazel shook his head.

"It's no matter. Seven bucks and a human probably won't be a great comfort in sharing one burrow. Besides, it's normal for me to sleep outside anyway."

"You had to sleep in the cold rain?" Fiver shocked.

I nodded my head. "Yep, I take comfort for the rain and the cold."

"Listen Kevin, you should never be forced leave us. Bigwig's not the leader." Hazel told me.

"I know, but since he was trying to act like one. It seems that way." I said with regret. "Maybe until you guys find a new warren, I'll disappear. I could live on my own until any predator could eat me and I'll die happy with comfort of seeing my parents and my eldest brother again."

"Now, wait a minute. Are you telling me you're going to live in the woods, until you attract _elil_ to kill you?" Hazel questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have much of a choice, since I can't go back to my home. Which it's better being here than going back to my brothers."

"Do you have dreams that you wanted to be in your world?" Fiver asked.

"Well, the reason why I'm here is that I wanted to ace my course here, to finish college with a Master's Degree in History. Find a better job and move away from my brothers." I answered.

"How about this, we'll be able to help you find your home, if that goes about your tasks from your necklace." Hazel committed.

"It's not easy. If I completed it and I have the choice to return home or live here for the rest of my life." I remained unsure, what I should choose after I completed my tasks.

Hazel and Fiver thought for a moment, until they popped an idea. "How about you live with us?"

"Me? Me live you?"

"Of course, I always like to have another brother." Fiver agreed.

"Oh thank you, but..."

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"There's someone else that I took interest of having him being part my new family."

Hazel and Fiver looked at each other and knew that they have no other living relative. "That's interesting, tell us who."

"Captain Holly."

"Captain Holly? I'm sure he has enough of family on his own." Hazel said.

"Well not to say that he's just my family. I wanted to consider you three as a family to me: one because Captain Holly treated me respect unlike any other _Owsla_ in Sandleford Warren and even saved me. Two, you and him share some similar personality-character traits... some. Finally from the both of you... you showed me the ropes around Sandleford." I explained. "That's why I think the four of us could be a family. However, I don't know if he's alive of course."

"Just take some time to think. We have another long way to go. If you choose to stay, I'll accept it either way." Hazel said.

"Thanks Hazel." I got up and wanted to give him a hug, he slowly backed away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I just wanted a hug. Even Fiver could join us." I answered, as I haven't gotten a hug for a long time. "Please... I could use one right now."

Hazel smiled and nodded his head. The two brothers joined me for a heart-warming hug that'll stick with me forever, as I still longed for a hug from parents and Dan that I miss.

* * *

The hug warmth me, as I smiled in a heart touching moment. Bigwig and others were finally up, to see the three of us hugging. Bigwig stormed his way towards me.

"What are you still doing here?!" Bigwig questioned me. "You should be cleared out by now!"

"Steady on, Bigwig." Hazel stood up for me. "We all have a long night and what you treated Kevin was wrong. I suggest you apologize to him."

"Apologize? What did I do to him?" Bigwig questioned with a scoff.

"You hurt my feelings is for one! And another was leaving me a mark on my cheek!" I scolded him, as I showed him my mark that he left me from the previous night.

"You have done enough recklessness especially with the birds!"

"I don't believe you! I saved Dandelion from being taken by the crows! If it wasn't for me, you guys would have lost a rabbit that is 'faster than a speeding bullet'." I protested.

"He's seems to be right on this one, Bigwig." Dandelion agreed.

"What's that you're holding?" Bigwig noticed I was holding something.

"It's nothing important to you or anybody. It's sacred to me." I told him.

"Perhaps so much of your 'human' things you still have with you. Maybe I could snatch one thing that we all lost, so you know how it feels to lose something important to us!" Bigwig than started biting my family picture and started to pull it from, as I tried to struggle to keep my picture.

Everyone was too paralyze to do anything as Bigwig and I basically were like man and his best friend doing a "tug of war" over a chew toy. We continued to struggle and struggle until the photo tore in half, as both of us have a piece. We than landed on the mud from the tension of the pulling. My heart sank deeper, as a ship sank rapidly that it took five minutes to sink and land on the seabed. He than dropped the top piece of my family picture to the mud. I went on my knees to grab the torn piece of the picture. As I tried to reach for it, Bigwig stomped on my right hand and pressed it hard that it started to hurt.

"Bigwig, please!" I begged.

"Bigwig, that's enough!" Bluebell told him to stop.

"Now, get out of here! Perhaps I could let you live." Bigwig scorned.

My heart went from sadness that it started to boil in anger from what he did. I gazed at him as the devil is tempting me to take revenge. My left hand started to clinch in rage.

"That's right, use your anger. I know you wanted to, but you can't! You're too weak! Weak as a _yona_." Bigwig taunted.

"BIGWIG! That's enough!" Hazel raised his voice. "You have done enough damage to this poor young man enough! He'll be staying with us for the duration of our trip and that is final!"

My anger subsided, as soon Bigwig raised his left paw from my hand that I quickly snatched the second half of my family picture. I couldn't be able to hold back the tears that I always do, when I feel hurt, angry, or simply not wanted or loved.

* * *

I looked away from everyone, as I didn't want to see anyone seeing me in tears. While I looked towards the distance, a rabbit popped out of no where and went back to hiding again. Seconds later, he did the same thing again. I cleaned my face to see the rabbit.

"Guys, whose that?" I asked, as I pointed at the same point where the rabbit peeking up, before hiding again. We all looked where I pointed at the distance, that nothing came out, until a rabbit stood up... and started to dance.

Hazel stared at the rabbit, as he sniffed. "What on earth is that rabbit doing?"

"He's probably... tap dancing." I figured, but I'm sure they don't tap dance if I ever seen a rabbit does it. Glad that rabbit wasn't doing "The Dab".

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hazel asked the strange rabbit.

"My name is Cowslip. I come from a warren across the field here." the rabbit introduced himself. "I don't want anything from you. You look tired. Have you come a long way?"

"We have come a long way and we're as we go." I answered, before he made a surprising gasp that spooked us a little.

"'A man' has come!" Cowslip eye's widened a bit, before he bowed his head in reverence. "I offer you my blessings."

"Blessings?" I became confused about why's bowing to me. "For what?"

"You'll see what I mean when the time comes." Cowslip spoke.

"Either way, so what if we have?" Bigwig questioned him. "That doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves."

"I don't doubt that for one second. Our warren's not big as we'd like, but there's enough food to go around." Cowslip spoke. "And if you'd like to live with us, we'd welcome you." It was a surprising turn that a rabbit seemed generous to offer us a home and some food to eat, as he noticed their small burrow of scrapes they dug last night. "These scrapes don't look too comfortable. There's more heavy storms on their way."

We looked around to see the clouds were creating cumulonimbus clouds and heard thunder not far from where we are. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me. I hate the rain." Cowslip departed, as he hopped back to what it may be his warren. After he left, we're slightly bit puzzled from that strange rabbit. The rabbits than turned towards me.

"What?" I questioned them.

"He seemed a bit reverence with that bow." Bluebell spoke.

"Yes, as if he was thanking you for some reason." Blackberry added.

"I don't know why he's doing it." I shrugged my shoulders. I was still confused on why Cowslip even bowed to me. I'm no god, except there's one and the only true God that I know.

"Either way, that was unexpected." Bluebell stated.

"Uh... we're going, right?" Hawkbit questioned us, as if we're considering to stay in Cowslip's warren. "He seemed nice. I liked him. Let's go. Let's go right now."

"But why did he invite us there? It makes no sense to share with us." Fiver wondered. "And also, about Kevin."

"Beats me, Fiver." I told him.

"I've got a feeling-"

"Here we go again." Hawkbit interrupted.

"I've got a feeling we should have nothing to do with that rabbit or his warren." Fiver suggested. "That we ought to leave this place at once and head to the down."

"What do you think, Hazel?" Bluebell asked him, as everyone turned towards Hazel on the final decision.

"Yeah. We all know what Hazel thinks." Hawkbit ranted, until he started to mock. "He thinks the same as Fiver!"

Hazel took a moment to think to make a decision. "I think... we should go to Cowslip's Warren. These scrapes are no good in this weather and I fancy taking the chance to get warm and have some sleep."

From that moment, everyone else started to make haste for Cowslip's Warren. After everyone else went, Hazel followed the others, leaving me and Fiver by ourselves.

"Are you joining with us?" Fiver asked me.

"No." I shook my head and started to settle myself in the scrapes that they dug last night, so I could make myself at home.

"You're going to live by yourself?" Fiver questioned.

"Yes, I'm making myself at home." I answered.

"Maybe it should be best that you're home with us. Me and Hazel." Fiver reminded me.

I sighed and shook my head. "Whatever you call it. For me, it's not home. A home is where your parents put you to bed at night when it gets late. Teaching you to ride a bike or learning to drive a car at sixteen. Better than that, they choke up for your first day of school to graduating high school. You guys can't make it home."

Fiver remained silent and didn't have much to say.

"I still don't understand why he treated me like this!" I exclaimed.

"He's probably a lost rabbit." Fiver thought.

"Not Cowslip! I'm talking about Bigwig!" I exclaimed and he finally understand what I meant. "Seriously Fiver, you see it already! How could he?! Is he trying to test me or having me to gain his respect?"

"Well... for Bigwig. He may wanted you to see he could trust you." he finally spoke.

"It sure seems like it to me." I than sat down on the mud.

Fiver hopped towards me and sat down. "I remember back in Sandleford, when he came across with new bucks for the _Owsla_. He doesn't trust any single one of them until they learned combat and wit to gain his respect. He than considered them as 'brothers in arms'. It may come out just like that for you."

"No. It's different." I disagreed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a rabbit, _Owsla_ material, and I'm human. Nothing will change that nor of him having respect for me." I said.

"I think what you have to do is to gain his trust. It'll take long or sooner, just do your best to not to anger him. Besides, you two have strong personalities." Fiver said.

I chuckled, before I grabbed my family picture that me and Bigwig tore, as I tried to tape it back together. "I just want my family back, as the way it was."

"We lost our parents too. Hazel and I lived on our own in Sandleford. Our brothers found each other does, and they headed off to have their own warren." Fiver recalled.

"Did they even say goodbye to you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "They don't want anything to deal with Hazel, mostly me. Because I'm the smallest of the family."

"I guess you and I could relate to that easily." I could compare it with my family experience with my brothers and myself as the youngest of the family.

"Fiver? Kevin?" Hazel called for us. "Are you two coming?"

I sighed. "I understood you don't want to go to Cowslip's Warren."

"I just don't think it's the safest warren to be and I felt something like a tickle." he feared.

"How about this than... I'll join back with you guys and we could be together if you like, and Hazel too." I said.

"Only if you're joining back with us and helping us finding a new home." Fiver wanted me to promise.

I than started to pack what I got out from backpack, until I was already to hit the road again. "I'll do my best, if that means not pulling his spiky hair off." Fiver laughed from me referring to Bigwig's hair between the ears. We than joined back with Hazel and headed our way to join the others.


	14. Cowslip's Warren

Fiver and I joined back with Hazel and others to head over to Cowslip's Warren. We encountered a large tree with roots out of the ground, as a field of flowers were there near the warren, with many entrances.

"Sky above us! Every living creature for miles must know that's there." Bigwig slightly admired the warren, despite he figured there was too much opening for any _elil_ could get into the warren.

"Not like the..." I was going to say, until I noticed Bigwig looked back at me. "...never mind."

"Everyone, keep your wits about you." Hazel warned us to be cautious, as we head for a stranger's warren.

We went through the field of flowers and arrived at the warren. The rabbits of that warren peeked out to see new arrivals, even they stared at me with a bow. I still quite don't understand why they're doing this. Cowslip was amongst the rabbits that came out, as he was more of the greeter than the other rabbits of his warren.

"Friends...we're glad that you've come. Especially with your human friend." he stated and even turned towards me when he spoke. "Allow me to take you down..."

"To where?" I asked.

He stopped and turned back towards me. "... to the Great Burrow." He nearly freaked me out a bit, mixed with Hannibal Lecter's facial expression and The Witch's in _Hansel and Gretel_ in the Ray Harryhausen animation. The bucks sniffed, before they ventured inside the warren. The tunnels were bit small that I had to duck and crawl to get where I'm going. By the time we arrived at the main part of the warren... "The Great Burrow", we all gasped and admired the scene as it was large that everyone could fit in this burrow.

"Look at that! Look at the roof! The roots of the tree keep it stable. It's genius!" Blackberry whispered.

"It seems that way." I added.

"Clever rabbits."

The rabbits of that warren stared and bowed to me once more.

"They're taking a great liking to you." Bluebell whispered.

"Whatever it is, it maybe slightly annoying, as I'm not that kind of human they may have visioned to see 'man'." I told him.

"Look at the size of them!" Hawkbit whispered. "They could rip us to pieces in a second!"

"Even they try, don't won't match for Bigwig. They don't seemed to be _Owsla_ rabbits from their appearances or witting about them." I told him. Bigwig overheard me, before we all had our eye contact with Cowslip.

"Hazel... rabbits... and 'man'... may I be the first to welcome you all to our warren." Cowslip welcomed us.

"Thank you. We're glad to be here." Hazel stepped forward and thanked him. "This is a fine warren you have. When you said it wasn't as big as you'd like, we were expecting something a lot smaller. Were there more of you living here once?"

A small group of rabbits began whispering, just before Cowslip turned at the rabbits and became silent. Perhaps there is something that Fiver, may have a strange feeling about this warren. I could even see it from how Cowslip remained silent and didn't even bothered to answer Hazel's question.

"Why don't you just settle in here?" Cowslip finally spoke and suggested all of us to get settled in. "I think you'll find there's everything you'll ever need." He than dismissed himself, as we began to slightly look around, as we got settled in.

Fiver came up towards me and Hazel. "I've got a bad feeling, Hazel. Why are all the rabbits here so big?"

"Probably they ate much perhaps." I answered, before I spoke to Hazel. "Is it unusual for a rabbit not answering on how they're few rabbits here?"

"Come now, you two. It's just for one night." Hazel told us.

"We were just asking you some questions." I said.

"Not sure... they seemed healthy rabbits enough." he finally answered. A doe came out of no where scared the three of us with a jump scare.

"Hello, you must be Hazel!" the doe greeted and spoke quickly. "My name's Strawberry! I'm so excited to make friends with you. Unless you don't want to be friends. It's fine if you don't."

The doe seemed to be lonesome and some what of an outcast of this warren, as I could relate to it by experience. Despite of having an odd feeling about this warren, it doesn't hurt much to make new friends. "It's important to make new friends. Have you been so lonesome in some way?"

"Me? Well of course not, I have some friends here that I get along with." she answered.

"We can be friends." Hazel spoke.

"Oh! Brambles!" Strawberry cheered and over excited. "I knew we'd get on! Come on! I'll take you a tour of the warren!"

"I think we'll like that. Thank you." I spoke to her.

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty good at tours, by the way." she added.

* * *

The three of us looked at each other, before looking back at the overly excited and friendly Strawberry. "Uh, we'd love to." Hazel answered to her offer. We started to follow her, as she brought up about many empty burrows, which could be plenty of room for us to have our own burrows to sleep in. She decided to have our burrows next to hers, in case we have questions. She continued to talk, as we stopped for a moment to see most the burrows are empty.

"Why are there so many empty burrows?" Fiver asked us.

"I don't know, perhaps they had 'The White Blindness." Hazel answered.

"Not close, they're eye sights seem normal that they haven't had any sickness at all." I said to Hazel, as he started to sniff a burrow and we saw an expired carrot and lettuce thawing out into rotten vegetables.

"Can't smell any signs of the disease." Hazel summed up.

"Here we are!" Strawberry called out for us, as she found a burrow perhaps. We went to the same path she took and lead us to a closed space and there we saw a sparkling room like a chandelier was attached to the roof of the room and shined beautifully. Only than to find out the sparkling source was from a pink crystals that are embedded on the ground.

"Newcomers don't usually come here, but since we're officially best friends, I'm going to make an exception." she said, as the three of us continued to gaze at the crystals. I started to walk towards it, as I bent my knees and admired the crystals and their shining lights reflecting around us.

"Enchanting isn't it?" Strawberry asked us.

"It's beautiful, than enchanting. I would thought they would be in caves, not like this." I stared at the crystals.

"A rabbit called Laburnum did it." Strawberry added. "We call it a shape."

"Really. I wonder how no one could find it. The next thing it could happen is that some human would find it and discovered it soon after." I said. "What is it you do in here?"

"It's where we come to give praise to _Frith_." she answered.

Hazel came towards where I was and sniffed the crystals. "But what's it for?" He touched it.

"Careful!" Strawberry exclaimed, that he backed away from it. "We don't want to damage it. We're blessed to have it."

"So you guys come in here to pray for blessings?" I asked her.

"It's such a special place to come to, especially when you're feeling sad." Strawberry spoke, before she lowered her head with sadness hidden inside her.

"Have you always been feeling like that?" I asked.

"Sometimes though, that's why I come here." she answered.

I came to understand a bit, why she comes in the special burrow. "I guess everyone finds themselves a special place to hide when they're sad."

She wandered off, leaving the three of us alone. "What do you make of this Fiver?" Hazel asked Fiver, as he stopped looking at the crystals. He than realized Fiver was gone. "Fiver?"

I stopped gazing at the crystals and didn't see Fiver around. "Where did he went off to?"

"I'm not sure." Hazel wasn't sure.

 _Kingcup!_ We than heard Strawberry's voice as she was calling for someone, that the both of us followed her voice. "Kingcup, come and meet Hazel and a human." We than caught up with Strawberry to see her looking at the empty burrow that had a spiderweb in the very end of the burrow.

"Whose Kingcup?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize." she spoke.

"What is it?"

"He's gone." she sadly realized.

"Strawberry I'm sorry. Was he a close friend to you?" I asked in effort to comfort her from her loss. She went on her way, as Hazel sniffed the burrow.

"Seems like no one slept there for days." Hazel said.

"Hazel, I'm little worried about Strawberry. She looked like she's been alone by herself with no one." I worried.

"I'm sure she'll recover from her grief." Hazel assured me.

"Not if she's been living here and kept forgetting that someone she knew passed." I was unsure.

"It's getting late. Let's find a place for you all to sleep!" Strawberry called out for us.

"Fiver isn't around either. We have to go searching for him." Hazel said.

"No, it's alright Hazel. You get yourself warm and I'll find him. Goodnight." I spoke.

"Goodnight, Kevin. Be careful." he said, before he headed his way to meet with Strawberry to get acquainted to his burrow.

* * *

I began searching thoroughly throughout the warren and found no sight of Fiver. I even asked the bucks, if they have seen him. Apparently, Bluebell than told me that he headed outside and didn't said a word. I than left the warren, as it began raining once again. With the use of my phone, I used it as a flashlight to shine my way. I couldn't be able to find Fiver for a bit, until I found Fiver, trying to keep himself warm by being out of the rain.

"Fiver?"

"Kevin, it's you." Fiver exclaimed.

"Now... why have you just wandered off like that? Your brother is worried and probably feared for the worst that I had to go out to find you!" I told him.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I just couldn't bear another second of being in that warren." Fiver spoke.

I sighed. "Look... how about you come back and keep yourself warm in a nice burrow and you wouldn't have to be left out in the cold."

"I won't go in there. I feared something's wrong with that warren." Fiver refused.

"You're not expecting to stay out here in the rain and the cold, aren't you?"

"Whatever it may takes. I won't set foot in that warren."

He was defiant about returning into that warren. I wasn't sure what ticked him off in there, except he was suspicious about the rabbit's behavior that inhabited there. "Fine."

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned.

"Fine. You'll stay out here, if that's what you wish."

"If you insist of leaving me, that's fine. I just won't go back to that warren." he stated.

He doesn't seemed to be a stubborn rabbit like Bigwig, but he was in fact a little legit about his reasons. I have some little suspicions about the warren's chief Cowslip and Strawberry, whose more isolated than she's ever been around with anybody. I set my belongings on the ground and unstrapped my blankets and pillow. Fiver was puzzled what I was doing until I gave him a blanket to keep him warm.

"Kevin, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm. If you're staying out here in the rain all night. I suggest you keep yourself warm, instead of cuddling yourself to get warm." I tucked him in.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well... you being out here alone would be your brother's worries. However for tonight, I'll stay with you, so you won't have to be alone." I wrapped myself around with blankets and laid on the pillow.

"Thank you, Kevin." Fiver thanked me.

"You know what Fiver, thank you for earlier today." I thanked him also from our conversation.

"Why do you think Strawberry is sad?" he asked.

"I'm sure because she's either alone without anyone and/or that she hasn't had a single contact with any rabbit that got her cheerful or at least happy. As well losing her friends for sure, as everyone loses someone we loved and/or great friends with." I explained.

"Like you."

"Exactly Fiver, exactly." I said to him. "Well, you better get some sleep. We'll probably get some breakfast in the morning perhaps and by the time it's finish, we may head out our way."

"Goodnight Kevin." Fiver said.

"Goodnight Fiver, do you care for some music? Just to put us to sleep." I offered.

"Well... I guess I won't mind." he answered.

I pulled out my phone and started to play a lullaby song from _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang._ I even had to sing the song to Fiver to help him fall asleep, as he was still widely awake from his worries of us being in Cowslip's Warren. It takes memories back, from my parents singing me the song they sang to me, up to my brother Dan singing to me, until he was deployed.

 _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
 _Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,_  
 _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,_  
 _Waiting to sail your worries away._

 _It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,_  
 _And your boat waits down by the quay._  
 _The winds of night sdo softly are sighing,_  
 _Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_  
 _Wave goodbye to cares of the day,_  
 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_  
 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._

After the song was over, Fiver was fast asleep that I became tired. I lie on my pillow and closed my eyes. Perhaps we may dream of us being in _Hushabye Mountain_ sailing off to _Lullaby Bay_.


	15. Flayrah Dispute

I woke up to see I was back at home. It seemed unbelievable that I'm in my very own room. I didn't see Fiver beside me, as I remembered that we both slept outside in the rain. I looked outside to see the rain still pouring. A chant that was slightly faint came from behind my bedroom door. When I got out of bed and walked towards it, the chant grew slightly louder.

 _Devoted are we to the path he decides._

"Hello?" I spoke loud to wonder whose on the other side.

There was no response, as the chant continued. I decided to open the door, to see it was almost like the church ruin that we slept before being attacked by the crows. It was reconstructed with some alterations. The church was dark and gloomy, no stain glasses, not a single cross was erected on the wall or on the alter, instead it was the same crystals that Strawberry showed to me, Hazel and Fiver. I could only see were doe rabbits from Cowslip's Warren chanting, as if they were in a coven gathering.

"Praise be to _Frith_ for our food." the does chanted once more. "Blessed are we to be his humble servants. Wise are we to accept. Devoted are we to the path..."

In the middle of their chant I could hear the song, that was slightly faint, by Ralph Stanley. A buck, probably from Cowslip's Warren started to sing.

 _Ooh death_  
 _Whooooah death_  
 _Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_

 _Well what is this that I cant see_  
 _With ice cold hands taking hold of me_

 _Well I am death none can excel_  
 _I'll open the door to heaven or hell_  
 _Whoa death someone would pray_  
 _Could you wait to call me another day_

 _The children prayed the preacher preached_  
 _Time and mercy is out of your reach_  
 _I'll fix your feet so you can't walk_  
 _I'll lock your jaw so you can't talk_

 _I'll close your eyes so you cant see_  
 _This very hour come and go with me_  
 _Death I come to take the soul_  
 _Leave the body and leave it cold_

 _To drop the flesh up off the frame_  
 _Dirt and worm both have a claim_

After the buck finished singing, I looked beside to see as if they were standing next to the church pew. However rabbits were singing along with hums. I than saw Hazel and some bucks were present, while Fiver shivered. I tried to get their attention, except they were in a frozen state, as they were fixated towards what they're seeing besides Fiver. I than saw Cowslip introducing a buck to speak, as if it was a unholy sermon. The buck had only one eye, as the other was closed from a scar.

"I am running through the long grass. Oh... take me with you. Dropping behind the woods, far away, to the heart of the light." the buck started to recite, as a poem or a sermon.

I started to walk towards the alter, as the buck continued to speak. I than saw Bigwig with a wire around his neck, as he struggled to free himself.

"Bigwig!" I hurried towards him, but I than turned into a frozen state that I couldn't move. I could see the wire was attached to a peg, as it was hunting equipment called a snare. I looked behind me to see all the other rabbits have wires behind their necks attached to a large peg. As the buck continued to recite the poem and the does chanting, the buck repeated the Ralph Stanley's song.

"Kevin..." I than heard Bigwig that I aturned towards him to see him on the ground, as if it was last breath. At the same time, my necklace was starting to crack once more. "Help me."

* * *

I jumped from my sleep and gasped in fright. I was still gasping quickly, as if the dream lasted forever that I couldn't breath. I looked over towards Fiver to see him fast asleep, only to realize that probably I was lying next to him. Did he gave me that dream? His vision or my own vision? Either way, it seemed like it was more of a cult and unholy nightmarish dream I had. The dream wasn't the exact dreamed that I hoped to dream last night, as Fiver and I were in Hushabye Mountain and were about to sail off from Lullaby Bay.

The rooster crows for a new day to begin. I saw a man walked towards a small batch of vegetables. He set some vegetables in a pile with carrots, lettuce and some other green veggies, before walking away.

"Why is he leaving a batch of vegetables for the rabbits?" I questioned myself.

I got up and placed some more blankets on Fiver, even a pillow for him to rest on. I walked towards the batch to see vegetables nearly in a pile. My stomach growled, as I haven't ate anything during my journey, except plants that Captain Holly allowed me to have. Without hesitation, I hurried over and started to grub on some lettuce and carrots. I ate quickly that I started to slightly choke on them, from eating too fast or they haven't been cleaned.

"Well good morning to you..." Someone spoke to me, that I stopped eating and saw Cowslip and some of the rabbits of his warren came out to have breakfast. "... now you understand how we give you reverence to you."

"But I haven't put any of the food out, another man did." I disagreed. They may considered the man, who brought the vegetable.

"Either you did or not, we still thank you." Cowslip spoke kindly, as he and the rabbits bowed. I turned away and resumed eating my breakfast, as they then started eating some vegetables.

It wasn't until a few minutes in, Hazel and the rest of the bucks came out of the warren. They're relieved to grub on some real food, on what they called _flayrah_. They started to munch on the lettuce. At one point, Bluebell sniffed on a carrot.

"You never had a carrot before?" I asked him, as my mouth was slightly full.

"I never have. Is it good?" he asked.

"Very good for rabbits, but they're good." I answered, as Cowslip came towards us, as Bluebell was thinking if he should eat it.

"Try it, it's a carrot." Cowslip convinced him to try it.

In one munch, Bluebell bite the carrot and he felt the tasty sensation that he went... "hmm..."

"Well?" Hawkbit asked Bluebell. "How is it?

"Hmm... horrible. Uh-uh" Bluebell spoke with his mouth full, as Hawkbit than started to sniff at the carrot and thought differently. Blackberry and Dandelion followed suite. "I wouldn't bother..." The three than jumped for the carrot as the four tackled for the carrot. The bitten carrot went up in the air and I caught it, as the four rabbits fought over a single carrot. Even Cowslip was surprised to see the four bucks fought over for a single carrot.

"Is it normal to see them like this?" he asked.

"Well... they may have their moments." I simply answered, as I than stuffed the carrot into my pocket.

Everyone else resumed eating, as if we haven't ate anything for weeks. Hazel and the others were surprised to see me grubbing on the lettuce. The taste of the vegetables was different than some of the vegetables that I had. The ones I had were probably produced and not organic from gardens, as well having different tastes.

"You must be hungry." Bigwig first spoke. I was surprised to hear a word out of him and speaking to me. Probably having a little to some guilt from yesterday and trying to make a mends.

"I am. As if I never got any real vegetables back in California..." I stopped as it may slightly embarrassed all of us and puzzling Cowslip and his fellow rabbits. "... I mean back where I came from anyway."

The Cowslip rabbits whispered _What's "California"_.

"What's 'California'?" Cowslip questioned me.

Embarrassed, I kept my mouth shut and didn't even bother to go further. I headed back over to see Fiver is awake and didn't came over to have some delicious breakfast.

"It's a long story." I overheard Bigwig, as he and Hazel explained to Cowslip about my origin and how I met the group.

* * *

I got back to Fiver and he's a bit lonely. However, he looked uncomfortable going over to the _flayrah_ pile, because of Cowslip and his rabbits last night.

"Good morning Fiver. Slept well?" I greeted.

"It's alright thank you. And... thanks for..." he thanked me, as he couldn't figure out what they were that made him comfortable.

"Your welcome and it's nothing." I said to him. "It's better to be warm, than feeling cold on a cold, rainy night. How about some breakfast?"

"I saw what that 'man' did. I won't be any part of what you're doing." Fiver spoke. I pulled out the carrot that Bluebell bitten over and offered it to Fiver. "Oh Kevin, you shouldn't. It came from man."

"I know where it came from, but it's not the point. The point is that you should have at least something even to a smallest bite of a carrot."

"I won't do it."

"Fine, just like last night. But this time, I won't leave nor I'll have the carrot being tossed away. I'll simply leave it out, until you're hungry." I decided to play the same random act of kindness game.

To add a twist, he'll have to eat the carrot at one point. For a short period of time, he simply lay on the dirt and turned away from the carrot. I know that he should eat something, even Hazel would want him to eat something. An idea kicked in! It came from _A Christmas Story:_ Mother Parker attempts a subtle approach for Randy to eat his food, but not having Fiver turning into a pig and devour the carrot.

"It's funny. This carrot was fought over by four bucks of ours: Bluebell, Blackberry, Hawkbit, and Dandelion." I recalled moments ago.

"They always fought over some best grass back in Sandleford Warren." Fiver moped.

"Okay just imagine... we're humans for a short period of time. We saw a good slice of a double pepperoni pizza, waiting to be eaten.

"Pizza?" Fiver raised his head.

"A very delicious food that humans eat. My favorite food to eat. It contains dough bread, tomato sauce, with cheese melted on top."

"Really?"

"Yes, and my favorite toppings are pepperoni and black olives." I told him.

"It seems delicious for humans though." Fiver figured.

"The first human was unsure of a slice of pizza because he never had it before. After he picked it up and sniffed it, he took a bite and felt the sensational taste, as a rabbit would feel the same sensation with a juicy carrot. Three more humans came along and asked the first human about the pizza. He pretended to dislike the pizza, until the three humans thought otherwise. They started to come close to the man and fought over the slice of a pizza. They continued to brawl until the pizza flew in the air and a human boy caught the pizza. He had no idea how he got it or where it came from. It didn't take too long for him to smell the pizza and finish off the slice, as the four humans continued to fight over it, until they realized the slice of pizza was gone."

Fiver began to laugh from my little story. "I wonder who the humans are."

I chuckled. "Bluebell, Blackberry, Hawkbit, and Dandelion."

The two of us burst into laughter, as he remembered that I told him about the four fighting over a juicy carrot. He than stopped laughing and wondered who was the boy who caught it. "And whose the human, who caught it?"

"You."

Fiver in disbelief, didn't believe it. "But, you caught the carrot so it's yours."

"True, but I'm pretty much stuffed by now from the lettuce and the other carrots. So I saved it for you." I told him.

"Oh, I can't eat it. Not your carrot." he politely rejects the carrot.

"I know it's mine, but I could do whatever I want with it." I told him, as I set the carrot in front of him slowly. "I'm giving it to you so at least you eat something."

He was still unsure because it came from "man". He than started to sniff the carrot and recognized the scent was from Bluebell's mouth. Fiver looked back at me, as I smiled and gave him a nod that he could have it. He sniffed one more time, as he scooted the carrot towards him. He sighed, as he felt like it was something that he'll regret of doing. He took a good bite of the carrot and chewed it. He made a sound of a sigh relief, as the carrot was still juicy. He than continued to eat the whole carrot.

"Well?"

"It's not bad, but I won't eat anymore that came from 'man'." Fiver answered and proposed that he won't have another bite of anything else from over there.

I nodded my head. "Just a single carrot or a small batch of lettuce." I than lightly patted his light sizable head. He gasped and looked back at me. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh... sorry it was." I apologized. "It's just how humans do for praise or to give some heartfelt affection." I slowly did it again, but with a soft pat on his back. He felt like no one else have given him that much of affection, except from Hazel.

* * *

We than saw a rabbit was coming towards us. It was Hazel, as he was bit relieved to see me and Fiver in one piece."Oh Fiver, have you and Kevinbeen out here all night in the rain?" Hazel asked him.

Fiver than turned away. "I found him last night and he didn't want to go back inside. So, I stayed out there with him and he was comfortable with some blankets to keep him warm." I spoke up.

"So that's what they're." Fiver figured out about what it was I gave him.

"Why don't you eat some of the _flayrah_?" Hazel than offered.

I didn't want him to go further about the food that was over. "He wasn't very hungry, but he did have something to eat though."

"Eating food that's been left by men? No, I'll have nothing to do with it, again." Fiver politely refuses, as he kept his word to me.

I tried to talk to him, but interrupted by Hazel's scoff. "Fiver, are you trying to make me angry?" he questioned Fiver.

"No, I'm the one who should be angry. These rabbits... there's something about them that's sad and lost, like trees in November." Fiver spoke and he had a strange feeling about them. It may be the same feeling that I dreamed of last night. "I've got a feeling that there's something-"

"What proof have we got that your feelings have ever been right?" Hazel questioned. "Why didn't you have the feeling about the birds, who attacked us? Maybe the truth is, there never was anything bad back at the old warren! Maybe we left everything behind because of you for no reason!"

"Hazel!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe I left Dewdrop for no reason!" He shouted once more, until he exhales from his tone. It was a bit childish for him to think that he still have a bit of love left for her, which is his only arrogance.

"Dewdrop was the one who told the _Owsla_ we were leaving!" Fiver admitted about how we were caught. Hazel was shocked in disbelief.

"She never cared for you or anyway. You both never meant for each other in the first place! If she did cared for you, why would she be here in the first place?!" I stood up.

Hazel and Fiver gasped, causing Hazel to become angry. "How dare you."

"Hazel, we had seen her telling to Toadflax, before we left the warren." Fiver added.

Hazel turned away and exhales. "No, I don't believe you."

"Hazel, you know I wouldn't make this up." Fiver informed Hazel.

"Listen to him, Hazel! He's telling the truth! Before I left the warren, I searched for Captain Holly and his family, so we could leave. I than overheard her and Toadflax talking about you." I believed what Fiver said.

"Go back into that warren, Fiver. Or I'll drag you in there myself." Hazel threatened Fiver.

"Hazel, don't do this!" I warned him, as I felt something was about to happen to Fiver, as my heart began to race.

"No, Hazel, I won't. I won't go back!" Fiver protested.

"Go!" Hazel left his left paw to strike Fiver. I grabbed them before he could strike him. Hazel became startled from stopping him striking Fiver.

"Hazel... don't you dare lay a paw on your little brother like that, do you understand me?!"

"GET OFF OF MY PAW, HUMAN! PERHAPS BIGWIG IS RIGHT, LEAVE HERE AND DON'T COME BACK!" he than shoved me to the ground. Some of the rabbits over by the patch turned towards us, as it created an disturbance or a rabbit/human dispute.

Fiver began to back away from Hazel and became frightened of him for the first time. It was that moment that probably Hazel was part of an _Owsla,_ as if he was stronger than he looks... or killed a rabbit or an _elil_ to protect his brother. He than looked to Fiver, to him distancing himself from us. "Fiver... I didn't mean to-" Fiver backed away, as Hazel tried to comfort him. They looked back at me, as I was in distraught from what Hazel has done.

"Kevin... I'm-" Hazel tried to apologize. In a flash, I started to pack the blankets with my pillow and strapped them into my backpack. Maybe I felt like, as Bigwig put it, a human would never be welcomed by a rabbit or ever will be. As if I don't belong anywhere in this world or in the world I came from.

"Oh, Kevin please don't do leave!" Fiver pleaded in distress.

After my packing, I began to storm away from the brothers. I even passed by the rabbits without saying anything, except Bluebell was trying to get my attention.

"Kevin, where are you going?" I ignored him and continued walking away. The bucks stopped eating, as they thought something happened, as Hazel dashed past them and hurried after me.

"Kevin! I would never do something like that!" Hazel tried to catch up with me. "Nor banishing you from us."

"Well, I don't want to stay with anybody where I'm not wanted or at least to be loved!" I shouted back at him.

"It's not that we don't want you. I was just upset." he spoke.

"Yeah right, and you fooled me!"

"Kevin pleas-" Hazel tried to his paw towards.

"STOP AND LET ME GO!" I shoved his paw away and shoved him to the ground.

"He's out of line!" Bigwig saw it and it alarmed him from what he saw.

"Bigwig, STAND DOWN!" Hazel ordered him to stay out of it.

"You just don't want to accept reality or at least the smallest bit of truth. Because your brother could be right along and you're in denial!" I finally stopped and faced Hazel. He tried shushing me, as he placed his paw on my shoulder. The rest of the bucks joined our conversation, while Cowslip and the rabbits gave us some privacy. "Stop it!"

"I'll strike you again, if you ever pulled another stunt like that!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Shut up, Bigwig! Just shut up or I'll rip that little spiky hair out of your freakin' head!" I warned Bigwig, even he became surprise from my threat.

"Bigwig, let me handle this!" Hazel told Bigwig once again.

My anger would than turned into tears. Just like when I was being stopped by Dan, after Mark and Mack had struck me. "You and even Bigwig, are acting like my brothers: Mark and Mack! As most of the bucks back in Sandleford Warren acted like my brothers' girlfriends! I'm just something that I'm not even worth for anything or something you have to deal with in order to screw with each other!"

"Here now, Kevin. You know that's never true." Hazel tried to comfort me.

"Even their girlfriends tell me some horrible things they do to make a living! Going out to the streets, begging their high school guys to join their party, as long there's booze and probably have large stack of cash in their wallets. Next thing, when they come over, my two older brothers would force me out of my room to sleep in the streets. Eventually coming back in the next morning to see stains on my bed-sheets!" I brought up about what my brothers do and what they do when they bring high school friends and girlfriends home, while Dan isn't around.

"Alright, alright, Kevin. Calm down." Hazel tried to calm me down. "It's just... I may not be very good rabbit as a older brother to Fiver. When I believe he's wrong or I think he would make something up. And I'm not good at speaking to another creature, even a human."

"Or even a _corvil_." Bigwig whispered to Hawkbit and Dandelion, as they laughed quietly.

I thought it was a bit funny, just to look back about Hazel's mishap with the crows. However, I was still in distraught from what I pretty much told everyone what my family is like by now.

"Come back to us, Kevin, please." Hazel tried to have his paw on my shoulder and I rejected, as I continued to cry. "Come back with us, we could have Bluebell tell us a story about our people... even equally better, you could stay with us long as you like. When we find a new warren or after completing your tasks." Hazel offered me greater hospitality alike to Captain Holly's. He even sighed, as I was still unsure. "Bluebell, how about the story of the beginning? Have you told him about it?"

"Not yet, perhaps it could be a start. Since I told him that I'll tell the story to him sooner or later." Bluebell answered.

I cleaned my face from my tears and took some breaths.

"That's right. Just take some deep breaths alright." Hazel came close, as I was wanting a warm embrace after finishing taking some deep breaths. "Come now, I know you wanted a hug. If that's what humans called it."

I was breathing in and out still that I guess a hug won't hurt, even chuckling from that joke. I came over to him and the both of us shared a great warmth of a heartfelt hug. He than turned over towards Fiver, as he was still unsure. "Fiver... I know you wanted one too. And I'm sorry what I said to you and trying to hit you."

Without hesitation, he hurried over and the three of us shared a hug. I longed for my brothers could do the same with me, if they haven't treated me like this.


	16. Bluebell's Stories vs Silverweed's Poem

After our dispute, we all went back inside the warren to calm ourselves. Even Cowslip offered an extended stay, if we wanted to, as he kept it open. We have brought some of the _flayrah_ back from batch and starting while chatting. Fiver, I guess after our warm hug, decided to come back into the warren with us, as Hazel promised to his word that we leave if he sensed something wrong. Hazel kept his promise, as long we try our best to be open minded.

"Hazel, I have to say, this place, it's paradise." Hawkbit spoke to him. "I've got my own burrow. There's lot of very nice does here, let me tell you, and the food... no wonder these scoundrels are so fat!"

"Back where I'm from, most would be like that too, especially when it comes to fast food or just relying solely on junk food." I brought up.

Hawkbit chuckled, before turning towards Hazel. "And I just... I don't know. I just wanted to say that... I was wrong about you. I'll follow you anywhere."

"To Hazel-rah." I raised my carrot with a light smile.

"Oh yes, to Hazel-rah!" everyone else cheered for Hazel, except Bigwig, as he chuckled.

"Hazel-rah! Huh, _Frith's_ beard." Bigwig spoke.

"How do you even know if your _Frith_ has a beard?" I questioned him.

Hawkbit was the first to burst out into laughter, from that remark that everyone else laughed besides Bigwig. Fiver nervously laughed a little, as he tries his best to maintain a smile.

"You did well, Hazel. Don't let it go to your head." Bigwig congratulated Hazel, without going too much on the praise.

"Everyone! Everyone!" we than heard Cowslip gathering every rabbit's attention, even me. "I thought we might welcome our new guests by hearing some stories."

"Oh yes, we have a wonderful storyteller amongst our number... Bluebell." Blackberry recognized Bluebell as the storyteller and thought he could share a story.

"Did you just give me a compliment, Blackberry?" Bluebell smiled and asked Blackberry.

"Sounds like he did." I answered.

"I didn't think you liked me!" he even started to smirk.

"I didn't say I liked you... I only just said you were a great story teller." Blackberry told him. Bluebell started blowing kisses even at one point he made a good simple smooch of a blow kiss on Blackberry's cheek. I couldn't help but laugh from that.

"From this moment on, we're inseparable!" Bluebell told him, before he headed towards Cowslip. Blackberry was still a bit disgusted from what he did. I thought it would be bit humorous about a small joke, but I figured that they fully understand of... "Do not ask, don't tell." However, really, they're probably just close friends to each other than any other rabbit.

We than saw Bluebell stood on the embedded tree stump, cleared his throat. "Does and bucks, and kits up passed their burrow-times. This story will be a special story to our special guest of our band, Kevin Marcus."

"You'll join this." Blackberry told me. "You're in a real treat."

 _In the beginning... The great Firth made the world and he made the stars by scattering his droppings over the sky. Now,_ _El-Ahrairah was the prince of the rabbits and he had so many wives and so many kits that even Frith couldn't count them. They ate all the grass and clover in the entire world. Now, Frith could have killed the prince rabbit there and then, but he needed him for his hijinks and tricks. So instead, he determined there would be a meeting of all the animals of the world, and upon each, he would bestow a gift._

 _Upon the homba (or called a fox), he gave great cunning. Upon the hawk, sharp talons. Upon the cat, silent feet. Upon the weasel, great speed. Upon the wolf... great teeth. All to hunt and slay the children of_ _El-Ahrairah. These animals became the elil, the thousand enemies of rabbits. It was a few days later, when El-Ahrairah heard of all of this, and went to see Frith._

 _"You have condemned my people to lives of fear, Lord." El-Ahrairah spoke._

 _"Do you not wish to see what blessing I have for your people, Prince Rabbit?" Frith asked._

 _"To my bottom, give your blessings." El-Ahrairah turned away._

 _"Very well." Frith complied. "Grow a tail to confuse those chasing you and legs to outrun them. Grow ears to hear any of your thousand enemies from miles away. All the world will be your enemy, prince of a thousand enemies. And when they catch you, they will kill you. But first... they must catch you. Digger, listener, runner... Prince with the swift warning, be cunning and full of tricks... and your people will never be destroyed."_

* * *

The bucks cheered from the story, as the Cowslip rabbits remained silent. I remembered hearing the story, when I seen and read it. It couldn't be the very end.

"It's not the very end isn't?" I questioned Bluebell.

"The end?" he was puzzled.

"Well I mean the story was great! It can't be the end!" I complimented him on his story telling.

"No, it's not."

"Really?" I asked.

"I shared this story mostly for you and the very first human to hear this story." Bluebell spoke. "Now... I'll give everyone _The Story of El-Ahrairah And The King's Lettuce_."

"What's the difference from about the beginning and this story?" I asked him.

"You'll see..." he spoke, as he cleared his throat again and started the official story.

 _There was a time when El-Ahrairah and his followers lost all their luck. Their enemies drove them out and they were forced to live down in marshes of Kelfazin. Now, where the marshes..._

Meanwhile, I was listening to a wonderful story, it was starting to be interrupted from a chant that was not far that I could even hear it. I didn't bother to see what it was, but until I started to remember the dream that I had. The chants came back to me. I began to struggle against the chants, as I was trying to pay most attention to Bluebell and his stories. Hazel excused himself to see what was going on, while I continued to listen the story for two more minutes.

 _And from that day to this, no power on earth can keep a rabbit out of a vegetable garden for El-Ahrairah prompts them with 1,000 tricks! The best in the world!_

The bucks cheered from Bluebell's story telling talent and gift. I applauded from two great stories he shared with everyone: one was a special story for how rabbits came to be with their tricks, and another story was of _El-Ahrairah_ convinced _Prince Rainbow_ that they and their people could leave the marshes by stealing _King Darzin's_ lettuce. The Captain of _El-Ahrairah's_ _Owsla Rabscuttle,_ pulled off a trick that wouldn't let the rabbits being kept out of the _King's_ vegetable gardens.

* * *

Cowslip's fellow rabbits and himself remained silent, as if the stories mean nothing to them.

"That was very nice. We don't tell the old stories much." Cowslip spoke. " _El-Ahrairah_ doesn't mean much to us."

The bucks were in shocked from what Cowslip has said, as if it was an insult to their own kind. "But he was a trickster! Rabbits always need tricks!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"It seems it's a great story that you and your warren should be proud of." I said.

"No... no... my dear human. Rabbits need dignity." Cowslip stated. "and the will to accept what _Frith_ has decided for them."

"Devoted are we to the path he decides." Cowslip's fellow rabbits chanted. The chant continued to repeat in my head, as I remember the dream and even the Ralphie Stanley's _O Death_ was sung inside my head. The chanting stopped in the warren, as a one eyed rabbit by the name of Silverweed began to recite the poem.

 _Frith lies in the evening sky. The clouds are red about him. I am here, Lord Frith. I am running through the long grass. Oh, take me with you. Dropping behind the woods, far away, to the heart of the light._

How the way Silverweed recited the poem, was haunting that it began to frighten me. I slowly began to back away. I than noticed Fiver feeling startled, as we both felt the same way.

 _The silence. For I am ready to give you my breath, my life!_

My heart jumped out of fright that I dropped to the ground, as I noticed Silverweed continued to gaze at me, as he continued to recite his hellish poem.

"The rabbit, he... he smells like wounds. Like pain and rot." I looked over to see Fiver speaking to himself, until I a wire around his neck, as if he was attempting to escape.

I looked around to see Cowslip's rabbits having wires around their necks, even Hazel and the bucks. I even saw the wire around Bigwig, but it was more tighter and tighter, as if he wouldn't struggle. _The Black Rabbit_ appeared out of no where and stood next to Bigwig. In a instant, Bigwig began to struggle, as she placed her paw on his shoulder. She than turned towards me and continued to stare in a frozen state.

"Guys... she's here. _The Black Rabbit_ is here." I whispered quietly to get their attention.

"Hazel! Hazel, the roof!" Fiver became frightened than ever. "The roof is made of bones!"

I looked around to see the church ruin background was changed into bones of another animal or an rabbit. "They're not bones, _Hrairoo_. They're tree roots..." Hazel spoke, as the background continued to change. A white horse with red eyes started to head towards me, as a shining armor, perusing to be a knight carrying a white flower flag. _The Black Rabbit_ stood in front of the horse. The helmet was opened to see it's Death. I looked around the wire started to tightened the other rabbits, as Bigwig was already on the ground lifeless.

 _Far away... into the earth, we go!_ Silverweed continued.

 _Save the rabbit in a snare..._ _The Black Rabbit_ spoke, as it came back to me.

"STOP IT! STOP IT YOU DEVIL'S! STAY AWAY!" I screamed and hurried off. "DEATH IS HERE! HE'LL COLLECT US, EVEN THE BLACK RABBIT WILL COLLECT ALL OF US WITH HIM!" I shouted in paranoia that even worsen the situation with Fiver, as he whimpers. I headed out of the warren without looking back.

When I got out, the weather of a overcast sun turned black and red. A neighed stopped me, as I looked back to see Death in his black armor, riding on his white horse and slowly approached to me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT READY! THERE'S MUCH I HAVE TO DO!" I begged.

Death stopped and morphed into _The Black Rabbit_ , as the horse disappeared. "It's time."

"What time?" I asked.

"Your first task." she answered.

"I thought my task was making sure the rabbits have new homes."

"Yes, it's one of your tasks that you're near completion, but it cannot be done without another task to be done..."

"'Save the rabbit in a snare...'" I than started to remember in full from my dream. Bigwig is in danger.

* * *

"You wretched little black beetles!" I turned to see Bigwig pushed me to the ground, as I came back to reality and Fiver was beside me. "You both are in one tantrum away from getting us all kicked out!"

I looked around to see _The Black Rabbit_ was gone and Death isn't present either. "Bigwig, we're all in danger. I saw it. I saw it happened."

"Saw what?!" he questioned.

"A dream... it was a dream."

"And it's just ONLY A DREAM!" Bigwig shouted.

"We're sorry, it seems that we both are heading to the down." Fiver spoke, as we attempt to leave, but Bigwig blocked us.

"You both wouldn't have a hope in Hell! You both be dead before night- _Frith_!"

"You are closer to death than any of us, Bigwig. The place is death. There is shadow in every corner of it." Fiver warned him.

"He's right, in my dream. I saw you struggling to free yourself... from a snare that is around this warren! If you make one move of going through a bush or a field, you'll be on the ground, before you could say your final prayer!" I warned him from a dream I have.

Fiver and I turned to see Hazel came. "Hazel... please... can we leave?" I pleaded him.

He was unsure, from what had happened.

"Hazel, you said that you could never make a good leader, because you're not the fastest, nor strongest, nor smartest, but what makes a great leader is that you believed in us and brought out the best of us." Fiver told Hazel, before he set off to the down, as I followed.

"You're not following him too?" Hazel asked me.

"I told you, I wanted to leave this warren, just now." I told him, as I caught up with Fiver.

"Fiver, Kevin, wait!" Hazel hurried towards us. "If you two say this place is rotten, then it's rotten and we leave."

"Do you really mean it?" I asked him.

"I mean it and I kept my word of the bargain. We began this adventure together, we'll finish it together. I'll go tell the others we need to leave." Hazel told us and so he started his way back to the warren.

It didn't take long to see Bigwig in his rage stopped Hazel. "I'm not letting you get to the others, Hazel. If you want to leave, go. The rest of us are staying here."

"Don't do it, Bigwig! I'm begging you not to do this!" I begged.

"Let me go, Bigwig!" Hazel freed himself.

"You're not Chief Rabbit, Hazel!" Bigwig burst out. "You never will be! If you want to take the crazy dream of your brother and man, as reality, then do it elsewhere!"

"Bigwig!"

"Especially you... the three of you are finished here! I'm going back to the warren now. If you follow me there, I'll kill you lot." He than dashed off and I had to go after him.

"Bigwig, stop!" I shouted back at him.

"I told you to not to follow me!" he exclaimed.

"This is not a safe bush, there's wires everywhere!" I warned him once again.

"I warned you enough! I'll tear you apart!" he jumped at me and tossed me, by using his teeth, near towards an opening that I landed near towards a peg. I than saw a shining wire near towards the bush where Bigwig's coming towards.

"Bigwig, don't!" I waved to warn him.

"I'll finish what I have started!"

"BIGWIG DON'T!" I yelled as I backed away. He made a leap that I closed my eyes.


	17. The Snare

My eyes were still closed as I faced two possible fears: me being tackled by Bigwig or to see him trapped in a snare. I opened my eyes... to see him inches away me... on the ground, gasping for air, while struggling to free himself. My dream had became real and true. My necklace cracked once more. I looked at my necklace to see it more light cracks on the gem. I than remembered what _The Black Rabbit_ said about the tasks... _Save the rabbit in a snare_.

"Save the rabbit in a snare..." I cited the task. "Save the rabbit in a snare!"

I shook my head to see Bigwig struggling to free himself. I rush towards him and tried to restrain him, but he shoved me away with his paw.

"Bigwig, stop struggling! You're in a snare, what they taught you to do?" I slowly approached him and tried to restrain him again, so he doesn't choke.

"Dig... bite..." Bigwig said weakly, as the snare closes in around his neck. He used his paw to loosen it, but it wouldn't do.

"Hazel! Fiver! Help!" I called for help. Bigwig started to toss and turn himself. "Stop moving!"

Hazel and Fiver came just in time to see Bigwig in a snare.

"Oh! _Thlayli_?! _Thlayli_!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Hazel, he's in a snare! He said that about digging and biting the peg. "We have to get the others!"

"Fiver, go get the others!" Hazel instructed Fiver.

"Be quick, or he'll die!" I told Fiver, as he hurried back to the warren and Hazel began to dig the peg.

"Kevin, do you know anything about snares?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I never done hunting before!" I exclaimed.

"Just think, if there's an easy way to free him. Tell me!" Hazel tried to be patient with me, as time is limited for Bigwig.

I started to think, as it take me back from watching some videos and sites of snare trap tutorials. It won't be useful to cut the wire with a knife. I set my backpack to the ground.

"Anything at all?" Hazel asked.

"There's always something, I just have to find it." I began searching through my backpack. Bigwig broke from my strain, as he started to pull himself forward, but it'll only tighten the snare around his neck. I had to gently push him back (not by the wire) and restrain him to the ground.

"STOP MOVING!" I shouted. "I'M TRYING TO HELP!" I continued to search through my backpack, until I found a wire cutter. "I GOT IT!"

"Got what?!" Hazel questioned.

"Just keep doing what you're doing!" I instructed.

"Why?"

"Trust me!" I asked for his trust.

"I hope you know what you're doing." he stated, as the others arrived.

They relayed with each other, as I started to us my wire cutter to cut the wire. Although, I have to be extremely careful to not hurt his neck, as the cutter could impale him.

"Kevin, what are doing?!" Hawkbit questioned me.

"Saving his life! What's going on up there?!" I questioned back.

"Fiver's biting down the wire!" he relayed back to me.

"I need someone to hold Bigwig down, as I cut the wire!" I needed someone to hold him down, as I started to cut the wire. Hazel came and held him down at ease.

"Just remain clam, brother. We'll get you out." Hazel assured Bigwig.

Bigwig noticed what I had, as he tried to struggle to free himself, as if I was about to cut his neck. I was breathing in and out quickly, as I closed in the wire with the cutter and started to cut it. The first time it failed, so I kept going. The second time it failed again. I started to pick up the speed, until I started to slightly twist the wire to make it loose. After four tries of failed cuts, I managed to get a cut. Finally, Bigwig's free.

"HE'S OUT!" I exclaimed that I backed away from him to give him air.

Everyone froze, as Hazel slightly stepped back to give Bigwig space. Bigwig was gasping and breathing in and out, even coughing bit.

"Oh, Bigwig, you're all alright." Hazel was relieved that he nuzzled him, as everyone got around him. "I thought I'd lost you, brother. Do you think you could walk?"

"I could try." He picked himself up back on his feet. "What... what happened? Why am I... on the ground?"

"Easy brother, you were in a snare." Fiver told him.

"I was..." he questioned, as if he didn't remember. Because he was trying to free himself and he was in a panic.

"Yes, and Kevin freed you." Hazel added.

"He did? A human saved my life?" Bigwig puzzled, as he and everyone turned towards me. I started to put my belongings back into my backpack.

"Well... I don't know about that. Miraculously, I had a wire cutter because I bought it at a store. We're about to have a project for school to cut snares. However, we never started it yet. I think it was just a coincidence." I doubted, as it was miracle.

"You did." Hazel told me. "If you haven't freed Bigwig, as we simply pulled the peg out, he may have already died. You're a hero." He than gave me a bow, as others followed suite.

"Well... I guess I am. However, God told me to find a way to free Bigwig. And I guess I just found a wire cutter." I had fewer words to say and thought God was speaking to me as my conscious.

"Whatever you did or who you told to free me. I own you my life." Bigwig stated.

"No, no. There's of need of that. We look out for each other and that's that. Nothing more than that."

"Very well, still I have to say thank you." Bigwig thanked me.

"Now, whoever set the snare's going to be back soon. We have to move." Hazel told us.

* * *

Before we could go anywhere, we heard a twig snap. We looked where the sound came from, as someone is probably approaching to us.

"Who's that?" Blackberry shushed us and wondered whose coming.

A rabbit probably from Cowslip's Warren... it was Strawberry. The bucks began to boil anger inside them, especially Bigwig after what happened to him.

"You've a nerve coming here." Bigwig's eyes widened.

"Please, I didn't know Cowslip would try and stop you." she spoke.

"You had to know at least, right?" I questioned her.

She sighed in disappointment to herself. "Yes, it's true. I'd like to come with you, if you have me." The feeling changed, as if Strawberry was going to give herself for mating uses, if the bucks sees it like that.

"And why should we?" Hawkbit questioned her. "Why don't you go back to all your friends in there?"

Heartbroken, she began to head back. My heart cried out to her, because I recalled her behavior as excited when she's around with other rabbits. In reality, she never had a friend in the world that I could relate to myself right away.

"Strawberry wait." I stopped her from leaving and she turned back towards me. "You don't have a friend you know, right?"

"Well... I-" her head lowered.

"Don't you dare lie to me." I warned her.

She looked back up at me. "I don't... I don't have any friends. People don't like to make friends here in case they get..."

"Snared, like Kingcup." I figured.

Her head sank even more, as a tear fell from her eye. I looked back at the bucks to see if they would welcome her, without just mating use.

"You can come, Strawberry." Hazel stepped up. "However, it's our ways now. If we say hop, you hop. Understood?"

"And don't even to assume it's for mating purposes entirely. She's just a free rabbit, like the rest of you." I spoke to Hazel and the others.

"Kevin, we wouldn't-"

"Just say 'yes' or 'no'." I told them, as Hazel tried to speak.

Hazel knew what I meant from what she had said, if she was allowed to join, if they could have her. "Alright, just a free rabbit, as the rest of us."

Strawberry turned back towards us and smiled, as she came towards me. "Why? Why did you do this for me?"

I sighed. "I know what it's like to be alone without any friends. Let's just say that."

She was relieved and gave me a hug. "Thank you... thank you." The bucks didn't know what to make of this, until the both of us came and we're still standing there, like we didn't know what to do next.

"Now what? Where do we go from here?" Hawkbit asked.

"We should go back and kill Cowslip! We should kill the lot of them!" Bigwig cursed.

"No, Bigwig. That's enough for planning to kill somebody for one day. Even you had me tossed like a rag-doll. And besides vengeance would do worst." I rejected.

"Kevin's right. There's no need to go back and fight them." Fiver agreed with me. "All we have to do is to leave them there."

Bigwig lightly coughed. "The down that you saw, you... you really had a feeling about that?"

"Yes I did, Bigwig." Fiver confirmed. "That down is our home."

"It's glowing!" Strawberry exclaimed and saw something glowing.

"What's glowing?" I asked.

"Something on you. It's glowing!" she answered.

I looked at my necklace and it started to glow that got everyone's attention. The rabbit figure glowed and it grew a tail. The glowing lasted for a few seconds before it stopped and the cracks were gone.

"Kevin, it's from one of your tasks!" Hazel reminded me.

"'Save the rabbit in a snare...'" I recited the task that _The Black Rabbit_ instructed me. I looked back at Bigwig. "Bigwig, the rabbit in a snare... it's you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I remember having a terrible nightmare that we were back at the ruined church. It was reconstructed and I saw everyone have snare wires around their necks, but you were struggling to free yourself. I even heard Silverweed reciting the poem." I shivered from thinking about it.

Bigwig didn't know what to say, except feeling the intense shock in his core. Bluebell gasped, as he figured out the figure. "It's _El-Ahrairah_! From he received his blessings from _Frith_. Perhaps each task he completes, a gift will be after another, starting with the tail, the feet, and finally the ears."

"It seems that way." Blackberry agreed.

I nodded my head, until I felt like a headache kicked in from thinking about the dream and overwhelmed from saving Bigwig. "I'm tired now, you guys. Awfully tired now. Dog tired that I need to sit down, like John Coffey." I started to feel exhaustion from the ordeal.

"Perhaps we could find a resting place, after we leave here." Bigwig suggested to Hazel.

"Alright, just as soon, we have a clearing away from this warren." Hazel agreed.


	18. Bigwig's Apology

After our ordeal of Bigwig in a snare, we continued on with "The Journey". We now have a new fresh face in our band: Strawberry. The doe rabbit from Cowslip's Warren that she wanted to leave the warren and never come back. It was very grateful of Hazel allowing her to join us. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened back at Cowslip's Warren or "The Warren of Shining Wires". At a good covering spot in the fields, Hazel decided that we should have our rest, as I needed to clear my head from the traumatic experience. Everyone was resting for a bit, after we journeyed for miles all day to the evening. Fiver cleaned his muzzle that was bleeding from biting the peg to help free Bigwig. I managed to give him a good wash with my washcloth and some water that I still have in my water canister.

Shortly afterwards though, I tried to listen to some country music to help me clear my mind. I than felt a gently tab on my shoulder, to see it was Bigwig.

"Bigwig. What a nice surprise." I took off my headphones.

"Is it true what you said? About me being in a snare?" he asked.

I nodded. "Every bit of it."

"If you don't mind, I need to say something important." he wanted to chat with me.

It was the first time that we really engaged a conversation with each other. I stopped the music, as I set my phone and headphones aside. "What is it?"

Bigwig sighed. "I already told you that I thank you for saving my life. However, what I didn't say before than, is... that I'm sorry from treating you so poorly; especially forcing you out of our band and destroying your... 'a family picture'. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that at least you heard me out."

It was a heartfelt apology that I longed for him to hear since we had to dig scrapes. I took out my family picture, which is now taped, as I managed to tape it up.

"Does the 'picture' really mean a lot to you?" he than asked.

"It was pretty much the last family picture, before my parents died." I answered.

"What happened?"

"My father died in a car accident, shortly after my mother became gravely ill. It took about five in a half months after my father's death that she passed away."

"'The Great Sickness'?"

"From what we call Brain aneurysm or a stroke to put it. My brother Dan became 'The man/what you could say buck, of the house/warren'. It wasn't until I was about to finish middle school, he decided to join the military to gain benefits to help us through poverty, after he came home."

"He eventually died from combat?"

I looked at him, as I wasn't expecting him to know about that. "How did you know?"

"Hazel told me about your upbringing. Even going through your family losses. Especially, your eldest brother who fought in the _Owsla_." Bigwig told me.

"The Marines." I clarified to him.

"Oh. How did he die in combat?" Bigwig asked. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"Well... he was killed by an IED: Improvised Explosive Device. That it was used as a bomb. Almost like a snare, but it was bit painfully slow and/or quicker way to die."

"I'm sorry." he offered me condolences.

"After their deaths, I continued to live with my two abusive older brothers, until I came here to receive additional college credit. Than here I am." I summarized my story.

"I don't know how you could live through all of this." he had fewer words to describe about my up bringing. "I would never let anyone pick on me."

"What happened to your family?" I asked him.

Bigwig became uncomfortable, because it was a sensitive subject. However, since he asked me about my family. He knew it was acceptable that he would share bit about his family. "Before I became an _Owsla_ buck, we're still living in Sandleford at the time. My father was a Sergeant in the _Owsla_."

"I could see some family resemblance." I stated.

He chuckled. "Yes that's true. Well, he was on patrol one day, until we heard that he haven't came back to our warren. The _Owsla_ were sent out to search for him, until a nasty fox caught him."

"I'm sorry Bigwig." I offered him my condolences.

"When the _Owsla_ informed me and my mother, she was devastated. I didn't have any words, that I was too heartbroken that I ran away to isolate myself from everybody. I spent two days alone in the woods. It wasn't until I encountered the fox, who killed my father. To terrified, I hid myself from the fox. I thought I was going to be killed, until my father's voice came out of no where and told me to stand firm. I came out of the tree log that I was hiding and battled with the fox. I did a great thrashing on the fox, until I was too injured to fight. Before the fox could kill me, the _Owsla_ came and saved my life. They would eventually reprimanded me from running away."

"Did they see you battle with the fox?" I asked.

Bigwig nodded. "Surprisingly, they did. They commended me that I managed to hold my ground against a fox. From that point, they started to have me put in training to join the _Owsla_. After I became an older buck that is."

"You're strong, like every _Owsla_ buck should be. Unlike me, I'm just weak, as a outskirter. I would normally run away to solve my problems or I would be too weak to defend myself." I sadly put it.

"No, you're strong. You just... you just have to let your fear go and being able to defend yourself. I tell you what. How about some training, when we arrived at our new home?" Bigwig than offered me some special training.

"For combat?" I asked.

"Yes. More importantly though for you to let your past go. I know you have some anger inside you that it needs to be let out. It was the same way, when Captain Holly trained me. Perhaps I could show you some tricks that he taught me."

"Alright. Probably soon after we reached down or in better time after we all are set up." I accepted his offer.

"It's the best I could do, since you saved my life." he said. "I could pay you back with something for return."

"It's fair enough already with thank you." I let out my hand to shake his paw. Bigwig took a moment, until he raised his paw that we both put it there with a shake, as we exchanged each other smiles.

"Alright, everyone. We have to keep moving." Hazel told everyone that we're about to resume "The Journey". I started to grab my phone and headphones.

"So what are you going to do, when we get up there?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Bigwig questioned.

"About finding a mate/wife? Since all you bucks are trying to find one anyway. Or form a _Owsla_?"

Bigwig shrugged. "Well... only _Frith_ knows or when I see a doe coming to me."

"Alright, time to hit the road again." I said, as we joined with Hazel and the others.


	19. Watership Down

We continued with our journey, until the next morning came. We arrived at a farm that I immediately recognized it right away, as we ventured by the gates..

"I know this farm!"

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"It's called Nuthanger Farm. I suppose a farmer and his family lived there." I answered, as we're passing through.

At one point, I noticed Hazel stopped to see a farm house and there he spotted cages. Inside one of them, he saw another rabbit. I couldn't tell if it was a buck or a doe, but Hazel would tell me later that it was a doe, as he discovered the scent. We were than called back by Bluebell, as he noticed that we stopped, as the band is going ahead of us.

After passing through the Nuthanger Farm, we began to head towards the down, as it was known as Watership Down. Fiver knew we're getting close. We all started to climb up a long steeped hill of the down, as if it took about an hour to reach to the top of a mountain. When we finished our climbing, Hazel was the first to make it, before his brother came, as I followed joined. We stood on a boulder to look out at the horizon, as if it we could see the whole world from.

"Wow... this is amazing!" I admired the view.

"We made it." Fiver said.

"There's great views all around." Bigwig joined us. "We'll be able to see any _elil_ coming from miles away. Well done, Hazel-rah."

It was almost a one shot and one opportunity that I stood on top of a boulder and stretched my arms, as if I was on the Titanic's bow and sailing with the wind blowing on my face. "I'm the King of the World! WHOOOOOOO!" The rabbits jumped as I "whooed" and howled like Jack Dawson.

"Humans..." Bigwig shook his head and smiled.

"That's what they do I presume." Hazel smiled and he even noticed my necklace glowed again. I would later find out later it was a pair of two long feet that was set on the back. Probably the second pair of long legs, comes in later in the next task.

* * *

The night came as everyone was outside. We started to inspect the outside of the warren and figuring out ways for the next step... building burrows.

"In terms of digging a warren, we'll investigate what type of soil we're dealing with and make a more comprehensive..." Blackberry spoke. Just like back in Cowslip's Warren, he was started to be kissed repeatedly once again by Bluebell. "Stop trying to kiss me! That is not a thing we do! Bluebell!" Blackberry started to chase after his closest friend.

"It may come sooner or later!" I joked at the two. I turned towards Dandelion to see that he heard something as birds flew off from the trees ahead of us. He tapped his feet, to get everyone's attention. We than saw a rabbit hopping slowly. It appeared to be a injured rabbit, on how he's hopping.

"Zorn..." the rabbit spoke weakly, as he groaned also. "Oh Zorn..." I recognized the voice. We than had a better view to identify the rabbit, before he fell onto the ground. Finally I recognized the rabbit, as if I wasn't going to see his face again.

"CAPTAIN HOLLY!" I ran towards him, as the others followed me. I was the first to reach him. He was most definitely injured from the scars and marks all over him. "Captain Holly, are you alright?!"

He looked and couldn't forget my face. "It's you... Kevin is it?"

"Yes, It's me. You're hurt." I told him. "I never thought I was going to see you again."

"What's happened to him?" Blackberry spoke.

"I don't know, but he's weak and he's need our help." I answered. "Can you tell us what happened, Captain Holly?"

"Sandleford... it's gone." Captain Holly told us.

The rabbits softly gasped. It was just how Fiver's vision predicated. I placed my hand towards my mouth in shock and knowing it will be true. "It's all gone!" Captain Holly breathed heavily. "Fiver... you were right about everything, as Kevin told me! You knew the story before it was even told."

We all looked at Fiver in recognition, before looking back towards Captain Holly. "Whatever happened over there, you're alive. Let us help you and you'll be fixed up in no time." I spoke.

"There's something else." he added. "You're not safe here... even you Kevin." he even turned towards me to say I wasn't safe. "No one is safe."

He than fainted from his exhaustion. "He's tired and too hurt to move. We must help him." I stated.

The rabbits agreed, as we picked him up and have him carried towards our new warren. The rabbits tried to help him by cleaning his wounds, until I was able to give Captain Holly a blanket to keep him warm for the night. When everyone went to bed, I stayed close to Captain Holly. We managed to take great care of Captain Holly from his injuries. He still have scars that won't fade. He rested for days, until he was able to move. The very first thing that he was up, he would spend most of his time at a small stream. Hazel insisted for me to give him some space and I decided to let Captain Holly be. For nearly a week, I wasn't quite sure from what Captain Holly meant for "no one is safe". Neither of the rabbits were so sure what he meant. Deep down, we're still not safe from the dangers around us or what lies ahead. It may not be tonight, it may not be tomorrow or in days time. Whatever it is that Captain Holly said, we may have to brace ourselves before we something for more dangerous that I can't even comprehend for what it is to come.


	20. A Survivor's Account

It's been a week after finding a new home and Captain Holly finding us. He continues to stay over at the small stream. I wanted to see him and wondering how he is, since he hasn't talked to anyone, after he first woke up. Hazel stopped me and decided for the both of us go together. When we came, he continues to watch the water creating ripples from fallen leaves.

"Captain Holly?" I tried to speak to him.

He has seen our reflections in the water, as he knew that we were coming. "Kevin. Hazel."

"Holly." Hazel greeted. The three of us became silent. We haven't said a word for another minute, as we continued to hear the ambient sounds of a stream. It was peaceful. It may even helped Captain Holly to clear his head from what he has experienced to find us.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"I've been tough around the edges, Kevin." he replied back to me.

"Are you ready to tell us your story?" Hazel asked.

Captain Holly sighed, as he was ready. However, he looked at me before he could start. "Kevin, I advise you to leave."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want my words to hurt you." he was too concerned for what he is going to say.

I shook my head. "No... I know how rabbits feel about humans. However, I just wanted to point out, not all humans are entirely bad. Most would do things that they were told to do and/or some do horrifying acts to each other both humans and/or animals."

Captain Holly nodded his head and began his story. "The night you all left Sandleford, the Threarah decided there was no point risking lives by trying to follow you further, from what I heard by Toadflax. I was arrested for attacking Scabious and letting Kevin escape. My family were probably told that they had nothing to fear, as no harm would come upon them. Until the next day... it began."

"What began?" I asked. He remained silent that he couldn't go further into detail. I began to think that I was able to see Fiver's visions. Maybe I could be able to see what Captain Holly saw back in Sandleford. I reached my hand out for his paw. "Reach your paw for mine hand... I could see it for myself." Unsure, Captain Holly slowly lifted his paw and I managed to touch his paw. Suddenly, I gasped.

* * *

I found myself back in Sandleford Warren to see Captain Holly being guarded by _Owsla_ bucks. The warren began to shake and crumble, as the ceiling was about to collapse. The two bucks fled and left him alone in his prison burrow. More pebbles and rocks began to fall above him, as he heard screams of rabbits inside the warren. He left his prison burrow and headed off to find any rabbits in distress. He managed to find some rabbits and gathered whom he could find and planned to have everyone gathered at the slack run.

He even stopped at one point to see a small group of rabbits were shouting for help. It was perhaps his family. Stunned and unable to help them, as he was than knocked down by frightening rabbits, trying to escape. He got back up and took lead, before his path in front of him and everyone else cutting them off. They headed for another direction to find themselves trapped into a dead end burrow. They huddled, as the dirt debris, started to cloud everyone from an opening. The rabbits started to dig for a way out. Captain Holly was being stumbled, as he tried to calm everyone and maintain order. A claw from a excavator picked up the digging rabbits and dropping them into a pile of dirt. The rabbits would be injured, dying or presumed dead, as more were being showered by dirt, roots, and other rabbits. I than saw the outside of the warren being dug up by three excavators. They started to clear out any wildlife in room for the construction team which they'll later build houses, complexes, and duplexes.

The dream ended. I came back to reality and found myself back at Watership Down with Hazel and Captain Holly. Incredulous, but I knew it was reality that it did happened and more likely humans will always have to do it. Mix feelings of by choice or no choice at all because they're either being told to and/or being paid.

A tear fell from my eye. "I'm sorry, Kevin." Captain Holly apologized.

"No!" I cried. "I'm the one to apologize! I hid it! I knew the warren is gone, because I saw Toadflax!"

The two gasped. "You saw Toadflax?!"

"Yes. He was trying to drink some water, before he spotted me and died. He was taken peacefully through the river bank. I feel like the burden is on my shoulders because I'm human and I could have got everyone out, if I could." I exclaimed emotionally in distraught.

"You done everything you could do, Kevin." Hazel comforted me. "Why didn't you tell about this before?"

"I couldn't because you wouldn't believe me. And it's my fault that I was still in Sandleford before escaping from Scabious, which cost me the lives of the rabbits in Sandleford Warren, including Captain Holly's family."

Captain Holly placed his paw on my shoulder and spoke very kind-heartily to me. "Don't blame this on yourself. I know it's not your fault."

"How come you haven't treated me, like most of the rabbits would think of humans?"

"Your heart shows it." he than placed his paw on my chest. "Like I said before, you don't seemed to be like any other human would do to any rabbit. Normally, I see a boy toss a rock at a rabbit, 'man' killing a rabbit with his 'firing stick', even snares."

I than remembered that I saved Bigwig's life from the snare. I used a wire cutter to free him. Only that he was only having the wire closing in around his neck tighter. Captain Holly than continued on with his story.

"In the end, my injuries were sustained not at the hands of humans... but at the claws of my own friends and family, desperately trying to escape."

"Why would humans do that?" Hazel questioned in distraught.

"I don't know."

"Humans try to do things that could beneficent for our own kind, building homes, offices, schools, skyscrapers, and/or even an theme park for children and families. Despite of their efforts of trying to build, they would take away nature or wildlife." I sadly put it.

"It's just because we're in their way." Captain Holly stated.

I nodded a "yes" and a "no". "We'll never spoil the Earth, until there's nothing is left. Even to the ocean."

"By the ocean? Where you lived?"

"Yes, I hardly seen any star fishes anymore, because our kind would do anything to damage the coast from the basics like littering and/or tampering with nature." I explained about my home city in Bodega Bay.

"Besides all that, all I know is that where there are humans, there is death." Captain Holly said. "We must stay clear of most of them at all costs."

I than began to feel guilty of what my kind stands for, but in retrospect, I seen worst of our kind done to ourselves.

"Shall I continue, Hazel-rah?" he asked if he could continue. Hazel nodded his head, before Captain Holly looked back at me. "Kevin?"

I couldn't stop crying from what he has gone through and the loss of his friends, family, and a home.

"I could stop, if you wish or you could be excused." he told me.

"No..." I shook my head. "Please continue... I can't fully abide by it, but it's true in reality. So I must hear your story."

Captain Holly sighed and took a breath before he continued. "I don't know how, but I managed to dig my way out near the green slip. Alone, I tracked the lot of you... across fields, meadow and marshland-"

"Even a road?" I asked.

"Yes, even a 'human' road. Through day, night, clouds, and rain that I kept tracking you. It was the morning of the third day when I thought I'd found you. Only to find a rabbit that was torn in the ears, with claw and bite marks all over him. He thought I was hurt by The _Efrafans_."

" _Efrafans_?" I questioned.

"Yes, does it sound familiar to you?" he asked me.

I paused to think about _Efrafans_. It than finally ringed a bell. "Oh my God..." I never thought I would hear _Efrafans_ or _Efrafa_. I remember hearing about _Efrafa_ was ruled by General Woundwart, a tyrant, a dictator, and a general. I recalled about it from the movie, book, and TV series.

"What?" Hazel asked me.

"I know this. Not from vision or a dream! I heard of them through stories. I do know it! Some of my classmates, who already read the book tried to tell me about it."

"Kevin..." Hazel and Captain Holly tried to calm me down.

"No! What did they say?" I trying to look back to remember.

"Kevin, don't." Hazel told me.

"No, I can't! I have to remember!" I started to stammer, as I tried to remember what they said. However, the memory of it was gone, as it was brief and less important because I thought I already knew about it. "Come on, Kevin... think... think..."

I than started to have a mental picture. I see a opening rooftop, as it was a smoking stack chimney. I see stronger rabbits, than the ones back in Sandleford Warren. There chattering of bucks, while I assumed to hear does whimpering and begging for unknown reason, probably from being punished. It took from tunnel after tunnel, passing burrow after another in a ruin. Until the rabbit reached the final burrow on the left.

 _Sir, the wide patrol picked up the scent of a large band of rabbits near the down._ An _Owsla_ buck spoke to an large, unanimous figure hiding in the shadows. _Unfortunately, sir, we lost them._

The large, shadowy, rabbit raised his head up high, with his ears pointing high from the information that was given by a fellow officer. _Tell them not to return until they're located._ The rabbit turned his head towards the officer, as I could see his left eye blind from a life long injury with a scar across his eye... it was none other than General Woundwart... _Leave one alive for questioning._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed for dear life, as I realized it was true all along since I first shrink to the size of a rabbit. I was in _Watership Down_. In my own story.

"Kevin, wake up!" I heard Captain Holly's and Hazel's voices calling me. I woke up to see them and I was on the ground.

"No, it can't be! It can't be!" I backed away from them.

"Kevin, it's okay." Hazel tried to calm me down.

I shook my head. I remembered that I still have my book in my backpack. I set my backpack to the ground and started searching through it.

"What are you searching for?" Captain Holly asked me.

I continued to search through my backpack, until I found my own copy of _Watership Down_. It was buried inside my backpack.

"What is this?" Hazel asked, as the two came closer to me.

"It's the story, about you guys... it was all written inside this novel." I than opened the novel to see myself in a illustration in the first page. "What?" I skim through page after page, all the way to Captain Holly telling us about Sandleford Warren's Destruction. I than turned to the next page to see it empty. "It's blank. It's blank!"

"What is going, Kevin?! Tell us!" Hazel exclaimed.

"The novel! Your guys tale is told by your creator Richard Adams! It tells the same story on how you guys noticed about Fiver's vision, left Sandleford Warren and eventually finding a new warren called Watership Down! Now this changes things, because the story is being retold, but in my own point of view. Even I'm being tested." I began explaining.

"This isn't a test nor a game! We lost our friends, families, and our homes!" Captain Holly exclaimed. "Whose testing you?!"

" _The Black Rabbit of Inle'._ " I answered, having them gasped and paralyzed from me mentioning her name.

"No..." Captain Holly shook his head in disbelief. "It's not true. Please don't tell me it's true."

"Captain Holly, it's-" Hazel attempted to speak.

"It is true! We have already been through trials. Saving Bigwig's life in a snare, exactly what happened in the novel, but it was reversed. _The Black Rabbit_ is testing me with these tasks on my necklace!" I pulled out my necklace. "Two tasks is already completed! Now there's two left: 'aid the does to the new warren and finally save our warren at all cost, including a rabbit's life for his doe." I was out of breath, from exclaiming and explaining of what I'm going through, as I weep in tears.

Captain Holly calmed himself down and came towards me. He placed his paw on my shoulder once more. "I'm going to ask you one more time, for _Frith's_ sake. How do you know, who we are and know all of this? Just take some deep breaths and speak utterly. How do you know?"

I began to breath in and out to calm myself. I touched his paw with my hand and held onto it with a grip. "Because I read the novel, seen the movie and Televised series before."

"Humans told the story about us?" Hazel puzzled.

"Yes... as I grow up, I'd admire and enjoyed every bit your adventures. It comforted me in bad times, especially back at home with my brothers. I'm sorry I didn't tell about it to you guys before. You're the first to know." I answered with an apology.

"Kevin... I think you have vivid imagination." Captain Holly calmed me down. "Whatever it is you know, it's making you suffer."

Although, they don't believe that they're part of a wonderful novel that it was told by a well-defined talented writer. They believed partially what I had to say. Although they thought humans would tell the story is slightly a bit far-fetched. They wanted to accept as a fact, however, due to Captain Holly's survival story, it was best for them not to trust every "other" humans that posed harm onto them. As well heeding to my knowledge about an enemy warren that could pose a threat to us.


	21. A Seagull

Some things changed when it comes to me being here. My copy of _Watership Down_ 's pages are filled with illustrations of my adventures with the rabbits and pages onward, its blank. Perhaps the dreams and visions are real. The warnings that what lies ahead are possibilities that could become true. Hazel and Captain Holly decided to keep the secret about their adventures from the novel, despite of them not believing me. We all knew what Fiver visioned... Sandleford destroyed. More likely no one, other than Captain Holly would managed to escape. From his family, the _Owsla_ bucks, and all the way to the chief rabbit perished. Speaking about the chief rabbit, Captain Holly stated that he hoped that Threarah died quickly. I would eventually apologized to Captain Holly and everyone else from the remarks that I made about Threarah, from the time I confronted him.

In the end, we all could relate to each other from losses we had faced. They could only now remember the memories that they shared at their old warren, at the same time they'll have to carry on. I remember that after losing my father, we had to move to Petaluma. We could always drive back to Bodega Bay since it's not too far. Due to my mother's health however, there was no chance until we got our licenses and our own car.

We started to dig our new warren by making tunnel entrances for the start. Strawberry was doing more sufficiently, as the bucks struggled from not having to dig before. I couldn't be able to dig with my bare hands. Luckily, I have a trowel which it slightly improved a bit.

"I can't believe Sandleford's gone." Bluebell still couldn't believe that their home warren was destroyed, as he stopped digging and couldn't stop thinking about Sandleford.

"Yes... Fiver was right." Hazel said, while digging.

Bigwig gasped, as he had dug some dirt and it started to fall, without making a decent size of an entrance to make a scrape. "Bucks don't dig. We can't dig."

"I can't neither, but it would have been a little better if I have a shovel." I stated.

"Look at this scrape, for _Frith's_ sake. It looks like it was dug by a moon-crazed badger. Argh!"

"Oh! Could you just..." I looked over to see Hawkbit was getting dirty, as Dandelion was digging too quickly. "Could you be... Look what you're doing." Dandelion continued to dig, as Hawkbit is being sprinkled with dirt. "Oh! Oh, will you cut it out?" Hawkbit had enough that he pounced on Dandelion and holding him to the ground.

"Stop, you two, stop!" Blackberry broke up the fight, as everyone stopped digging. "Digging a new warren is hard enough, without us fighting."

"I know we need to be safe from the _Efrafans_ , but bucks can't dig." Bigwig went over to Hazel. "We need does."

"Only to dig?!" I questioned. "It would rather be insulting if it was."

"No... not just for digging, Kevin. Providers, mothers, mates, and diggers. They're essential for our lives." Bigwig explained.

"He's right. You say this is home now, but without does, it can never be so." Fiver agreed. "Just like Bigwig said: as diggers, mothers, companions, they'd bring us balance and a reason for living."

"Alright, wait a minute. We only have one and we needed more. What would you guys do if all of them came or we brought them and what would you do?" I understood, but questioned.

The bucks became silent. "Maybe perhaps, if possible that does could help you dig and learn from it. Because if we ended up having no does, for example losing Strawberry and we're still building a new warren, how are we going do it?"

"More likely what we're doing right now." Blackberry answered.

I sighed.

"Well the bright side is... there was at least one doe in the hutch on the farm we passed through."

"Was there? I don't remember..." Hazel stammered, as he pretended to not remember. I remember it entirely, just as we're close to Watership Down, the both of us stopped at the farm to see a doe in a cage.

"Hazel... Hazel...Hazel." I looked back at him and smirked while wrapping my arm around his back neck.

"What?"

"You don't remember?" I questioned.

"I don't remember."

I let him go, crossed my arms and repeatedly raised my eyebrows up and down. "You got yourself a secret lover, huhh..."

"You don't remember?" Bluebell turned towards Hazel and started to lightly nuzzle him on the cheek, as he remember clearly because he called me and Hazel back. "You were staring into her eyes like they were filled with carrots."

I began to laugh.

"Don't remember?" Bluebell impersonated Hazel.

I laughed harder, as the bucks slowly started to stare, as I continued to laugh and roll on the grass until I noticed them looking at me that I immediately stopped laughing.

"Yes... what about the farm we passed?" Bigwig asked Hazel.

"No. Nobody goes back to the farm. Nobody goes near-"

"Humans." I finished.

"I was just going to say the humans living at the farm." Hazel said to me.

"Yeah... right." I knew what he was going to say, as he resumed digging.

Bigwig hopped towards Hazel. "We are eight bucks, one doe, and a human, Hazel. If that balance isn't addressed, there will be fighting amongst us. There will be blood spilled. As leader, that blood will pool at your feet."

"Wait, you're including me on this?" I questioned.

"Yes, what does it make a difference?" Bigwig questioned back me.

"Well I don't know, I can't fall in love with does, that's your guys job not mine."

Bigwig breathed in and turned back towards Hazel. "If we just raid the farm, we can avoid all that by freeing the does there."

"You don't understand!" Hazel burst out. He than claimed down with a sigh. "No one goes back to the farm. No one goes near-"

"Humans." I finished.

Hazel turned towards me. "Are you going to let me finish?"

"It doesn't matter at that point. I can care less what you all say about humans or anybody."

"Either way, no one goes back and that's an order!" Hazel exclaimed.

* * *

In a blank of an eye, some bird squawking down towards us. It went over our heads and crashed landed on a small field of flowers, as some of the bird's feathers blown away from the crash.

" _Frith's_ fury!" Bigwig exclaimed. "The heavens are falling down!"

All of us stopped discussing about does and the farm, as we try to investigate what kind of bird that is.

"It's enormous." one of the bucks spoke. Bigwig dared himself to slowly make an approach towards the bird. The bird squawked that it's head popped and nearly pecked Bigwig, as it continue to squawk.

"It's a seagull." I recognized the bird.

"A seagull?" Blackberry asked.

"It's a bird that mostly lives near the coast or near the ocean." I answered. "Back at home, there lots of seagulls flying around."

Hazel started to approach towards the seagull.

"Be careful, Hazel. That thing looks like it could tear your leg off." Bigwig warned him.

"A seagull? The only thing seagulls could tear apart are crabs." I rebuttal-ed, as the seagull trills and started to peck the ground. "He's hungry."

"And it looks like it may be wounded." Blackberry added.

"We have to feed him something, but we don't have fish or crabs for miles. All he could eat is probably insects." I said.

"That's it! Quickly, everyone, let's dig up some grubs." Hazel than told everyone to find some bugs to feed the seagull.

"Are you mad? Why would you save a creature that could kill us?" Bigwig questioned.

"A seagull can't really kill a rabbit." I disagreed.

"Oh really, what if I tell you, that a seagull could kill a kitten, by first pecking the poor beast, before being gulped in one swallow." Bigwig told me.

I gulped. "Oh... I never thought about that."

"I might be mad, but that thing may be our best hope." Hazel thought of an idea.

"Oh, right, best hope." Bigwig scoffed.

"It's got wings. It sees things we can't. It can look for other warrens."

Bigwig shook his head and slowly turned away.

"...And did I also say he could also see does?" Hazel added.

He than finally won Bigwig over just like that. "Well, you heard him." Bigwig began to chuckle. "Dig up some worms now."


	22. Kevin's Basic Training

We all partnered off to find some worms and/or grubs. I went along with Bigwig to find some worms and grubs. As we're doing our search, we spotted Hawkbit searching for grubs with Strawberry.

"Looks like Hawkbit is trying to impress Strawberry." Bigwig figured, as we watched the show taking place.

He lightly lifted a log piece and there they found a group of grubs crawling in the dirt. "Ah. And there we are."

"Aw, thank you." Strawberry thanked Hawkbit for lifting the log piece.

"I, uh, spotted some sow thistle over by the woods earlier. I wondered if you wanted to go with me and _silflay_ for a little while later on." Hawkbit than asked if she would wanted to eat some sow thistles together later on the day or later after finding more grubs.

Strawberry giggled. "Hawkbit, you're so sweet."

Hawkbit chuckled. "Oh, remember what I said about Dandelion."

"Well. I guess Hawkbit got himself a doe." Bigwig sighed.

"Hmmm, not exactly. He's trying too hard and another buck is here right about now." I told Bigwig and spotted another buck. It was Dandelion and he doesn't seemed to be a happy on how he approached to Hawkbit.

"Somebody told Strawberry I had the white blindness and I think it was you." Dandelion accused.

Hawkbit stood and stared calmly as if he was hiding something about what he told Strawberry about Dandelion. "Prove it." He than picked up some grubs and headed off his way, with Dandelion following him.

"Two bucks are challenging up for Strawberry. My bet for sure is that neither one of them would get her." I said.

"I fear that a fight would happen very soon and that's the reason why we should go out and raid the farm." Bigwig said.

"I know Bigwig. Something would bound to happen that Hazel might have to reconsider and we'll go off and raid the farm. It'll be a matter of time. It's also best to keep an eye out of those two of the triangle lovers." I assured him.

"Come on. There should be some grubs not far from here." Bigwig moved on, as we continued through the small woods, until we reach towards an opening.

There we found a boulder, where some small bugs were crawling around. Bigwig and I lifted the boulder and pushed it to the side. I grabbed a canister that was in my backpack for liquids. I started to scoop them into the canister, as Bigwig... well he grabbed them by a mouthful.

"Is that a little unsatisfying?" I asked.

Bigwig lifted his head up and I see some grubs in his mouth. "Ith noth toth bath."

"What?" I couldn't understand because his mouth was full.

"It'h not too bad." he clarified.

I opened my canister. "Here... spit them out. So you won't accidentally swallow one."

He quickly spited them out, as much of it as he could. While I had to swipe the bugs into the canister before closing it. I even had to wipe my hands off.

"Those grubs are nothing... they're just bugs." Bigwig said.

"Oh no, it's your spit that I'm wiping my hands off." I told him, as he gave me a bitter stern look. "Well either way, we might as well take them to the seagull I guess."

Before we could go, I saw a bright yellow-black stripped insect flying about and it was alone. I started to breath from my chest quickly, as I got nervous from it. The insect started to fly towards us that I started to walk away quickly back into the woods.

"Kevin." Bigwig tried to call out for me.

I kept walking quickly, as I ignored him, not from being rude. It was because it was a big sized wasp flying near towards us. I than hurried near towards our new warren that I stopped and had to have a breath.

"Kevin..." I than saw Bigwig hopping towards me. "Why did you run off like that? You went _tharn_ for a moment there. I haven't seen any _elil_?"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry Bigwig." I apologized.

"What's wrong brother? Tell me?" Bigwig asked me.

I sighed. "Do you remember, during our 'Journey' you made a remark about ' _Frith_ in a wasp nest'?"

Bigwig tried to remember during our first part of our "Journey". "I believe so, only regarding about Hazel being called Hazel-rah."

"I than have some sort of panic attack, when you said. You guys were scratching your heads and you only said it was a remark or some sort." I added.

"Oh come now, I haven't seen one when we got here." Bigwig scoffed.

"Well I did alright!" I exclaimed. "And no, it would not mean for us to move away from the warren... I... I just have a huge fear of wasps, yellow-jackets, and hornets."

He was bit surprised to see a human is afraid of the smallest insects. "You do? I remember you told about this to everyone, but I didn't mean you really are literally."

"Before my father died in a car accident, it was the same year when my mother got sick." I pulled out the family picture that I taped up back together.

"Your family picture." Bigwig recognized the family picture that we pulled until it tore in half.

"Around that time, my father and I were walking through a trail near towards our campsite. Without even looking down, we stepped into a wasp's nest and nearly a flock of them came out from the ground and they started to sting and bite us repeatedly. My dad managed to swipe most of them off of me, as I was fleeing back to our campsite. By the time I got back, my mom and my brothers asked me about Dad. He than showed up seconds later with bite and sting marks on his arm and few on his face. My mother managed to helped him with some insect sting and bite relief sprays to help him ease it up. Although I was only stung or bit three to seven times, he was stung and bit more than ten times. The rest of the day, we stayed camp to relax. My two older brothers of course later said that I was a coward of running away and not being able to help our dad. Even up to now I question myself if I could stay with my father's side, as we're being stung and bit. I probably would have been more braver."

"Oh... I never thought you had to deal with something like that." Bigwig said. "So, that's why you're afraid of wasps?"

I nodded my head. "I'm afraid of anything to do with wasps: pictures and videos of them, or even seeing pesticides that kills them. Probably I'm just weak inside."

Bigwig sighed from my low self-esteem that he than had an idea. "You know a best way to overcome your fears?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Some combat practice." Bigwig set himself in a self-defense position. "Up to this point, I'll train how to fight and overcome your fears."

"I never really defended myself before in a fight." I said, as I took off my backpack.

"Come on, what about your brothers? Did they gave you a thrashing?" Bigwig asked, as he assumed it was playful.

"You mean like this?" I pulled off my shirt to show him some marks on my back, even he gasped. "This is what happens when your brothers take advantage of you."

"Kevin... I'm really sorry." he solemnly apologized, as I put my shirt back on. "Right now, give me your best attack. Whatever you got."

I was in a unusual combat position and didn't know what to expect from Bigwig, that I give him a hard slap that a woman would probably give a man. He took it good, as it was hard, but than he began to chuckle and laugh.

"What's funny?"

"That's best thing you could do?!" Bigwig joked and continued to laugh.

"Maybe you could show me, how to be a better fighter." I suggested.

Bigwig stopped laughing and took some breaths. "Alright. Now, since you're not in fours like a rabbit. Try to move your legs apart from each other."

I started to move my legs, until I got into a position that I was doing Judo.

"Very good. Have your arms not fully out, but keep them close to you. Like how I'm doing." Bigwig stood up and stretched his paws out, but without stretching them out to far. I followed his instructions. "Nicely done... now do whatever you can to defend yourself. I'll do a pounce or a tackle. Be on your guard."

Bigwig started to circle around me, as I kept myself on guard. He than began to charge at me that I first dodged and he missed. "Nice quick, evasive maneuver, but you'll have to defend yourself without trying dodge. You'll be getting tired of doing it."

He continued to circle around me, as I kept my eyes on him. He than made a quick fake tackle that he stopped, putting me off guard. He than quickly pounced on me that I couldn't be able to defend myself. "Come on, Kevin. I thought you humans know how to fight!" We repeated the same circle again. This time he came to tackle me, that I grabbed his paws and started to holding them. As we struggled to get the advantage, I tried to push him to the ground, but he was too strong. The next option was tackle him by the stomach. By doing so I tackled him at that weak spot and he ended up being on the ground. It didn't take long of course until he rolled me other, seeing myself on the ground.

"You _yona, embleer hraka_! You could do better than that." Bigwig taunted, as he held my arms to the ground.

I than head butted him at his muzzle and kicked him back, to get myself back on my feet. He than rubbed his nose.

"Are you bleeding?" I grew a bit worried that I head butted him too hard that it could cause a nose bleed.

Bigwig scoffed. "Ha, that's nothing compared with a scratch from a weasel or a bite from another rabbit on my ear."

"I guess you gone through the 'no pain no gain'." I quoted a phrase that he got to himself where he was now, since he's an _Owsla_ buck.

"You could say that. Now... training is over. This time it's for real. I basically showed you what you need to know. Now show me what you learned." Bigwig got himself back into combat position. Not far from where we are. Hawkbit and Dandelion spotted us.

"What are you two up to?" Hawkbit asked.

"Combat exercise! Feel free to have the others watch this match!" Bigwig shouted.

Hawkbit and Dandelion dashed off to probably get the others.

"This will be the moment that you could show everyone your combat skills." Bigwig smiled.

"Yeah, but this was only my first day of training!" I protested.

"I understand. It'll help you one day, even fighting your fears. Let your anger out, as long you're protecting someone you cared and loved." Bigwig started to circle around me. I still wasn't sure, if I was fully ready or have the spark inside me. "Just like how Captain Holly saved you from Scabious."

I than remembered that Captain Holly saved me, as I tried to escape from Sandleford. Shortly after, the rest of the rabbits came and began to watch us combat.

"Alright, Kevin. Show me what you could do." Bigwig resumed circling around me.

I went into my guarding position, as I watched Bigwig's move. He than began his charge at me, but I dodged in time. The bucks "oohed", as I noticed Hazel, Fiver, and Captain Holly were concerned about me combating Bigwig. Bigwig than charged at me again and this time he knocked me to the ground. I heard some of the bucks, especially Hawkbit and Dandelion cheering for him.

"Come on, Kevin. I thought you have that fight in you." Bigwig taunted.

I breathed in and out, until I knee kicked him in the stomach that I pushed him away. I got back on my feet to see was about to charge at me again. This time I held my ground from restraining his paws in the air. As we're trying to struggle to gain advantage, I kept my feet positioned like a Judo fighter. It didn't last that he got me to the ground. In short seconds, I used my strength to push onto his back and having him on the ground, as well restraining his paws.

The rabbits gasped in surprised that I managed to held myself from one of the toughest bucks that anyone has seen or known. Bigwig than started to chuckle.

"What's funny, _Thlayli_?" Captain Holly asked.

"I'm been out matched by a human." Bigwig laughed and shook his head.

"You did well for his first combat against another rabbit." Hazel complimented me.

"To be honest, Bigwig is really strong and I thought I wouldn't be able to hold my ground." I told him.

"Ha, you really held yourself together. Just remember, only fight for those you cared for and/or loved." Bigwig taught me an important lesson.

"Like you usually fought to protect a warren and everyone living there right. Or even being on guard with a band of rabbits." I added.

"Exactly." he said, as I got up and reached out to help him up. However, he did managed to get himself back on his feet. "Still, you do have a potential of being the _Owsla_ , if you're a buck rabbit."

"Thanks."

"Alright, everyone. Let's get back to feeding the seagull." Hazel than had everyone getting back to our task of feeding the seagull.

"Well done, brother." Bigwig patted on my back, before he headed off.

Everyone else passed by me and gave me compliments of my first combat against a rabbit, still in a friendly match. Captain Holly was the last, however before he left, he gave me a smile and bow with acknowledgement of a congrats of my first combat. As I watched him leave, I heard a crack. I than noticed it was from my necklace that I pulled it out from my shirt to see it have a small crack.

 _Holly! No..._ NO!

I gasped and came back to reality. "Those voices again. What's it got to do with Captain Holly?" I wondered. I than shrugged my shoulders, as I picked up my bag and my canister. I still hear the faint shouts to him, but I still wonder why. I just kept it stored inside my memory, as it might be my next task perhaps.


	23. The Bay of Does

We continued to feed the seagull from the late afternoon to the evening. He was still hungry that he wanted more. I always knew seagulls are very hungry birds. I always remember seeing them eat crabs at the beaches in Bodega Bay.

"Call this a meal? Bring me more worms." the seagull spoke, as he demanded for more worms. "Worms. Aye, they're pink wiggly things that live in the ground."

I finished doing another delivery of grubs and worms, as if I was a Door Dasher or a pizza delivery driver. "Keep 'em coming. Come on. Come on." the seagull spoke to me. I had to take a break and joined over with Hazel and Bigwig.

"Right, it looks like he's coming round a little." Hazel stated.

The seagull was able to speak and started to become satisfied from the food he's being given, but prefer more worms. "So much of a seagull wanting food so bad." I stated.

"He's the most loathsome creature I've ever met." Bigwig criticized. "This plan of yours better work, Hazel."

The three of us walked over towards the seagull, as it was time to have Hazel to convince the seagull to help us find does for the warren.

"Hello, again. What's your name, bird?" Hazel asked.

"Seagull." I whispered to him.

"I mean seagull." Hazel corrected himself.

"Kehaar. What's it to you?" the seagull introduced himself, as he resumes eating.

"Kehaar... does it ring a bell to you Kevin?" Hazel turns towards me.

"Yes, he'll be helping us eventually. To help you guys find some does." I whispered, as I remember what Kehaar has done in the story. Although, despite of telling Hazel and Captain Holly about their tale told in a novel. They seemed to slightly dismiss it as it was my vivid imagination.

"So Kehaar, how were you hurt?" Hazel asked.

"Hurt? I'm not hurt. Who's hurt? You hurt." Kehaar questioned, before he resumed eating.

"Your wings were not in good shape, when you crashed landed." I rebuttal.

"All right, maybe a bit, but you should've seen the other guy."

"A farm cat." I guessed.

Kehaar looked at me with a unusual stare. "How did you deduce that?"

"I saw bit of claw marks on one of your wings. Easy guess." I answered, as I kept his tale a secret.

"Yea, a pesky farm jumped me by surprise. Who do you care? Huh?" Kehaar spoke, before he went back to eating grubs and worms.

"Just a basic guess. At the same time, we wanted to help you." I added.

"I have a favour to ask. You see, our warren needs does and-" Hazel was than interrupted by Kehaar's burp. "Oh, pardon you."

"Good gracious, what do you need to say?" I thought the burp was rude.

"What? It tasted sure tasted like fish!" Kehaar exclaimed in a joke.

"What do you say?!"

"Better out than in I always say!" he joked again, by now I lost my patience.

"Three strikes you're history, kiddo." I crossed my arms with a stern look.

"Excuse me." he finally said.

"... when you're stronger, of course, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind flying up on your magnificent wings and see if you can spot any other warrens, where there might be does." Hazel finishes of asking Kehaar a favor in return.

"Ah, tell you what, let me have a wee think about it." Kehaar said.

"Good, just think about it til morning and we'll be ready for your answer by than." I said.

Kehaar than just spat on me a dead pieces of a grub. "No."

Hazel and Bigwig looked at me, as I was cover with scrapes of bug body parts. "I know something like this would. I just kn-" Another spit of an dead grub hit me again. I turned to see Kehaar silently chuckling.

"Oh, I'm going to make him become a chicken dinner on a Friday night." anger kicked in that I was about to cook the seagull. Hazel managed to hold me, as Kehaar squawked.

"You can't even take me out, if you try!" Kehaar teased.

"Just let it go. Just let it go." Hazel held me back, as he blocked my path.

I sighed and decided to walk away from it. The both of us joined with Bigwig and he was a bit disappointed from the outcome. "Huh! Well, he's growing on me. What's the plan now, Hazel-rah?"

"We'll just have to think of something else for the time being." I spoke to Bigwig.

"Oh, maybe we could ask a field mouse to make us some does out of straw."

"Ugh... I would not imagine how the kittens would be turned out. Rabbit mixed with hay straw." I shivered.

"That was a figure of speech!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"I know." I said.

* * *

Grunts and yelling came out of no where, until we saw Hawkbit and Dandelion fighting each other in a Mortal Combat, over for Strawberry. "Hawkbit! Dandelion!" Hazel started to warn them to end the fight. I hurried over to try to break up the fight.

"It's your fault of trying to steal Strawberry! I know you told her!" Dandelion shouted.

"She's mine! You'll just have to find your own doe!" Hawkbit shouted.

"Come on guys! Peace and Love! Come on!" I tried pulled the two apart, but they're harder to separate the feud.

"Butt out, human!" they exclaimed, just before I pushed the two apart.

"Dandelion, stop!" Strawberry told him to stop.

Hawkbit and Dandelion were glaring at each other, as they're about to prove which one of them is alpha male and the one to drop out of the love triangle. They than started to charge at each other. Luckily, it was broken up by Bigwig, just before the two could engaged into alpha brawl.

"You two stop!" Strawberry exclaimed.

"You'll pay for that, Dandelion!" Hawkbit sparked.

"Alright, guys. What happened?!" I asked.

"I was just sleeping and Dandelion put some grubs and worms onto my mouth!" Hawkbit exclaimed and I turned towards Dandelion.

"He started it! Making up a story that I have The White Blindness!" Dandelion fired back.

"You started this whole thing?!" I turned back towards Hawkbit and exclaimed.

"Thanks for taking my side." Dandelion thanked me.

"And you... " I looked back again at Dandelion. "...decided to take revenge in your own paws! You two are fighting like wolves to get your own mate!"

"Now both of you, go calm down!" Hazel than ordered.

"Separate yourselves and get a grip! If I ever catch you guys again fighting over Strawberry, so help me, I'll neutered the both of you, so you won't be able to have kittens! Understand?!" I warned.

Hawkbit and Dandelion gulped and took my warning very seriously that the two walked away in different paths.

"I warned you there'd be fighting and, mark my words, without does, this is only the beginning of it!" Bigwig turned over towards Hazel and exclaimed.

Hazel looked at the two jealous lovers trying to get a doe for themselves, as Blackberry and Bluebell trying to separate the two in their own direction to walk away. He than sighed that he has no other choice. "Fiver, Bigwig, and Kevin, we leave for the farm at dawn. The rest of you stay here. I don't want to risk all of us."

* * *

In the crack of dawn, Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig and myself headed out before the sun rises, to the Nuthanger Farm. When we got there, the farm life is early, as cows lowing. The four of us arrived at the farm in ease. The farm looked too quiet, as nothing was fully awake, except the farm animals and not a rooster was up yet to "Cockadoodledoo" in the morning. We even heard some machinery running nearby.

"Remember, any sign of... 'humans', we leave immediately." Hazel told us. "And Kevin, don't expect that they'll give you a friendly response."

"I don't know it would be possible, but one way to find out if it's true." I heeded his warning.

"Right, come on." Hazel than moved, as the rest of us following him. We went through the gate and ventured in the farm. We maintained our stealth to absolutely silent. Before we moved out, we peeked out from a corner to see a rottweiler dog fast asleep in his doghouse with rope around his neck. The snores gasped the rabbits in little fear.

"It's alright, he's asleep." I whispered. "Just stay here."

The dog rolled over in his sleep, probably enjoying a chew toy or a meaty dog bone. "Just move quickly, before he could get onto us."

"Very well." Hazel spoke, as the three of us moved forward.

In the middle of my way, I stopped and turned to see Fiver staring at the dog. "Fiver?"

He was gazing at the rope that is hooked onto the doghouse. "Rope." Fiver spoke.

"Yeah, it's a rope. Are you alright?" I said, until I noticed that he's probably in a vision state.

"Fiver." Bigwig sighed and called out to him quietly. Fiver gasped.

"It's alright, let's hurry, before Bob gets onto us." I told him.

"Whose Bob?" Fiver asked.

"The dog, but apparently his name is on the doghouse." I than showed him the name Bob on the doghouse with a plate.

We than got inside of a barn to see parts of a tractor disassembled. We walked passed them, until we found in plain sight... cages on top of a dresser.

"I wonder who keeps the rabbits inside." I wondered.

Than a voice of someone came out of no where, as she was inside the farmer's house, assuming to be the farmer's wife. _You're gonna have to talk to Lucy. She doesn't listen to me anymore._

 _I'll talk to her when she's back from school._ the farmer spoke. _I don't know why you're getting your knickers in such a twist._

 _The teachers say she's acting up at school._ the farmer's wife spoke.

"So much not like her parents." I remarked.

"Bigwig, Kevin, you two keep watch." Hazel instructed us.

The two of us headed out near towards a wall and the both of us checked our corners like special forces, sweeping the rooms for enemy threat. Bigwig sniffed and nodded his head.

"We're good." I said to Hazel and Fiver.

The two brothers headed their way to the cages to see if any rabbit inside the cages... probably the same doe that Hazel saw for sure.

"You check the other side, Kevin. I got everything from here." Bigwig ordered me.

"Alright." I went away from him and kept myself near towards the three bucks.

Hazel started to quietly call out for any rabbits in the first cage.

"Any luck so far?" I asked him.

"Nothing yet." he answered, as he climbed up to the second cage. "Hello." He called out again, like before. A rabbit came to make an appearance to see a half brown-white furred rabbit with blue eyes, gasped at Hazel.

"Hello, my name's Hazel." Hazel greeted.

"My name's Clover. When I saw you the other day, it wasn't a dream." the doe spoke. "There are rabbits that live under the sky."

"Yeah and more where that came from." I spoke quietly.

She gasped, as she heard. "And you... you're human."

"Surprised?" I questioned, as I looked up at her.

"Not really, I saw you and..."

"Hazel." he spoke kindly.

"...Hazel the other day. How did you get to be so small?" Clover finished.

"Long story." I kept it short without telling her, how I became small.

"We've come to get you to... to break you free." Hazel spoke to her.

"To get me free?" she chuckled. Other whispers came from that same cage that Clover than spoke to the other rabbits inside, as it maybe does, as they all sounded like female. Clover tries to talk the does to follow with her for escape, as they could enjoy the sight of freedom without living in cages. "Listen, you need to be quick. The humans are inside." she than warned Hazel.

"No need to worry about that. We just heard them, as they're inside their house." I said.

"Yes, but sometimes they would come out to gather wood for the fire." she added.

"Wood, what wood?" I than leaned onto something, until a pile of wood crumbled without making the loudest sound.

The rabbits gasped. "Keep it down!" Hazel told me.

"Sorry, it was the pile of wood's fault." I apologized as I than shushed the wood.

"Alright, Kevin and _Thlayli_. Stay sharp." he than instructed me and Bigwig to stay alert.

"I'm always sharp, Hazel." Bigwig told him. "Bigwig doesn't get distracted."

"Yeah right." I joked.

"What was that?" Bigwig turned towards me.

"Nothing..."

"Are you agreeing with Hazel, that I don't stay sharp?" Bigwig came towards me.

"No, not at all." I told him.

"Fine, now stop getting me distracted!" Bigwig whispered.

"It's your fault!" I whispered back, as I remained sentry and noticed that Hazel and Fiver are starting to bite some part of the cage's hatch to open it.

A smash came from inside the house, as a dishware smashed from a fall. _Tom! For goodness' sake! Why on Earth would you leave my grandmother's plate on the side?!_

 _Oh, you clumsy git!_ the farmer cursed.

"Just keep going, it's nothing. Just a broken antique dish." I told him, as we continued to hear the Farmer Tom ranting about the plate, as he placed it out of the cupboard.

"I haven't asked yet, who are you two?" Clover than turned towards me and Bigwig.

"Me? I'm Bigwig. Good to meet you." Bigwig introduced himself.

"And I'm Kevin. Kev Marcus, but you could just call me Kevin." I introduced myself also.

* * *

I than heard a door swing back and forth. I wondered noise was that. I looked around to see nothing came in or out. I decided to investigate.

"Kevin, what are you up too?" Bigwig questioned me.

"I could have swore I heard something." I answered. "I don't think we're alone." I continued to slowly headed towards the tractor parts, until I heard a soft growling like a cat. Speaking of it too soon, I saw a cat slowly eye-contacting me and slowly coming out of the shadows. "Bigwig! Bigwig!"

"What?" he than turned over and gasped. "What's your ears and eyes, now?"

"I just saw something hiding and it was coming out, but it dashed off." I said.

"Just stay close and stay sharp." Bigwig instructed me.

As I was heading towards Bigwig, I overheard about Clover talking about humans. She stated that not all of them are bad, but lack understanding. After hearing her speaking to Hazel, she wasn't fully wrong. I know some humans would never hurt any animals, as well they understand about them. Hazel disbelief that he would never fully believe it, except what he saw from me that I wouldn't hurt them. Maybe I wished that I could have the rabbits of Watership Down to see in full that some humans are not too bad, as most people are good. As humans well, I wish we could see eye to eye with animals and how we could understand them better. The brothers started to push the door to break it.

The growling came back that I started to look around where it's coming from. Until I saw a cat viciously heading towards Bigwig, as he was scratching his ears, as he was still on guard.

"BIGWIG, LOOK OUT!" I shouted at him, as the cat than charged up towards him. The two combated each other, as he was pinned to the ground. Everyone saw what it was happening.

"Get off me, you flea-bitten fur ball!" Bigwig cursed and kicked the cat. The two exchanged combat again, by scratching with their paws at each other. And it even bite Bigwig and tossed him outside.

"Hey, Garfield!" I rushed at the cat and tackled at the cat. It went all the way outside from the force of that tackle. I hurried over to Bigwig and got him back on his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he answered.

 _Tom! That blooming Tab, again!_ The farmer's wife shouted at Farmer Tom.

"Leave, I'm fine." Clover insisted us to leave her and her fellow does behind. Hazel and Fiver hurried over towards us.

"We need to go." Hazel told us, and the four of us headed our way out, as the farmer's wife continued to rant about the cat named Tab.

* * *

The cat stopped following us, just as soon we left the farm and managed to get pass through the fences. The "Raid" was a disaster, but we were close of getting Clover and the others out of the cages.

"I could have held off that cat for you to get into the hutch, but you blew the whole damn scheme by being too squeamish." Bigwig argued.

"Bigwig, I just saved your life again and that Tabitha would've probably ripped you into bits, if it wasn't for me warning you." I spoke up.

"Stay out of this, Kevin!" Hazel exclaimed.

Bigwig than got in front of us. "What in the name of _Frith_ has gotten into you?"

"I'm leader, Bigwig. That's what's got into me, Bigwig." Hazel stood up.

"Oh!" Bigwig than chuckled. "You're leader!"

"Yes, he's the leader Bigwig! What do you think?!" I exclaimed. "If we stay behind that cat would tear us apart or worst than that, Farmer Tom and his wife would have came out with a shotgun."

Bigwig followed Hazel and ignored me. "A leader who could drown in a puddle of water!" Hazel than stopped from Bigwig's insult. "Oh, you've got the fear in you. I can see it in your eyes. Your mind's going _tharn_. That's the truth of it."

"The truth of it is that if I make one bad decision, like the Threarah did at Sandleford, we all end up dead." Hazel settled with Bigwig that there's no room for mistakes in a decision that could have gone fatally wrong. The two kept their stare at each other.

"Okay guys, listen up! We did what we could do for now! Let's just head back to the warren and gave it a rest! Later, we could go back to the farm and try again!" I got the three bucks' attention. "Just let it go for now, just keep your guys argumentative opinions to yourselves, as we're heading home and shut up!"

Hazel and Bigwig than nodded their heads and agree.

"It's still isn't over yet." Bigwig dashed off, just before than he turned back towards me. "And thanks for saving my life again, Kevin."

"Don't worry about it. That's the whole reason, we left the farm just now. We can't lose each other. Just like Hazel said, if one move goes wrong, we'll die." I told Bigwig.

He than sighed. "Alright, Kevin. If you trust Hazel's leadership. I'll try my best to listen to him, despite I don't fully agree to his choices in full." He than hopped off.

I let out a relief, as we argued enough.

"Thank you for having him trust me." Hazel thanked me.

"Anytime. The morning is about to rise, let's head back and probably do it all again hours later. Maybe at nightfall, when the alarm goes down." I spoke.

"Alright." Hazel nodded and patted my back, before the three of us followed Bigwig back towards the down.


	24. Survivor Guilt To Captain

After our failed "Raid" at the farm, we arrived back to Watership Down, but with no does. The bucks were outside _silflaying_ for the morning, before they spotted us. They hurried towards us to see if it was successful. The first to make back was Bigwig and he just went off to _silflay_ alone. He was probably still upset from Hazel's decision to withdraw that he wanted to be alone. At least we'll be able to try again later in the evening. Hazel and Fiver went off to _siflay_ , as the two brothers would normally do, alike back at Sandleford.

After settling back to Watership Down, I noticed Captain Holly wasn't even _silflaying_. He was simply sitting near towards the edge of the down, alone. I had to see what was wrong with him. He's probably still going through the survivor's guilt from his traumatic experience at Sandleford Warren.

"Captain Holly?" I went over to him to see he was on his downs. He remained silent. "Captain Holly, what's wrong?"

As I was trying to speak to him, Blackberry came along, as he was just _silflaying,_ until he spotted me and Captain Holly.

"Nothing much." Captain Holly answered to me. I than realized that Hazel chose me, Fiver, and Bigwig to come along to raid the farm. However, it was more of guilt rather than wanting to tag along.

"Cheer up, Holly." Blackberry comforted him.

"Hazel should've let me go with them." he spoke. "I was the one, who failed to save everyone in Sandleford and failed to save my family. If I hadn't attacked Scabi-"

"It's not your fault, Captain Holly." I tried to comfort him.

"Don't call me that, Kevin. You don't need to call me that." he told me.

"I know. However, due to military decorum, I do it either way. I give you great respect especially for your rank. And you should never blame yourself for not being able to save everyone you can. No one can't save everyone entirely, but we always try either way to be a hero or try to save everyone we can. Still, you're a hero to all of us, you gave have us some time to escape and avoid being captured, even me. More than that, you're the first rabbit, who welcomed me."

"From what he said, you owe us nothing, Holly." Blackberry agreed. "You did your best. And not a single rabbit and human here, holds that against you."

All the sudden, Kehaar took off from behind us. His wings were fully recovered. "See you later bunnies!" He chuckled as he flew away.

"They're not bunnies, they're rabbits and I'm no bunny neither." I shouted back at him.

"Well, at least we don't have to feed the bird anymore." Blackberry added.

"Yeah, or even getting spitted by him with grubs and worms." I added, as I intended to cheer Captain Holly with a joke.

He even started to lightly chuckled. "Oh yes, I remember from last night that you were covered with worms and grubs."

"Hey... you watch it." I friendly warned him.

He chuckled once again and than sighed. "Right, even though I wished to come along with you and Hazel."

"It's probably best you didn't. Because we were attacked by a cat named Tabitha."

"Tabitha?" he questioned.

"The farm cat that lives at the farm. We were close to freeing some does, than the cat came in and ruined everything. It could go anyway if you came along or not." I told him what happened, as it wasn't successful. Captain Holly began to realize that anything could happen and come out with different outcomes.

* * *

Hours would pass from the morning to the late afternoon, everyone continued to _silflay_ for a bit at our new home. I was sitting at the edge of the down, I looked at the horizon of a wonderful view. The sun was at it's peak, as the clouds were orange as too was the sky, like they were water-colored. It reminded me of one of Thomas Cole's landscape paintings, however this was beautiful than what I see in the landscape paintings. Meanwhile, I was reading _The Bible_ my parents gave me, it's been awhile since I just read through a chapter in Ephesians that I remembered about my pastor's sermon. I started to read in The Gospel of Matthew Chapter Five. As I read through the red letters, as they're the words that Jesus said.

" _Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted. Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the earth. Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they will be filled. Blessed are the merciful, for they will be shown mercy. Blessed are the pure in heart, for they will see God. Blessed are the peacemakers,for they will be called children of God. Blessed are those who are persecuted because of righteousness, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are you when people insult you, persecute you and falsely say all kinds of evil against you because of me._ "

I began to think that I have been given many blessings for the first six years of my life, until my seventh it started to tumble. With my parents' deaths, experiences from elementary to high school, Dan's death, and the abuse by my two older brothers. I remember my mother told me that "you are blessed, no matter what troubles lie ahead of you. Be strong, faithful, and kind." I kept myself strong throughout my life, but I haven't got much faith that I have obtained. When I was sadden or alone, I turned towards _The Bible_ for the comfort of scripture, but I never fully asked Jesus to come into my life. Coming to the point where I am now, maybe I'm being tested or being sent to live among the rabbits to find myself and find God. Whatever the case might be, I'll find my a way somehow.

I looked back behind to see Captain Holly and Blackberry were talking with each other, as they headed towards me. I resumed reading, at the same time admiring God's beauty of the water-colored skies.

"Kevin."

"Captain Holly, are you feeling better?" I turned to see Captain Holly and asked him.

"I am. Still probably wish that I could do something more for the new warren, even for you." he wished.

"Well, you could always volunteer and join me with Hazel. We're planning to raid the farm again tonight." I offered him to join us.

"I may consider your offer." he gestures.

"What's that you're reading, if I don't mind asking?" Blackberry asked.

"It's _The Bible_." I answered and showed it to them.

"A bible? What does it contain inside this bible?" he asked.

"God's words, from The Old to The New Testaments. Even considering it to be the history of how humans and every living being is created. As well during the times in the beginning to the Revelation Times or to say 'The End of Days'."

"Almost alike to our stories of our people and _El-ahriarah_?" Captain Holly asked.

"You could say. I read through _The Bible_ only time to time. Sometimes I don't understand it, but I do take the words in the scripture a big deal out it, especially Jesus Christ."

"Jesus Christ?" he questioned.

"The Son of God, who came to our world, preached about love and being faithful to God, performing miracles to the ones in need, and many more. However the importance was that He died for humanity's sins and rose again so we could believe in Him." I explained to them.

"Perhaps your human beliefs are not too parallel to ours." Blackberry spoke.

"Well... not everyone believes it, as they're other religions/no religion or how the world was created." I added.

"What do you believe in, Kevin?" Captain Holly asked.

"I don't know, but my parents believed in The Word and Jesus Christ. I try to follow through the steps like my parents did, but at times when my brothers caught me reading scripture. They would make fun of me and do horrible things to me. Even at one point, they tossed this _Bible_ , a gift from my parents, out of my bedroom window. Later at night, I sneak outside to grab it. It's been the most treasured possession from my parents." I answered. "I been trying to seek for the answers that one day I would find and understand in full."

"I hope you find what it is you're searching one day. It may help you return home, after completing the tasks perhaps." Captain Holly hoped for the best of my search.

I smiled back, before I looked around to notice that Kehaar has been gone for a while since he left.

"He wouldn't come back anytime soon." Blackberry stated.

"I doubt it. He could probably show up anytime." I disagreed that I remembered from their story that he would return. We than heard a painful squawk not far from from here. We looked up to see a flying bird was descending near towards us. To our surprise, as the bird crash landed... it was Kehaar!

"Kehaar! You're back!" I was surprised to see him return, as I went along with Captain Holly and Blackberry. "What brings you here?"

He grunted and groaned, as he was in pain from the cat that injured his wings. "Hey, guys, come... just-"

"Just come walk with us Kehaar, what is it?" I asked him.

"Well, because I'm a descent sort of a bird, because I like to do what's right, I decided to come back and tell you that there is a warren away to the east of here." Kehaar informed us.

"What warren is it?" I asked.

"Don't know, but it's got a load of does. Now, as payment for this information..." as Kehaar went on, I noticed that Captain Holly was facing out towards the horizon at the same direction where Kehaar said it was east from where we are.

"Does? Did he say something about does?" Bluebell joined us.

"That's what Kehaar said." I answered to Bluebell and noticed Captain Holly gazed ahead. "What's on your mind, Captain?"

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Blackberry said.

"We should leave for the warren Kehaar speaks of immediately." Captain Holly got an idea about venturing to the warren. "If there are does there, we have to see if they will join us."

"But we can't just leave everyone else behind. I figured that Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig are thinking about heading back out to plan for another attempt." I told him.

"It maybe our only chance, if what you said before that the raiding failed. We'll have to find another alternative idea to find new does for our warren." Captain Holly said. "Unless you wanted to feed Kehaar."

I looked back to see Kehaar mumbling about rabbits and does. "Does, does, does that's all you stupid rabbits think about."

"Maybe we could just go now, before he would want us to find him more worms and grubs." I than suggested.

"Than it's settled. We'll head out now." Captain Holly spoke and headed his way out, with Blackberry following him.

"Wait a minute, how would they know that we left?" I hurried up to join them, as Bluebell followed me.

"They'll be alright, unless you wanted to tell them." he spoke, as I was following him and Blackberry. In this point, there's no point of turning back.

* * *

Minutes to an hour since we left from our new home. The four of us headed our journey to the warren that is east from where Watership Down is. We may wonder in our minds what the new warren is like. Hopefully, not like Cowslip's that Blackberry, Bluebell and myself already been there.

"I'm sure Hazel said we should stay at the down, remember? Blackberry?" Bluebell told Blackberry. "Will Hazel be mad when he finds that we left? Blackberry!"

"I don't know." Blackberry finally answered.

"But when will you be back?" Bluebell asked, as if he was just walking us away from the warren. "Should I wait up for you?"

"No."

"Promise you'll find somewhere safe to sleep." he continued to add on. "Make sure he finds somewhere safe to sleep."

"Bluebell, be quiet." Blackberry hushed him.

"Besides, Bluebell, you're coming with us. Since we already been following Captain Holly. There's no point of you turning back."

"Oh no, this is a mistake." Bluebell began to regret that he wandered off with us. "I've gone on an adventure by mistake." Blackberry and I shook our heads, until Bluebell chuckles while catching up with us. "I wonder how many does will be at this place."

"My guess is that you're tagging along." I said to him.

"You bet." he answered.

"If you're, you can't make jokes at inappropriate times." Blackberry warned him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bluebell questioned.

"It means you have a tendency to be a liability."

"How dare you call me a liability?! I never even wanted to come along." Bluebell spoke.

"It doesn't mean in a personal way, it's just that it's best that we kept our mouths shut, unless we're to follow Captain Holly's orders." I assured him, that it wasn't personal reason why he's considered a liability.

"Alright." Bluebell nodded, before spoke to Captain Holly. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Holly?"

"From what the bird said, it sounds like this warren has too many does." Captain Holly spoke. "We'll just let them know that any who want to leave are welcome to join us, and there we go."

Captain Holly's plan of finding does in a warren was generic, but simple. He planned to find does at that warren and offer the does a choice to join us. I decided to see how he does on leading a small group of rabbits to find does. Basically to see him in action.

"There's the belt of woods Kehaar mentioned. We're halfway." Captain Holly and the rest of us stopped. "We'll stop here for the night."

"Very well, but I wonder, whose supposed to be back at the down if we left and Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig tried to head back to the farm, already?" I asked.

"Strawberry, Hawkbit, and Dandelion will be okay back at the down." Blackberry answered, before he turned towards Bluebell. "Bluebell, what did they say when you told them we were leaving?"

Bluebell started to think. "Hmm... was that my job?"

"You didn't tell them?"

"No... I didn't." Bluebell answered.

It would be an odd, but interesting adventure that we never told anybody that we left the down. It nearly frustrated Blackberry, but he remained calm. So we decided to stay near towards the woods without revealing ourselves to the open. We sat near towards the belt, as I lie down and tried to get some sleep, before we could hit the road once again at nightfall.


	25. Family Flashback

Author's Note: I understand this is a short chapter, but this chapter alone is just a flashback of Kevin Marcus. However, I'm informing you that I have done revisions of the chapter before this and the next two chapters. Stay Tuned and feel free to write a review on what you think of the revision so far...

I woke up early in the morning, as I was still in my bed. It was at crack of dawn, as everyone else was still asleep. I quietly got out of bed and opened my door to see my father was aiding my mother with breakfast, before he leaving for work. He gave her a gentle kiss, as he said his "I love you and goodbye." As soon he exited out of the bedroom and my mother starting to eat some breakfast, my dad spotted me.

"Morning, Kevin. What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"I woke up and heard you moving around." I said. "You going to work?"

"Yep, another busy day in the office. We'll plan on something special for tonight." he put up his cheerful attitude.

"I just wish Mom's better. Is she going to join us?"

"Of course, we're a family and we're not leaving one family member out." he rubbed my head.

"Are you not going to leave us?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm just leaving for work."

"I mean..." I knew what I was trying to say, but it maybe a ridiculous question.

My dad sighed and shook his head, calmly, as he got on his knees. "I would never leave you guys. Never. I don't want you ever thinking about that Kev."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just worried about everything, with Mom being sick and other things going on." I apologized.

"I know son. It's all temporary until your mother gets better. I'll tell you what. On Sunday, we'll go to church in the morning with a surprise for you." he comforted me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Real treat that your mother and I lived for and trying to teach to you guys. You seemed to be old enough to understand by now."

"What about Dan, Mark, and Mack?" I questioned, because normally they would go off with their friends.

"Your mother and I will tell your brothers that we have plans. I'll walk you through what we'll hear at service." he told me.

"Alright Dad, I love you." I gave him a big hug.

"I love you too, son. Now get some sleep, you'll need some rest for school in the morning." He gave me a kiss and had me go back to bed. I got into my bed and started to sleep, as I was already dreaming of our weekend plans.

It was the last time I ever seen him alive. As he's willing to plan our weekend and especially going to church on Sunday morning. It will be hours later when I'm at class, I was being called to the principal's office by my teacher. When I got into the office with my teacher, my older brothers were there with our mother. The principal informed me that my father died in a car accident. A car accident that somebody was on the phone behind the wheel that took my father's life. I than saw my father's vehicle being rammed by a SUV, as my father's car flipped over and crashed into a traffic light pole.

At his funeral, our family gathered at the coast of Bodega Bay to scatter his ashes at sea. My two older brothers: Mark and Mack whispered to me that it was my fault. When I got home, I spend the rest of the day in my room sobbing over my father's death. Dan was the only one, who counseled me over my grief. My mother was going through her own grief, at the same time near death of her own.


	26. Efrafa

"Kevin. Kevin, wake up!" I was being shaken awake. My eyes opened to see it was Captain Holly .

"What? What's going on?" I asked him, as he was sniffling the ground, the grass, and the air. I noticed that Blackberry and Bluebell were awake and aware of what Captain Holly was trying to sniff out.

"Can you smell a fox?" Bluebell asked.

"A fox is nearby?" I wondered.

"Not that I have seen one... or even trying to smell it out, but I can't." Blackberry stated.

"I can definitely smell a fox." Bluebell spoke, as he scratched his nose.. "There's a distinct foxy flavour to the air, right?"

"The fox scent is a couple of days old. We should be fine for the night, but not here." Captain Holly stated.

"Should be fine." Bluebell whispered to himself three times.

"How are you doing, Kevin? You were tossing and turning quite a bit in your sleep." Captain Holly turned back towards me, as we're finding another spot to sleep.

"It was a dream or a flashback to say." I answered.

"What was it?"

"Well... it was back when I was about seven and my father was about to leave for work. We spoke to each other for the last time before he died." I briefly spoke.

"What happened to him?" Captain Holly asked.

"He died in a car accident, before my mother passed months later." I brought up.

"A _hrududu_ accident?" Blackberry questioned.

"A car accident. Another car or a _hrududu_ you could call it, crashes to another _hrududu_ causing an accident." I explained to Blackberry. "My father was driving to work, until a car rammed into hism and his vehicle rolled to a pole or a traffic light pole."

"I'm very sorry for your losses. What about your mother?"

"She died in her death bed from illness." I answered.

We found a small ditch slope and rested there for the night. I was starting to get myself comfortable, while the three bucks kept themselves on watch. I almost forgot that some predators or _elil_ could hunt rabbits at night. Squawking of crows roamed through the night above us, but they were just passing by. However, we than heard rustling of bushes not far from us. Perhaps it maybe a _elil_ or another rabbit, we kept ourselves close to each other.

"Did you hear something? What was that?" Blackberry asked.

"I don't know, but we should stay close together." I answered, before we all looked at our surroundings. The four of us started to shiver from fright, as Captain Holly was perhaps the most bravest out of the four of us. While Bluebell was trying to maintain his bravery, he shivered and panted in fright.

"Bluebell... and/or Kevin... you both don't have to, but... tell us a story or a sing us a song." Blackberry suggested either Bluebell to tell a story or me to sing a song.

"Bluebell... you want to go first?" I offered him to tell a story or hear a song.

"Perhaps you could start. I prefer to hear a song of yours. Captain Holly hasn't heard any of your songs yet." Bluebell suggested.

"Songs? You sing?" Captain Holly surprised.

"Songs from my world that I listened to. I'm not the best. I just sing along, as the song is played." I told him.

"Maybe a short song could help me figure out a story to tell." Bluebell suggested while he began to think for an _El-Ahrairah_ tale.

I cleared my throat and I started to sing a song.

 _One evening as the sun went down_  
 _And the jungle fire was burning,_  
 _Down the track came a hobo hiking,_  
 _And he said, "Boys, I'm not turning_  
 _I'm headed for a land that's far away_  
 _Besides the crystal fountains_  
 _So come with me, we'll go and see_  
 _The Big Rock Candy Mountains_

 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains,_  
 _There's a land that's fair and bright,_  
 _Where the handouts grow on bushes_  
 _And you sleep out every night_  
 _Where the boxcars all are empty_  
 _And the sun shines every day_  
 _On the birds and the bees_  
 _And the cigarette trees_  
 _The lemonade springs_  
 _Where the bluebird sings_  
 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains_

 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains_  
 _All the cops have wooden legs_  
 _And the bulldogs all have rubber teeth_  
 _And the hens lay soft-boiled eggs_  
 _The farmers' trees are full of fruit_  
 _And the barns are full of hay_  
 _Oh I'm bound to go_  
 _Where there ain't no snow_  
 _Where the rain don't fall_  
 _The wind don't blow_  
 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains_

 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains_  
 _You never change your socks_  
 _And the little streams of alcohol_  
 _Come trickling down the rocks_  
 _The brakemen have to tip their hats_  
 _And the railroad bulls are blind_  
 _There's a lake of stew_  
 _And of whiskey, too_  
 _You can paddle all around 'em_  
 _In a big canoe_  
 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains_

 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains,_  
 _The jails are made of tin_  
 _And you can walk right out again,_  
 _As soon as you are in_  
 _There ain't no short-handled shovels,_  
 _No axes, saws or picks,_  
 _I'ma goin' to stay_  
 _Where you sleep all day,_  
 _Where they hung the Turk_  
 _That invented work_  
 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains_

 _I'll see you all this coming Fall_  
 _In the Big Rock Candy Mountains_

"What song was that?" Captain Holly asked.

" _Big Rock Candy Mountain_ by Harry McClintock." I answered. "You figured out a story, Bluebell. Or do you want me to continue singing?"

"Hm... hmmm... " he continued to think until he finally got the story to tell us. _Once upon a time in, the darkest cruelest winter the world has ever known, El-Ahrairah's people were starving. So, El-Ahrairah set out to find the only being he thought could save them._

"And whose that?" I asked, as interrupted Bluebell.

 _The Black Rabbit of Inle'. He struggled on and on until eventually, he arrived at the Caves of Inle, the mouth of which appeared before him, like the maw of a giant monster trying to eat the sky-_

 _And before the prince, the nightmare figured emerged..._ a voice came out no where that wasn't Bluebell's narration. We than saw a rabbit, as he was continuing with the story... _like a toxic void, and in his heart, El-Ahrairah knew that there were no more tricks to be played._ The rabbit finished the tale with a chuckle and more bucks were surrounding us.

"The old yarns are the best and you spin them so well, storyteller." the rabbit spoke.

"Who are you?" I questioned, as the four of us whimpered.

"My name is Captain Orchis... and I'm surprised to see a human in our world." the rabbit, who completed the tale, greeted himself with a sinister laugh while the bucks started to close on us. "My friends and I are from a little warren nearby called _Efrafa._ We'd love you to join us."

I started to remember what _Efrafa_ from the novel. Their _Owsla_ displayed tyranny and dictatorial under General Woundwart's order. "Yeah, but actually we're heading our way back, so we won't accept the invitation."

The _Owsla_ blocked us, so we don't go anywhere. "I'm afraid there's no other choice, but for you to come along with us. Now come along... quickly now." Captain Orchis took lead, as the bucks started to push us to go forward. I started to panic.

"Do you know about _Efrafa_?" Captain Holly whispered to me.

"Do I know them?! Of course I do!" I exclaimed, as he tried to calm down me. I couldn't stop shivering. "No, no! _Efrafa_ is ruled by General Woundwart and his _Owsla_! Like Hitler and his fascist political party! Strong over the weak! He marks outskirters on the hind, used does, and punishes severely on anyone who attempts to overthrow and/or escape!"

Captain Holly was disbelief from what I know.

"Just don't ask me how I know, I just know." I told him. He than nodded his head, as he took my word for it.

* * *

It wouldn't be until the next morning that we arrived at _Efrafa_. I knew what may become of us. For Captain Holly, Blackberry, and Bluebell, they have no idea what comes to store for them, as they are anxious.

"Holly, I don't have a good feeling about this." Blackberry feared.

"Me neither." I started to feel more frightened, as I knew what they'll do to us.

"Stay calm. Everything will be fine." Captain Holly assured us.

"Which is worst, Captain Holly? Knowing or not knowing?" I shivered.

He sighed and maintained his bravery than the rest of us, as he probably forgotten about his downs back in our warren. "I can't tell you. Just be calm, and stay next to me whatever you do. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Blackberry, Bluebell, and myself looked around us to see strong bucks on sentry and guarding the warren's path to Hell. They all appeared to be very strong that Bigwig may not be able to take all of them out. The bucks hissed and growled at us, as we're continuing to head towards their warren.

Bluebell took a look at one of the guarding bucks and startled from the buck's appearance. "That is the biggest rabbit I have ever seen." Bluebell whispered.

"Just wait until we see Woundwart, you may reconsider that statement." I whispered back to him.

We than have a clear view of _Efrafa_. The warren is possibly inside the ruin of what it looks like a factory, because it has two chimney separate stacks. I remembered seeing it in my dream/vision.

"What is this place?" Blackberry asked.

"It's called _Efrafa_." I answered, as we heard distant screams.

"Silence! I do the introductions of the warren here." Captain Orchis exclaimed, before he evilly chuckles. "I do welcome my esteemed guests to _Efrafa_. I'm surprised to see you know our warren, human."

We than continued to march towards the warren. We were on a railroad track that it might have been connected with the factory to transport goods. However, I than had nightmarish image in my head, as if I was walking or riding on a cattle train towards Auschwitz. We were starting to slow down on our march, as we're near towards the checkpoint and the entrance. We looked around to see does were _silflaying_ , but they were on watch. They were punished or warned by the bucks, even if they did the smallest offense such as talking to each other. Those bucks were like the SS that they growled and sneer viciously at a prisoner.

"I'm an American. My name is Kevin Marcus. I'm from Bodega Bay, California. I have a father and mother, with three brothers: Dan, Mark, and Mack." I silently repeated those words. It was more than likely that I would become a prisoner of this warren. Captain Holly looked back at me, as I was repeating myself out of fright than being insane. He stayed close by my side and never left me.

 _Get back to the warren, does._ We than saw an _Owsla_ buck struck a doe. Fury boiled Captain Holly that he was about to intervene. I held him back, just before Captain Orchis was about to step in his way.

"Don't do it, Captain Holly." I warned him. Captain Orchis stared at us, before he turned around.

"Are you the fool who's supposed to be supervising this mark?" the toughest buck questioned what it maybe another _Owsla_ buck.

"Well, I don't-" The buck was than struck down, by the toughest buck's paw, as he held him down.

"Concentrate, Sergeant. Give these does an inch and they'll be gone." He than let the buck go. "Now, get them down to the holding."

"Thank you, sir." the sergeant thanked him for not tearing him apart. He than escorted the three does back into their warren.

"Uh, Captain Vervain. My brother." Captain Orchis spoke.

The captain turned from the sergeant to Captain Orchis, as they may be related. "Brother, what is it?"

Captain Holly cleared his throat. "We have come to ask-"

"Silence!" Captain Vervain burst out. "You'll speak when you're spoken to directly and not before."

His authoritative voice shook me at the core, from the way he spoke. "I picked these up on the wide patrol... and one of them is 'man'." Captain Vervain than spoke. The two looked at me, as Captain Vervain hopped towards me.

"Just stay calm, Kevin." Captain Holly whispered back to me.

Vervain sniffed towards my face. His eyes were dark red around the black. His emotionless glare was intimidating and horrifying that I didn't want to be near him. I slightly stepped back. "Hmm... one for the Council." He said, before he stepped back from me, as he glared at the three of us. "I'll take them down with me."

He than took point, as the guards behind us forced us to follow him. By the time we entered the warren... it was dark, gloomy, with very little light from a gutter that we passed by. Does sobbed and whimpered not far from us. We than halt ourselves, as we're at the edge of a pit that leads to the core of the warren.

"Get in there!" Vervain ordered me.

I quivered. "No way! I'm not going in there!"

Vervain shoved me. "I won't say it again... get in there.

"No." I shook my head and disobeyed weakly.

"Get!" he than pushed me into the pit that I fell and landed on my back. A growl came from above by Captain Holly. If it was a resistance, it didn't last long until he fell and landed next to me. I helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Captain Holly calmly asked me.

"I'm little from okay, are you?" I answered, before Blackberry and Bluebell came down.

"I'm fine." Captain Holly answered, just before Captain Vervain jumped down. "You didn't have to do that to a young human like that!"

Captain Vervain ignored Captain Holly, as he took lead. He led us to a waiting point. "Wait here until the Council is ready to see you."

"Please sir, we have a home to go to. We're supposed to be heading back be-" I was than interrupted, as Vervain's paw struck by the nose.

"You seemed not to understand what I just said outside... now wait here." he stated before he left. My nose began to bleed a bit, as I searched through my bag for a small package of tissues to stop the bleeding. Fear took hold of me, as I a tissue and dropped it. Captain Holly picked up the tissue and handed it back to me, before I pressed my nose to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you."

Captain Holly gently pressed his paw on my shoulder in comfort. Whispers were close by, as the hear does whispering back to each other.

"What if they separate us?" one of them asked.

"They won't." another spoke. "Leave the talking to me. So long as we stay together..." She than turned towards us, as we caught her attention. "Can I help you with something?"

Captain Holly looked away nervously.

"No, I think we're okay. Thanks for asking." I thanked her.

We heard someone grunting. It was older buck limping on his right hind. Apparently, he was probably received his punishment from a petty crime I suppose. I matched the description of a torn rabbit from the ears, with claw and bite marks all over him.

"So... they got you in the end, then?" the torn rabbit spoke to Captain Holly.

"I'm sorry?" Captain Holly was puzzled.

"Three days ago, a little way from here, I'll admit, but it was definitely you." the rabbit spoke to him. "I told you to run for your life."

"Is he the same rabbit you saw?" I whispered to Captain Holly.

He nodded his head, before looking back at the injured rabbit. "Who did this to you?"

"Sainfoin, the Council want Blackavar paraded around each of the marks at _silflay_ as an example." Captain Vervain came back and ordered the sergeant to carry out the punishment that was given to Blackavar. "Take him down to the deep burrows." The _Owsla_ buck named Sainfoin escorted the torn rabbit, Blackavar away, before Captain Vervain looked back at us. "Right, vermin, you're in first. Especially you, human..."

I gulped from his tone. "The Council would be surprised to see you. The General would be thrilled to make an acquaintance with 'The First Man'." Captain Vervain spoke again, that I stayed close to Captain Holly, as I clinched my right hand to his back. My nose finally stopped, minutes after it bleed. I than heard Captain Holly breathed heavily.

"You lack animality." Captain Holly said to Captain Vervain that he stopped and turned back towards him.

"What did you say to me?"

"You have no integrity. Animals don't behave as like most men. If they have to fight, they fight. If they have to kill, they kill, but they don't devise ways of hurting other creatures. Including hurting this human." Captain Holly stood up, as Captain Vervain slowly approached towards Captain Holly near towards his face.

Captain Vervain's eyebrow lowered in hatred, alike to _SS-Hauptscharführer Gustav Wagner_ from the TV miniseries _Escape From Sobibor_. Vervain was about ready to strike the strong spirited prisoner. However, all he got out was... "If you speak out of turn to me again, I will have your tongue, before I took your human friend's tongue. Next time you see me, you'd better wish the both of you invisible." Captain Vervain than turned towards me and tried to approach towards me. Gratefully, Captain Holly shielded me.

Captain Vervain than dismissed the approach and headed back to what it may be the Council chamber with the other bucks.

"I guess you really meant it, from what you said of looking after me." I turned to Captain Holly.

He let out a exhale and breathed from his nose, as he nodded firmly his head back at me.

"What's happening here, Holly? What have we got ourselves involved in?" Blackberry asked. We hoped for a simple offer to the does that they wished to join us, but instead... we may have something else worst in store for us.


	27. The Efrafa's Mark

We waited patiently for our meet with The Council of _Efrafa_. The bucks took the does to face the council. Minutes later they came back, as Captain Vervain carried their sentences. "Listen here. Those does are to be separated and re-marked accordingly." Sainfoin obeyed Captain Vervain's order.

Captain Vervain turned back towards me, Captain Holly, Blackberry and Bluebell. "You four are next."

"Move it!" a guard pushed us to get moving, as we began to follow Captain Vervain.

As we're heading our way, we had to cross a bridge that takes us to their chamber. Below us, were dismayed rabbits that were in the open shade. The sun was beating down at them. Exhausted, they were probably either starving, dehydrated, or longing to be outside... worst chances are that they might be dying. The guards continued to push us to keep going. We managed to get across and entered the council chamber. There were five rabbits, who may be held special ranks of the _Owsla_ and/or judges or jurors. They started to whisper amongst each other, when they spotted me. The middle rabbit stared at me. I than felt like I had a migraine, as I heard my necklace break.

"Kevin, what is it? What's wrong?" Captain Holly whispered to me.

"Nothing... nothing at all yet."

I didn't have enough time to look at my necklace. However, the rabbit with the council studied us, including me. I some what recognized the rabbit, as if... I have seen him before from another adaptation of _Watership Down_ just from his personality.

"These are the rabbits... and a human Captain Orchis captured when he was assessing the wide patrol, sir." Captain Vervain spoke.

"They were down by Casear's Belt." Captain Orchis spoke, before he began to chuckle. "The little one... tells stories."

"I just thought of a joke." Bluebell whispered.

"Don't you dare." Blackberry whispered back to him. "What did I say about inappropriate jokes?"

"I don't think he was making one from what I was about to hear." I whispered.

"And the human... he seemed to know about our warren." Captain Orchis added.

The council members whispered, as than I saw the middle continued to stare at me. "You... at the front, speak."

Too frightened to speak, I remained silent. After looking back at the trio, Captain Holly nodded. "What is your name?" the rabbit questioned me.

"I'm Kevin Marcus. I'm from Bodega Bay, California in the United States of America." I answered to the rabbit. "You could say by now that I'm small and meek."

"Probably a human warren that he's too far away from." Captain Orchis teased, as the rest of the bucks laughed and mocked, besides the middle rabbit.

"Why were you with those rabbits?" he asked me.

I began to stutter, until Captain Holly step in. "He's been with us for a while, Captain."

"What brings you here to _Efrafa_?" the middle rabbit than turned towards Captain Holly.

Captain Holly began to clear his throat and hopped forward. "We're from a warren not too far away. We came to request that some of the does be asked... if they'd like to join us."

"Let me get this straight." Captain Vervain spoke. "You came to _Efrafa_ to ask if you could take our does." He, Captain Orchis, and the council members laughed.

"It's just for them to give them a choice that's all. With your permission. It's not something too big that we're longing to take." I stood up. "Just only to offer them-"

 _Enough_. In a instant, the laughter went silent. We looked up to see the most biggest and frightening rabbit I have ever seen. General Woundwart... the head Chief of _Efrafa_. His right eye was yellow, as the other was blueish moon colored left eye, as if he lost that one eye.

"General Woundwart..." I whispered to myself.

"Vervain is right." he spoke. "Gifting our does is out of the question."

"That's General Woundwart." I whispered to Captain Holly, Blackberry and Bluebell.

"I take it back. That's the biggest rabbit I've ever seen." Bluebell took back his early statement about the rabbit we passed towards the entrance of _Efrafa_.

"I told you he was bigger." I nodded at Bluebell.

"No, no! We can't leave here without putting our case forward-" Captain Holly tried to speak up.

"Leave here? Who on earth said you were ever going to leave here? Especially for the human standing next to you." General Woundwart interrupted before he turned towards me. "I'm surprised to hear that you even know my name..." I gulped.

"However, we really do feel it would be beneficial for both of our warrens. Uhh- Captain-" Captain Holly spoke once again.

"General Woundwart." I whispered.

"Right, thank you." he thanked me. "General Woundwart."

The council gasped, as Woundwart remained silent. "Perhaps after he's marked, he's to be returned here for questioning."

"I'm sorry?" Captain Holly questioned.

"I'm willing to speak your human friend here... alone." General Woundwart turned towards me.

I stood close and behind Captain Holly. "He's not to be harmed and he would not be leaving by my side. You have no quarrel with him" Captain Holly refused.

"Perhaps, instead of being marked, I could have all of you executed. If you prefer that. Have him come to me for questioning or have you four executed on the spot." Woundwart lay down an ultimatum, as the Captains were ready to strike us down. I guess I have no choice, but to be questioned by Woundwart.

"Okay..." I said silently. "I'll go..."

"Kevin." Captain Holly couldn't believe it.

"If I return back here, will you let us go." I stated.

He evilly stared at me. "Now, Captains Orchis and Vervain, have them taken to be marked and than escort the human back here. Perhaps if it goes will, I may consider the four to leave." The brother captains hopped back towards us and have us taken away from the council chamber.

* * *

We were brought back to the waiting chamber, where the does were being guarded by Sergeant Sainfoin. They were waiting for us to return. The two brother captains than ordered us to move out, as we went through a tunnel and started to become dark. I stayed close to Captain Holly, as he hopped with one of the does.

"Where are they taking us?" Captain Holly asked.

"You're going to be marked. On which leg determines where you'll live in _Efrafa_ , what time you can go out, to eat... pass _hraka_." the doe spoke.

"This is... It's just a prison." Blackberry spoke.

"It's more than a prison, Blackberry." I said. "It's almost like a death camp. Killing us slowly."

"They tell us it's to keep us safe from humans and _elil_." another doe spoke. "They tell us it's better to give up a little liberty in exchange for safety, but it's a load of old _lendri_ beard!"

"Nettle. Be careful." the first doe said.

"Hurry up!" Sergeant Sainfoin told us to hurry up.

"' _Any society that would give up a little liberty to gain a little security will deserve neither and lose both._ '" I quoted.

The first doe turned her head towards me. "Who said that?"

"Benjamin Franklin... one of the founding fathers of United States of America." I answered.

"Benjamin Franklin?" she questioned in puzzlement.

"My dear friend, Kevin. He's a human and taught us a bit about humans and their history." Captain Holly spoke to the doe.

"Oh, I see." she said.

We arrived a certain part of the warren and saw the same council rabbit that I saw earlier. He was standing guard of the entrance. He cleared the way for us to enter. I saw a small round staircase that probably leads outside. I looked up to see the stars were out, as the clouds scattered. It was bit of light, until below us was nearly pitch black darkness and a huge rabbit, with droopy ears. It than started to sharpen the longest nail on his left hind. The high pitched stretch of the nail, hurt my ears, giving me terror.

"Who's first?" the council rabbit asked for volunteers.

Neither one of us spoke or even move, as we're either not willing to go or too afraid to go down below.

"I'll go first. I'm not scared." Nettle volunteered. She than went down, before she sled down a well cover, before she got the droopy eared rabbit's attention.

"Why don't the rabbits here try to escape? Hyzenthlay!" Captain Holly questioned in a whisper to the doe next to him. "Your name is Hyzenthlay, isn't it?"

"Keep your voice down." she spoke. "In _Efrafa_ , even the soil has ears. If by some miracle we did manage to get out, they destroy everyone you left behind."

"For those who escape the rest suffers all." I whispered, as I stated about prisoners who are either recaptured or manages to escape at ease. The prisoners that were left behind suffered the worst, as the recaptured prisoner would have been suffered.

We than saw the big, droopy eared rabbit pressed Nettle down to the ground. Sniffed at her as she shook her front left leg in fright. In a instant, he than started to mark on Nettle on the left hind leg. I couldn't look away, neither could Hyzenthlay and Captain Holly.

"Don't look Kevin, turn away." he begged me.

"I can't." I shivered. I was too petrified from what I saw. He than noticed the council buck looking away from the atrocity. As if he as seen enough from what he has saw before. Captain Holly recognized the council buck's rank as a captain. "Don't avert your eyes, Captain. You're party to this."

"I'm following orders. That's what soldiers do." the Captain spoke.

"Take it from me. What makes a good soldier is not always what makes a good rabbit." Captain Holly advised the captain. We than saw Nettle limping, as she's hopping back towards us.

"Move it." one of the bucks ordered Blackberry to go. He hopped down below, as he was about to receive his marking.

"What's your name?" Hyzenthlay asked Bluebell his name, as he was frightened.

"Bluebell." he answered.

"Bluebell, I want you to close your eyes and think of something you really like." she wanted him to think of something he enjoys, as he maybe next to receive his mark.

"Spring morning, eating sweet sow thistle. Sun on my back-"

"You there, you're next." The Captain ordered Bluebell for his turn. He was slightly pushed to go forward, as he was frightened. He passed by already marked Blackberry, before Bluebell sled down and prepared to get his mark.

"Hyzenthlay, I can see you're a good rabbit, a strong rabbit." Captain Holly recognized her, as if she should be commended. "Let's make a break for it tonight. We'll take as many with us as we can."

"You know nothing of me, Holly, and I nothing of you." Hyzenthlay spoke. "How do I know you're not one of them?" We than started to hear Bluebell's whimper and cries, as he's about to receive his mark.

"He wouldn't say anything and be equally as the those bucks, if he hasn't talked to you." I said to her, as she looked back at me. "Especially how you try to have Bluebell think of something happy."

"What about you? What makes you happy?" she asked me.

"Being back home... in Bodega Bay. At the beach... with sand on my feet. A clear sky and the sun brightening the day. Listening to fog horns, seagulls, the ocean winds and ocean waves crashing ashore. With my feet than being splashed from the slightly cold ocean water. Finally, seeing my family and together again... with me and happy. And alive." I told her. "What about you? What makes you happy, Hyzenthlay?"

* * *

"You, human. You're next." the Captain ordered me.

I was next. I began to shiver and quiver in fear. I slowly started to walk towards the pit. I passed through Bluebell hopping back up to the group, while limping. The pit grew more darker, as the star lights were being covered with dark clouds. I didn't want to go in into the pitch black dark that I started to step back. "No. I won't." I spoke like a little kid, still afraid of the dark. Even if I was in my own house and the whole rooms were dark and very black.

I was than given a push to the edge by Captain Vervain. "Get in there!"

"No! I-I-I- I can't!" I began to tear up, because it was too scary to go down.

"Get in there, now or we'll kill your friends! Before I'll have you receive your mark and than executed."

"I can't! I don't want to go in the dark! I refused, as I turned towards Captain Holly. "Please Captain Holly, don't make me go in the dark!"

Captains Vervain and Orchis laughed at me, out of mockery. "'Man' afraid of the dark. 'Man' is never afraid of anything, now get going!" Captain Orchis exclaimed.

Captain Vervain than started to head butt me. I struggled to not to go in there. Captain Vervain and another _Owsla_ buck intervened. I tried to go back to the group, as I cried and begged for dear life. Captain Holly watched in anguished, as I was about to be shoved into the pit.

"Let him alone!" Captain Holly shouted. Everyone froze, as he than hopped towards me.

"Please Captain Holly! Don't let them make me go in there, alone. Please don't put me in there in the dark. I'm still afraid of the dark." I sobbed, as I could go back to my childhood days and even to my present day that I still fear the dark.

His heart went out to me. He turned towards the counsel captain. "Captain, allow me to go in there with Kevin, as he receive his mark and I'll go next."

"Absurd! Only one rabbit at a time!" Captain Orchis exclaimed.

"Especially 'man' should go in there without a rabbit or anyone at all!" Captain Vervain agreed with his brother.

Captain Campion took a deep breath, as he looked at the rest of the rabbits present, before he looking back towards me and Captain Holly. He than nodded for Captain Holly's approval. He probably started to think and took advise from what what Captain Holly told him. "Proceed."

Captain Holly headed in first, as he sled down and waited for me. "I'm here." I was still too afraid to go down. "Come down now. I'm here. It's alright."

His voice started to calm me, as if he was my father. I sat down and sled down towards him. The droopy rabbit approached towards and sniffed at us. Captain Holly maintained his bravery as a Captain of an _Owsla_ should. Me, I'm afraid like any other human would be afraid of anything.

"Remove your cover." Captain Vervain growled at me.

I slowly removed my shirt and Captain Holly noticed the belt marks on my back. Blackberry and Bluebell gasped in horror from seeing it. As well as Hyzenthlay, as she seemed to understand what it was like to be abused. Captain Holly became heartbroken from what he saw, as he held back his tears.

"I won't leave you. I promise. Just look at another way." A tear fell from my eye, as I looked away from the rabbit sharping his nail. I ended up looking at Captain Holly and pictured him, as my eldest brother Dan and my father. "Just look at me and don't look the other way." he advised me.

I nodded. I have my eyes locked on him at all times. The droopy rabbit stopped sharping his nail, came towards me and sniffed at me. He than had the edge of the nail pierced onto my back. I began to shout in pain. I couldn't help, but hugged and squeezed Captain Holly, as tears fell from my eyes and my face was buried in his chest.

"It's alright, Kevin, I'm here. Just look at me." Captain Holly had his paw on my shoulder, as I looked at his warm eyes and smile. "I'm still here... I'm still here. It'll be over soon."

The clawing went down and down, from my left back to the bottom of my right back. After the droopy rabbit marked me, I shrieked in pain, as if I felt a small part of my skin was ripped. I than looked behind me to see only bits of blood. The droopy rabbit came behind Captain Holly, as he was about to get his mark. I continued to hug and embrace him, as he was receiving his mark. He resisted the pain much, as he can while grunting in pain. My tears fell more than the moment when I received my mark. I felt and hear his heart beating rapidly. I didn't want to let him go.

"It's alright, Kevin. You can let go." he warmly said to me, as I slowly let go, as I saw his mark on his hind leg.

"Thanks Dad." I thanked Captain Holly, but I slipped from my mouth and said Dad. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean that. I mean-"

"It's alright, son." Captain Holly spoke kindly and accepted it. "It's alright."


	28. Kevin and Woundwart

Author's Note: Another chapter revision! Stay Tuned for more! Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank You!

The both of us came back up from the dark pit. I had my arm around Captain Holly, as he was limping on his left hind leg. My shirt was on my shoulder until we got back to the group. Hyzenthlay went into the pit next, as the others, whom already been marked waited.

"Are you in any pain?" Captain Holly asked me.

"Somewhat, mostly stings." I answered, as I put my shirt back on.

"You, human! General Woundwart is also expecting you." Captain Vervain spoke. "And your friend, is not welcomed."

Captain Holly growled from Captain Vervain, before he looked back at me. "At least I'll be able to walk with you half way. Than I'm afraid I have to leave you."

"I understand." I spoke, as Hyzenthlay limped her way back towards the group. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. However, I'm more worried about you facing Woundwart. Most of those encountered him, they wouldn't come out alive." she said.

"Remember... we're still planning the escape tonight. Feel free to join us and bring many as you can." Captain Holly approached to her.

She sighed. "I'll try to consider it." I knew that they may have starting to like each other. Captain Holly than spoke to Blackberry and Bluebell briefly before returning to me.

"Kevin, are you ready?" Captain Holly asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

* * *

The two of us started our half of the journey, as Captains Vervain and Orchis took lead. The tunnels were more darken than before that we almost couldn't see a thing.

"Kevin, you don't have to answer my question. Who has done this to you?" Captain Holly asked me about the belt marks on my back.

"My brothers: Mark and Mack." I answered. "Most of that happened when I got into high school. My first was back in eighth grade. My first whip by the belt was when I got home and started doing my homework. My brothers came home with their girlfriends. They despised what I was doing, as I was inwardly focused with my homework assignments. My brothers bust into my room, as they demanded me to feed them dinner, but I had homework to do. From that point, I forgot it was either Mark and Mack who started. One of them had a belt and he carries his bottle of Bud-Light..." I couldn't remember entirely what happens next. It was too painful to remember what happens afterwards, but you could figure out the rest though.

Captain Holly closed his eyes and shook his head. "If you were a lost young buck and dealt with this abuse, it would be a honor to take you in to be my son."

"But you already did." I said.

"When?" he asked.

"When we first met in Sandleford, you welcomed me warmly and treated me kindly more alike to Hazel and Fiver. Especially, after getting water out of me of course." Captain Holly chuckled, as I remembered the fall at the river. "If I had to run away and even now that I came to your world, I would wanted you to be my father." I answered. "You have my parents' personality, mostly my father's and my older brother Dan's traits."

"Oh, Kevin. I'm not the kind of father you may consider of me." he doubted.

"You already proved it to me. Being by my side, is good enough to show your fatherly personality. You're a wonderful Captain and a father." I smiled.

Captain Holly warmly smiled, until we finally reached back at the waiting chamber. Captain Vervain glared at me, as Captain Vervain went off ahead. "Alright, human... off you go."

I was taking deep breaths, as I was bit frightened to go face to face with Woundwart by myself. I really wanted Captain Holly to be by my side. As a son wanted his father by him. However, in most times in my life I learned in a hard way that I should never run away from my fears.

"Everything is going to be alright, Kevin." Captain Holly warmly assured me. "Be humble, stay strong, and finally be faithful. _Frith_ will be by your side."

"Thank you Captain Holly. Although where I come, it's God being by my side. I still haven't been able to believe in his Son." I feared.

"Perhaps it's best to say a prayer, as if I would be praying to _Frith_. However, you'll have to pray like you really mean it."

I closed my eyes, as I took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll will."

"I'll be here waiting for you, until you come back here." he promised.

"You promise?" I asked.

"If I have to die and be sent to _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." he meant it, however I warned him not to say that. He than just simply promised. "Also, like Hyzenthlay said, think of something happy." I held onto his paw, until I let it go. Captain Vervain began taking me across the bridge again, before arriving back at the council chamber. However, no council member was present, as they may already be asleep or on duty for the night.

"You wait here." Captain Vervain headed towards Woundwart's burrow.

Alone... in the dark, with only the stars were the only light to shine the council chamber. I pulled out my _Bible_ and read my favorite verse that my parents taught me, whenever I face my fears from the Book of _Philippians_ Chapter 4.

 _I rejoiced greatly in the Lord that at last you renewed your concern for me. Indeed, you were concerned, but you had no opportunity to show it. I am not saying this because I am in need, for I have learned to be content whatever the circumstances.I know what it is to be in need, and I know what it is to have plenty. I have learned the secret of being content in any and every situation, whether well fed or hungry, whether living in plenty or in want. I can do all this through him who gives me strength._

I went down on my knees and with my _Bible_ closed, looked up towards the night starry sky. "Dear God... I understand I'm not worth of mentioning your name. I'm praying to you now for you to be by my side Lord. I'll admit that I'm sinner and have done terrible things in my life. I now decided to put my trust and believe your Son, Jesus Christ came to the Earth to preach of your ways Lord, died on the cross for humanity's sins, and rose again from His grave. I'm willing to trust in you Lord and Jesus Christ and welcoming you to my heart. I need your light to shine bright, during my troubled times ahead. Please give me strength and guidance Lord. In Jesus's name I pray... Amen."

I finished my prayer, by the time I noticed Woundwart exiting out of his burrow and hopped his way down towards me slowly.

"What is your name, human?" Woundwart questioned me.

"My name is Kevin Marcus. Sir." I introduced myself.

"How did you ever come to our world?"

"I don't fully understand how I got here, but all I know that _The Black Rabbit_ brought me here." I answered once more.

" _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ welcoming a human to our world? Preposterous!" Captain Orchis mocked, as he and his brother entered the chamber.

"Silence." Woundwart ordered, before he turned back towards me. "Now where are you staying at?"

"With some friends away from here." I answered. Captain Vervain slowly approached towards me, as Captain Orchis evilly smile with his eyes bit widen, and received a strike on the cheek, by Captain Vervain.

"You lie." Woundwart doesn't believe me.

"I mean, when I met them. They welcomed me very well." I spoke up, but than received a strike again by Captain Vervain.

"A human such as yourself don't belong in our world." Captain Orchis knocked me to the ground and I dropped my _Bible_. The bucks looked at my _Bible_ that I dropped. Woundwart stepped towards and lightly touched it with his paw.

"What's this? A human thing?" Woundwart questioned me, as the Captains sniffed at it.

"More than that, It's God's words which is called _The Bible_. My parents give that to me." I got up and walked towards it, but Woundwart pulled it away from me.

"Do you understand it?"

"I took a great deal out of it. Especially now, I need it back. _The Bible_ means a lot to me." I asked for it back. He than opened _The Bible_ with his paws and started to rip some of the pages. I gasped in horror.

"I suppose it's falling to pieces." Woundwart taunted.

"Oh please don't! It's from my parents!" I begged.

More pages started to rip from Woundwart's paws. "It's now falling to bits." Even Captain Orchis started tearing the pages and they scattered throughout the chamber.

"It's nothing but curses that brought down our kind!" Captain Vervain cursed, as General Woundwart and Captain Orchis chuckled.

I held back from my tears, but a bit of anger boiled inside, but I couldn't and refuse to go into rage. "How dare you..."

"How could we other wise. Not a single rabbit, even that captain of yours won't be able to have any association with you. It'll ruin our ways and prospects." General Woundwart spoke.

"My new friends may be real, but you're nothing but villain from a story book." I stood up.

General Woundwart growled and jumped onto my chest and held me down. "Vervain and Orchis proceed with the punishment of twenty cuffs by his mark."

Captain Vervain hopped towards me and held me down, as I struggle to free myself. Captain Orchis continues to smile, as he was the Devil himself. He continues to walk towards me to give me the frightening smile... the evil smile... and the evil eye. I did my best to look away Orchis' smile, but Vervain's paw pressing down on my head makes it difficult to turn away. I could only do is to close my eyes.

"Look at me... look at me." Captain Orchis whispered.

I began to whimper and wail, before Captain Vervain started to strike me in the back, as I screamed in pain. It wasn't like being whipped by a belt, but it was slow and steady strike that he would make.

"Look at me... just one little blink. I see how you and that Captain Holly of yours gazed at each other." Captain Orchis spoke.

I opened my eyes to see... he was close to my face, like a horror movie character staring at the victim before murdering them. I screamed for Captain Holly. "CAPTAIN HOLLY!"

A strike came at me again by Vervain. Woundwart let me go, as Vervain took over to hold me down.

"Squeal for his name... shout for him." Captain Orchis taunted me.

"CAPTAIN HOLLY! HELP ME, PLEASE!" I cried out for him to help me.

Another strike came down at me. "You see your Captain Holly won't be saving you. Perhaps sing a song... it'll pass the time."

"Do what my brother says, or we would make it a forty cuffs." Captain Vervain lay down an ultimatum.

My voice became weak from my crying that I sob, while trying to sing.

 _Come with me_  
 _And you'll be_  
 _In a world of pure imagination_  
 _Take a look_  
 _And you'll see_

 _Into your imagination_

I started to sing _Pure Imagination_ hauntingly, as I was receiving more lashes. I than turned over to see Woundwart tossed my _Bible_ to the bottom pit, where I crossed over to the chamber. Tears fell out of my eyes, as I lost The Most Important Book of All Mankind, which is _The Bible_ , as it was also a gift from my parents.

 _Find me here, and speak to me_  
 _I want to feel you, I need to hear you_  
 _You are the light that's leading me to the place_  
 _Where I find peace again_  
 _You are the strength that keeps me walking_  
 _You are the hope that keeps me trusting_  
 _You are the life to my soul_  
 _You are my purpose_  
 _You're everything_  
 _And how can I stand here with you_  
 _And not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

 _You calm the storms and you give me rest_  
 _You hold me in your hands_  
 _You won't let me fall_  
 _You steal my heart and you take my breath away_  
 _Would you take me in, take me deeper now_  
 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_  
 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

 _Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_  
 _You're everything, everything_  
 _You're all I want_  
 _You're all I need_  
 _You're everything, everything_  
 _You're all I want_  
 _You're all I need_  
 _You're everything, everything_  
 _You're all I want_  
 _You're all I need_  
 _Everything, everything_

 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_  
 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better-any better than this_  
 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_  
 _Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

I sang tearfully _Everything_ by Lifehouse, because I started to remember watching the Christian skit of the song on YouTube. I felt like I just accepted Jesus to my heart and now I faltered my spiritual growth, as Woundwart destroyed pages of _The Bible_ and tossed the rest to the pit. I than continued to scream in pain, as I was still giving thrashes from Captain Vervain. And Captain Orchis terrorizing me from his scare tactics. I continued to cry for Captain Holly, until I started to shout for Jesus Christ to help me. A strike on the head knocked me out. I would have to thank God for that, so that I wouldn't have to feel another pain, while unconscious.

* * *

Minutes later, I woke up to see no one was there. Apparently, I was unconscious from my injuries and a blow to the head. I was relieved that Woundwart and the Captain Brothers are no longer in the chamber. I struggled to get up, until I give about a few more seconds to stand myself up. Pages from _The Bible_ started to fly. I had to grab them, before it would fly away forever. I only managed to recover the six pages from different parts of _The Bible_ , as the whole scriptures are now in the pits, as I have no way of getting it because it was pitch black. Blacker than the Droopy Rabbit's pit.

I started to feel emotional that I let God down, as I burst into tears. "I'm sorry, God. I'm truly sorry!"

After I cleaned my tears, I found my favorite verse from Philippians 4:13... _I can do all this through Christ who gives me strength._ I'm trying to rely my strength on Christ. However, since I let Him down from Woundwart destroying pages of _The Bible_ and tossing it to the pit. I was already losing myself and my faith. I started to cross the bridge, as I looked down to see my _Bible_ all the way at the bottom of the pits.

After I crossed, I saw Captain Holly was still awake, as heard me crying out to him while he waited for me. "Captain Holly..."

He noticed me. "Kevin! What have they done to you?!" He than hopped towards me.

"I tried. I failed. I'm sorry." I sobbed into tears. "I tried to be brave, but I couldn't. I'm weak."

Captain Holly hushed me, as he comforted me. "You have done nothing wrong, you been through the worst. And don't you ever say anything like that! You're not weak!"

"I called for you, but you never came!" I sobbed.

He was bit heartbroken that he couldn't be able to come to my aid. Since Woundwart ordered me to show my face alone. It would have gone worst, if Captain Holly intervened.

"I'm truly sorry, Kevin. If there was another way that I could have joined with you, I would do anything. In the end, it's over and you been through it. That makes you strong. You're alive! Hyzenthlay stated that not many rabbits would leave the chamber alive, as they face Woundwart."

"But that's for rabbits. I'm not a rabbit." I stated.

Captain Holly lightly chuckled. "Yes, but to say if you were. You held yourself together."

His words of encouragement and comfort made me gave Captain Holly a embracing hug, as my tears made his fur wet. He continues to calm me down, as well kindly stroking me gently on my back with his paw.

"I need to grab my _Bible_. Woundwart dropped it to the bottom. It's too dark and I can't see it." I than heard a crack, as I almost forgot about my necklace. Another part of the gem cracked. I went to despair. "I already let myself down, as I can't be able to figure out about the next task.

"'Aid the does to the new warren.'" Captain Holly remembered the third task. "Go outside and meet Blackberry and Bluebell. I'll stay back to find your... what's it called?"

" _The Bible_. It was a gift from my parents." I finished.

"Right. I'll go find your ' _The Bible_ '." Captain Holly hurried off, as he started to search through different burrows to help me find my _Bible_. I started to head my way outside of the warren.


	29. The Great Escape

When I exited out of the warren, I saw Blackberry still limping towards Bluebell. I looked over to see the three does and they weren't separated. Outside of warren is being heavily guarded, by _Efrafa_ sentry guards and patrols near by. When I got to Blackberry and Bluebell, Blackberry was still limping, probably his mark was a huge cut that it couldn't stop bleeding.

"Ah... I think it cut deep. It won't stop the bleeding." Blackberry said.

"I think I have something that could remedy it." I started to search through my backpack and took out my first-aid kit.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to stop the bleeding." I answered, as I dipped a bit of anti-peroxide on a washcloth. I than dabbed on his mark. He even groaned from the stung. "Just trust me. It'll stop the bleeding." I continued to gently dab his mark to clean his wound. "I think it stopped the bleeding. Bluebell, do you want me to do the same thing?"

"Not if it stings!" he politely refuses and acted like a young, human boy not wanting something that it would sting him. I chuckled from the way he said it, before he noticed my scars and marks. "What happened to you?"

"It's... it's nothing." I wanted to forget about it.

"It's not nothing. You received a thrashing by their _Owsla_." Blackberry stated. "And where's Captain Holly?"

We than saw Captain Holly heading his way towards us and carrying with him, on his back, was my _Bible_ opened half way so he could carry. "I found it."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you, Captain Holly! I can't tell how I can't thank you enough!"

"No mention of it at all." he said. "Although some of the pages appeared to be torn out or poor conditioned."

"I know... Woundwart torn some of the pages out that I managed to collect them. The rest, it was probably dirty from my brothers tossing it outside, when I was living with them." I explained to him than I looked at his mark. "Is your mark bleeding bad?"

"It's not too bad." Captain Holly showed me.

"Here, let me help you with that." I poured anti-peroxide on the washcloth.

"What are you doing?!" he asked me.

"Going to clean the mark, so it won't go infected and it may even stop the bleeding." I answered. "If you let me help you, as you helped me."

"It wasn't that bad." Blackberry informed him. "It worked and stopped the bleeding."

"Alright, but please, be very careful." Captain Holly finally allowed me to help clean his wound. I slowly began to dab on his mark, as he groaned from the sting. "How are we going to do with Bluebell's?" I whispered. "It doesn't look too good."

"Blackberry?" he than called him over.

"What is it, Holly?" he asked.

"Try to distract him anyway you can, if it started to hurt him I'll hold him down."

Blackberry nodded from Captain Holly's whispered instruction. He than headed towards Bluebell and the two started to talk, as if they're having a conversation.

"Are you needing some help with your wounds?" Captain Holly asked me, after I finished his wounds.

"I'll be fine. I got worst." I answered, as I added a little more anti-peroxide on the cloth. "You ready?"

He nodded his head, as we stayed behind Bluebell. I noticed his mark was still bleeding a bit. However, his wound may even go infected if it wasn't probably taken care. I slowly approached to and gently dabbed the cloth on Bluebell's hind, as he than let off a Buddy scream from _Elf_.

"OWWWWWW!" Bluebell screamed, Captain Holly gently held onto him for he won't struggle.

"I know, but you'll thank me later." I told him.

"I thought I told I don't want something that stings!" Bluebell exclaimed like a young boy.

"If you don't struggle, it won't hurt as much." I advised him.

"Alright." he finally trusted me, as I continued to dab. "And Blackberry... I'll come after you one day, I promise you."

"What did I do?" Blackberry questioned.

Captain Holly and I chuckled, as I just wrapped up cleaning his mark. "There... that should work."

Bluebell started to move his hind leg and he doesn't feel too much pain. "Th- thank you."

"Yes indeed, thank you." Blackberry and Captain Holly thanked me also.

* * *

"Anytime." I said back to them. I than heard a crack of the gem. I pulled it out to see it made another crack.

"Kevin, your necklace." Captain Holly exclaimed.

I sighed. "Every time I do something it does another crack. It shouldn't have to be like that."

"It may not be your task."

"I understand. It was just a simple random act of kindness that's all." I stated. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Now that you mentioned it." Captain Holly and the rest of us bundled together, as if we're a sports team, laying down our game-plan. "We have a choice to make. We can stay or we can run."

"All right, listen up, left hind mark." We than spotted Captain Vervain starting to make an announcement.

"That's him, the one who mostly thrashed me. And his brother." I whispered.

"I figured." Captain Holly whispered.

"I want to introduce you to Blackavar." Captain Vervain turned towards a broken small stone hedge, to see Blackavar being pushed by an _Owsla_ buck. "Look hard at this rabbit and remember him when you think of disobeying General Woundwart." He continued to humiliate Blackavar, as he was being paraded during _silflay_. We saw claw marks and scratches on him. He even turned towards us. The _Owsla_ buck pushed him to get him moving.

"Stop it!" I protested, as I was being held back by Captain Holly. Everyone got my attention, especially Captain Vervain.

"... and even to those who are not our kind. They're not meant to be treated the same." Captain Vervain announced about me, before everyone else went back to _silflay_.

"We have to get him out!" I whispered. "He suffered enough."

"He will, but first we need to get ourselves out. They could stop all of us even if we got everyone out." Captain Holly said.

"Even Hyzenthlay?" I questioned.

Captain Holly went silent. "We told her that she could join us. Unfortunately, we wouldn't be able to get everyone out, but we'll come back to get everyone out."

I sighed, as his desperation plan is out of the question. We have no other choice, but to leave the others behind, including Hyzenthlay if she doesn't join us.

"Well, that settles it, then." Blackberry agreed with his plan, even Bluebell.

"Yes, I think it does." Captain Holly spoke, as the four of us looked back the guarding bucks. "Now Kevin, can you run?"

"I think so. There's no cut on my left leg, remember." I answered.

"Oh right. I'm sorry." he apologized. "If you falter, we'll come back to have you catch up with us."

I nodded.

"Now... on my word, run and don't look back." Captain Holly whispered, as we looked back to see the guards talking to each other. "Whatever it takes to survive."

"I just don't want to survive, Captain Holly... I want to live." I whispered, as the four of us started a slow pace.

"You there!" Captain Vervain shouted out for us, as the does gasped and noticed us leaving.

"He spotted us!" I whispered.

"Run." Captain Holly instructed us and we started to run quickly from the warren, as we're being pursued by Captain Vervain and his guards.

We successfully managed to get away from the warren, as Vervain and more of his bucks were still onto. We tried to make maneuvers to cut them off or try to lose them by going through the bushes and out of the open. We than went under a small bridge and we're about to go underneath it, but two bucks blocked our way out. Captain Holly started to go faster, as he than took out both of them in a tackle, as he maintained to take lead. We're about to go underneath a third bridge, but was blocked off that we had to climb up on the dirt to get back on high level.

As they continued to come after us, I was running out breath and Blackberry's hind leg started to grow sore. We're climbing up a hill that it started to worn the both of us.

"My leg, Holly, I can't run fast enough." Blackberry exclaimed, as I had my left arm around him, as we continued to press on. "Even Kevin can't run fast enough."

"We're nearly there, you two." Captain Holly encouraged us to keep running. "We're nearly..." He and Bluebell froze.

"What is it?" I asked, as we reached towards them.

"There's no end to this place." Blackberry panted.

I looked out towards a tall bridge and it's a railroad bridge. My gem started to glow, as it was given us direction. "We have to go straight."

"Are you sure?" Captain Holly questioned.

"Yes, my necklace is glowing and it may continued to blink if we're getting close. It may help us get back to our warren." I was certain.

"You lots have made a very grave error." Captain Vervain came from our behind. We feared that our run stops here, as we're out of breath, until a doe came out of no where and tackled him.

"Hyzenthlay." Captain Holly recognized the doe.

"Run!" she told us, as Blackberry and Bluebell ran, as Captain Holly and I hesitated.

"What about you? Join us!" I tried to persuade to her to join us.

"There's no time! Also I can't leave my sisters, now GO!"

"We'll come back for you." Captain Holly promised, before the two of us continued to flee and more bucks started to pursue us.

We went downhill after our climb and it even started to give us more than ran at an open field meadow. I was starting to pant and pant, until I was running out of breath that I fell flat on the dirt. Gasping for air.

"Kevin!" Captain Holly stopped and came back to me, to get me up. "Come on boy, get up! You can't give up!"

"I... I can't! I'm running out of breath! Leave me please!" I was gasping for air, as he started to head butt me gently.

"Just keep going, son. Just keep looking ahead!" he encouraged me to keep running. He got me a head start, as the both of us started to catch up with Blackberry and Bluebell. My gem started to blank slowly. "Your gem, we maybe getting somewhere now!"

I nodded my head quickly and acknowledged about my necklace's light blanking. We than started to climb up on the coal rocks, as we're close to a railroad track. Blackberry slipped and started to slowly drag him down towards the _Efrafans_ and Captain Vervain, as he was close towards Blackberry.

"Blackberry!" Captain Holly shouted. The both of us hurried back to catch him, as I grabbed a coal rock, as I noticed Captain Vervain was very close. Captain Holly caught Blackberry. Captain Vervain nearly struck them both. I than bashed his face with my coal rock hard. He manages to remain standing, despite leaving him a bashing wound on his nose and muzzle. I hurried off to catch up with Captain Holly and Blackberry. The two looked at me.

"That felt really good." I panted.

"Not good, brilliant!" Captain Holly commended me protecting him and Blackberry from Captain Vervain. We shared a chuckle moment. "Now keep moving forward."

We climbed to the very top and caught up with Bluebell. It was until than, Captain Vervain caught up to us and started to biting on Blackberry on his hind leg and causing it to bleed a bit more. "Ow, my leg!" Blackberry cried.

Captain Holly, Bluebell, and I returned to Blackberry, as I noticed a incoming passenger train rattling nearby. It wasn't far from us, as it's bright lights were shining bright. The four of us engaged into combat and attacked Vervain. Surprisingly, Bluebell pushed Captain Vervain off of Blackberry, before exchanging combat.

"GUYS, WE NEED TO GET OFF!" I warned Captain Holly and Bluebell, as I pulled Blackberry off the tracks. I came and got them off, but I was tackled on the ground by Vervain.

"Look have you done!" he growled, as he started to attack me that I dropped my coal to block his attacks. I looked to see the lights were getting close.

"KEVIN, DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT! YOU'LL GO _THARN_!" Captain Holly shouted to me.

The light was close but the train was seconds apart by distance. "You'll join me with _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_! And you won't return to your own world." Captain Vervain cursed. "We'll suffer the tortures of _The Black Rabbit_ together."

"I believe in God The Father and Jesus Christ! I won't join you and _The Black Rabbit_!" I exclaimed, as I grabbed another coal and bashed face again, before injuring his leg. The lights were getting brighter and brighter, as the train is getting very close.

 _Kevin,_ _jump!_

I heard a conscience in my heart telling me to jump. I leaped towards the other side of the tracks where I bounced upon Captain Holly, Blackberry, and Bluebell that we rolled downhill.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, as I was rolling down.

"Don't apologize!" Captain Holly shouted. We finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill and got back on our feet.

* * *

We looked back at the slow moving train, before we looked back at each other. In relief that we're still in one piece and managed to escape from _Efrafa_.

"Bluebell... you saved me. You're a hero." Blackberry felt gracious of Bluebell's rescue.

Bluebell had fewer words. "I much preferred it when I was a liability."

"You're not. It was commendable! Besides, you were never even a liability as you provided great stories of _El-Ahairah_ and your people." I commended Bluebell.

"And... you too Kevin." Blackberry turned towards me.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You saved us, before Vervain got to us. As well you healed our wounds, we thank you." Captain Holly agreed and the three thanked me with a bow.

"Please don't doing that." I pleaded kindly to them without being ungrateful and rude.

"You're not gracious?" he questioned.

"No... it's not that. I'm very gracious." I spoke. "Just a 'thank you' is good enough for me. Also, it was just a 'random act of kindness' that we supposed to give back to each other. We look after each other and that's everything."

The three of them looked at each other, before looking back at me and smiled. "Very well. A 'thank you'." They did just like that with a nod of acknowledgement.

"That's alright." I said back to them and we looked at the passenger train once more.

"What was that?" Bluebell wondered.

"It's a train. Humans ride on it to get to another train station to get to places. Unlike cars, we get to relax and look out the windows, as we ride on the train." I explained to Bluebell.

"Either way, _Frith_ has decided that it's not our time to stop running." Captain Holly added.

"Look I'm sorry what I did to your people." I than started to apologize.

"For what?" he questioned.

"Vervain. I injured his face and broke his legs..."

"Kevin... Kevin. You protected us. You have nothing to apologize." Captain Holly stated. "Just like Bigwig taught you, 'only fight for those you cared for and/or loved'. And you did just that."

I remembered what Bigwig taught me in my combat training. I only fought and injured Captain Vervain to protect Captain Holly, Blackberry, and Bluebell. "Right."

"I suggested that we head for home." Bluebell stated.

"Home... now that is a beautiful word." Captain Holly stated. The four of us started to journey for home. The gem stopped blanking, as we're probably close to home.

"I wonder, if should we tell Hazel-rah about _Efrafa_?" Bluebell asked.

"Indeed. I even promised to Hyzenthlay that we would come back." Captain Holly answered.

"Yes, but now we're fugitives for that warren. We can't return back there or they could spot us easily and punish us severely." Blackberry added.

As I listened to their conversation, a jolt kicked in my heart. It was unusual sensation I felt. It than jolted me again, as if a bullet struck me in the chest. Pain let out that it knocked me down on my knees. The three stopped and returned back to me.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Blackberry asked.

"I don't know... something jolted me. In my heart. Now I'm starting to feel very weak." I said.

"From Woundwart, or the Captains Vervain and Orchis?" Captain Holly suspected.

"No..." I said, before another heart pound ached me in pain that I shouted. It grew sore into a unbearable pain. "It hurts! Somethings happening."

"Easy, son." Captain Holly calmed me. "What is it? Tell us."

A vision kicked in. I see a doe hiding in a bush. The farmer, from the farm, was carrying a double barrel shotgun aiming at the doe. A buck rushed out of a small grass and tackled the farmer, as he budge and the shot failed his aim. The doe fled. I followed the buck while he was fleeing. The farmer aimed once more, but this time at the buck. He than fired at the buck, as the shot ricochet to the ground into bits. The bullet scatters, hit the buck on one of his hind legs. I hurried over to the buck to see who it was. His body flew towards and landed flat at a ditch near underneath a walkway. I got close to see... it was Hazel! My heart jolted again, as if his wound was affecting my heart.

 _Kevin_.

I gasped to see I was back at the field where Captain Holly, Blackberry, and Bluebell stood by me.

"It's Hazel... he's been shot." I was panting as the bucks gasped. I was then losing my breath that I started to become dizzy that I lost consciousness.

"Kevin!" Captain Holly shouted, before I blacked out. I wasn't sure what happened onward. Despite being in and out consciousness, I was being carried on someone's back, as they're hopping for home.

"Kevin stay with us." I heard Captain Holly's voice close and figured I was on his back.

My eyes closed and opened again repetitively. At one point, I saw _The Black Rabbit_ following us. "She's following us." I said very weakly.

"She can't have you!" Captain Holly rejected. "Hang on, son. We're close to being home.

I closed my eyes again and I saw _The Black Rabbit_ standing next to a buck that I presumed it was Hazel. "No... Hazel... you can't die..."

"He's going _tharn_. We need to him to rest as soon as possible, when we arrive back." Blackberry suggested. I than passed out completely.

* * *

They arrived back at the warren, just about the same time Bigwig and Fiver came, with two does: and one of them was Clover. They were surprised to see each other, even Bigwig.

"Where have you two been?" Bigwig wondered.

"We headed towards a warren to see we could find does." Captain Holly answered. "But we got captured and we just escaped."

Bigwig noticed the unconscious Kevin. "What happened to him?"

"He's unconscious. He said his heart jolted in pain. Worst than that, he was attacked by a nasty rabbits: Captains Vervain and Orchis, and General Woundwart." Captain Holly answered.

Bigwig's paw nails nearly embedded on the dirt, until he breathed. "Captain Holly, I don't know you noticed. Hazel's-"

"We know what happened." Bluebell finished.

Surprising Bigwig and even Fiver. "How did he know?" Fiver asked.

"As hi heart began jolt in pain, he visioned of seeing Hazel being shot." Blackberry answered. "But right now, we must get him to lie down."

"Apparently, the warren looks like it was already built." Bigwig said. "We'll have to get him to an empty burrow. Quickly!"

They hurried inside, as they found him an empty burrow. They lie him onto his blankets and a pillow, while removing his backpack. They had one of the rabbits fetch some plants and herbs to heal his wounds, as they pulled his shirt to neck gently.

It was than that my eyes opened, as I was still unconscious. I wasn't sure where I was, but I couldn't speak or even feel my body. Everyone rushed around me, as they were probably trying to save my life. I could hear their voices, but they were muffled. I started to hear a narration from a movie that I remember seeing with my brother Dan, after he joined the military and he was on Christmas leave. We went to see a movie called _Lone Survivor_. The opening narration stuck withme, whenever I was being whipped by Mark and Mack. Surprisingly although very faintly, I heard the narration while being beaten by Captains Orchis and Vervain, and General Woundwart. I now started to hear the narration grow louder and louder. As I than noticed _The Black Rabbit_ was near me.

 _There's a storm inside of us. I've heard many team guys speak of this. A burning. A river. A drive. An unrelenting desire to push yourself harder and further than anyone could think possible. Pushing ourselves into those cold, dark corners, where the bad things live. Where the bad things fight. We wanted that fight at the highest volume. A loud fight. The loudest, coldest, darkest, most unpleasant of the unpleasant fights._

After hearing the narration from _Lone Survivor_ , my vision went blurry. I looked up to see _The Black Rabbit's_ face clearly. She than closed my eyes as if I was going to die or going into a deep sleep.


	30. The Black Rabbit of Inle

Author's Note: Revision chapter with the next two chapters revised. Stay Tuned!

I woke up to see gray clouds in the sky. I was lying on a sandy beach, not feeling cold nor hot. The ocean waves crashed on shore, as the water nearly touches my feet. My hair got sandy from the beach's sand. Not a single rain, lightening, or even a thunder would create a storm. The bay was very peaceful, as I recognized the beach from Bodega Bay. However, I didn't see anybody else around nor creature on sight. I got up on my feet and started to wandered around aimlessly.

After walking for five minutes, at the same time I was reminiscing of the great times with my family, I found Hazel lying on the sand. "Hazel!"

I rushed to him and got down on my knees. I gently shook him, as he was still lifeless. "Hazel! Please come back! The warren needs you, your brother needs you, I need you." He still lies dead, as I noticed that the wounds on his right hind leg, as it was from the farmer's shotgun. I realized I made a terrible mistake of leaving him, Bigwig, and Fiver on their own. I promised the four of us would go back, but I left them. Maybe I could have predicated the dangers to come, like Fiver would. "Hazel, I'm sorry. I should have gone back to the farm with you. Please forgive me."

 _He already has._ I than heard a voice. I looked around until I found _The Black Rabbit_. She probably knew what has happened. "However, he can't hear you and can't wake up."

"What have you done?" I questioned.

"No harm came to him, as I greeted him. And his time hasn't come." she spoke.

"You mean... he's alive?!"

"He's hidden underneath a hole underneath a walkway. I best you to hurry, he may attract-"

" _Elil_ or predators." I finished.

"Yes." she spoke, before looking at my necklace. "I understand you completed your first two tasks."

I looked at my necklace, as it still have it's cracks. The tail and it's hind legs are on the rabbit inside the gem. The only thing is missing were the rabbit figure's front legs and the ears. "Yes. Yes I have. I guess the world that I'm in is real. Watership Down is real..."

"What is real to you?" _The Black Rabbit_ questioned me. "How do you define or tell that it's real?"

"The reason I said this, is because this isn't like the world I was in. Not knowing that story or even fairy tales could be real. I seen them in movies and even read a few books. Of course one of them is _Watership Down_. It always seems real enough. I always wanted it to be true and probably longing to escape to a fantasy world. However, I sometimes don't wish to be there at the bad side of it."

"It's always been, from what you only believe. You're now seeing it with your eyes." she informed me.

I come to realization that probably what I questioned over about either believing or not about Watership Down. I'm more likely to believe in it, since I have longed to see what's inside of a story or a movie.

"However, I do have one question. Going back topic about the necklace, why does the gem crack whenever I try to do something?"

"You may not have to worry so much when performing good deeds, Unless it fully cracks from failing a task, you're unable to return to your home. If you still wish to return to your home." she spoke.

I sighed. "Either way, I'm not going to stop helping my new friends in need, even if it's cracked completely and shatters into bits."

 _The Black Rabbit_ nodded her head. "Very well. I also brought you here because that'll perhaps be your waiting to your afterlife. Also, as you noticed... a dream or a vision."

"Well I'm not going to let something like this happen again. Even if someone I know dies unexpectedly." I dared myself.

"Do not be surprised, as if 'what it must be, is what it must be.'." she phrased, before the waves started to become high tide that it was about to crash towards me and Hazel. I shielded him from harm.

 _Remember Kevin... aid the does to the new warren... and finally save the warren at all cost, including a rabbit's life for his doe._ _The Black Rabbit_ spoke, before her voice fades, in time before the water splashed and crushed me... I than woke up from my dream.


	31. Search Party

As I was gasping from my dream, I was lying down sideways on my bed. My back wasn't feeling too sore or aching from last night's marking. I reached for my back to feel the mark, but I don't feel the opened skin. I was healed. I found myself in a burrow. I couldn't quite tell if I was back at Watership Down or at another warren. I saw my backpack was on the ground. After I got up, I was ready for what lies ahead and finished what I started. I put on my shirt, shoes, and finally my backpack.

I left the burrow and from there I started to hear conversations around the corner. I recognized Bigwig's voice. _Holly, is this Efrafa place as bad as Bluebell says?_

 _It's far worse, and you can't imagine it until you've been there._ I than heard Captain Holly's voice.

 _Okay, okay. What we mustn't do is panic._ Bigwig continued.

I found the rabbits, as they were probably discussing about _Efrafa_. "Yeah, that's right everyone. Don't panic. Just because there's this massive, terrifying warren nearby that tried to imprison a few of us and the fact that Hazel's gone, so we don't have a leader. Which means this warren is completely finished and Kevin hasn't even woken up in two days, probably dead." Hawkbit spoke.

Everyone began to panic, as they're debating to determine more about Hazel's death... or presumed to be dead. Who'll be the chief of this new warren, and what'll happen next to us and _Efrafa_. They were debating, and argue, debating, and aruging, as if they were Democrats and Republicans in Congress.

"Guys." I tried to get their attention at first, but they continued to argue and debating. "Guys!" They continued at it, until I had just enough. "GUYS!"

My shout echoed the warren, and they finally stopped. "Was that Kevin's voice?" Blackberry questioned, before they turned towards me.

"Kevin!"Captain Holly gasped and became relieved to see me back on my feet. He hurried over to me and nuzzled me warmly, as I hugged him. "Thank _Frith_ you're alright. I thought _The Black Rabbit_ would take you." Everyone rejoiced to see me back alive at one piece, as they wondered how I lived.

"Unbelievable!" Bigwig exclaimed as it was a miracle. "How did you survive?"

"All I remember it was just a vision or I pretty much like a dream." I answered.

"You mean about Hazel?" I than saw Fiver coming inside. "You seen it too?"

I nodded. "Not only I seen it. I felt it. I felt it... like I was him. It's really my fault. I shouldn't have gone to _Efrafa_. Warning about you, Hazel, and Bigwig about what the farmers could have obtained. If I really caused all this, I'm truly sorry."

Everyone went silent, as they knew about humans harm creatures and even after telling them that they harm each other. "That's the same way how I felt the guilt, about Hazel in my vision." Fiver spoke.

"Well you shouldn't haven't being put into blame. It's really my fault, I'm human and I know what we do. Sometimes, I can't control what others do, except my own."

* * *

"We're not holding that against you at all, Kevin." Bigwig stated. "Never we will. However, my real question is that how you survived in _Efrafa_?"

I started to remember about being marked, than thrashed by Woundwart, Captains Orchis and Vervain. It was too painful to bring it up, that I had to change topics. "I know where Hazel is."

Bigwig became puzzled that I changed the subject, until he realized what I just said. "You do? And anyone else?"

"Fiver." I looked at him. He than nodded as it was true.

"I can't give up on him." I than heard Clover. "Just like he would never give up on any of us. If Fiver and Kevin know where he is, we should form a search party-"

"I want to find out what has become of Hazel as much as anyone, but no one goes out in this fog. It's too dangerous." Captain Holly refused.

"Clover's right, Dad." The rabbits gasped, as I called him "dad".

"Kevin..."

"I know he's alive, and I won't give up on him like that, neither Clover or even Fiver." I spoke to him. "However, if we both know where he is, we need to find him and bring him home. As you brought me, Blackberry and Bluebell back from _Efrafa_."

"Where is he than, please tell me." she asked.

"He's in some... some sort of hole, down by the farm." Fiver answered.

"Underneath a walkway." I added.

"That settles it. If no one else wants to come, I'll go on my own." Clover decided.

She started to head out, but stopped by Captain Holly only for her safety. "This time, two days ago, you were in a hutch, Clover. You wouldn't survive out there, even if it were clement. I'm sorry, but it's true."

Clover sighed in despair. "We'll go with her."

Captain Holly looked up towards me and Fiver. "I beg your pardon?"

"We'll go with her: me and Fiver. So she's not her own during our search." I answered.

"Why me?" Fiver asked me.

"You know where it is. We both know. We could work together and help Clover find Hazel." I told him.

"Kevin, use your head. It wouldn't be safe, even if _Efrafa_ would come search for us." Captain Holly refused.

"I didn't realize you'd been made Chief Rabbit and a father figure to him, Holly." Bigwig spoke up.

"I haven't on being Chief Rabbit, nor do I wish to be." Captain Holly disagreed, before looking back at me. "But only for Kevin's safety, as he's my newly, adopted son. He may not have a reputation like yourself being impetuous, Bigwig. Now is the time for consideration, not impulse."

"How dare you call me 'impetuous'!" Bigwig exclaimed. "No one else thinks that. Who else thinks I'm impetuous, huh?"

As I told Clover and Fiver to wait, as I noticed some shook of heads "yes" and "no".

"Uhhhh, I don't know what 'intemptuous' means-" Bluebell spoke.

"You mean impetuous. Someone acts or done something quickly without thinking." I corrected him.

"Oh, impetuous... than yes!" he finished.

"It means hot-headed! He's calling me a hot-headed!" Bigwig exclaimed.

The rabbits started to resume debating like senators and representatives again, that I had to lay down the law. "THAT IS ENOUGH! ORDER! ORDER!"

"Probably from where he comes from, he loves to say: 'Order, order!'." Hawkbit mocked.

"Everyone just Listen! Clover, Fiver, and I would go search for Hazel, so she would have somebody with her. If we're gone for more than ten minutes, you guys could send someone to find us. We can't let Hazel die out there alone or attracting _elil_. We could help him heal as you guys did for me. Is that good enough?"

Everyone went silent again. They took a minute to think this through. Without being impetuous, they nodded their heads, as Captain Holly was still unsure. He than let out a soft sigh. "Please be careful. Come straight back, whenever you find him."

"When I fix him up. So he doesn't have too much blood trails for anyone to track us down. Not even at least having a bitter drop of blood from him." I added.

"Be safe, son." he said.

"I will and thank you for trusting me. I love you." I thanked him for trusting me. I than give him a kiss on the cheek, as the rabbits gasped with surprise. At the same time, they silently muttered. "We'll be back soon." After assuring him; Clover, Fiver, and I started to head on our way back to the farm to find Hazel, before he will be taken to _The Black Rabbit_.

Everyone became silent, as Captain Holly stood by the entrance. "Well that went a little unexpected."

"Especially for you, how did you two..." Bigwig wondered what became of me and Captain Holly.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I see him, as a lonesome buck not 'man'. He has a heart of a rabbit, but he still has 'man' inside him."

"Let's just hope that they find him soon as possible." Blackberry hoped.

"I do offer you an apology Bigwig. If they haven't return, do you mind go looking for them?" Captain Holly asked.

"You don't have to tell me twice Captain. And I'm sorry too." Bigwig volunteered, as he said an apology also, as the two stood by the entrance and looked out at the fog.


	32. Bright Eyes

Fiver, Clover, and myself got outside of the warren to began our search for Hazel. The hills were covered with a fog bank from the countryside. It didn't fully misted the warren, but concealed the distance ahead of us, even the Nuthanger Farm. The three of us headed downhill, until we couldn't see where we're going. The three of us started to call out for Hazel.

"Hazel, are you out there!" I called out for him.

"Hazel!" Clover called out as well.

"Hazel!" Fiver called out also.

"We just have to stay close. Don't separate, the fog could cloud our minds too." I warned to them.

We continued to call for Hazel, as we continued to wander through the fog, not knowing where we're going.

"He's not around here." I worried.

"Just keep checking, Kevin." Clover tried to keep our hopes high.

I took a deep breath and continued. "Hazel are you out there! Can you hear me!"

We started to pant, as we eventually stopped our search. The fog started to worn us out. We feared that probably it was best that we shouldn't gone out to find him. However, Clover continued to persevere. "We must have to be near the farm by now."

"I can't tell. Looks like to me we're just around a open field. Any luck Fiver?" I than turned towards to Fiver to see him solemnly calm, as he stared at a strange figure nearby. "Fiver."

"Do you see her?" he asked.

"Seen who?" Clover overheard.

" _The Black Rabbit_." Fiver answered.

"I don't see _The Black Rabbit_." Clover couldn't be able to see it.

I than looked where Fiver was looking and I could see the figure was her. "It is her."

"She can't collect Hazel." Fiver started to fear.

I noticed that she was standing still, as I started to hear a calm melody, from the movie adaptation. "No... she's not wanting to clam Hazel. She wants us to follow her."

"Bluebell warned us not go near _The Black Rabbit_ , unless she calls your name." Clover was been instructed.

"She wouldn't take us or led us to trap." I was sure. I than watched _The Black Rabbit_ hopped away. "She does. She does wants us to follow her. Come on!"

I than hurried after _The Black Rabbit_ , as Fiver and Clover followed. Strange or coincidence, I started to hear the song in my head.

 _Is it a kind of a dream_  
 _Floating out on the tide_  
 _Following the river of death downstream_  
 _Oh, is it a dream?_

"Do you guys even hear the melody or someone singing?" I asked one of them.

"Not a word." Fiver answered.

"Just listen." I told them.

 _There's a fog along the horizon_  
 _A strange glow in the sky_

 _And nobody seems to know where it goes_

"I'm not hearing a word." Clover answered the same, as we continued to follow _The Black Rabbit_. Probably I was the only one who heard the someone singing.

 _And what does it mean?_  
 _Oh, is it a dream?_

 _Bright eyes, burning like fire_  
 _Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?_  
 _How can the light that burned so brightly_  
 _Suddenly burn so pale?_  
 _Bright eyes_

* * *

It's been minutes by now that we followed _The Black Rabbit_. Neither the three of us called for Hazel nor try to falter on where we're going. We just continued to follow her, as Clover couldn't be able to see her, but Fiver and I could. We than arrived at a wired fence. Clover recognized a fur piece that was stuck onto a wire, to assume that we're close to the farm.

 _You're near, now I leave the rest to you three_. I than heard _The Black Rabbit_ spoke to me, before she disappeared.

"We're near, let's resume calling out for Hazel." I suggested.

Clover sighed and nodded her head, as she continued to worry for the worst could happen. "Hazel!"

The three of us continued to call out for him, as we're continued to search for him.

 _Bright eyes, burning like fire_  
 _Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?_  
 _How can the light that burned so brightly_  
 _Suddenly burn so pale?_  
 _Bright eyes_

We continued to search around us, until Clover fell to a ditch.

"Clover!" I saw her fall that Fiver and I went down below to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Now we need to stay together." I reminded her. "Still I wonder, why couldn't you guys hear the song?"

"I never heard anything except the gentle winds from the fog." Fiver answered. "Are you sure you're not playing it on your phone?"

"No, not at all." I told him. "Say... Clover you maybe a genius!"

"What?" she questioned.

"If I remember correctly from what I saw, he fell at the bottom of a ditch like this. And that's where we could find him, if he's underneath the walkway." I started to remember. Out of no where, crows came flying above us, as they flew off and startled us quite a bit. Clover gasped and breathed heavily.

"Hazel!" she than continued to follow the ditch's path.

"Clover, we're not supposed to go off by ourselves like that!" I hurried after her, as Fiver followed.

We than caught up to her, as she sniffed. Unfortunately, the smell of scent wouldn't help, because the fog would have concealed the scent with the foggy air. Fiver and I looked where she looked, until I noticed the round shape like it was a hole.

"Guys, I think we found something." I spoke.

"What is it? Is it Hazel?" Clover asked.

I started to make like a circular shape, with my fingers. "I think it is. Just like Fiver said, as he described it. Hazel could probably be right in front of us."

"We can't see him." Fiver spoke.

"Maybe if you can try listing for his voice. You would definitely hear him." I came up with an idea.

"What do you mean?"

"You know of your visions, right? So I'm thinking maybe you concentrate in silence, so you could be able to hear Hazel's voice, if he's there." I instructed him.

"I can't be able to have my visions work like this." he doubted.

"Just give a try or two. At least you wouldn't be seeing it, you'll just hear his voice, if you concentrate and focus real hard to hear his voice." I encouraged him to try.

"Okay... I'll do it." Fiver finally agreed and closed his eyes, and started to listen for Hazel's voice.

"Now Clover, call for Hazel, exactly where you're." I than tasked Clover to call out for him.

"Hazel! Hazel!" she than started to call out for Hazel. We waited for two minutes. "Anything yet, Fiver?"

"I'm sorry. Not a wit of him." Fiver was down.

"Just try again. We'll try it again." I encouraged him to listen for him once more. He than repeated what I instructed him to do, as Clover continued to call for him. We waited for two minutes.

"I heard him!" Fiver exclaimed.

"You did? How far do you think?" I asked.

"Not far, but maybe we should try again calling him out from where we are." he suggested.

"Alright." I agreed. "Hazel! Hazel, are you in there!"

"Hazel! Hazel!" Clover called out for him.

We waited and heard nothing, disappointing the three of us. "Well, let's go around and see if he's on the other side."

The two rabbits nodded their heads, as we slowly started to climb up from the ditch.

 _Clover! Fiver! Kevin!_

We than heard a voice that might have been Hazel's. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Let's just listen." Clover told me to be quiet, as we listened for the voice again. We started to turn around and came back where we came from, as we stood over at the ditch and a walkway next to it.

 _Clover!_

"It's Hazel!" Clover recognized the voice.

"I'll be darned." I said to myself, as we followed Clover, as we found Hazel lying down. He was bleeding from his gunshot wound on his hind leg.

"Hazel. I thought I lost you." Clover sighed in relief that she nuzzled him.

"I'm here. I'm here." Hazel groaned weakly. He than looked over to see me and Fiver. "Fiver, Kevin."

Overjoyed, Fiver hurried over to his brother and nuzzled warmly. "I heard you calling us."

"Just now I did." he said.

"No, I meant before than." Fiver stated. "I heard your voice inside my head calling for us."

"Glad to see you're still at one piece." I came over and knelt down. "Hazel... I'm... I'm really sorry that I didn't rejoin you back at the farm. It was my fault."

"Oh no, Kevin. Hawkbit and Dandelion told me, where you went. Did you find any luck?" Hazel spoke.

I shook my head. "There were does, but we ended up getting captured by _Efrafa._ However, we managed to escape... than I saw you."

"You saw me?" Hazel puzzled.

"Not only I saw you getting shot by the farmer, I felt the pain too before I blacked out." I explained to him about what I saw from a dream or a vision. He than tried to get up, but the pain put him back down with a groan. "Take it easy. You got yourself a nasty shot there."

"Show me." Clover told Hazel, where the wound is. It was from his right hind leg. "Okay, let me clean it."

"While you're cleaning his wound, I'll get my first-aid kit. I'll have to see if I could remove any bullets or so." I set my backpack down and started to pull out my first-aid kit.

"This is going to sting by the way." Clove warned Hazel, as she's about to lick the wound.

"Do you know... being shot hurts almost exactly as much as I thought it might?" Hazel spoke.

Clover chuckled. "You don't recommend it?"

"It depends on the bullet too. From what the farmer used, it may have been round balls that impacted you." I thought it could be.

"Why do the men have the black branches that shoot, Hazel... or Kevin." she asked one of us.

"They have them for killing, I suppose." Hazel answered.

"It's more than that, Hazel. People use guns for various reasons: one for most is for survival and meat. Most men need meat. Says Jacob McCandles." I added.

"Whose Jacob McCandles?" she asked.

"A character portrayed by John Wayne from my favorite Western movie, _Big Jake_. Does the farmers you seen watch TV or from what you see little of, like a black box?"

"I do recall of the farmer's wife I suppose watches it. Sometimes the little girl would have one of us watch it briefly before we're being put back into our cages." she recalled.

I nodded my head.

"Still, I imagine they think there's great skill in destroying things... when in fact it's the easiest thing in the world." Hazel continues from our previous topic.

I finally got my first-aid gear ready. "Alright Clover. You may need to sit this one out, because I'm going to try to pull out some of those broken bullets or balls stuck inside him. I may caution you to maybe restrain him if possible."

"I'll be fine, Kevin. Just take your time." Hazel assured me that wouldn't be necessary.

"Alright, it'll hurt." I went by his word. I than started to examine his wound and started to use medical scissors to open the wound and tweezers to pull out the bullets. One by one, I started to pull a small amount of bullet balls out of Hazel.

"So... what's it like being free?" Hazel asked Clover.

"I feel scarred... confused, exhausted." Clover answered. "I feel alive."

"Everyone feels like that, when anybody get their first sensation of freedom from whom or from where they used to live. You're going to enjoy, at the same time it maybe hard." I said to her.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well... your freedom is different. You'll stay in a warren and be with other rabbits. Me, when I felt my first freedom, I only felt regret because I'm mostly on my own."

"How could you live on your own?" she wondered.

"Working at a job, going to school, paying bills. That's what independent humans do to go through our living. Besides, I been mostly on my own so it's normal."

Clover felt frightened from it that she got close to Hazel and nuzzled once more, as she embraced with him. "I don't want to be apart from you again."

"You won't be. From today, we face everything together." Hazel warmed her embrace.

Fiver and I couldn't help, but watched, as we than looked at each other. "Your brother should be proud. Besides she's a lot better than Dewdrop."

Fiver chuckled. "We know for sure that he won't have to worry about finding himself a doe."

"I give them seven or eight weeks... three or four if she decides to sell us out, like Dewdrop." I joked.

"No. She wouldn't be like Dewdrop." Fiver whispered to me. "How's Hazel's wound?"

* * *

"Well... most of them are out, but the rest are too deep. I can't be able to get all them out." I answered. "Hazel, I think you may have heard me or not. I managed to get very few of them out, but the rest are deep inside. I can't risk of you losing your leg."

"Don't worry, Kevin. Perhaps Kehaar could help, when we return." Hazel suggested.

I nodded. _Clover! Kevin, Fiver! Where are you?_ We heard Bigwig just outside. Probably it's been over ten minutest that we should have already been back at the warren. Also, it maybe that Captain Holly sent Bigwig to find us.

"Bigwig. Let me go and find him." Clover spoke to Hazel. "He can help us get you back."

"I'll join along with you, just as soon I get my first-aid supplies packed away." I started to pack the first-aid kit into my backpack, before I zipped my bag and strapped it around my shoulders. "Fiver, would you be alright with Hazel?"

"I'll be alright." Fiver answered.

"Good, we'll be back soon." I was ready, as Clover and I were about to set our feet back outside.

"Clover... Kevin, and Fiver." Hazel called the both of us and even mentioned Fiver, as he was now beside his brother. "Thank you three for not giving up on me."

"We look after each other, Hazel. And that's everything we do. We're like a family." I added, as Hazel exchanged with a smile. "Alright, Clover stay with me and we're not going off to far."

"Right." she agreed, as we headed out of the hole and came back outside of the fog.


	33. Declaration of War

Clover and I went back outside and started to search for Bigwig. Apparently, we heard him calling for us. The fog was still bit dense, but it's somewhat lightly starting to clear up a bit. However, the both of us kept each other close so we didn't lose each other.

"Bigwig! Bigwig!" Clover began to call.

"Bigwig, where are you?" I called out.

We started to wander through the fog, as we're trying to follow his voice. In short minutes, we're pretty much further away from where Hazel was and it was a bad sign. I than spotted a rabbit standing. I tried to picture if it was Bigwig, but without his top hair piece, it wasn't him. Clover immediately assumed it was him that I had to stop her.

"Bigwig! I-" I covered Clover's muzzle.

"It's not Bigwig." I whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"So, whom do we have here?" emerging from the fog was Sergeant Sainfoin and Captain Orchis.

"You! You're still alive?!" Captain Orchis recognized me.

"Kevin, what's going on?" Clover questioned me.

"I need you to listen to me. Go back to Hazel and Fiver, stay with them and do not come out for any means, even if it's Bigwig, unless it's safe and he's present." I whispered instructions to her.

"Kevin, look out!"

I turned to see Sainfoin jumped on me and started to attack me. "CLOVER, RUN! GO!"

"HELP!" Clover flees, as she shouts for help. Captain Orchis started to go after her. I managed to free myself from Sainfoin and hurried to catch Captain Orchis. In a dash, I tackled him to the ground and watched Clover continuing to flee, as she disappears into the fog. Coming from my side, Sainfoin attacked and knocked me off from Orchis. I than found myself on the ground in the mercy of those two _Efrafan_ bucks.

"Where did she go?" Sainfoin questioned me.

"Go to Hell!" I was than struck by his paw.

"It's a miracle that you survived and walked out with three other bucks with you. Under the order of General Woundwart and Captain Orchis, you're to be sentenced to death immediately."

"For what?" I questioned.

"For conspiring the murdering Captain Vervain, my brother! Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay are part of the conspiracy as well!" Captain Orchis accused me, as more bucks started to circle around me.

"Your brother was already dead, when I broke his legs. I'm the one who killed him, not Captain Holly nor Hyzenthlay!" I exclaimed, before Captain Orchis pounced at me held me to the ground.

"Everyone, kill him and sent him to _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_!" Captain Orchis ordered his bucks.

They than started to claw at me and I couldn't be able to hold off more than three bucks. I simply covered my face, so I wouldn't be struck to hard on the head. I felt the tears from my sleeves and received claw marks on my arms. As well getting the cuts on my legs and my right side. At one point, one of the bucks struck me on the head that it didn't knock me out, but I closed my eyes, stopped flinching, and held my breath. I pretended to be dead...

"We must take him to Woundwart! I would have the pleasure of seeing him being ripped into shreds." Captain Orchis cursed.

"He's dead, sir." I heard Sainfoin coming towards me and sniffed me. I continued to hold my breath and kept myself still. "Your revenge has been made."

"Not until Hyzenthlay's and Captain Holly's death occurs by my paws." Captain Orchis cursed. "Move out! And keep a look out for that doe, whom the human was with."

* * *

I pretended to be dead long enough until the _Efrafans_ were out of sight. I got up and looked around to see the patrol already left. I hoped that I managed give Clover enough to flee. As well I hoped that she made it back Hazel and Fiver. I slowly started to stand up, but my right leg started to limp from a nasty cut from the bucks. I began to find my way back to Hazel and Fiver. I took the same direction where Clover ran and could only hope that she's safe.

 _Kevin! Kevin!_ I heard Bigwig's voice calling out me. _Kevin! Kevin! Where are you?!_

"Bigwig!" I called out for him loud enough that he could hear me. I stood and waited for him.

 _Kevin?!_

"Bigwig I'm here!" I shouted and started to wave my hand. "I'm over here!"

 _Where?!_

"Just follow my voice and look for a waving hand!" I shouted once more. I slowly began to walk, as I limped again.

I than saw a shadowy figure from the fog. This time, I recognized the hair piece between the ears and it was Bigwig. "Bigwig! I could see you!"

Bigwig than turned and hopped towards me, until I could see him clearly. "Kevin, thank _Frith_!" His facial expression changed. "What in _embleer Inle',_ has done this to you?"

"I'm fine, but _Efrafans_ are patrolling all around us. It's not safe! Clover! Where's Clover, have you seen her?!" I informed him, before asking him about Clover.

"Easy lad. She's fine, We bumped into each other and she informed me about the bucks patrolling around here. Do you remember the way and can you walk?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes I can." I told him. "Looks like there's some more paw prints. I've been following her tracks."

Bigwig went over to the paw print and sniffed for scent, as I suspect they're Clover's. "It is hers. She dashed off quickly before bumping to me."

"It's best that we better follow her tracks that could lead to her." I advised him. Bigwig stood by my side, as I still continued to limp from my leg wound. It took us about a few minutes to find the last of her tracks and scent. We finally arrived at the ditch, where Clover, Fiver, and myself found Hazel. Clover and Fiver were close to Hazel by keeping him warm.

"Hazel... you're alive!" Bigwig couldn't believe his eyes.

"Clover, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Are you you?" she than asked.

"I'm fine and dandy. Probably going to need a stick to walk on. Since Hazel's going to need the help to get him back home." I advised.

"Are you ready, Hazel?" she asked him.

"I'll be alright." Hazel answered, as she and Fiver began to lift him up, as they started to walk with him, as he started to limp.

"Bigwig, go help. I'll manage myself fine." I told Bigwig. He nodded and went over to help walk Hazel.

"Kevin, don't tell me that you tripped yourself again." Hazel recalled what I said back in Sandleford.

"No... not this time. It's _Efrafa_ , they're patrolling around here." I informed Hazel.

"So those are the rabbits we saw." Clover assumed.

"Yes, Clover. His name was Sainfoin and he's a sergeant of the _Efrafa_ _Owsla_. We need to leave, before they could find us again."

* * *

We headed for our way back to Watership Down, as Bigwig took lead. We proceeded cautiously through the fog as the _Efrafa_ patrol could discover us and probably still searching for Clover. It took us a half an hour that we managed to arrive back at our warren. By the time we came back, Kehaar dropped by probably went for searching for more does or that he was trying to find some fish. We asked for his help that he would be able to remove the bullets out of Hazel. We settled Hazel by the entrance of the warren, as Kehaar started his procedure to extract what he calls "Black Stones".

Kehaar did better progress than I did on removing the "Black Stones" since there were impassable to reach them. Clover stood close to Hazel's side, as Fiver waited at the entrance. For each "Black Stones" Kehaar removed, Hazel let out grunts and yells as if he was a wounded soldier during the American Civil War at one of the field hospitals. The rest of the rabbits waited anxiously outside, as they continued to hear their leader shout in pain. I prepared a bandage for Hazel, as well wetting a washcloth with some anti-peroxide to clean the wound, as soon Kehaar is finished.

Bigwig than came by and accidentally stepping on... Kehaar's _hraka_. I couldn't help, but giggle as I always remember seeing them all the time. Also, I'm sure the smell was bad even if I had to dig them up, it won't conceal the smell. "Oh! Why are birds so messy?"

"There's always a saying, 'you got to go, you got to go'." I quoted, as Bigwig shook his paw that stepped on "you know what".

"You've been here less than a week and it already smells like bog."

"Yeah? Well look, I wasn't expecting visitors otherwise I would have tidied up." Kehaar answered. "Do you want me to help him or not 'plump rabbit'?"

"'Plump rabbit'?" Bigwig questioned, as he took it to the offense. "My name is Bigwig. Get it right."

Kehaar took the last of them, as Hazel groaned. "There. I think I got all of the 'black stones' out. There wasn't very many that I expected there would be more."

"If it wasn't for Kevin, it would have took forever." Hazel credited to me from removing most of the so called "black stones" out.

"Now, after three days' rest, it should start to improve." Kehaar advised Hazel.

Hazel grunts as he got back up on his feet. "There's little time for rest."

"Now wait just a moment, Hazel." Clover stopped him. "Kevin still needed to clean your wound again."

I started to dab the washcloth wet from anti-peroxide to clean his wound. Hazel felt the sting that he groaned and yelped. After cleaning it, I than wrapped around his wound with a wrap bandage to cover the wound. "There, so your wound doesn't get infected."

He finally came out of the warren. The other rabbits waited for instruction or plan from their Chief Rabbit.

"Go on, Hazel-rah. They've been waiting to see you." Fiver said. Clover came out and stood by Hazel's left side.

"We leave for _Efrafa_ at daybreak and we don't return until we freed Hyzenthlay and anyone else who wishes to leave." Hazel announced.

"It's more than wishing, there longing to be free, if it means they'll die trying to escape." I told him.

Hazel was still anxious of his leadership that he started to ask Fiver, Clover, and myself for advise. "How do I convince the others to join me?"

"They'd follow you anywhere." Fiver assured him. "But are you sure you're up to this?"

"When they stole our liberty and safety of rabbits... and human from Watership Down, they may not have wanted a war, but, by _Frith_ , that is what they will get." Hazel answered.

"'Victorious warriors win first and than go to war. While defeated warriors go to war first, and than seek to win.'" I quoted from _The Art of War_.

They looked at me, as it was a quote that they haven't heard. Bigwig, so much of him being in the _Owsla_ so long commended it as it was a well phrased _Owsla_ proverb. "Where did you hear that? That was well said!"

"It's a quote by a military strategist Sun Tzu from his military strategy guide that he wrote, _The Art of War_. Although I hear the quote, from _Civilization_ a strategy video game." I answered.

"What does it mean?" Hazel asked me.

"We need to be prepared for anything. We can't plan an escape for anyone held captive in _Efrafa_. We need a strategic plan, that they won't know what hit them, something it'll be unexpected." I explained to him.

He took a moment of a breath, as he looked at us to see we're determined to trust him, especially Clover. We than joined up with the rest of the rabbits and Hazel laid down what his next plan as leader: we're about to plan on a raid to free does and anyone else, who wishes to join us. Hazel than assigned Captain Holly to stay back with Clover and Strawberry to prepare for more burrows. Clover and Hazel shared a nuzzle before the rest of the bucks and myself set off to _Efrafa_. Before I joined them, I was being pulled aside by Captain Holly.

"Are you sure, you wanting to do this?" Captain Holly asked me.

"Of course, if it means to complete another task: 'aid the does to the new warren'." I remembered my third task.

"I understand, but I fear for your safety, being caught by _Efrafa_ again would be the end of you." Captain Holly worried.

"They won't. However, they did caught up with me and Clover, as we searched for Bigwig. I told her to run back so she doesn't get caught."

"Oh no, now they'll suspect of you alive and they'll hunt you down!" Captain Holly exclaimed that he sounded off from his tone, but I knew he didn't mean it, as he than let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Kevin. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"You're not and it's okay. You're worried, like how my parents are. You have the right to feel that way." I told him.

"It's also that I promised that I made to Hyzenthlay. At the same time, I fret about you since you left Sandleford and escaped with us from _Efrafa_." Captain Holly said.

"Being a father to a son, and a mate to a doe are both things that you always need to look out for someone you cared for. At the same time, you should trust either your own son and/or mate to let them make a decision on their own and especially if we learned by mistake and it went the wrong way." I advised.

Captain Holly nodded his head. "Please make sure Hyzenthlay is free and safe." He than put his paw on my shoulder. I than started a vision that I heard again from when I first met him and again after being trained by Bigiwg.

 _Holly? Holly! No...no!_ The voice was than revealed to see Hyzenthlay pleading for Holly. However, I don't know why she's trying to reach out to him, as she was being pulled back by a buck. I gasped and came back, as I touched Captain Holly's paw.

"Kevin, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm alright." I answered.

He seen me flustering before, whenever I saw him, as if it was constant. "You keep _tharning_ out whenever you seen me at certain instances until someone wakes you up. Something wrong?"

"No, no... I'm fine. I'm just mostly worry about you that's all." I briefly told him. "I just worry something would happen to you, especially back in Sandleford and _Efrafa_."

"Nothing would happen to me than, and nothing would happen to me now." he told me, as he gave me hug with a soft nuzzle.

"Alright, I'll try not to worry about you too much, if you do the same for the rest of us."

"I could make a small promise to it. We just have to look after each other." he agreed.

I gave him a hug once again. "I'll see you Dad. Stay safe."

"And to you... Kevin." he briefly said, before I hurried up to catch up with Hazel and the rest of the bucks. I looked back at Captain Holly to see him giving me an nod of acknowledgement and a warming smile. I did the same back to him, before,he was out of my sight and caught up with the rest of the band to free _Efrafan_ prisoners.


	34. Day One: Operation Freeing Efrafa

Hazel and the rest of us journeyed inseparable together since we left from Sandleford Warren and to find our new home at Watership Down. We've now decided to spark this as our last journey together. We're setting a foot to free the prisoners from _Efrafa's_ chief Woundwart and his _Owsla_. We're hoping that it'll be swift and quick. However, someone has to infiltrate _Efrafa_ as a undercover.

"If anyone's going to to infiltrate _Efrafa_ , it should be me!" Bigwig was determined to volunteer himself to breach _Efrafa_.

"It might be better to send someone less threatening, _Thlayli_." Hazel suggested. "Someone who can pass themselves off as a storyteller, or an outskirter."

"I agree, this is an operation that will require subtlety and cunning." Blackberry agreed.

Bigwig grunted, as he thinks otherwise. "But I'm a hot-head, right? When I get out with all those does, you'll see how subtle and cunning _Thlayli_ is!"

"Perhaps we could have him pretend to be a storyteller or a _hlessi_." I suggested to have Bigwig go undercover as a storyteller or an outsider. "Because our best storyteller is Bluebell, but he has already been to _Efrafa_ , as well as Blackberry and myself."

"But, I thought you said they think you're dead." Bigwig stated.

"True, but I was thinking from what Captain Holly said, if I came back over there to see I'm alive. It's over." I said.

"What about me?" Hazel suggested if he would go there.

"Don't be absurd Hazel!" Blackberry rejects. "You can't go in because of your..." He stopped, as Hazel looked up at Blackberry that had him go silent.

"Blackberry's right. We don't have much choice, besides the possible cases of an injured rabbit. They'll more likely just kill you and that's that."

"I've told you and everyone, my leg is fine." Hazel exclaimed, before he felt a sting that got him down.

"It's not a good idea, Hazel. Trust us on this and you're in a middle of a recovery. We can't just let you risk yourself of having you being killed and above all you're our leader."

Hazel sighed, as he understands that it's the truth. "Very well. Bigwig, infiltrate the warren by pretending to be a _hlessi_. Once inside, find Hyzenthlay and/or any one could be trusted in the warren that is a prisoner. I'm sure they can help you organize an escape that will take place tomorrow night."

Hawkbit scoffed. "Yeah, but as soon as they're out, the _Efrafans_ will be all over them. How will they get away?" We than heard Kehaar above us, as he was flying.

"That's where our secret weapon comes in." Hazel stated.

Kehaar than started to descend, as he swooped above us and crashed landed once more. Most of the bucks sighed, as I smirked and shook my head. "Kehaar you have got to learn how to land better."

"No need. No one commands the skies quite like Kehaar." he spoke, as he stretched his wings, as if he was the soaring and mighty seagull. "Well, that's all the lady gulls say."

I raised my eyebrows, as Hazel is about to provide instructions to Kehaar. "Kehaar, tomorrow night at _Frith_ Down, Bigwig will break out of this other warren with many others. We want you to provide support from above to make sure they can get away."

Kehaar was little hesitant, as he was indecisive. "Hmm. Maybe, let me think about it." He than inhale with a sigh, as he smirked. "Uh... okay, right, I'll do it. I'll do it in one condition."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Bluebell has to make up an epic story about me, how the amazing and super humble Kehaar saved the rabbits!"

Everyone looked over at Bluebell, if he would tell the story. He nodded lightly as a "yes".

"Bigwig, the rest us will wait for you beneath the _Iron Road_." Hazel instructed Bigwig, as he nodded his head. "Does that all make... fox?"

"What fox?" I questioned.

"Don't say anything." Hazel told us. Everyone was not sure what the silence is for. I than looked at the same direction where Hazel was staring at. I than spotted a fox within the fields, as it's probably hunting for it's prey.

"FOX! Everybody, get to the bushes!" Hazel shouted in urgent, as he ordered us to hide in the bushes. Everyone ran, except me and Bigwig.

"Bigwig!"

"Go, I'll handle this!" he commanded me. I nodded my head, as I hurried to join up with Hazel and the others. We hid in the bushes, as I continued to watch Bigwig entered the wheat fields, as he would try to give us time to drive the fox away from us. He than disappeared with the fox going after him. The rest of us came out of hiding, as they noticed that Bigwig was missing.

"What just happened, Hazel?" Fiver asked.

"I don't know, but we need to move on." Hazel answered. "Kehaar, catch up with Bigwig and escort him as close as you can to _Efrafa_." He than turned towards Kehaar and instructed him to search for Bigwig. "Everyone, let's go." And so, Kehaar than took off to find Bigwig.

* * *

The rest of the band continued to head on our way, as we tried to keep our distance from _Efrafa_. We came across at an open field and searched in our surroundings to see no _Efrafan_ patrol would find us or even bother to patrol here.

"I think it's probably safe to say the _Efrafan_ patrols don't come this far." Bluebell stated.

"Yes, this seems like a safe place to wait." Hazel decided that we found ourselves the area to wait. "Tomorrow night we'll head back to the _Iron Road_ and meet up with the others when they break out."

Everyone was keeping themselves ahead. Fiver and I than looked behind us to see Hazel was starting to limp, as his wound started to become sore, while he grunts and pants.

"Guys, wait a minute!" I called for everyone to stop, as they turned to see Hazel was limping. Fiver and I hurried over to Hazel. "Hazel, are you okay?"

He continued to pant, as he's trying to catch his breath. "There's no sign of Kehaar. Must've gone." Blackberry came over.

"He probably already found Bigwig and managed to take him close to _Efrafa_ , before he headed off though." I said.

"So long as he's there tomorrow night when we need him." Hazel finally spoke. They than looked up in the sky to see something strange that it was soaring in the air and glided back and forth. I noticed it was just a kite, as someone was taking their child out to fly a kite. I started to remember that my parents took me and my brothers to Doran's Beach, where we flew a kite in the air. Out of no where, I started to sing, as I remember a scene from _Mary Poppins_ when George Banks and his wife took their children to fly a kite at the park, in the end of the movie. It reminded me that scene from the movie, when my parents had me fly a kite. It wasn't the perfect flight of the kite, but it was memorable that my parents mostly my mother started to sing.

 _With tuppence for paper and strings_  
 _You can have your own set of wings_  
 _With your feet on the ground_  
 _You're a bird in a flight_  
 _With your fist holding tight_  
 _To the string of your kite_

 _Oh, oh, oh!_  
 _Let's go fly a kite_  
 _Up to the highest height!_  
 _Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring_  
 _Up through the atmosphere_  
 _Up where the air is clear_

 _Oh, let's go fly a kite!_

"Oh, I'm sorry." I stopped singing and apologized, as the Hazel and others stared at me.

"Why did you stop?" Hazel asked.

"It's just... seeing a kite... just brings me back memories of my family having me fly a kite and we started to sing _Let's Go Fly a Kite_ from _Mary Poppins_." I explained.

"So that's what's flying up there." Blackberry wondered.

"Yes, it's a kite. Humans fly it in the air, when the wind is right, just like now." I said, as I felt the perfect wind, as the kite continued to soar in the air.

"Just keep going, a little further!" Hazel grunted in pain. We than continued to keep moving ahead, as I still watched the kite glide and soar in the air that I resumed singing, just in my head.

 _When you send it flyin' up there_  
 _All at once you're lighter than air_  
 _You can dance on the breeze_  
 _Over 'ouses and trees_  
 _With your first 'olding tight_  
 _To the string of your kite_

 _Oh, oh, oh!_  
 _Let's go fly a kite_  
 _Up to the highest height!_  
 _Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring_  
 _Up through the atmosphere_  
 _Up where the air is clear_  
 _Oh, let's go fly a kite!_

We than reached at a hill peak that we found a river that the water was moving fast. Even the rabbits couldn't believe how a water could move fast.

"Kevin!" I than heard Bluebell calling me. "I think you and everyone else might want to come and see this."

We hurried over to join Bluebell, as we than saw a small town that humans were walking about and cars were passing through. "I vote we stay on this side of the river." he stated.

"This must be a village in Ecchinswell." I said to myself. We didn't bother to venture the other side, as we're about to rest for now. All of us kept our distance from the village, as we kept ourselves hidden. While napping, I couldn't help but watched the people going about their lives. It was just a little town, and/or a quiet village.

* * *

We rested until it was near the evening, that we headed our way towards the _Iron Road_. It took us for hours, until it was night fall that it was clear skies and not a cloud in sight. When we arrived at the _Iron Road_ , we kept ourselves hidden in the bushes. We waited for hours more, in hopes of Bigwig would come out with the prisoners of _Efrafa_. It was seemed to be past midnight that he hasn't came yet.

"When they get out, it's our job to help everyone get as far away as they can whilst Kehaar keeps the _Efrafans_ at bay." Hazel tasked us.

"That'll then give us enough time to get everyone away from here." I added.

"Oh, look. Look up there." Hawkbit exaggerate in a sarcastic tone. "See that? No, there's no seagull, Hazel. After we fed him and looked after him, he'd better show."

"Maybe he got confused about when he was to show up?" Hazel thought.

"It could be, because he misinterpret about the time that he'll show, which he means tomorrow like the next day or the next night." I clarified the confusion.

"Or maybe he's a completely unreliable knave who we should never have trusted in the first place." Hawkbit moped.

"Relax, Hawkbit! It's not only him, Bigwig and the prisoners haven't shown. Something must have happened, that it was quickly foiled." I thought of another explanation.

"I hate to say it, but we can't stay here much longer, Hazel." Blackberry said. "We're at our wits' end. And without Kehaar and not seeing Bigwig and the prisoners, we've no means of an escape happening."

"Come on. Let's just give it a little while longer. We can't give up yet." Hazel encourage us to hold on longer. "You got out of there without Kehaar. Maybe they can, too."

"Hazel."

"We're not leaving without them! Please!" he than exclaimed. Everyone was bit frank about what Hazel is wanting us to do.

"Hazel, let's just call it for the night. We'll be close and probably one of us could be at stand by. Just in case we seen them." I suggested.

Hazel finally decided to agree to call the operation for the day, as we kept at partial stand by. We than headed back towards the river and camped their for the night. We managed to find a secluded spot, where we wouldn't be found by predators at night. We even had a grand view of the rest of the hills and the same village where we're just across from the river. The lights were little lit, but it was peaceful. Everyone else was asleep, except myself, as I promised Hazel that I keep everyone on guard for the night.

I was than surprised to hear footsteps coming near us. I looked over, but I could only see a young man and a young woman were running through the fields, with a blanket, pillow and their bags, as I suspect they're camping here for the night. They're probably in a relationship I suppose. They than lie down and watched the evening stars. I felt bit of envy that I could find myself someone I to fall in love with, but since after I grew up in a horrific relationship with my brothers and their girlfriends around. It would never be the same for me, even if I could find a woman and start a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. However, during the time I was in college and it didn't even matter. Since I was too focused on my studies.

Hazel snored lightly, as he than opened his eyes and lightly stretched. "Kevin, anything yet?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not."

"You could catch up with your sleep. It's late and we'll deal with _Efrafa_ tomorrow." Hazel spoke to me.

"I know... it's just I couldn't sleep, so that's why I stood up." I added, as I than looked up at the sky. "Is it beautiful tonight?"

"I'm sorry?" Hazel asked.

"Just look up and tell me what you see." He than looked up to see nothing, but starry stars and clear skies.

"Just clear skies and stars of other worlds shining down on us." Hazel said.

"You believe there's other worlds besides here?" I asked.

"From what Bluebell told us from the _El-Ahrairah_ tales." Hazel answered. "What about you? What do you think of the stars?"

"Maybe other planets, but mostly they're just stars that God made to shine light in the dark nights." I looked back up and than chuckled. "Hazel, do you see that?"

"See what brother?" Hazel asked.

"It's Cassie." I answered.

"Who?"

"Cassie The Lady in a Rocking Chair." I found a constellation of rocking chair shape formed by the stars, and a woman would be Cassie, sitting on the chair. "It's a constellation, but I heard about it from _The Green Mile_."

"What's _The Green Mile_?"

"It's a movie that I seen. It tells a sad story of a man, whose been arrested and sentenced to death from a false accusation of murdering two young girls. The guards of The Green Mile block, than started to witness the inmate doing miracles. One miracle for example, was one of the guards who was very sick that the inmate, which his name is John Coffey, healed the guard named Paul Edgecomb. Time goes by, John Coffey healed a circus mouse named Mr. Jingles (named by another inmate named , and later healed the wife of Edgecomb's boss." I told Hazel briefly about the story.

"Seems to be a miracle and a sad tale." Hazel stated.

"Yes, in the end, John Coffey was executed for a crime he never committed, despite he showed Paul who really did it."

Hazel was a bit devastated that a human would execute a innocent human of a crime that he hasn't commit. "You may understand about humans more than I do, and/or even Captain Holly. Why does 'men' harm each other?"

I sighed, as I was unsure of why humans kill each other. Although I could give him a straight full answer, but it'll be misunderstanding. "It's basically at times that humans harm each other through freedom of choice. Sad reality statement to hear, but it's true."

"Something else on your mind, Kevin?"

"Well... it's Captain Holly. He always seemed to be a father figure to me, since I first met him and seeing him again." I answered. "I can't stop thinking about him, as if something would happen to him. If something did happened to him, I don't think I could ever forgive myself especially after he has done for me."

"You two really get along very well I must say."

"Yeah, and you, including Fiver. To come to think of it, you three were the only ones back in Sandleford really looked after me on the ropes of what you guys do, as I have to adapt." I gave Hazel and Fiver credited also, as they and Captain Holly were more of family members to me back at home, than my brothers.

"Thank you." he thanked me.

I nodded. "No, thank you." I than yawned, as I'm getting a bit sleepy. "Well, I guess I better get some sleep." I had my blankets and pillow that I kept with me, as before we headed out to _Efrafa_. I shivered a bit, as I kept myself distant from the rabbits.

"Are you cold?" Hazel asked me, as he noticed that I was sleeping further from the rabbits.

"I'm fine and dandy, but also I kind of don't want to hear Hawkbit snoring."

Hazel chuckled. "Come, me and Fiver have enough room for you to join us."

I was than welcomed to sleep next to Hazel and Fiver. I rested on his right side, as Fiver was already sleeping on Hazel's left side. When I got myself comfortable, he was soft and a perfect pillow to have. I than grabbed his right paw, as I had it wrapped around me.

"Are you comfy?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." I thanked him. "Do you love Clover very much?"

"Of course and I forgot to thank you for saving her from the _Efrafans_ , as you and Fiver were out to find me." he said.

"No problem..." I yawned that I became too tired to speak.

"Get some rest Kevin. We have a long day tomorrow." Hazel nuzzled me, before his head rested near towards Fiver's. "Good night, little brother."

"Good night, big brother." I spoke, before I closed my eyes and started to sleep in a peaceful night, as I heard my necklace cracked, but I didn't bother to check on it, as I was too tired to see.


	35. Day Two Part 1: The Bench

I had a better rest than any other day that I ever had. Especially, if I had to sleep out in the streets. Whenever I had to be forced out of my home by my brothers, normally I try to find a secluded space at a peaceful, quiet park or I found myself at a hill near a drive in theater, where I watched different movies out in the distance. However I wasn't alone when I fall asleep during my days in the Watership Down world. I woke up the next morning, I gazed at the necklace to see the gem. It's hard to imagine how I came this far on my journey. It was peaceful in this world, without having to worry about the troubles in the human world: either be politics, intolerance, seeing the bad news in either newspaper or TV, and finally finding love from a family that doesn't appreciate you. I pulled out my _Watership Down_ book and scan through the illustrations that I journeyed with my new friends and family. I saw one illustration of a human being embraced warmly by another rabbit while being marked. Finally in a recent page, I see a different rabbit and the same human watching the night stars. After I closed the book and put it away, those beautiful illustrated sketches gave me the good and bad memories of my ventures in Watership Down. I was having an idea that I could share my adventures in my world. Alas, no one would look into it or even cared for it. It would just eventually be discarded as the world are inwardly focused of the news that troubled the world that no one would take the time to set the world's unending turbulence.

Hours later, after I had a nap as the rabbits were still asleep, I woke up to see everyone else was gone, except to see Hazel still asleep. When I looked at him, he doesn't look very well, as if the sun was beaming him heavily that he may have a fever. Fiver is than coming down towards us.

"Kevin, good morning." he greeted me.

"Good morning, Fiver. Slept well?" I asked.

"I did thank you." he answered, before he looked at him. "Is something wrong with him?"

"He doesn't look so well." I worried. "As if he has got the fever."

He than came towards his older brother and gently nuzzled him. "Hazel. Hazel."

Hazel than woke up to see the both of us next to him. "Good morning, brother." We both greeted. He seems to be down, as if he was very sick.

"I don't think I'm very well, _Hrairoo_ and Kevin." Hazel stated.

"Are you in any pain or your wound making you sore?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry. I just need to rest, just a little while." Hazel answered, before he turned towards Fiver. "I never said thank you for helping them find me."

"You already have thanked me, Clover and Kevin, just before they searched for Bigwig." Fiver told him, before Hazel chuckles like he didn't remember. "Besides, it was my gift that got you shot. It was the least I could do."

"Your visions didn't get me shot, _Hrairoo_." Hazel reminded him, so that no guilt would come upon Fiver, whenever he had a vision that he would intend to blame himself. "You do yourself a great disservice when you doubt them."

Fiver watched the cars beeping their horns, as they drive that got him into a moment of frozen state, except he was breathing in and out.

"Fiver? Are you alright?" Hazel warmly asked.

"I may think of another way to getaway from the _Efrafans_ when they're pursuing us." Fiver finally spoke. He than headed on his way probably to meet up with the others. Hazel knew he may have a plan that he had no time of having him explain to him.

"Go and follow him." Hazel ordered him.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." he assured me. "If it has to deal with the other side, stay close to them and warn them."

I nodded my head and hurried off to catch up and follow Fiver to meet with the others, as Hazel continues to rest in the heat.

* * *

When the both of us got back to meet up with the rest of the bucks, they were hiding underneath a walkway bridge to avoid humans. From there, Fiver told them that another way to escape, if Kehaar is not back. His plan was for us to have us get into the back of a _hrududu_ (a vehicle) that would drive us away from the _Efrafans_. The rabbits were hesitant, including myself. However he was somewhat certain to go further with the plan, as we were on the walkway bridge.

"Fiver, are you sure about this?" Blackberry questioned Fiver. "I understand a few things, but I am not sure how a _hrududu_ is going to help us."

"Look, Kehaar's gone. We need a getaway plan." Fiver was determined. "There's something about the _hrududu_ that means we'll be safe, that means everything will be okay."

"True, Fiver." I agreed a bit from his persuasion. "However, there's a catch into this though."

"What is it, brother?" Fiver asked, before all of us gasped to hear footsteps that a human was coming near our path that we hid ourselves behind a hedge. As soon he walked away, we came out of hiding. We started to walk on the sidewalk. It was bringing memories back to me.

"Say, Kevin. Does this place have any recollection to you?" Blackberry asked.

"Yes, I remember being driven past here on a tour bus, during our class trip." I recalled, as jeeps were driving past us. A level-crossing bell ranged that put the drivers into a complete stop for an incoming train.

We than came towards a bench that we kept ourselves hidden underneath it. Fiver gasped to see a vehicle that he may recognized.

"Saw something Fiver?" I asked him.

He than hopped towards a wheel of a red Range Rover Classic. He started to sniff the wheel, as he thought it might be the car that we use.

"What's he doing?" Bluebell asked.

"He may have found a vehicle or _hrududu_ to help us." I answered, as I watched him that I got out from underneath the bench. "Fiver please do be careful!"

"They're at a stop. What's wrong with that?" Blackberry asked.

"I don't trust human drivers. They operate on the _hrududu_ that they could make unpredictable maneuvers or sudden movements when driving.

Fiver continued to walk towards right side of the vehicle's wheel and started to sniff it, as I got towards the edge of the sidewalk. "No, uh... Something... something isn't right. We need to go back."

I than heard the level-crossing bells ringing, as the train has already passed through the railroad tracks. "Fiver, you need to get out of the road. The train has already made it's passing!"

"We need to go back! This isn't right." Fiver exclaimed. The cars hummed from the sound of their engines and I noticed the red lights on the rail road lights starting to blank slowly, as the cars are about to go as soon the lights stopped blanking red.

"FIVER, GET OUT OF THE STREET!" I got onto the street and started running towards him. The vehicle behind the Range Rover started to move forward slowly. Luckily, I managed to leap towards Fiver in time, before the wheel could run him over. We than landed on the other side of the road. "Go, Fiver, go!" I instructed him to get back to the sidewalk, as another vehicle was heading towards us. We tried to hurry quickly, but we were caught in a pickle as another vehicle sped right in front of us. We stepped back, until we're in a clearing that we dashed towards the others safely.

* * *

After reaching to the sidewalk, I was trying to catch my breath from running. I ranted at the drivers, as soon I was able to catch my breath. "You impatient, reckless drivers! We were walking here!" It was a good thing that I wasn't drive or I'll get road rage. I turned towards Fiver. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Fiver answered, as he was catching his breath.

"Next time you have a vision, Fiver, can you do us all a favour and keep it to yourself?" Hawkbit spoke.

"For goodness' sake, Hawkbit, shu-" just before I could lash out on Hawkbit's sarcastic complaint, I looked up at the bench to see a memorial bench. Everyone started to head on their way, until they stopped to see me reading the plaque on the bench.

"Kevin are you coming?" Dandelion asked.

I continued to read the plaque... "IN LOVING MEMORY OF RICHARD ADAMS". I than realized the bench is a memorial bench for the _Watership Down_ author, Richard Adams. I made a single touch one of the bench legs, as if his spirit came through me. I felt a gravely sensation that maybe my life here now is more meaningful than the one I left from my human world. The bucks came back and saw me gazing at the bench. They too looked up and read the plaque.

"'In loving memory of Richard Adams'. Whose he?" Bluebell read and asked the rabbits. Neither one of them know who he was.

"He's an author. A storyteller, such as yourself." I answered Bluebell's question.

"About what?" he asked.

"About you and the rest of you fellow rabbits. He wrote a story about you guys and adventures. It was based on a story that he told to his daughters during road trips, before he even thought of writing it." I answered. "As if he was a rabbit himself telling his stories to his kittens. I remembered reading it when I started high school. I was exploring around the library and reading books. When I'm away from bullies and my two older brothers, I would read sometimes to pass the time and going through fiction and non-fiction bookshelves to find more books to read. That's when I came across with this book." I than pulled out my copy of _Watership Down_. The bucks sniffed at the book out of curiosity.

"Whose that rabbit?" Fiver asked about the rabbit on the cover.

"You, Hazel, Blackberry, Bluebell, Captain Holly, or any rabbit I suppose." I answered. "Whenever I'm not watching TV or playing video games, or even doing homework assignments, I would always read this book and never turn away from it. Sometimes what an educator has said about books: that they're our constant friends that they are our comforters through counseling or teaching us. I always longed for adventure in the pages of a novel. To be in a world that I don't have to go back or thinking about coming back to my world. However, until you finished the end of the book, you would always wake up to find yourself back in your bed from a wonderful dream you just have."

The rabbits were solemnly silent with fewer words, as I put the book back into my backpack. "So that's why the necklace is what stays you here?" Blackberry asked. "If you completed the tasks, would you be going home."

I sighed. "Maybe, however I have a choice in the end: I could stay here or return home. If I ever given myself a choice, originally thinking in a blank of an eye I would want to return to my human world. However, I longed to stay here."

"Why? You'll face dangers as us rabbits do." Bluebell questioned.

"I know. Everywhere you go there's danger, however you think hard and believe it's real. It shows the beauty of a wonderful story of someone's life that you longed to venture. Even being chased by foxes, crows, even enemy rabbits. This is more of a home now with wonderful friends... and a family that I felt more accepted, loved, and cherished. I rather die in this world, rather than living out in the streets or living with no other family relatives that could give me love back or anyone else."

Bluebell nodded his head. "I see."

"We would be happy to have you here." Fiver came up and smiled. The rest of the bucks, first with Blackberry and Bluebell smiled with a nod, before following by Dandelion and Hawkbit in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I smiled and wet tear filled up my eye, before it dropped into the concrete sidewalk. I cleaned my face from my tears. "Well... we better get back to Hazel. I worry that he may not feel any better."

"What's wrong with him?" Blackberry asked.

"I don't know... probably from laying out in the sun too much. It may not get any better that the sun is beaming down on all of us. He may have a fever or becoming too tired." I answered.

"In that case, we need to hurry back and move out before the night would come." he suggested. We started to head our way back to meet up with Hazel.

As I followed them, I made a final fixated gaze at the bench from the distance, as I warmly smiled. "Thank you Richard Adams, for your wonderful story of _Watership Down_."


	36. Day Two Part 2: We Shall Be Free

We crossed the walkway bridge and after I finished my final comment to Richard Adams. We started to go on through the hills and found Hazel, looking more exhausted and unwell. I noticed his bandage wound was starting to bleed through it.

"Hazel!" I rushed over to his side, unwrapped the bandage, and emptied my backpack to pull out my first-aid kit. I started to clean his wound once more and and wrapped a new bandage around his wound.

"I thought I told you not to worry about me, brother." slightly weakened Hazel stated.

"I know, but we can't afford to lose you now or never." I worriedly stated.

"Hazel, we need to leave." Blackberry suggested.

"I know Bigwig. He'll find a way to get out." Hazel turned towards Blackberry.

"We don't even know if he is still alive, as well as the prisoners." he feared. "Even if they did escape, as Kevin said last night, they might have been caught."

"No. Fiver, Kevin, tell them." Hazel want for the both of us to side with him.

Fiver and I looked at Blackberry and the others, as I let out a sigh and Fiver came over to Hazel. "You know yourself this is no country for rabbits, Hazel. The heat's crushing us like a giant paw."

"Even for you." I added, as the bucks headed their way. "You look like you took the heat worst than any of us."

Fiver than looked up towards the incoming clouds that are forming and coming on their way towards us. "And the storms will be here before long."

"I can't give up on him, as he promised to get the prisoners out." Hazel stated.

"You walked miles to get here on an injured leg and stuck it out amongst the marsh and the heat and the humans." Fiver went on. "I know you'd wait here forever for Bigwig and the others to come. If you say stay, we stay, but if we leave, know that we gave it our all, brother. No one can say we didn't."

"As well it doesn't mean we can't give up in the final hour too. Besides, Kehaar had misunderstood from the previous night before. He'll may come to our aid tonight." I added, as Fiver picked up his big brother on the right side of his paw to lift him back on his feet.

"We'll pass back under the _Iron Road_ and then to the south, to avoid _Efrafa_." Hazel stated the latest order.

"And who knows, we may come across with Bigwig and the does, as we're passing through. Just don't give up." I encouraged Hazel to keep up with the spirit.

* * *

We finally managed to catch up with the rest of the band. Hazel gave us an direct order that we'll be passing through the _Iron Road_ , before heading south. The rest of the bucks nodded in acknowledgment. We continued to press on as we're heading our way to the meeting point. I started to hear a sound of an angel humming, as if she was coming from a dark place and she started to sing a ballad. It was surreal, but it was convincing that the beauty of her voice started to sing from my heart. I had to stop, as the sound of our feet suppressed and her singing grew louder. My necklace started to glow bright. I heard the rabbits calling for me, but I paid no attention, as I was fixated on the necklace and spellbound from an angel singing.

 _10,000 enemies wait at my door_  
 _I wait for freedom soon, can't take much more_  
 _I feel the whole Earth shake_  
 _Brought to my knees_  
 _Although 10,000 strong, I shall be free_  
 _I shall be free_  
 _I shall be free_

I couldn't know the full lyrics of that beautiful song. I may not know the title or heard the song that I ever. It was beautifully original and heart touching, as back up vocals joined in, with a chant: "We shall be free".

 _I hear the sweetest sound (We shall be free)_  
 _Blowing from the north (We shall be free)_  
 _It's says, "Don't panic now" (We shall be free)_  
 _What's mine is yours (We shall be free)_  
 _I hope 10,000 times (We shall be free)_  
 _You tell me the truth (We shall be free)_  
 _'Cause now there's much to do (We shall be free)_  
 _I trust in you (I trust in you)_  
 _I shall be free (We shall be free)_  
 _I shall be free (We shall be free)_  
 _I shall be free (We shall be free)_  
 _I shall be free (We shall be free)_  
 _I shall be free (We shall be free)_  
 _We shall be free (We shall be free)_

"They shall be free." I proclaimed.

"What?" Hawkbit questioned.

"They shall be free! I'm not giving up on them, just as Hazel isn't giving up Bigwig and the does." I spoke up. "Tonight will be the night. They will escape." I spoke up.

"You still believe they'll come out and Kehaar soaring down for us?" Hawkbit questioned me.

"Yes, I do! Any miracle could happen and we're not giving up until it's over. What Hazel ordered is given, is that order we're to enact upon it." I stood up.

The rabbits were uncertain. Hazel and Fiver knew what I was trying to encourage them. "What about Bigwig? I know you all wouldn't leave him behind because he volunteered to free the does. You guys feared him and looked up to him as he's 'The Strongest Rabbit of Watership Down'. I probably look up to him more than any of the rest of you have bucks have. Especially looking up to Hazel, as he wouldn't give up as if it was 'the eleventh hour'. I'll be damned, if I ever see any of you guys desert your leader or even your Captain of the _Owsla._ I'll be more than happy to have you tried quickly that your heads will spin and finding yourself in a prison cell like all the other dishonorable deserters back in my world in the military. We don't tolerate dishonorable deserters and betrayers that leave their base, their post, or a mission with a lamest excuse just to cover their asses for nothing!"

A boom of thunder rumbled. It may have got their spirits up. They finally win over from my inducement to keep up their spirits and motives of why we're doing this. Hawkbit finally nodded lastly, as we than continued to press on. I reached towards Hazel. "They shall be free." Hazel smiled and nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't give up." he commended up.

* * *

We pressed on through the stormy night, as it rained heavily down upon us. Later, we finally reached towards our meeting point. Hazel than stepped forward, as a general would make his next order for to us soldiers to enact upon. He moved forward, as we followed suite behind him. The flash of lightening revealed a shadow of a buck, with a boom of thunder. We came to a halt, as we don't know, whose lurking underneath the _Iron Road_. The shadow left, as another flash of lightening came. A shadowy figure emerged from the bridge, as it stood there still. We stared at each other for minutes, as we could only question ourselves if he's a friend or foe. After more flashes of lightening, it unveiled the shadowy figure... as Bigwig.

"Bigwig!" Fiver recognized him right away. "Hazel, it's Bigwig, and he's with the others!"

We hurried over with rejoice that he's alive and well. "What happened?"

"There's been a delay or so, until we found the opportunity." Bigwig answered.

I let out a relief, as I see the prisoners from _Efrafa_ behind him. One of them I recognized right away was Hyzenthlay. I walked towards her. "Captain Holly kept his word that you'll be free with your sisters. He'll be glad to see you."

"Thank you." she thanked me, as another doe came forward. "This is one of my sisters, Thethuthinnang."

"It's a honor to meet you, at last." she bowed.

"You don't have to bow. You're a free rabbit..." I than froze, as I recognized the voice that wasn't long ago. "Did I hear your voice somewhere?"

She became puzzled. "From where?"

"I don't know... you do have the same singing voice I heard moments back." I wondered if it was the same voice of an angel singing.

"She's our singer, to keep our spirits up with high hopes." Hyzenthlay spoke of her sister.

"I see..." I started to have bit of drawn to her, as I wished to hear her sing. However, in a another pleasant time, instead of now.

"These _Efrafans_ are fast, big and they know how to cover ground." I than heard Bigwig informing Hazel about the _Efrafan_ _Owsla_.

"No kidding." I agreed.

"If they catch up with us-"

We stopped and gasped, as we than saw an army of _Efrafans_ in front of us. They even blocked our one only way out. We're surrounded! We than see the biggest rabbit coming down through the aisle of his soldiers to make a nightmarish appearance. The prisoners and the rest of us gasped in fright, as we than saw General Woundwart in present.

"So, we finally meet. _Thlayli_." he spoke to Bigwig, as he started to approach to him. "They told me you weren't a fighter, but I know a fighter when I see one. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."

"No!" I than stood in front of Bigwig. "You're not going to kill anyone of us, you'll have to go through me!"

General Woundwart cackles. "You?! A human defending a rabbit."

"Kevin, stay out of this!" Bigwig advised me.

"It's you!" one of Woundwart's captain's recognized me, it was Orchis. "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!"

"Oh great." I shook my head.

"Well, since one of my captain's failed to kill you. Perhaps I should finish what I have started, since you arrived..." General Woundwart raised his paw, as he may strike me, instead turned onto Bigwig. "...starting with you!"

"NO!" I screamed, as I held his paw and grabbed Woundwart by his head. I than felt a unease feeling as time began to froze...


	37. General Woundwart's Flashback

Author's Note: Done more chapter revisions from the beginning to Chapter 38. There's more to come with addition chapters to be revised and/or adding chapter never seen before. Stay Tuned!

I opened my eyes to see I arrived at another warren. Probably further away from _Efrafa_ perhaps. The warren appeared to be smaller than Sandleford. I saw a strong buck took lead to a vegetable garden not far from their home warren. Beside the buck was his mate and a young buck. I got a close gaze at the young buck to see it was Woundwart.

"Woundwart? He had a family." I was surprised to see it was Woundwart's flashback. He seemed to be a very happy young buck. Healthy and strong, with no scars or even having the moon eye.

It was probably his first raid at the garden of _flayrah_. He was been tasked to keep an eye out for his parents and the others, while they were starting to eat some of the delicious, watery cabbage. His father, kept looking back at his son. Woundwart continued to turn his head for any signs of danger that would not interfere with their raid, as he sat by the wooden fence. It looked like everything is going accordingly as they may have planned out. They would probably managed to take whatever they can back to their home warren and share the _flayrah_. They appeared to be peaceful rabbits, as they're not war with another warren.

In spite of what it may be a successful raid, the young Woundwart became very increasingly at alert, as he might have heard something lurking... stalking them. He than spotted a figure in the radish garden, a foxy eyes were seen, as it makes it's eye-contact at Woundwart's father. Woundwart shaken in terror, that he became paralyzed to react or to alarm the raiders. His father looked back at his son... wondering why he went _tharn_. Woundwart was too shaken to respond. His father than realized that his son's emotions was telling him that someone is there. He than noticed a fox heading towards him. Without anytime to defend himself or flee, the fox pounced and killed the buck along with Woundwart's mother and the other raiders.

Woundwart was traumatized from what he just witnessed. After killing them, the fox made contact with the young, poor and frightening Woundwart. The young buck flee away from the garden with the fox chasing after him. It would be lead to Woundwart's home warren, where the rabbits panicked and started to flee from the fox. The fox picked out each rabbit one by one. From one muzzle bite from the fox's catch meant that one rabbit is gone. Whenever Woundwart managed to find an opening to the warren, a fox would jump and catch another rabbit. His only choice was to run and hide in the bushes away from his home in effort to remain concealed from the predator.

He might have heard the screams of his fellow bucks and does being murdered by the fox. He couldn't believe his parents, his warren, and everything he grow up in... was gone from this Earth. Not a single tear fell from his eye, as he was too terrified to cry or mourn for the loss of his home. He looked around at his surroundings to see if the fox may have come around. In seconds, he than spotted the fox coming towards him, clawed the poor young buck at his left eye. Leaving a bloody marks on him, as he than lost sight of his left eye and it went completely black with an unknown fate of the young General Woundwart... did he fake death, did he slay the fox at his young age, I may never know to this day...

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I than heard General Woundwart's voice demanding for me to leave his past memories be.


	38. Welcome Home

I woke up to see Woundwart in anguish pain that he swiped me away. I gasped from his traumatic demise of his family. My fall was caught by Bigwig, before he stood me back on my feet. Woundwart and I were gasping and panting, as if he was also there in my dream.

"Are you alright, brother?" Bigwig asked.

"Woundwart... his family slayed during a raid... and his warren... shrieking and wailing in terror... a fox slaying his home." I panted, before I looked back up to General Woundwart, as he became enraged. My heart felt sadden for him, as I know what was like to lose a family at a young age. I started to make my approach to him, as Bigwig hesitated, while rabbits from both sides question, as they continued to whimper in fear.

"General... I know your pain and suffering. I know what's like to lose a family. Just let go from the past. Your parents would wanted the best for you and I can help you." I tried to counsel him.

"It's too late... I'm not Woundwart anymore. I'm General Woundwart!" he began to growl. He than shouted with fury, as he's about to strike down on me. Bigwig came just in time to shield me. In flash of my eyes, something swooped from the sky and knocked Woundwart to the ground.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as it was sudden and quick. We couldn't tell who it was. Everyone muttered what was happening. I than saw a seagull coming down to see it was Kehaar coming to our rescue with a squawk he pitched, as if he was a raging American Bald Eagle.

Kehaar shouted in a war cry and swooped down again on General Woundwart in a flash.

"IT'S KEHAAR! HE'S BACK!" I proclaimed in joy.

"Oh-ho! The scoundrel came back!" Bigwig cheered.

"Kehaar!" Hazel joyful shouted with relief.

Kehaar continued to dive down at the _Efrafan_ _Owsla_ rabbits, one by one. Picking them off as he goes, like a World War Two Fighter taking down a enemy air squadron single-handedly. The band started to cheer for his aid, as he came in just in time.

"Quick, everyone! Follow me!" Hazel took command. We started to turn back where we came in, until we were blocked by an _Efrafan_ buck.

"Go, go, go!" Kehaar told everyone, as he knocked down more _Efrafan_ bucks in our paths.

"Come on you guys, now it's our chance! Let's go!" I gathered everyone back together and told them to move out. The band started to take lead, as well aiding the prisoners away from the _Efrafans_. I turned back to see Thethuthinnang being pounced by an _Efrafan_ buck. I hurried back to her and knocked him down with a single tackle and knocked him to the ground. Afterwards, I picked her up and got her back on her feet.

"Come let's go!" I told her and the both of us hurried away together from the _Efrafans_ , and rejoined with the band and the prisoners.

She than managed to catch up to her sisters, as I reached towards Hazel. "We need to lose them before we head for home. Otherwise, they'll follow us back to the down."

"So what do we do?" Blackberry asked.

"We could head towards near the village." I suggested. "I could assure you they won't follow us there."

"'The human warren'?" Hawkbit questioned.

"Yes, Hawkbit. The village!" I reconfirmed with him.

"But, that place is a death trap!"

"Kehaar won't hold them off forever!" Hazel exclaimed. "Head for the bridge!"

"We did!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we did Kevin." Hazel nodded.

I let out a howl to the thunder and lightening. "ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The rabbits became startled, as if a wolf was nearby while we're running. "This isn't a time to attract wolves, Kevin!" Blackberry told me.

"I'm not... I'm just overjoyed from what we accomplished as a team. ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" By the time I let out another wolf howl, my necklace glowed again.

"Kevin! Your necklace!" Hazel noticed my necklace glowing. I looked at my gem and noticed the _El-Ahrairah_ figure now has the front legs, leaving the last body piece remaining... the ears.

* * *

"Three down... one to go!" I exclaimed, until the brightest flash of lightening blinded me, with a loud boom. I froze completely.

 _Holly! No...no! NO!_ Hyzenthlay's voice was in my head. I fainted. I woke up to see I was back at Watership Down surrounded by General Woundwart and his bucks invading the warren, as they're digging up the warren. I was lying on the ground near one of the tunnels. I saw Hyzenthlay being pulled away by Blackavar. She continued to shout in plead for what it might be Captain Holly. I got up to see a buck on the ground, as I disbelieved it was him. I slowly approached to the lifeless buck slowly.

I than saw the scratches and even the buck's left hind leg was starting to bleed. I recognized the buck... it was him.

"Captain Holly!" I fell down to him, as I tried to wake him up. "Dad, what happened?! Tell me!" He was cold and stiffed. "Please don't die, Dad!" I was starting to think if it was my final task. "This can't be true! Trade my life for his! Please, he... he has so much to live for!"

 _There is not a day or night but a doe offers her life for her kittens, or some honest captain of Owsla his life for his Chief Rabbit's. Sometimes it is taken, sometimes it is not. But there is no bargain, for here, what is, is what must be._ I than saw _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ slowly approaching towards him to claim his soul.

"No, I won't allow it! I only have one final task!" I disagreed to her statement.

"That only depends on you." she spoke. "For someone would be filled with vendetta. He would seek out for revenge. Just as a rabbit would avenge for his fallen brother."

"Who? Who would do it?! TELL ME!" I demanded.

"Very well." she than approved to see the person responsible. She transformed herself to a Captain from _Efrafa_... Captain Campion.

"I know you... you were present when I was being marked." I remembered him.

"I don't mean for this happen. I ordered them not to use lethal force." he spoke.

"No... you're lying!"

"I'm afraid he isn't lying." I turned around to see it was Captain Orchis. "Now you'll feel the same way to lose someone you loved. Just I have lost my brother."

"If you have anything to do with Captain Holly, I swear... I'll kill you!" My rage fused as I marched towards him. I tried to punch him, but my punch went through him, as he's nothing but a specter. "Where are you?!"

I than saw Captain Holly on his feet, as he made his hauntingly warm smile. _Sometimes it is taken, sometimes it is not. But there is no bargain, for here, what is, is what must be._

I was starting to hear the phrase "what is, is what it must be" over and over that it started to torment me. "Please stop this! It can't happen!"

 _For someone would be filled with vendetta. He would seek out for revenge._ _The Black Rabbit's_ voice echoed to replace Captain Holly's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Captain Holly! Where are you?!" I woke up in a panic, as I called for Captain Holly. I was than being held gently down by Hazel, Bigwig, and Blackberry. I continued to struggle

"Kevin, Kevin snap out of it!" Bigwig exclaimed, than felt paw slap, as he strike me to wake up.

I gasped and panted heavily, as I was in sweat came down on my head. "Where are we?!"

"It's alright, brother. You were having a nightmare." Hazel calmed me down.

"A terrible one to think of it." Blackberry added.

"And we're near the 'human warren'. You collapsed and loss consciousness. You shivered terribly, like Fiver and his visions." Bigwig answered and added. I rubbed at the spot where Bigwig struck me. "Oh, and... I'm sorry I had to do that."

"No, that's fine. But Captain Holly, where is he?" I started to panic again.

"He's fine. He stayed back at the warren to watch out for Clover and Strawberry. Remember?" Hazel answered.

I than finally remembered the last conversation I had with my newest father, before heading out with Hazel and the band to free the prisoners of _Efrafa_. "I need a splash of water. I feel like it's coming back."

Hazel nodded with worry. I got up and headed downhill to everyone else was resting. I got to the river and I splashed the cold water onto my face to wake myself up. I splashed another handful of water onto my face, until I felt more awake and aware of my surroundings.

"Are you better?" Bigwig asked.

I took some deep breaths in and out. In and out. In and out, with slow pace until I was calm and able to breath. "I'm okay... for now. Plus, I needed that slap to snap out of the dream I had, too."

Bigwig chuckles.

"How did you managed to get everyone out?" I asked.

"I pretended to be a story teller, exactly Hazel suggested. I was than started to train myself undercover for their _Owsla_ , while spreading word to Hyzenthlay and the others, especially getting Blackavar out of there. The poor beast." Bigwig answered.

"He's the one that kept getting beaten by the _Owsla_ , from making numerous attempts to escape." I tried to remember, who Blackavar was.

"Yes. He even told me that he was once a Captain of _Owsla_ before he was captured by _Efrafa_. So much of him giving one of the _Efrafan_ bucks who was guarding the does, a good thrashing."

I was amazed to know that Blackavar was a former captain and still maintained his fighting skills, despite of being beaten down.

"Well, let's go see what Hazel-rah will say." Bigwig said, as I than followed him up hill while seeing Kehaar making an landing on top of a hill where Hazel is.

"I'm off now, Hazel. Like I said, birds need to find mothers, too." Kehaar spoke to Hazel. "You'll find your way back to the downs fine. Aye?"

"Yes, we'll be able to make it back home just fine now. Thanks to you." Hazel spoke.

"Maybe the next time I see you, I'll see little Hazels, too?"

"Yeah it might be possible. I'm sure you'll be visiting us more often than you think." I nodded my head at Hazel, as I was speaking to Kehaar.

"Thank you, Kehaar. Without you, we would've stopped running a long time ago." Hazel thanked Kehaar for his great help and service to us.

"I'll be back, like Kevin said. Around when the cold winds return." Kehaar kept his word that he'll see us again.

"Abandoning us again, are you?" Bigwig questioned.

"You're going to have find a way to exist without me for a while... plump rabbit." Kehaar made his final joke of the hour that I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Don't encourage him!" Bigwig demanded me to stop.

"I can't help it!" I laughed. "I held it when he called you that for the first time, now that he's leaving. I have to laugh..." I burst out with laughter a lot louder than before.

"For the last time, my name is Bigwig!" he than turned towards Kehaar and attempt to make a charge at him.

"I know it's Bigwig!" Kehaar flapped his wings and missed him. "But what's life if can't tease your pal a little, eh?"

He than took off his wings and flew away towards the hills, until we no longer seen him. "You know Bigwig, you have to let your guard down just a inch, if someone wanted to make a good joke."

"Well..." he burst out, until he let took a deep breath and sighed from Kehaar's annoying joke. "... well, I guess so."

"In little time, you'll miss him and you two would be like buddies again." I chuckled.

Fiver than came up to Hazel. "Well, the does have seen that the bird, who saved us, is gone. They're exhausted and scared-"

"But they have to move on. They'll die if they stay here." Hazel spoke.

"That's when a leader steps in and welcoming them to our home." I added. He than looked at everyone, as they're now waiting for him to speak.

Hazel sighed. "I can't do this. You have a greater speaking wit."

"Yeah, but that's when I have to step in when everyone is down or lose faith." I told him. "You'll lose faith, if you can't guide them to the right direction. Just speak to them utterly truthfully, and nothing but the truth. More simply, just speak from your heart. I'm sure Clover would wanted to say that to you, Hazel-rah."

He breathed in and out, before he cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Go on man, you got this." I encouraged him. "As if your King George VI, who overcome his fright from stammering."

Hazel nodded his head with the encouragement that I gave him. "My name is Hazel. And I am Chief Rabbit of your new home. I know that it will take time for me to earn your trust... and hopefully your friendship."

I nodded my head slowly, as he got it down good.

"...But it is a privilege for me to do so... and to serve each and every one of you, both old... and new. You have fought so hard to earn your freedom. But now you must fight to keep it. Because the battle of liberty is one which has no end... and if we fall fighting, stop running... then at least we know what it was like to run..."

His speech continued to fill my head even long after he finishes as we're heading back to Watership Down.

 _I stand here not asking you to follow me... but to follow each other. Let's help raise each other to our strongest selves. Let's go home._ In the end of the speech while heading for home, I could even hear the applause of cheer and clapping, as he finished a well solid speech to his people. As if he gave an Inaugural Address, speaking after the Coronation, or simply just given the role of any leadership that he would be well suited for.

* * *

From our two days journey from the human village, we made it back home. We climbed to the tallest hill that is our home. Bigwig managed to reach to the top first. "Behold!" He introduced everyone to our warren Watership Down.

"Guys! We're home!" I shouted to four rabbits outside of the warren and the three of them I recognized: Captain Holly, Clover, and Strawberry.

"Oh by _Frith_ , he made it!" Clover praised, as she hurried over to Hazel and the two reached to each other first. They shared a heartwarming reunion nuzzle.

Everyone was starting to embrace one and another, as others would simply welcoming them and greeting each other for the first time. I than got to Captain Holly.

"Kevin!" he was in rejoice to see me in one piece.

"Dad..." I spoke, as he warmly smiled. "I guess by now I'm in such deep s-"

He gave me a hug warmly that I decided to stop talking, but accept the hug and give it back to him. "I even have someone waiting for you too."

He spotted one of the does coming towards him... it was Hyzenthlay. He was amazed to see her alive. "Hyzenthlay, thank you for saving me."

"I should thank you as well, especially after saving us from Captain Vervain." I thanked her as well.

"I owe you my life." Captain Holly spoke to her again.

"Your warren has given me back my life, and if the roles were reversed, you'd have done the same." she spoke to him.

"A thousand times." Captain Holly remarked, just before the two shared a nuzzle to each other. My heart is now warm that the two are together. "And Kevin... I think someone else is waiting for you too."

I than looked over to see Thethuthinnang made her approach towards me. My heart started to pound a bit, as she made her first approach towards me in a better circumstance.

"You're Kevin right?" she asked me.

"Yes. And you're Thethuthinnang?" I answered and asked her name also.

"Yes. I wanted to say thank you for saving me back at the _Iron Road_." she thanked me.

"Your welcome... and I..." I started to stutter. She began to chuckle from my stutter. "I have to thank you from your voice. I think it was you, who sang."

She giggled. "How could you be so sure?"

"I'm pretty sure Hyzenthlay told me that you're a singer. I'll found out soon enough though in a good time." I was determined. She giggled before she joined up with everyone gathering around for Hazel to introduce to the new rabbits of their home.

"Welcome to you all. Welcome Home." He greeted everyone to their new home. I liked to call it a good happy ending like that. However, there would be more to it than just simply ending a good story.

But no... this is not the end, it's only the beginning.


	39. Good Times In Watership Down

Everyone settled in with their new home. I came out of the warren one day after returning home, life was started to reveal to me for the first time what a home is for the rabbits. Most of the rabbits _silflay_ in the morning. I watched the rabbits nibble on grown flowers, as they're able to eat anything they're pleased unlike: Sandleford or _Efrafa_. It was a little no flavor of a taste, when I had to eat some flowers and grass. However, it always comes back to me as rabbits see the humor that humans are not entirely meant to eat flowers and grass. But I digress from their joke, only to see some good funny humor and laughs from them.

In one of the days of the good times, I spotted Bigwig and Strawberry were _silflaying_ , as they engaged a conversation that always have Strawberry laugh from Bigwig's humor that I never know back in Sandleford and/or probably been developed from Kehaar's jokes. I seen rabbits like Blackavar and few bucks gazing the horizon of the hills, as the sunsets when the day is over.

Believe if you will or not, from another day, Fiver was simply _silflaying_ , until he caught into an attention of a doe from _Efrafa_. They had their ways of greeting with each other, before like other bucks would do chase or follow around does playfully. In the middle of this, Captain Holly has been attempting to have Hyzenthlay smile, as they _silflay_ outside the warren, as they watched other rabbits chase each other. It wasn't easy for him to have her smile because what she has been through in _Efrafa_. Another instance, I saw Hazel and Clover coming out of the warren together and they'll always nuzzle first by the kiss on nose, before the nuzzle by the head.

At the same day, I found myself sitting with Blackberry, Bluebell and a doe that he's having a conversation, while Blackberry simply _silflayed_.

"Blackberry here doesn't like jokes. He doesn't see the value in them." Bluebell spoke to the doe.

"Now, what just a moment, that's not true at all!" Blackberry disagreed, as I watched Bluebell giggling from the humor.

* * *

Also during the same day, I knew that Strawberry and Bigwig are getting along very well. Later in the day, she was _silflaying_ alone. Until... you know who showed up. The pair of bucks: Hawkbit and Dandelion still trying to seek for her affection, despite their bad beginnings.

"Yes, I am... let me." I heard Hawkbit whispered to Dandelion that caught Strawberry's attention to them. "Hello, Strawberry."

In the middle of this Bigwig came along next to me, as he noticed the two talking to Strawberry. I gave him a wink, as it was something worth to watch and see.

"Erm... Dandelion and I have something to say." Hawkbit started. "Well, I'm going to say it, because he speaks about once a fortnight. But the thing is, we're both rather fond of you." He than let out a nervous chuckle that I started to shake my head, as it was no deal when he first started talking. "And, well, we'd appreciate it if you made a decision which of us you like."

I scoffed at them, as they were having Strawberry make an decision to chose between him or Dandelion.

"You can't be serious." Bigwig whispered.

"I know right." I whispered back.

"Oh, brambles! Right! Ermm..., I'd forgotten about that. This is..." she started to nervously stutter. "Can I take some time to think about this?"

Hawkbit and Dandelion nodded their heads for approval for her to give her time... by which I mean there would be no time with them at all. "Of course, of course. But be quick..." Hawkbit chuckled. '... because there are more does around now, and, well, two eligible bucks like us are bound to get snapped up fast."

My mouth went wide open from his statement. Bigwig couldn't help, but laughed and shook his head. As for Strawberry, well... she slowly backed away and dashed off. Bigwig and I started to laugh harder.

"Why did you say that last bit? You didn't say the last bit when we rehearsed it." Dandelion got upset over Hawkbit's failed proposal for her to choose which one of them: either him or Dandelion.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't want to end up alone forever." Hawkbit sparked, until Bigwig and I laughed very hard that they heard us laughing.

"You both never got a shot with her! Why are you still doing it, now?!" I teased a bit, as it was a good laugh.

"Oh yeah, you may not get a shot with those does, because you're human!" Hawkbit shouted back.

I lightly laughed from that insult that I tried to take it lightly.

"Or maybe you should think twice on what you said to him, you'll answer to me from that insult." Bigwig stood up and made Hawkbit bit frightened that he retreated away, as Dandelion followed him. "Don't mind him what he said." Bigwig than cheered me up.

"I know. However, they're kinda right. I'm not a rabbit. It seems like I wouldn't be able to find someone that I could fall in love with. At the same time, I just wanted to find someone who feels the same way about me, as I do with her."

"Cheer up, brother. I'm sure you'll find someone soon." Bigwig comforted with pat on my back with his paw.

"Thanks Bigwig." I thanked, before he headed probably looking for Strawberry, as I than headed back inside the warren to call it the day.


	40. A Beach Dream and Thethuthinnang's Song

Author's Note: The chapter was inspired from _The Wicker Man_ soundtrack song, _Willow's Song_ and the scene that featured this song.

On one night, I had the most wonderful dream that I had from all the other nights that I dreamed when I was here. I woke up to see I was resting in the fields. At first, I wondered if it was part of the last task. I looked down to see my necklace was gone.

"Kevin?"

I heard someone calling for me and saw Captain Holly with Hyzenthlay, Hazel and Clover, finally I saw Thethuthinnang.

"Where am I?" I asked them.

"Where?" Captain Holly questioned, as he and the rest of the rabbits looked at each other. Out of nowhere, Bigwig showed up.

"We're not far, we just need to follow the trail and we'll be there." he informed us.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked once more.

"What you always wanted to see again, 'The Great Water'." Bigwig told me.

"Oh, you mean the ocean. I haven't planned much of seeing one, when I came." I said.

"Well, let's just say that you did. Besides, we kind of wanted to see it for ourselves as well." Hazel added.

"Alright, let's go." I got up and joined up with them. It was a short walk, until we found the cliffs... and than we gazed out in the horizon and see nothing but ocean. The rabbits didn't know what to think of it. I never seen a beach like I saw back home. It was beautiful and it was something that I longed to see again since I left the States.

We found a path that'll lead us to the beach. It wasn't a beach resort, but it the looking reminded me back at home. They discovered strange things, unlike the hills: they felt sand on their paws for the first time, Hazel accidentally tasted sea water and spitted out from the ocean's salty water. We even heard seagulls flying by, but they were going about their business, as we did ours. They were a few shells and clams lying around. At one point, Captain Holly got pinched on his hind leg by a sea crab. The rabbits were uncertain what to do with it, as he was shaking it off. I figured that it'll be my dinner for tonight, as I was about to grab it. However, Captain Holly managed to swing the crab off of him and it landed on the sand. I started to go after it, but it quickly dashed off to the sea. I was barefooted and felt sand on my feet and all the sudden a wave of ocean water splashed on me. I ran quickly and reached safely away from the water.

At one point, we managed to find the exact feet that we're able to keep ourselves afloat. As we're about to go out for a swim, I noticed Thethuthinnang backed away from the water, as she's frightened to go in. I walked over to her.

"Thethuthinnang, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I never swam before. I don't think I could do this." she feared.

"That's alright, I could be able to teach you how to swim. If you liked that?" I offered her a swimming lesson.

She looked at the water and it doesn't appear to go out to the ocean, but towards another beach and it doesn't have too much wave currents. She nodded her head to give it a try.

I stayed close to Thethuthinnang, as all of us got into the water and started to swim. I held onto her to keep her afloat. Basically, I instructed her to keep her hind feet kicking to keep herself afloat. She than started to use her front paws to swim, as I keep my hands on to her, so she doesn't drown. The rabbits kindly helped her also to help her swim, mostly Bigwig and Captain Holly. It was time to test her to see if she could do it. I informed her that I was going to let her go in ten seconds, to see if she's ready. She started to kick her feet and paws to keep herself afloat. After ten seconds, she started to swim towards the other rabbits, as I swam by her and was amazed to see she's a fast learner. As soon, we swam towards the other side, everyone managed to swam safely back on shore. I was still swimming, until a wave picked me up and washed towards the sand and my face was face down. The rabbits couldn't help laugh and giggled when I lifted my face and I was nearly covered in sand. Thethuthinnang giggled also, as she smiled back at me.

* * *

It was near the evening that we found ourselves a decent place to sleep for the night. We watched the sun beginning to set, as the tides were calmer than earlier today. Hazel and Clover stayed close to each other, as they admired the sunset. Bigwig kept himself sentry, as he was guarding us to make sure no _elil_ would come, and I was sitting next to Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang watching the sunset.

"I never thought I would see 'The Great Water'. It's beautiful!" Thethuthinnang exclaimed.

"It is." her sister agreed also.

"Days like these, you wished they never end." I gazed at the ocean to see the colorful painted skies in orange. As I was watching, I looked around to see the only rabbit missing was Captain Holly. "Say did any of you guys seen Holly?"

"He's right over there. I guess he wanted some time to himself, from what Bigwig told me." Thethuthinnang answered, as she spotted him over by the rocks. He was standing on one of the rocks and watched the sunset. His eyes were closed, as he breathed in and out in a meditative state. I guess he founded some peace, similarly to myself when I'm at the ocean and could get peace away from city and hard life. We headed over to him and joined him.

He opened his eyes and noticed our arrival. "Hi Dad, are you alright?"

"Very peaceful, son. I never felt this great sensation of peace since I arrived at the down. I my horrifying memories of seeing Sandleford's Destruction is gone" he stated, as Hyzenthlay nuzzled him.

"It's really beautiful here. If you were in Bodega Bay, you wished that you'll never leave." I said. "Or coming back to this dream, just the both of us."

"Kevin... this isn't a dream. It's real." he stated and I felt I offended him. "Well... to think of it, I always longed to have a dream like this."

"Don't worry, maybe one day, we'll come back here." I stated.

"I like that very much." he agreed, as we both exchanged smiles.

* * *

When night came, everyone was asleep in a instant from the ocean ambiance. I woke up to see the stars were shinier than back at the downs and not a single cloud would cover them or even the moon. Out of nowhere, I started to hear someone humming not far from here. It was an angelic humming that was closely sounded like my mother's singing voice. I got up and started to search around to see where the humming was coming from. I headed over towards the rocks and the humming grew louder and louder. I found a cavern entrance and have a water path that leads deeper into the caverns.

I explored in there and continued to hear the humming, as the folk instruments sounded out. Not a band was nearby. Out of nowhere, I spotted Thethuthinnang giving herself a bath in the cavern's water. As she was washing herself, she started to sing...

 _Heigh ho! Who is there?_  
 _No one but me, my dear_  
 _Please come say, How do?_

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was her! The one voice of angel singing inside my heart. She than started to wash her ears, as she continues to sing.

 _The things I'll give to you_  
 _By stroke as gentle as a feather_  
 _I'll catch a rainbow from the sky_  
 _And tie the ends together_

Her singing made me walk slowly towards her, as I was being seduced by a siren's voice. She than shook herself from the water soaking her fur and exited out of the water. I began to drawn closer to her, as I felt the water showering on me. However, I was wanting to join her in the waters, as I was slowly beginning to undress my shirt.

 _Heigh ho! I am here_  
 _Am I not young and fair?_  
 _Please come say, How do?_  
 _The things I'll show to you_  
 _Would you have a wond'rous sight_

I was breathing heavily, as it was becoming too much pressure. I tripped onto my bottom and I felt absolute seduced to her singing and her beauty appearance. She than approached to me very calmly and kindly.

 _The midday sun at midnight?_  
 _Fair maid, white and red_  
 _Comb you smooth and stroke your head_

She started to stroke my head with her paw. I than resumed taking off my shirt slowly, as she continued to hum. She was very patient, unlike my brothers' girlfriends. She seemed to understand that it was too much, but she kept me very calm, as she slowly backed away to the water. Eventually, I got into the water and joined her. We swam towards each other, as I fell to her charm by her singing.

 _How a maid can milk a bull!_  
 _And every stroke a bucketful_

Her began to vocally sing, as I touched her cheeks of her face. I became very relaxed that I was about to fall asleep from her singing, as if it was a lullaby. My arms embraced around her, as her paws wrapped around my back neck... she than closed her eyes and leaned towards me... we than both kissed in the warm waters of the caverns. It was wonderous sensation I ever felt of falling in love. It wasn't a fools rush, as we rushed it. Unfortunately, dreams don't last forever, as we always have to wake up...


	41. Kevin and Thethuthinnang

I woke up from that wonderful dream. I founded myself alone in my burrow. I had my family picture of us in Bodega Bay at the our campsite. Apparently, I fell asleep while I was looking at it and reminiscing our time together. I was about to fall asleep again, until I started to hear someone singing. I got up from my bed of blankets and decided to follow the beautiful voice. I put on my backpack before leaving my burrow. It wasn't coming from inside the warren, as mostly everyone is fast asleep, as I could hear their snores. After passing through the Honeycomb and heading towards one of the tunnels that leads outside. The singing voice grew louder, as I got close until I recognized the voice. It was the same the angel, who sang through my heart and from my dream.

I came outside and not a single rabbit was outside, until I saw a doe standing on top of a boulder and singing.

 _Don't want to go back there again_  
 _When you see how far you've come_  
 _Trying not to feel lonely and waiting for the sun_

When I got close to her, it was Thethuthinnang singing. I continued to watch her singing, without revealing myself. She was singing to the stars and the moon.

 _There are times when you're weak_  
 _There are times when you're strong_  
 _There are times when you are in confusion_  
 _And sometimes you feel your direction is wrong_  
 _It's not easy to take the strain_  
 _When you're losing your way in the rain_

It was the most beautiful voice that I ever heard. "It was you... I just knew it, all along."

She gasped, turned and spotted me and got nervous. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll stop if you want to."

"Oh no, I really like it. I kind of somewhat knew who was singing in my heart. It was 'We Shall Be Free', I think. However, It was you, wasn't it?" I wondered.

"Yes... As I was in _Efrafa_ , I normally sing to comfort and lift spirits up, especially for Hyzenthlay. It was before we were being freed by Bigwig, I started singing that started to uplift my sisters, as we than started to chant. It didn't last long, until one of the Captain's of the _Owsla_ stopped us. We would've been severely punished, if it wasn't for Bigwig rescuing us."

"I see..."

"And you're human? I wonder how you got here and why." she began to wonder why and how I got here.

"It's a long story... but before I came here..." I sighed, as if I was going back to my painful memories of the past. "I'm sorry- I can't."

She had empathy for me, as we both shared a similar experience. "Were you being imprisoned?"

"No, not nearly like that. Before my parents died, we all lived happily. I was the youngest member of the family. My two older brothers would always pick on me, until either my eldest brother Dan or our parents broke up the bullying. However, since after my parents died, my two older brothers started to treat me lesser of a brother, at the same time just treated me... you know."

"I could see that." she could relate to it.

"Normally, I would either being beaten by my brothers or kicked out of the house for the night." I added.

"That's terrible." she felt saddened.

I shrugged. "It was only to find somewhere to sleep until morning, because my brothers would have parties and all..."

I continued on how I was raised by my older brothers since my parents and eventually when Dan died. I told her my story as if I was re-telling it to Hazel and Captain Holly. She would than tell me her story on how she was brought to _Efrafa_. She lived in a warren that was probably south, almost close or further from Sandleford. Her warren was raided and ransacked by _Efrafa_ , before she was captured. Back at her old warren, she was given a blessing gift to sing. It was passed down from her mother, she told me. However, when she arrived, she tried to comfort the does that were captured, by singing. She was than attacked by Sergeant Sainfoin and a captain named Chervil because she was singing and it annoyed the guards. It was heart-rending that she was being silenced from her ability to sing. Now that she's free, she would be able to sing whenever she wants.

"I'm glad you're here, Thethuthinnang." I than gently touched her paw, to let her know that she has a wonderful singing voice. "If you like singing, I have some music that we could always sing together. If you're interested."

Thethuthinnang chuckled, as she never heard human sing or a human songs before. "Never hurts to try."

I pulled out my phone and than she gasped. "What is that?"

"It's okay, Thethuthinnang. It's my phone, I could play music on on there. More importantly though, humans used it to communicate to others when they're far away." I explained to her.

"Oh, human things I see." she lightly sniffed at my phone.

"It's okay. When I first showed it to everyone else, they were alarmed just like you. Bigwig would usually said. 'Can you give that thing a rest already, will ya?'" I assured to her, and even pulling a little Bigwig impersonation that made her giggle.

"Oh Kevin, you're something." she giggled from my good humor.

"Well... I don't always have that, but I guess it mostly come and goes."

"So what's our first song?" she asked.

"This one maybe slow, before it goes fast. I hope you don't mind though, right?"

"Not at all. I could always keep up." she smiled.

"Well, I kind of hate to break it to you, but I'm not that much of good singer." I than giggled.

"Oh... everyone could sing. Just sing it from your heart." she advised to me.

"I'll try, besides I mostly sing from the singers who sang these songs." I added.

"It can't be that bad." she stated, as I put on the first music from the latest remake of _A Star Is Born_. She was unfamiliar with the songs that I listen to. Basically I assured her that we would sing from the lyrics that I pulled up on my phone.

 _(Kevin's Part)_

 _Tell me somethin', girl_  
 _Are you happy in this modern world?_  
 _Or do you need more?_  
 _Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

 _I'm falling_  
 _In all the good times I find myself_  
 _Longin' for change_  
 _And in the bad times I fear myself_

It wasn't the greatest, but she really loved it.

 _(Thethuthinnang's Part_ )

 _Tell me something, boy_  
 _Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_  
 _Or do you need more?_  
 _Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

 _I'm falling_  
 _In all the good times I find myself_  
 _Longing for change_  
 _And in the bad times I fear myself_

 _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_  
 _I'll never meet the ground_  
 _Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_  
 _We're far from the shallow now_

 _(Both parts)_

 _In the shallow, shallow_  
 _In the shallow, shallow_  
 _In the shallow, shallow_  
 _We're far from the shallow now_

 _(Thethuthinnang's Part)_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Whoah!_

 _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_  
 _I'll never meet the ground_  
 _Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_  
 _We're far from the shallow now_

 _(Both parts)_

 _In the shallow, shallow_  
 _In the shallow, shallow_  
 _In the shallow, shallow_  
 _We're far from the shallow now_

* * *

"That was amazing, Thethuthinnang! You really did sang beautifully!" I complimented her.

"Thank you, you did amazing yourself." she complimented me.

"I mostly got it from my parents singing me to sleep at night. As well Dan would do the same when I was still young or we go off together. And of course, from music that I listen to." I stated.

"How about you sing a song, please?" she asked me to sing another song.

"Alright. I'll try to find a good one for you." I agreed, as I started to search for a song on my phone, until I found one by Richie Havens. Although I wish that I have a guitar, so I decided to air guitar with my hands.

 _Let the river rock you like a cradle_  
 _Climb to the treetops, child, if you're able_  
 _Let your hands tie a knot across the table._  
 _Come and touch the things you cannot feel._

 _And close your fingertips and fly where I can't hold you_  
 _Let the sun-rain fall and let the dewy clouds enfold you_  
 _And maybe you can sing to me the words I just told you,_  
 _If all the things you feel ain't what they seem._  
 _And don't mind me 'cos I ain't nothin' but a dream._

 _The mocking bird sings each different song_  
 _Each song has wings - they won't stay long._  
 _Do those who hear think he's doing wrong?_  
 _While the church bell tolls its one-note song_  
 _And the school bell is tinkling to the throng._  
 _Come here where your ears cannot hear._

 _And close your eyes, child, and listen to what I'll tell you_  
 _Follow in the darkest night the sounds that may impel you_  
 _And the song that I am singing may disturb or serve to quellyou_  
 _If all the sounds you hear ain't what they seem,_  
 _Then don't mind me 'cos I ain't nothin' but a dream_

 _The rising smell of fresh-cut grass_  
 _Smothered cities choke and yell with fuming gas_  
 _I hold some grapes up to the sun_  
 _And their flavour breaks upon my tongue._  
 _With eager tongues we taste our strife_  
 _And fill our lungs with seas of life._  
 _Come taste and smell the waters of our time._

 _And close your lips, child, so softly I might kiss you,_  
 _Let your flower perfume out and let the winds caress you._  
 _As I walk through the garden, I am hoping I don't miss you_  
 _If all the things you taste ain't what they seem,_  
 _Then don't mind me 'cos I ain't nothin' but a dream._

 _The sun and moon both arise_  
 _And we'll see them soon through days and nights_  
 _But now silver leaves are mirrors, bring delights._  
 _And the colours of your eyes are fiery bright,_  
 _While darkness blinds the skies with all its light._  
 _Come see where your eyes cannot see._

 _And close your eyes, child, and look at what I'll show you;_  
 _Let your mind go reeling out and let the breezes blow you,_  
 _And maybe when we meet then suddenly I will know you._  
 _If all the things you see ain't what they seem,_  
 _Then don't mind me 'cos I ain't nothin' but a dream._  
 _And you can follow; And you can follow; follow..._

I than finished the air guitar, as she was spellbound from the song. "What a lovely song and sang wonderfully!"

I smiled. "Thank you, however you're a much more of a better singer than I'm though."

Thethuthinnang giggled, until my hand came in contact with her paw. The both of us shared an eye-contact, as I forgot to notice that the song began to repeat on my phone. I than gave her a kiss on the cheek, as she nuzzled me. "How do you know how to nuzzle?"

"It's a kiss, Thethuthinnang. It's common for humans to share a kiss to each other on the lips or cheek. You rabbits nuzzled like you did."

"I never try a kiss before. Can you show me?" I guess it was a good thing I didn't tell her about the dream I had. She would wonder how she kissed me.

"Of course. How I do it, I just close my eyes and have our lips touched with each other. It's always best to do it slow too." I taught her, as I prepare to do it again. She repeated how I started, until we both have shared a kiss underneath the tree, with the stars and moon shining bright. I than turned on another song, as we continued to kiss, as if we're sharing a romantic moment.

 _Cut the bonds with the moon_  
 _And let the dogs gather_  
 _Burn the gauze in the spoon_  
 _And suck the poison up_  
 _And bleed_

 _Shut the door to the moon_  
 _And let the birds gather_  
 _Play no more with the fool_  
 _And let the souls wander_  
 _And bleed_  
 _From the soul_

 _A slow hurt.. and it breaks us.._  
 _And so down,_  
 _Down, down and so plain_  
 _So down_  
 _When you play some more it seems so_  
 _And my friends are past this game_  
 _Of breakdowns_  
 _And our friends that are lost at sea.._  
 _Throw down_  
 _And I'll break the wasted space_  
 _Slow down, slow down,_  
 _If you don't slow down, slow down_  
 _If you don't slow down, slow.._

 _Cut the bonds with the moon_  
 _And watch the dogs gather_

We both lie underneath the tree's shade, after our romantic kiss. We started to watch the stars shining bright and watch for any sight of shooting stars.


	42. The Goodbye Town Girl

As we're watching the stars, it was like I was reliving the dream of her singing to me and fell in love. While watching the stars, I put on a classic country song, _Hello Darlin'_ by Conway Twitty. Thethuthinnang couldn't help, but chuckled every time I put on a new song and listened to me sing.

 _Hello darlin'_  
 _Nice to see you_  
 _It's been a long time_  
 _You're just as lovely_  
 _As you used to be_

 _How's your new love_  
 _Are you happy?_  
 _Hope you're doin' fine_  
 _Just to know means so much to me_

 _What's that darlin'_  
 _How am I doin'?_  
 _I'm doin' alright_  
 _Except I can't sleep_  
 _I cry all night 'til dawn_

 _What I'm tryin' to say is_  
 _I love you and I miss you_  
 _And I'm so sorry_  
 _That I did you wrong_

 _Look up darlin'_  
 _Let me kiss you_  
 _Just for old time's sake_  
 _Let me hold you in my arms_  
 _One more time_

 _Thank you darlin'_  
 _May God bless you_  
 _And each step you take brings you closer_  
 _To the things you seek to find_

 _Goodbye darlin'_  
 _I got to go now_  
 _I got to try to find a way_  
 _To lose these memories_  
 _Of a love so warm and true_

 _And if you should ever_  
 _Find it in your heart_  
 _To forgive me_  
 _Comeback darlin'_  
 _I'll be waiting for you_

"How is it, you do it every time?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, these type of musics usually comfort me in sad times... even love songs."

"Have you ever met a doe on your own?" Thethuthinnang asked me.

I never had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. However back in high school, I remembered a beautiful girl that she was in my classes. "As a matter fact... I never said this to anyone. You're the first one that I ever told you about this. I have once, or sort of close friend relationship."

"Really? Another doe?"

"Another human." I clarified. "A lovely young woman. We caught our love first sight in our history class."

"So you did fall in love before. And what's a history class?"

"Well for starters, history is my favorite subject in school. It's a subject about past times like a country or an event, almost alike to you rabbits with the _El-Ahrairah_ stories... history. To your other question, it wasn't like it went into a serious relationship, no. I think she waited for me to say something, but... I never really never took the leap to say how I feel about her. When we first met, she was struggling in class, that I partnered with her in a class project. It really helped her to get her an 'A' in the class. Soon after, we started seen each other after school doing homework assignments (school work that we had to work after school to help us learn). Soon after about two weeks, we started to hang out and going out to places to walk, eat at restaurants where we could order and eat food."

"So what happened that cause her to be with someone else?" Thethuthinnang asked a question, as she knew what would happen next, so to speak.

"Well... one night, she wanted to meet my family. I didn't want her too, as I go against that idea. That's when I told her about my parents' deaths and one of my brother's death. He served in the United States Marines Corps, to serve our country, as well to help me and my brothers. She still wanted to meet my brothers, so I cautioned her that it's not a good idea. One night, after seeing a movie (moving picture that is being recorded for the big screen to watch), we came to my home... When I first unlocked the door, one of my two older brothers Mark appeared intoxicated, as a party was over. He told me to get lost with your broad. It really hurt her that I stood up for her, until I received a shard of glass bottle across my face and slammed the door, before he locked it. She picked me up and I didn't want her to cause any trouble with her parents because when I brought her home one late night. Her mother opened the door and the mother slammed the door on me. So she decided to suggest where we could sleep for tonight. As I always been prepared, I have a set of blankets and two pillows to sleep on. We found an empty field near our high school, as we watched the stars and listened to freight trains, with some music on my phone. It was our last night together, as she told me that she's meeting with someone else. Heartbroken since for the last two months everything went well. In reality, I have no choice to accept it. I simply nodded my head and told her to have that someone she met, to treat her right. She agreed, before we shared a small kiss. Not like the one we both shared, but just a short quick kiss. She than later told me that I'll have a better kiss from a special someone one day. Until I found someone... you."

Thethuthinnang began to weep graciously in tears. "Everything seemed to go alright, with the both of you."

"It did. Months after I met her boyfriend and a gentleman like myself. The three of us became close friends, unlike anyone I ever met in the human world. We spent our summers together before we started college. They had a wonderful steady relationship, until before a week before they could start their first day in college... the two were killed in shooting outside a country music concert in Oakland. I got word of this from her mother. She invited me to attend her funeral, with her boyfriend's family. It was a great, but sad funeral service. I was distraught and devastated that I could have been there with them."

"Why?" she asked.

I sighed. "I was prepping myself for college that I wanted to be successful, as well looking forward to see them again. We're about to have the same history class... I started to think now when I attended my first class, when their names were called. I quietly teared because I knew that I would never seen them again. So, when my class offered a special extra credit for my college credits for my degree for History. I decided to travel to London. Unexpectedly a week later, I was transported here... to your world.."

"Kevin... I'm really sorry." Thethuthinnang gave me condolences, as she placed her paw on my right hand. I than put on a song that kept me thinking about the high school sweetheart that I never had the chance to tell her how I feel. I would never feel the same, if I come back to my world and return back to my "Goodbye Town".

"What song is that?" she asked.

" _Goodbye Town_ , by Lady Antebellum." I answered... before I started singing. Wept a few tears while singing, at some instances she tried to stop me. I refused and started singing.

 _Right there's the high school where we met_  
 _We'd sneak out back for a couple kisses and a cigarette_  
 _And that parking lot was our first date_  
 _And her momma slammed the door when I dropped her off too late_

 _She's gone_  
 _Chasing that highway wind_  
 _She's gone_  
 _She ain't coming back again_

 _This ain't nothing_  
 _Nothing but a goodbye town_  
 _These streets are only bringing me down_  
 _Gotta find a way to finally get out_  
 _Out of this goodbye town_

 _We sat down on those courthouse steps_  
 _Fourth of July those fireworks over our heads_  
 _And they'd ring the bells of that little church_  
 _No there ain't nowhere I can look that doesn't hurt_

 _She's gone_  
 _But I still feel her on my skin_  
 _She's gone_  
 _But she ain't coming back again_

 _This ain't nothing_  
 _Nothing but a goodbye town_  
 _These streets are only bringing me down_  
 _Gotta find a way to finally get out_  
 _Out of this goodbye town_

 _I can't erase the memories_  
 _And I can't burn the whole place down_

 _(Thethuthinnang joined in)_

 _No this ain't nothing_  
 _Nothing but a goodbye town_  
 _To hell if I'm sticking around_  
 _Gotta find a way to finally get out_  
 _Out of this goodbye town_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Out of this goodbye town_  
 _I'm out of this town_  
 _So out of this town_

 _(Kevin's Part)_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You'll be just a memory in the back of my mind_  
 _You'll be just a memory yeah_  
 _Oh, somewhere in the back of my mind_  
 _In the back of my mind, yeah_  
 _One day you're gonna look back at what we had_  
 _You're gonna think of me_  
 _You're gonna think of me_  
 _When I'm long gone_  
 _ _I'll be long gone__

* * *

As soon as I finished the song, the both of us were about to share a kiss, until she heard someone coming towards us. We turned to see Hazel and Clover, and Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay.

"I thought we heard someone singing." Hazel smiled.

"Oh... I hope we didn't mean to wake you all up." I apologized.

"Not at all. Although Bigwig mumbled on just the same way he told me, when he first he heard your..." Captain Holly disregarded the song as a nuisance, as he thought it sounded wonderful and he tried to say what it was.

"Music. Mostly Country music that we're mostly listening to, as well we couldn't help but to sing." I finished.

"Thethuthinnang, you're singing still hasn't changed a bit." Hyzenthlay complimented.

"Thank you sister." Thethuthinnang thanked her, as she smiled back at her.

"And Kevin..." Clover started to speak. "Hazel and I, and Captain Holly thought that tonight we go on a raid."

"A raid, at a time like this in the garden?" I questioned.

Clover chuckled, as Hazel and Captain Holly smiled. "It will be a uhhh... a raid that we never tried. If you're interested."

I looked at Thethuthinnang. "Are you wanting to join us?"

"Oh... I never been on a raid before." she became nervous.

"Don't worry, we stay close to each other as a group. Unless you want to join with Hyzenthlay to see the ropes." I suggested.

"No... I would stay close with you." she decided to join us, as she wanted to stay by my side. I smiled back at her.

"Alright, the night's young . So I don't see why not." I decided to agree.

"Right, we'll head out now than." Hazel stated.

Thethuthinnang and I got up, as I got my backpack ready. "So... where are we going exactly?"

"A surprise." Hazel stated, as we started to head downhill. Not a single _elil_ was out tonight, but we kept looking at our surroundings, in case an owl or a crow would come out. At the same time, I wonder where we're heading to.


	43. Midnight Raid In The Kitchen

Hazel, Clover, Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, Thethuthinnang, and I were participating a special raid that Hazel and Clover, and Captain Holly planned out. It was a short of a journey, until we arrived back at the Nuthanger Farm. I wasn't for sure why we're going back, unless we're freeing more does. Hazel than told me that we already have enough and they'll probably suspect us, if we tried it again. We go through the fence and we came to the corner to see Bob in his doghouse sleeping.

"A dog!" Captain Holly spotted.

"Yes, but if we just keep it quiet and move quickly, he won't get onto us." Hazel stated.

"I don't understand why we're doing a night raid at a night like this. I haven't seen a garden and if we're not going to free more does. What are we doing than?" I questioned.

"You'll see." he smirked.

We slipped past Bob, as he was growling and drooling in his sleep. Hazel took lead to a door that had a small pet door probably for Tab. He tested the door to make sure it was still accessible.

"Still good." Hazel spoke.

"We're going inside, where 'man' lives?" Hyzenthlay questioned.

"Apparently we are, we just have to be very silent, once we're in." Captain Holly answered.

"Alright, we'll try not to take a long to be in there. We're going in and out." Hazel advised us.

We all nodded for agreement, Hazel and Clover took lead, following Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay. Thethuthinnang was still anxious. We waited for a few seconds until she was ready. I just explained to her that it's a house that humans live, while she took some deep breaths.

"Alright, I'm ready." she nodded her.

I opened the pet door and let her go in first. She chuckled from my gentleman/gentle-buck. I was trying to impress her with my manners. She than went through the pet door, before I followed her in.

* * *

All six of us entered in the house to hear some music playing on the back ground. It was an unusual for rabbits to call it entrance. Hazel, on the other hand, recalled of hearing something like that on the night that he freed Clover. He even mentioned that he saw the farmer's wife watching a shaped box. I than told him it's a television that humans watch shows and movies. Hazel and Clover took lead, as they smelled their surroundings to make sure it was clear, as they entered the kitchen. I couldn't remember the last time I ever entered a home and see the kitchen tile floors.

"It's alright." Hazel told us.

We than slowly came into the kitchen, as I started to remember by visioning it, as it was my kitchen back at home, however their kitchen is more cleaner than my home is. I than started to smell of human food that I longed for. I looked at the clock in the kitchen as it was midnight. The lights were still on, but very pale dimmed lightening though. Hazel peeked through the living room to see, if the farmer's wife would been in there, but the TV was off and she was no where near it. He even checked to see if the cat is there, but Tab wasn't in the kitty bed.

"Alright, no one is there." Hazel informed us.

"Probably they're all asleep." I said.

"Well... the raid is for you." he said.

"Me?"

"I may understand that you probably miss 'the human' food that you used to eat." he spoke to me about missing the food that I used to eat. Since I have been eating grass, flowers. For _flayrah_ on the other hand, is at times considered human food, since they grew out of gardens.

"So Hazel, Captain Holly, and myself thought this raid would be for you. Since you have done so much for us." Clover added.

I felt very grateful to them. My stomach began to bubble inside me, in hunger. The rabbits couldn't help but chuckled. "Sorry." I apologized.

"Nothing at all. We just need to leave, if any of us seen the cat or any humans nearby." Hazel warned me.

"Thank you very much..." I thanked them.

I clapped my hands together and didn't know where to start. I headed over to the fridge and opened it. I than saw some food in there being refrigerated. I spotted a left over chicken. I climbed up in the fridge and took a piece of chicken, and smelled it. I used to remember eating teriyaki chicken back at home. However, their chicken was a fully cooked chicken. After taking a bite and swallowed the piece chicken, my stomach felt the meaty taste of chicken that I longed for. I sighed with relief as I was missing out on food that I used to eat. I took another bite out of them, like a mouse eating food from the fridge or from a cabinet.

"I don't think I'll ever regret this within a minute." I said to myself, as I looked back at everyone else. "Everything okay?"

"We're fine. We're hearing 'music' playing from above us." Hazel told me. "We'll let you know."

I than looked back at the fridge and saw a squared box. I could only know what it would only be. "Pizza!' I opened the pizza box of pepperoni pizza, as there a few slices in there. "Ohhhhh... where have you been my _l_ _a mia deliziosa pizza_ (my lovely pizza)? I can't resist you when you wear a flat bread, with tomato sauce with cheese melted and with meaty pepperoni. Would you like to come to my place for dinner?"

I heard the rabbits laughing outside of the fridge. They must have heard me sweet talking the pizza. I looked back and seeing them laughing friendly. Hazel smirked. "What are you doing up there?"

"What? I'm just sweet talking a 'pizza' I never thought I would it see again. It would probably be nearly once in life time that I would ever see it again." I answered, before I turned back, as they're still laughing and paid no mind of them. "Oh, don't my mind dear friends." I resumed talking to a slice of pizza. "Oh very well. I'll just have dinner here." I than took a bite of one of the slices. I couldn't stop eating until it was half eaten. I was becoming half full that I decided to rest my stomach a bit. I than looked back to wonder how long the farmer and his wife would discover us inside their house. So I pulled out my phone and recorded myself, as I was speaking to my own kind. After recording, I pulled out a container and put some other food and pieces of another slice of pizza and sealed it up.

* * *

I jumped down from the fridge. Captain Holly than mentioned to me that there was food on top of a tall object that which is a table. I closed the fridge door and headed towards the dinning room table. I remembered that I'm small that I couldn't be able to reach up there. An idea popped into my head, as I remembered that Hazel spoke about the cat not on it's bed. I pushed the bed towards the chair. I than started to climb up to the top of the chair.

"Care for a lift?" Captain Holly hopped onto the chair in one hop and offered me assistance.

I climbed down back onto the seat of the chair. "I almost forgot that it was easy in my human height."

"Cheer up, son. Just be careful on my back." he spoke.

I than started to climb carefully onto his back, until I have good jump distance. I jumped and managed to reach towards the table at ease, before I slipped from a cloth place mat that I have my hands on the edge of the table. Captain Holly gave me a boost back up onto the table.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"Anytime." he spoke.

He than hopped to the table, with Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang. We gazed at what's in front of us. Apparently, there's a feast that it was already cooked, with a great essence of the food's smell. I spotted a bowl of fruits, ham, spaghetti and meatballs, I even spotted some pork, with some bacon that might be breakfast in the morning.

"How could humans eat all of that?" Captain Holly questioned.

"Well... since it's a family home. I'm sure they all share the food, even when guests come over." I told him.

"Is that an apple?" Thethuthinnang spotted a fresh red apple in the fruit bowl.

"Nice eye!" I complimented. "Care to have one?"

"Oh no, not your food." she declined.

"You guys helped me to find food. I'll do whatever I want with it. I'll share them with you guys." I than headed over to the bowl of fruit. I managed to pull the apple out with another apple. I rolled one apple at a time to them. They sniffed at the apples, as they than started to have bite of their apples. Thethuthinnang felt the juicy taste of it, like she never had it for a long time.

"Great _Frith_ , I used to remember having these apples since I was a kitten!" she recalled her memories, when she tasted her first apple.

Captain Holly gave his apple to Hyzenthlay. She thanked him, before she took a bite out of the juicy tasting apple.

"Captain Holly, are you sure you don't want one? There's another apple I could pull out for you" I offered.

"I'm alright, thank you." he declined, just until Hyzenthlay rolled the apple to him, as she's sharing it with him. He than gave in and have one bite and he loved it, as she chuckled, without having a smile.

"Hazel, Clover, are you wanting an apple?" I called them and offered a apple to them. They were staring at the painting of a caught rabbit and stuffed with a bird on a table, with ham on some plates.

I sighed, as I shook my head. I quickly started to pack some of the food, as I took some bite of the food. I became full that I couldn't eat another bite. I even packed some spaghetti sauce into one container, as I packed egg yolk that I cracked an egg into another container.

* * *

I hopped down from the table, as everyone else did, and returned to the kitchen. We looked up at the painting that Hazel and Clover are still staring at.

"I was always afraid of this human thing." Clover came very close to Hazel.

"I don't understand why humans have something like this." he felt bit of anger from seeing the painting.

I looked at the painting and understood the anger and fright of them seeing it. "You know, I seen better paintings than this."

"Like what?" Thethuthinnang asked.

"Paintings of an ocean, meadow fields, or paintings by the greatest artists." I answered. "Maybe I could remedy your guys anger at that painting."

They looked at me and thought climbing up is impossible to take the painting down. "It's impossible to take it down." Captain Holly spoke.

"We don't have to... we could always damage it." I than pulled out containers of sauce and egg yolk.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked me.

"I'll try to toss some of these liquid foods at the painting." I answered. I steady my aim and tossed some sauce and it only landed bits of it on the tile floor and on the wall. "I guess that's a miss."

"How about you get a little closer and than throw it?" Captain Holly suggested.

"Alright." I went up forward and tossed the last handful of sauce and it managed to hit the frame of the painting. "I almost got it!" I than grabbed the egg yolk and started to throwing at the painting, as it kept hitting the frame, until it reached at the ham.

"You got it!" Captain Holly exclaimed.

"No way!" I disbelieve it.

"You did hit it!" Thethuthinnang cheered.

I looked at the painting, as it now has food on it. "Wow... I never thought I would be able to throw that far up."

"Alright, we have already done enough damage. We should leave." Hazel suggested.

"No, no, not yet." I started to search through my backpack and find blood-tarnished coal that I used to fight Vervain.

"You still have it with you?" Captain Holly questioned.

"For protecting myself. Perhaps we could end the painting being framed on the wall and knock it down." I was tossing the coal on my hand.

"Kevin, I have to warn you I'm against this." Hazel spoke. "It would create too much noise and would wake up the humans.

"Just at least until we knocked it out of the wall." I wanted to make a final throws.

Hazel shook his head, as I started to toss the coal at the painting. From my first throw, it was a miss. On my second throw, it started to slide from the wall, as it started to tilt. Everyone else cheered, until I throw it again for the third time, and the painting fell from the wall. We all cheered and Hazel couldn't believe that I knocked it down from the wall.

"Feel free to tear it up." I offered the rabbits to tear the painting to shreds.

"I might give it a thrashing. Since I'm now happy that it was knocked down." Clover headed over there and started to tearing it up.

All of us chuckled, as I laughed. "Come on, Hazel. Since you saw it, you probably should join her."

Hazel shook his head, as he chuckled and joined Clover. "Now that's a successful raid." I stated.

"Yes, at least we didn't wake up the humans." Captain Holly spoke.

* * *

We than heard footsteps and a door opening, Hazel and Clover immediately stopped and listened, as we all went dead silent. Footsteps were descending downstairs.

"Someone's coming, hide!" Hazel ordered us to hide. We all regroup and hid behind a kitchen drawer near the pet door. A terrifying scream came from the farmer's wife.

"TOMMM! SOMEONE BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE OR A MOUSE HAS ATE OUR FEAST!"

I couldn't help, but laugh with my hands covering my mouth. She than came into the kitchen and shriek. "TOMMMM! AND SOMEONE DESTROYED MY PAINTING!"

 _You probably knocked it down, you clumsy git!_ The farmer shout from upstairs.

I than pulled out my phone and went to voice recordings.

"Kevin, what are you doing?!" Hazel questioned me.

"Trust me, after this. We run." I assured him. And I started to play the recording.

 _Heed me, humans!_

The farmer's wife gasped and looked around the kitchen, as she held a knife. "Whose there?!"

 _I'm the one ghost of this farm! You tormented rabbits, with your gruesome scenes! Your painting on the wall terrifies rabbits and all living creatures. And locking hutch rabbits in their cages._ I than paused it, as the rabbits chuckled, even Hazel.

"They're just rabbits! They spread germs and they destroy my house! Lucy is the one, who looks after them, as my husband and I disagree-"

 _SILENCE!_

She than made a jump. "TOMMM! THERE'S A GHOST HERE!"

 _What are you talkin' about ghost, witch? There's no such thing!_ The farmer shouted again from upstairs.

 _Now... you're to not harm any more rabbits, including the rabbits that come and raid your garden! If you do any harm to them, even from your dog, Bob and your cat, Tab... I'll come back and set a curse in this house and you'll lose your garden forever!_

We started to leave, as I finished the last recording. However, our stealth didn't last long until, the woman spotted us.

"ARRRGGHHHHHH! LUCY, YOUR RABBITS ARE OUT AGAIN!" the farmer's wife burst out in fright.

"Oh boy. Now it's time to go." I than told Hazel and the others.

"Right, everyone move!" Hazel took lead, as we started to follow him.

 _TOMMM! WE'RE BEING CURSED WITH RABBITS FROM A GHOST!_

We continued to laugh, as we got out of the house. Bob woke up, and started to growl and bark. We hurried as fast as we could away from the farm, before we'll be chased by Tab or from Bob. We than made it towards the fields. We kept ourselves hidden, as we turned back and watched the farmer's wife exited out the house in terror.

"TOMMMM! I'm not coming back until, the house is disinfected and no longer cursed!" she shouted at her husband, as she was still in her nightgown. She warmed up the car and drove off quickly from the farm.

As soon she was gone, the rest of us burst out laughing and rolled on the grass. I than noticed Hazel was nervously laughing, before clearing his throat. We stopped laughing. "Come on Hazel, you have to join us for a good laugh!"

"That was too close that we could have lost each other in there." Hazel exclaimed.

We than realized that we may have endangered ourselves. "I'm sorry, Hazel. I didn't mean to take it too far and sorry for spoiling it too."

We all than looked at Hazel, as I offered a sincere apology. Hazel than sighed and smiled. "Do you still have enough food?"

"Oh yes, got some spaghetti in there, some pieces of a pizza, and-" As I was going over what I have, Hazel lifted the container of spaghetti and meatballs, and poured it all over me. The rabbits gasped from what he did and he started to laugh.

"I guess you really look good." he joked.

"Ohh... that's not funny." I shook my head, as the others began to laugh.

"No it really is."

"No it's not." I disagreed.

"I think the strings look good look on you." Hazel joked.

"Oh really?" I than pulled out another container of food and it was mashed potatoes.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Come here, Hazel. Maybe I should give it to you by the face or by the head." I than smirked.

"Kevin..." he started to scoot back.

The does began to laugh giggle and laugh. "No really, it would look really good on you." I smirked.

"Now, now, Kevin. Think of what you're doing." Captain Holly joked.

"Oh no, I really... thought it through perfectly." I got closed to him.

"Say Clover, I thought we're going to watch the stars tonight." Hazel than spoke to Clover that got me distracted. Before I knew it, he dashed off. The others laughed out loud, as he hopped away. "Sorry, Kevin!"

"Hey, come back!" I started going after him. "I'll punch you some real good mashed up potatoes onto your face, Hazel-rah!"

Everyone else started to follow us for home, as I continued to went after him, all the way we got home. I than managed to splash him with some mash potatoes onto his face. We than tackled each other. Just after everyone came back, I eventually managed to call it truce, as we could go about it all night. After cleaning ourselves up from the food, we all laid on the grass close to each other and watched the stars. Now I called it a great and wonderful gift... a perfect end from a night raid in the kitchen. To put it to a close, I turned on some music.

"Now everyone has to sing this song, as a group." I told everyone.

Thethuthinnang smiled, as everyone else were uncertain about singing. "We don't mind you and Thethuthinnang singing." Hyzenthlay spoke.

"Well, what's wrong with everyone singing together in a harmony?" I asked.

"We don't sing and we don't know too much about human songs." Hazel explained.

"So who cares. I don't know every single song in the world. Let's pretend we're a rock band and singing this song. Let's sing to the stars and the moon. The night sky." I encouraged everyone to sing from their hearts, as I put on Sir Elton John's _Tiny Dancer_.

 _Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_  
 _Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_  
 _Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_  
 _And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

 _(Kevin's Part)_

 _Jesus freaks out in the street_  
 _Handing tickets out for God_

 _(_ _Thethuthinnang's Part_ )

 _Turning back she just laughs_

 _(Hazel's Part)_

 _The boulevard is not that bad_

 _(Everyone joined in)_

 _Piano man he makes his stand_  
 _In the auditorium_  
 _Looking on she sings the songs_  
 _The words she knows, the tune she hums_

 _(Kevin's Part)_

 _But oh how it feels so real_  
 _Lying here with no one near_  
 _Only you and you can hear me_  
 _When I say softly, slowly_

 _(Everyone joined in)_

 _Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
 _Count the headlights on the highway_  
 _Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
 _You had a busy day today_

 _Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
 _Count the headlights on the highway_  
 _Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
 _You had a busy day today_

 _Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_  
 _Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_  
 _Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_  
 _And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

 _But oh how it feels so real_  
 _Lying here with no one near_  
 _Only you and you can hear me_  
 _When I say softly, slowly_

 _Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
 _Count the headlights on the highway_  
 _Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
 _You had a busy day today_

Thethuthinnang and I stopped singing, as everyone else continued. "Are you thinking about returning to your home?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, as I grabbed her paw and gave her a kiss. "I'm home." She than smiled, as I smiled back and resumed singing.

 _Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
 _Count the headlights on the highway_  
 _Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
 _You had a busy day today_


	44. Father and Son Bonding

After singing Sir Elton John's _Tiny Dancer_ everyone fell asleep after our long night-raid at the farmers' home, mostly the kitchen. When we fell asleep, I was beside sleeping with Thethuthinnang, as she was lying next to me. Hazel and Clover were very close, as they slept. At least he's clean and refreshed from the mashed potatoes smell on him. Captain Holly was asleep, besides Hyzenthlay, as she was warmly fast asleep beside him. I began to shiver in my sleep and started to hear Hyzenthlay's voice beseeching for Captain Holly. I was hoping for another happy dream, other than dreaming about Captain Holly's possible demise. Suddenly, I woke up from that dream. I looked at Thethuthinnang and she's still fast asleep. I got up from the grass and quietly walked towards the edge of the down.

"Have a bad dream?"

I turned around to see Captain Holly was coming from behind me. "Do you ever get them?"

"Sometimes, but continuing to thinking about it ruins a goodnight sleep." he sat down beside me, as we watched the night sky. "Did you enjoy the raid?"

"Oh yes, thank you for getting the raid together. Along with everyone else to be apart of. I never had any human food for a long time that I would simply eat flowers, plants, or even grass."

He chuckled. "It figures that you would miss human food."

We gazed at the fields, the woods, the farm out ahead. "Everything is small here. Minus the cars and knowing where you're going. Here... it's easy to know where you're going simply."

"We still do see it as a big world, rather than small if that's what you think." Captain Holly said.

"Oh, I guess you're right, Captain Holly." I agreed to his point.

"Why do you always call me that? I'm no longer Captain of the _Owsla_."

"You still are. Even though I still consider you captain either way. For military decorum anyway." I spoke kindly.

"It's just simply best you could call me Holly." he suggested.

"...Or Dad." I added.

He never fully asked to be called that, although he simply accepted it. "I never fully asked of you of this... why do you call me 'Dad' or 'Father'?"

I took out my family picture and showed it to Captain Holly. "Is that your family?"

I nodded my head for "yes". "This is our last photograph we took together, before toll took hold. We're at Bodega Bay camping there for the weekend at the dunes. Although we live in this town, but we always camp just right at the dunes if we had to get away from the house."

He looked at the picture to see my younger self was happy with my brothers and our parents. I lightly smiled to see that I was once happy before my life turned grey. "You have a lovely family." Captain Holly commented.

"Thanks. I still appreciate and blessed especially to have them in my life. However, it's not always easy to be the young kid being picked sometimes." I thanked him.

"It appears to be near 'The Great Water'." Captain Holly assumed. "What's it like over there?"

"You'll love if you're there. Small coastal town, but very peacefully. If you been visiting there for a long time, it feels like you're home. The ocean is beautiful that I always have my feet dangled at the shore's waters, before getting myself wet from their waves." I told him what's like over there and we shared some chuckles from me reminiscing about getting drenched with the ocean water. "Speaking about oceans and bad dreams, I had a wonderful dream before I woke up to see Thethuthinnang singing."

"Very interesting." he spoke.

"You were there along with Hyzenthlay, Hazel and Clover, Bigwig, and Ththuthinnang. We journeyed to a beach that was away from our warren. We explored around the beach, swam in the water. Hazel accidentally drinking sea water." As I told him, he even giggled from Hazel drinking ocean water. "Oh not to forget, you even got pinched by a crab that you had to swing your hind leg to get it off of you."

He began to laugh. "Some dream that is."

"Yeah, you could say that again. We helped Thethuthinnang swim, as we swam towards a calmer beach and watched the sunset. I saw Hazel and Clover staying close to each other, Bigwig guarding us, Hyzenthlay, Thethuthinnang, and I saw you watching the sunset on the rocks. You were calm in a meditative state, like you were totally in peace. Not even thinking about what happened to Sandleford."

"I see. I moved on since days time after I opened to you and Hazel about Sandleford and my escape." he recalled about us telling his account about Sandleford's destruction. "So... was that it?"

"Not yet. We stayed for the night, as you slept close to Hyzenthlay, Hazel and Clover of course together, and Bigwig was nearby. However, I didn't see Thethuthinnang anywhere. Until I started to hear a angelic voice that I remembered hearing, as we're going to meet up with Bigwig and the prisoners of _Efrafa_. I followed the voice, which lead me to a cavern and found Thethuthinnang singing, while cleaning herself. She was the most beautiful doe that I ever seen. I was drawn towards her and... we both fell in love."

Captain Holly simply. "You son, I think you're in love with her and she loves you too."

"True, but, we did had our night together before going out in the raid. We both felt the same way for each other and we connect. The only problem is that I'm human and she's a rabbit. I may never be rabbit, as she sees me like this."

His paw touched my shoulder. "Don't worry, son. Perhaps if you stay here, you might be changed as a rabbit. Than you two could become mates."

I pulled out my necklace and stared at it. "If I did become rabbit, I still wanted to be human so that my children would know that I was."

"You always will be Kevin." he spoke to me. "Even if you're not a rabbit, I still see you as one."

I gave him a embracing hug and kissed him. He was bit crept from what I did, but he gave me a hug back in return. "Thank you." I said to him.

"What's that around your neck? You always have it around with you sometimes." He than sniffed at my headphones and the wire that is attached to my phone.

"It's my headphones that I listen to music. It's comforting whenever I'm sad, happy, or whenever I miss my parents and Dan." I answered.

"Your brother would have been a great _Owsla_ warrior, if he was with you and a rabbit." I turned at Captain Holly and surprised that he remembered about Dan. "I remember you told me about him that he served in the 'military'."

"Yes, in the Marines. I don't know you haven't know about how he-" I began.

"No, don't say. Bigwig told me about it, since you shared it with him. He even told me that he had some burdens or causing you trouble during 'The Journey'." Captain Holly stopped me.

I than took off the headphones around my neck. "You want to try it?"

"Me?" he questioned.

"Sure. I don't you think you ever heard some music yet, except what we sang earlier and of course I sang before getting caught by _Efrafa_. How about now?" I than offered him to listen to some music. "Don't worry, it won't be in full blast."

"Very well. I'll try." he accepted.

I placed the headphones gently on his ears and put on a song by Rascal Flatts called _God Bless The Broken Road_. However, I have the acoustic version of them singing it.

"What song is this?" Captain Holly asked.

" _God Bless The Broken Road_." I answered him.

He started to listen to the song, as I was listening the song from another headphone piece, as he was listening from another end. He started to listen to the rhythm of the song.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
 _Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_  
 _But I got lost a time or two_  
 _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

 _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_  
 _That every long lost dream lead me to where you are_  
 _Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_  
 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

 _This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_  
 _Yes it did_

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
 _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
 _But you just smile and take my hand_  
 _You've been there you understand_  
 _It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
 _And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_  
 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
 _This much I know it's true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_  
 _Yeah_

 _And now I'm just rolling home_  
 _Into my lover's arms_  
 _This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_

 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _Ooh, ooh_  
 _That led me straight to you_

* * *

After the song was finished, I removed the headphones and stopped the music and wondered what he think. He was absolutely silent.

"It's... very relevant." he was amazed.

"You liked it?"

"Yes... how did you find a song like this?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just heard it from their original version that has more rock guitar. However, I liked this version better, as it was mallow and the rhythm was right.

"I could agree with you on that." he agreed. "However, I call it relevant, as I was trying to find you, Hazel and the others. Wandered and try to track you lot."

"I worried the worst of you, since we crossed the river. I never thought I would see you again, until you found us."

He nodded. "I realized from the song and during my way to find you... it was the stars. They helped me find you."

"Really? How did you come down to that?" I asked.

"At nights, when it was clear and I couldn't get your scent. I started to rely on the stars that _Frith_ made. I saw one of the stars glimmering very bright and I started to follow for it in days, before it stopped and I started to lose hope, until I found you."

"Stars are comforting for all of us at night. Even in dark times, they light the way. I thank God for them, every night even I was out on the streets." I said.

We looked at the stars to see them, brightly glimmering. We than started to hear something not far from here. We started to hear humans down further off in the fields.

"Humans!" he exclaimed.

I listened closely to hear them that they were simply teenagers and they were probably partying. "It never ends sometimes. I don't mind it too much, except if they create a nuisance and/or they can't clean after themselves."

"Back in Sandleford, we hear those things sometimes. One night, Threarah ordered us to investigate the activity to see about the humans. When I spotted them they were... in a uncontrollable state."

"Drunk?" I guessed. "Just like Mark and Mack, and their friends... drunks." I shook my head, as I sighed.

"I assume you disapprove it." he thought.

"More than that, it's wrong. I don't mind to see them gather one night to watch the stars and listen to country music, as if it was a night panic or sleep out. However, if it's nothing but trouble, it's the wrong place to be."

"Nothing but destructive, that's what they're." he spoke, as I nodded my head. He than realized and remembered about what he said previously. "Oh, Kevin I didn't mean like-"

"It's okay, Dad. I basically know you meant." I understood him. "Sometimes and most humans could be bad and at times reckless. Deep down... most of them are good. Depends on how you see it in them."

"Like you." he smiled.

I shook my head. "Not entirely."

"Well, if you disagree. I still think you're a good human. Unlike every other humans, I've seen." he kindly spoke highly.

"Thanks Dad." I thanked, as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm starting to feel tired. Care if I lay next to you tonight?"

He was unsure until he nodded his head. "It's alright."

I laid on his side and started to put on some music. "You don't mind a little music do you?"

He smiled warmly and softly rubbed my head with his paw. "Not at all, son. Not at all."

I put on a song by Billy Gilman and started to listen to it. "This song is different, what is it?"

"It's Billy Gilman's song _One Voice_. I used to listen to it every night, when I was little. It helps me fall asleep. Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight son." he said, we started to listen to the song, as we started to fall asleep together.

 _Some kids have and some kids don't_  
 _And some of us are wondering why_  
 _Mom won't watch the news at night_  
 _There's too much stuff that's making her cry_

 _We need some help_  
 _Down here on earth_  
 _A thousand prayers, a million words_  
 _But one voice was heard_

 _A house, a yard, a neighborhood_  
 _Where you can ride your new bike to school_  
 _A kinda world where mom and dad_  
 _Still believe the golden rule_

 _Life's not that simple_  
 _Down here on earth_  
 _A thousand prayers, a million words_  
 _But one voice was heard_

 _One voice_  
 _One simple word_  
 _Hearts know what to say_  
 _One dream can change the world_  
 _Keep believing till you find your way_

 _Yesterday while walking home_  
 _I saw some kid on Newbury Road_  
 _He pulled a pistol from his bag_  
 _And tossed it in the river below_

 _Thanks for the help down here on earth_  
 _A thousand prayers, a million words_  
 _But one voice was heard_

 _One voice was heard_  
 _One voice was heard_

After the song was over, Captain Holly looked at me and gently nuzzled me, before resting beside me. After hearing the song, he started to believe that "Most Humans Are Good" or to the some. I was certain that was the first to recognize that humans, such as myself are not too bad and evil. I know Hazel believes it too, like everyone else, but still have mixed feelings, like Captain Holly. Humans could be bad and destructive at times, and the rabbits are not fully wrong. Most humans that I heard and seen that they would destroy each other for selfish reasons. My parents always told me to look for the good in the world and the best good out of people as possible. I intended to keep believing that, although my brothers Mark and Mack could be destructive to themselves and me. I kept loving them, even until I grew up and realized that they won't change. I only hoped that one day that they see their mistakes and we could reconcile with each other and moved on.


	45. The Advancement of Efrafa

For over a week or two, everything was peaceful at Watership Down. Having wonderful moments that happened to me during that those weeks of peace. Mostly everyone is starting to pair up with does... including myself with Thethuthinnang. The both of us have some common grounds: we enjoy singing and we come from similar backgrounds of losing our families. However, it seems to be a surprise for the rabbits to see a human starting a relationship with another rabbit. Although, everyone seemed to be tolerable, so... we continued to see around with each other during the _silflaying_ hours to the late night that we watched the stars and sharing our romance underneath the tree. We even had our slow dance to our song _From Here To The Moon And Back_ both versions with Willie Nelison and Dolly Parton, and with Dolly Parton with Kris Kristofferson and small feature of Jeremy Jordan from _Joyful Noise_.

On the fifteenth day, it was a normal peaceful day like any other. Thethuthinnang and Hyzenthlay introduced me to Blackavar, who was once a Captain of an _Owsla_. Like father and son back at his home warren called Nutley Copse. Alike to Thethuthinnang and Hyzenthlay, his warren was ransacked, his mother was among the captured and his father killed while defending his home. His mother was no longer with him, because she stopped running, long before we even heard of _Efrafa_. He was a trustworthy of a rabbit, as he became good friends with Captain Holly especially because both of them are captains. He invited me to join a training session that he and Captain Holly would teach some rabbits what to learn from the _Owsla_. I gladly accepted the offer, as Bigwig would wanted to see more rabbits join the _Owsla_ , however since I felt like that I'm already in it there's more to learn something new.

Later in the day, I arrived in time, as Blackavar was beginning to start the lesson, as Captain Holly was next to him, I joined in with Hyzenthlay, Thethuthinnang, and a few other does that were present. I sat down on the grass next to Thethuthinnang, as Blackavar started the lesson regarding to sniffing for scent.

"In a hutch, it doesn't have much use, but a keen sense of smell can keep you out of danger." he spoke, as if I was back in college, except I felt like I was in a college full of rabbits learning about the _Owsla_ or learning the basics. "Go on. Tell me what you can smell right now."

I briefly started to sniff the air. "Funny, I could only smell the breeze and fresh air. Hey, maybe some _flayrah_ would be very good to smell right now."

The does chuckled, while Captain Holly shook his head and smiled.

"Alright, that's enough." Blackavar smiled and told me to stop, even he found it funny. "I meant for Haystack to try to smell for any scent."

She was a rabbit that escaped with Clover and Boxwood from the farm cages that they were being kept. She started to sniff into the air to find any scent. "I can smell chestnuts."

"Alright, what else?" Blackavar kindly spoke.

She continued to sniff for scent. "Err... I smell rabbits."

"Apparently us, right." I lightly joked.

"Actually no... er... oh." she resumed smelling until she stopped. "Lots of strange rabbits."

Captain Holly and Blackavar started to smell for what Haystack sniffed. Blackavar immediately recognized the smell that could probably mean trouble.

"Would it be any more rabbits nearby trying to find home, Dad?" I questioned Captain Holly, as if some rabbits were looking for a new warren or joining with another.

"No, Kevin. They're not looking for a new home." Captain Holly answered, before he turned towards the does. "Why don't you all go inside? Go on, quickly now."

From Captain Holly's orders, the does started to head inside the warren. Thethuthinnang turned back that I had to come up to her.

"Kevin, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know... just go back inside and don't come out of the warren. Stay inside, okay. I'll see you soon." I instructed her.

She nodded her and joined her sisters, as I stayed behind with Captain Holly and Blackavar. A flock of birds flew towards the sky, as we assumed that rabbits were lurking right in front of us.

"Kevin, go grab Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig." Captain Holly instructed me. "We'll keep on guard."

I nodded my head, as I hurried off back to the warren to fetch for Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig. When I got back to the warren, I told them that they're needed for suspicious activity that Captain Holly and Blackavar sniffed the scents, even crediting to Haystack that she sniffed them out.

* * *

The four of us hurried back to Captain Holly and Blackavar, as the two reported the same story as I told to Hazel. He than ordered Blackavar to head back to the warren to guard everyone and standby.

The five of us started to follow the scent. We than found the source, as we slowly crawled through a small bush to see General Woundwart and his _Owsla_ are camping or at post. They may have found our scent and tracked us to our home. It wasn't just the same amount it was before, it was almost like the whole army of strong soldiers just advancing into our territory.

"Holy sh-" I was than covered from Captain Holly's paw.

"It's not a great time to hear that language." he reprimanded me from cursing.

"Sorry Dad. It's just... I never thought they would fo-" I than started to realize that it was coming towards the end of the story where good vs evil would battle, just like in the novel. "It's the final battle. To end all wars."

"What do you mean, Kevin?" Hazel asked.

"Woundwart and his _Owsla_ would eventually follow us here, as we knew that they could have tracked us down." I answered.

"Hazel, we need to round up anyone at _silflay_ and take them into The Honeycomb at once." Bigwig suggested.

"All right, Holly, go." Hazel turned over towards Captain Holly to head back and have everyone head inside warren immediately. "Bigwig, tell Strawberry to collapse all the entrances, except for 'the wood run' and 'the big root'."

Hazel went off to the side, before Bigwig stopped him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy us some time." Hazel answered, as he plans to stall General Woundwart and his _Owsla_.

"Hazel, no, you-"

"Bigwig! Go!" Hazel ordered him once again to head for the down. Bigwig than went off and did what he was ordered.

"Is there anything I can do, Hazel?" Fiver asked Hazel for assistance of any sort to help.

"Have you been able to make sense of your visions? The _hrududu_ , the ropes?" Hazel asked.

"No, I don't know what any of it means." Fiver answered.

"Is that what it was about, back at the village?" I asked him.

"Yes... I just had a moment and-"

"Don't worry, little brother. Get back to the warren and try to keep everyone calm." Hazel instructed him before he headed off. Fiver began to head back to the warren and I decided to follow Hazel to see what he was planning. He than spotted me that I was following him.

"Kevin, what are you doing? I need you to head back!" Hazel questioned me.

"Not until I find out, what are you up too." I refused to leave.

"Well... I'll just plan to see if an negotiation is possible, only to buy time for our warren to be barricaded."

"I'll come with you." I insisted.

"No! I won't let you, they'll know who you are-"

"Well I'm not going to leave you, because you're our leader and it's unwise to be unprotected. So at least we could come up with a good story that maybe we're ambassadors or messengers of our own warren. I remember Bigwig mentioning that he was trained in _Efrafa_ to gain their trust, until of course... you know."

Hazel nodded. "Alright, just stay close to me, so I don't lose sight of you. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I acknowledged.

* * *

We headed towards their encampment, until we're being spotted by their patrol. Hazel asked them to take us to their leader in hopes of negotiation with Woundwart to avoid conflict. The first thing they did, before they took us to them, laughed to think it was joke. It really didn't take long for them to recognize me. They finally agreed to have Hazel and myself to meet with Woundwart. They escorted us to him until we got to him and he was facing another direction.

"Did _Thlayli_ send you both?" General Woundwart questioned us.

" _Thlayli_?" I whispered to Hazel.

"He probably used his Lapine name." Hazel whispered back to me, before we faced the General. "We're a friend of _Thlayli_ , yes."

"Ha! He's some Chief Rabbit!" General Woundwart than scoffed before turning towards us. "Sending you two out here instead of himself." He than started to approach towards us. "We... are... going... to destroy you."

"Now look General, I understand you're angry about us stealing your does, but there's so much more than just being militaristic and just having does for pleasure and abusing them for mating purposes." I tried to speak him. Hazel than told me to stay out of this one.

"I imagine you planned to take our warren by surprise, attack us at dawn, when we moved out to _silflay_." Hazel guessed. "But you approached downwind and up here on the Downs, the wind is unchangeable. That's what gave you away."

"An inconvenience, nothing more." Woundwart spoke, as if it was a bluff. "By closing off some of your tunnels, you're merely delaying the inevitable."

"It's what?" I questioned.

"I said, you're merely delaying the 'inevitable'." he repeated.

"One more time."

"INEVITABLE! YOU'RE MERELY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE! Perhaps you could have your human friend to widen his ears!" General Woundwart burst out.

"Kevin, we have a job to do. Don't try to upset him." Hazel cautioned me, before he spoke to the General again. "You should know that you won't find it easy. You'll leave with far fewer bucks. We should come to better terms. If we start a new warren in the belt of the woods halfway between our two homes, we could share resources."

"He's right, General Woundwart. It'll would improve our relationship over time and we could forget about this fighting. We could be allies, with your strong militaristic mind and... _Thlayli_ ''s wits. I could see you both shaking paws on it and we could move on from this turmoil." I agreed.

Hazel nodded his head at me. "More than that, rabbits have enough enemies, without fighting between us. You'd be see as a leader of vision and genius."

"It, er, might be worth considering, sir." I turned over to see Captain Campion suggested as a possibility to think on it. He than turned towards me, as we both recognized each other. He only remembered me at the council and receiving my mark in _Efrafa._ And of course, I seen him in my vision.

 _For someone would be filled with vendetta. He would seek out for revenge._ I than heard _The Black Rabbit's_ voice in my head.

"It amuses me that you feel you're in a position to strike a deal." I than heard General Woundwart speaking about the terms that Hazel proposed to make a negotiable compromise or a treaty. "Let's see if you feel the same way after three days without food."

"Hazel, you're not thinking about agreeing with this! It's far fetched and it's a delusion that he would rather-" I rejected that proposition that Woundwart spoke, as it wouldn't even show a decent animality.

Hazel sighed. "Very well." He decided to agree and the both of us are starting to head our way back to our warren.

"Tell your chief rabbit that I look forward to seeing him again soon." General Woundwart taunted.

Hazel simply nodded, before he headed off. I turned back towards General Woundwart and gave him an uncomfortable look that he has ever seen.

He turned back and noticed my facial expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned me, that Hazel overheard and came back towards me.

"I tried to counsel and help you, you show nothing but regret and forgotten about your family and your old warren. It's never too late to make a amends, since you're more of deceiver than you're a leader. After three days or sooner, you decided to attack our warren... _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ will give you blood to drink." I cursed.

The _Owsla_ gasped and muttered as a superstition and fright, as others burst out in rage that it was preposterous. General Woundwart started to breath heavily, as if he's about to start the first day of battle by killing me. Hazel had fewer words from what I said, instead he than pulled me back away. Before we left, I turned towards Captain Campion and he looked a little bit frightened of me, at the same time he knew something that I may have already know. We may come across with each other again. I started to hear from _The Black Rabbit_ and also the vision about Captain Holly.

"Kevin, we need to go." Hazel pulled me away and we started to head for home. I than overheard General Woundwart ordering his _Owsla_ to cover the entrances, as no one comes out of the warren and lives. "What has gotten into you?" Hazel questioned me.

"I don't know. First of all, I wasn't myself when I stood there, as if someone took control of me." I answered.

"So I gathered. Do you know about one of the Captain's that spoke to him?" he than asked about Captain Campion.

"Not sure, however it seems like we'll be seeing him around... sooner or later." I answered also about Captain Campion, as the visions grew louder and louder into my head, as well as the final task that still echoes to me throughout my journey.

 _Save the whole warren at all cost, including a rabbit's life for his doe_...

Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure how I could save a rabbit's life for his doe, as I continued to hear about what _The Black Rabbit_ stated. _Sometimes it is taken, sometimes it is not. But there is no bargain, for here, what is, is what must be._ It still continues to echo inside my head, especially when we arrived back to our barricaded warren.


	46. It's Not Your Fault

As soon as we arrived back to our warren, we got inside the warren from one of the two entrances that Bigwig left open. Everyone was gathered at The Honeycomb and muttering a bit to figure out what's happening. Hazel stood on top of a boulder in the room and gave everyone a grim announcement.

"Woundwart plans to lay siege to us." Hazel announced, as some of the rabbits gasped silently, especially the does of _Efrafans_ whom we rescued. "We'll take it in shifts, guarding the three entrances. And those of you, who do not wish to be engaged in fighting, stay here."

"And those of you who do wish to fight, get in line behind Bigwig!" Bigwig exclaimed, before he chuckled.

"You can't be serious about standing up to them, Hazel." Blackavar spoke, as he knew of _Efrafa's_ _Owsla_ are stronger and greater numbers. "I know more than anyone what it's like to be in a warren sacked by Woundwart. Believe me, we need to leave."

"What happens when the _Efrafans_ chase you down? Hazel questioned. "What of those who can't move at speed? Tell me, where exactly do you plan to go?"

The bucks and does of the warren started to chatter alongside with each other anxiously about leaving and having doubts. "Those of you who wish to leave are welcome." Hazel than spoke for those who are wanting to leave the warren. "But this is my home. It's our home. And, by _Frith_ , I will defend it."

Blackavar nodded his head. "Very well, but I suggest to have the human leave for his safety."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to leave you guys here. I just have enough of leaving, since I have been doing is 'leaving' throughout my life. If I wanted to stay and live here, I'll have no other choice to fight, even die trying."

"See that!" Bigwig cheered. "A strong spirit of a buck in the _Owsla_!"

"I'm serious Bigwig. Because throughout my life of living with my two older brothers, I'll be forced to live outside from my own home that made me decide to journey out here for my education. I rather die than being forced out by anyone, whom I don't consider a family relative. This has been more of a home than back at my old home."

"I understand how you feel, my boy, but it's out of the question." Blackavar expressed his concerns to me. "However, you're not even more safe than the rest of us here. They know who you are and what you have done to one of their captains of their _Owsla_. For your safety, as well as everyone else, we need to leave and for Kevin to return to his human world."

"Kevin, I do feel strongly what Blackavar says for your sake, you should flee." Captain Holly pulled me to the side and spoke.

"What?! Why?" I questioned.

"What he said is true, if they capture you, they'll kill you." Captain Holly answered. "You have so much to live for, as a human. Dreams and even your ambitions."

I sighed. "No... I don't." Captain Holly became puzzled. "If I go back to my world, I have pretty much have no other living relative that would care for me or even having the slightest chance of having a good ambition unlike I have here."

"What about your brothers, Kevin?" Hazel joined in. "They seemed to worry about you since you left and by now you're missing."

"Well... one of them anyway." I answered.

"I thought you said you have two brothers still living."

"Yes and no." I said. "Mark is alive... but Mack... he's dead."

The rabbits gasped from this revelation, even Hazel and Captain Holly couldn't keep a straight face about it, as they're in shock.

"Days after I attended the funeral of my two only friends Claire and Hank and after I signed up for oversee course. My brothers were having a party, like any other. They were out of it, as I was cleaning dishes for their friends and their own misses, I overheard Mack talking about Claire and Hank in the living room. As one of his friends remembered about her back in high school. I threw a dirty dish over their heads and told them to 'shut up'. Mack got up and with his bottle of Bud-Light, came into the kitchen and started beating me, as his buddies joined in, even Mark. He than told me to clean up the miss and go to my room. I was very lucky that I wasn't kicked out like before. However, that night is different."

"What happened?" Captain Holly asked.

"It was in the middle of the night, as everyone was on their hangovers. I peeked into the living room to see them all asleep, drunk. From there what went on..." I started to become hesitant to speak of what I have done.

"Son, what is it? Tell me." Captain Holly patiently wanted to know.

"I'll tell you everyone of you bucks and does..." I sighed. "I'm going to tell you all of something that I never told anyone before."

The rabbits listened in.

"As they were asleep, I sneaked inside Mack's bathroom and in his medicine cabinet I found pills that he took as anti-depressants, for those who are depressed usually took these medicines. I grabbed the full prescription container and headed back into the living room. I came over to Mack. As he was out more than anyone else, as he snored heavily. I noticed that he still has a half of bottle lift in his drink. I put the medicines inside his drink, before I hurried off back to bed and put the medicine away."

The rabbits were unsure what I did, but it seems likely that Captain Holly finally know what I have done and he couldn't believe."Kevin, you didn't... tell that's not true."

My head went down in shame. "In the next morning, I woke up, as I was getting ready for the day. The paramedics and police officers were present. I than saw a body bag being lifted into a stretcher. Mark looked over to see who it was in the bag. It was Mack, as his eyes were widely open. From a overdose that ended his life with the mixture of his drink. My brother Mark told me what had happened, as he was in tears. I was too unbearable to say anything, except I couldn't believe what I have done. Up to this day, before I left, Mark and I never spoke to each other again afterwards. Since after what they have done to me, I presume they're not much of a family. I just couldn't bear it anymore of having to live through of being belted on my back. I always think it was my fault that my parents died, from just as Mark and Mack told me. So if you really think I'm nothing more than any other different from your 'Thousand of Enemies', I should leave. I don't deserve to be here with you all kindhearted rabbits treated me with so much kindness and acceptance. Now you see me nothing as a murderer. Just say the word... and I'll go."

The Honeycomb went dead silent. Hazel and Captain Holly couldn't make any choice of words for them to say. Fiver never heard of this before and went beyond than anyone could vision or predict that someone could open up like that. Bigwig never thought of meek person, such as myself wouldn't have done something to another living creature. Thethuthinnang into tears from my darkest secret that I never shared.

"And of course Thethuthinnang..." I turned towards her. "I'm sorry if I haven't said of this before. I didn't you want you to think that I was a monster or _elil_. Now I just hurt you more equally to everyone in this burrow. I don't deserve a second chance and that's okay."

Captain Holly hopped towards. "It's not your fault, Kevin. Not everything is your fault."

I nodded my head, as I know that the fault is also on my shoulders of spilling my own family blood on my shoulders. "I understand. I get it."

"No you don't. Now look at me son. Not everything is your fault."

"Yeah, I know." I shrugged my shoulders and admitted.

"Not everything is your fault." Captain Holly repeated.

I just lightly smirked. "I already told you Dad. I know."

"No, you don't Kevin. Not everything is your fault." he continued to repeat the same sentence, as I already know it about a thousand times already. I thought I had enough that I should leave, but he than blocked me from going anywhere. "Not everything is your fault."

I sighed and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Not everything is your fault." he continued to speak from his kindhearted heart and soul.

I than looked back at him. "Don't you tried it on me now, Captain Holly. Don't do it."

"Listen to me, son." Captain Holly continued to comfort me. "Not everything is your faul-"

"DON'T F- WITH ME ALRIGHT! NOT YOU, HOLLY! NOT YOU!" I shouted in anger and started to tear up, as everyone stepped back from my aggressiveness.

"He's true from what he's saying to you, Kevin." Hazel stepped in.

"DON'T BS WITH ME TOO, HAZEL!"

"Not everything... is your fault." Captain Holly spoke calmly, as I was aggressive until I started weep like a baby. He than slowly, gently grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. "Not everything is your fault." He than started to have tears in his eyes, as his voice broke.

I needed a hug from a hug that I embraced Captain Holly, as I buried my face into his fur. "Oh God... oh God... I'm sorry." I whimpered and sobbed emotionally, that I couldn't stop crying. Hazel joined in with our hug, as well with Fiver, Bigwig, Clover, Hyzenthlay, and finally Thethuthinnang joined in also. Even though I was now born again Christian, but I never fully confessed from what I have done in my past and never shared it to anyone. I knew what I done was unforgivable that they would have me exiled forever and live out the rest of my days alone in the downs. It went completely opposite. They were very unconditionally loving and forgiving rabbits.

"I say he's welcomed to stay here and he could decide if he's wanting to join us for the fight." Blackberry spoke up. "He's been with us throughout our 'Journey' and there's no reason for him to have him leave."

"Hear, hear. Even Blackberry would do the same, if I was in your paws." Bluebell agreed also. He than glide next to Blackberry and started to blow kisses at him again, until he made a good smooch on Bluebell's cheek that made me laugh. I wiped the tears from my eyes, as I thought it was funny, along with everyone.

"What was that for?!" Blackberry questioned him.

"That... was for you doing pouncing on me, as I was than being healed by Kevin. I told I was going to get you back for it. Especially you don't take my jokes!" Bluebell gave him the payback answer.

I couldn't stop laughing, as I remember Blackberry distracted Bluebell, as me and Captain Holly were about to hold him down to clean his mark.

Everyone stopped laughing, as we than remembered what it's about to happen like we forgot all about it. Woundwart is about to invade our warren. Everyone turned back at me. "Now Kevin, are you willing stay here and fight?" Hazel than asked me the important question.

I looked back Captain Holly. "It's your choice, son."

I nodded. "'Who Dares Wins.'"

Hazel nodded his head with a firm smile. "Right. Hawkbit and Dandelion, go and guard the entrance by 'The Wood Run'." Hazel started to give us orders to defend our warren entrances. "Holly, Hyzenthlay, Blackavar, and Kevin, 'The Big Root'. Bigwig, Blackberry, with me!"

As everyone started to head towards their positions, Thethuthinnang stopped me. "I'm sorry, Thethuthinnang. I've been a fool for the last two weeks. I should've told of you this before, instead of now. Will you forgive me?"

She than nuzzled me on my neck. "Of course I do. I knew you had something that you didn't want to share with me."

I smiled, as we gave each other a kiss before I headed on my way to join Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay, and Blackavar. "Promise me, for whatever you do... know matter what happens to me... do not engage in combat, unless I'm-"

"No, Kevin..." she hushed me. "Don't say it. I'll do my best to go for your word."

I nodded. "'You are my perfection and my only direction'."

"'Fire on Fire.'" she added, as we shared a kiss, as if it was our last. "I love you."

"I love you too." I than headed off my way to join with Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay, and Blackavar to defend "The Big Root" entrance.


	47. A Promise Can't Be Kept

I went through the tunnels to find Captain Holly, Hyzenthlay and Blackavar. I still have the same coal rock that I battled Vervain with. Also to add it with my inventory is my walking stick. Just with a sharpening adjustment, I can now use it as a spear. I'm not really sure what everyone is doing, as we're preparing for battle. I could imagine that Hawkbit still wouldn't get over about Strawberry and assume that Dandelion and her will become mates, if he died in combat. However, Dandelion would find ways to simply shut him up, as he grow tired of it. I suspect that Hazel is starting to barricade more entrances of the warren, as he, Bigwig, and Blackberry stand by and watched for Woundwart's next move. Everyone else at The Honeycomb, probably comforting each other, at the same time embracing for what is about to happen in the next minutes or the next hour. Perhaps I could think Bluebell would tell them a heroic story about _El-Ahrairah_ and his _Owsla_. I couldn't stop thinking about Thethuthinnang, as I hoped she stayed out of combat.

I first found Blackavar guarding the back of the entrance. Until I see Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay are guarding the very entrance. They're seeing some of the _Efrafan_ _Owsla_ bucks scattering into positions, as I than noticed that Captain Campion is in charge for this squad. The night still has the stars brightening the dark with no moon. It didn't even stop an owl hooting at night to fly off or wait for a fellow rabbit to die and take it's body, as it's prey.

"When you arrived here, I told myself I'd do whatever I could to make you smile." Captain Holly talked to Hyzenthlay. "Now I'm afraid I'm not going to get the chance to see it happen." He than sadly stated, as if it was last night to live and he would never see Hyzenthlay smile.

"So, how were you planning on doing it?" Hyzenthlay asked him, if he would to make her smile.

"Well, I'd thought about saying something to show you how much I respect you." he answered on how to start making her smile. "But, in the end, I just planned on telling you how... beautiful I think you are." She then scooted gently next to him and shared a warm nuzzle.

It moved me to tears, that they heard me behind them and sat next to them. "'So close, and still so far...'"

"I beg your pardon?" Captain Holly asked me.

"A song I heard, _So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin." I answered.

"Another human song?" Hyzenthlay asked.

"Yes, a slow dance, love song." I answered. "I was thinking about using it for Thethuthinnang and myself when we become... wed."

"You're becoming mates?" Captain Holly surprised from what I proposed to do.

"Yes... I'm." I made my decision.

They gasped with wonderment.

"Congratulations, Kevin." Hyzenthlay cheered.

"Yes, well done son." Captain Holly commended me.

"However, I was thinking to plan a small simple wedding."

"A wedding?" she asked.

"A wedding is a commencement start of a couple becoming husband and wife, or mates. I was wondering, if... Hyzenthlay you become one of the bridesmaids for her and Captain Holly walking her down the aisle." I started to make a plan.

"Kevin, we don't do 'weddings'. We just become mates." she spoke.

Captain Holly nodded his head. "I'll do it. I'll be honored to do it."

"I wanted you too, as if you're my father and taking my father's place, since he-"

"He will always be your father, Kevin." Captain Holly reminded me. "As too as your mother will always be your mother."

I nodded my head. "Yeah... yeah you're right. Thanks Dad." The two of us shared a hug, that finally made Hyzenthlay smile warmly from the sight of a human and rabbit, father and son, sharing a hug. We both looked at her and we both had her smile, as she joined us with the hug.

* * *

A ringtone ringing off from my pocket pocket of my pants. They became alarmed from the sound.

"What's that?" Hyzenthlay asked.

"Kevin's phone." Captain Holly answered.

"I never thought I would get a call from here." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to see who it was... "Mark?"

"You're older brother Mark?" Captain Holly assumed.

"Yes, but why is he calling me?" I wondered.

"Probably he got the news you were turned out to be missing." he said. "I would take it."

I sighed. "Not after what I been through with him."

"Just take my advice... 'What makes a someone being a brother is not always what makes a good human.'" Captain Holly advice, as I remembered hearing a phrased statement before, but to Captain Campion regarding being a good soldier, is not always a good rabbit.

"I remember you said like that, except with Captain Campion." I remembered and than he smiled and winked. "Alright, I'll do it."

I accepted the call. "We'll be with Blackavar to give you some space." I heard Captain Holly spoke, as he and Hyzenthlay gave me privacy.

 _Hello?_

"Hi Mark... it's me." I answered.

He let out a sigh. _I've been waiting for you to respond my calls. Where have you been? Schooling I bit._

I sighed. "That and... worst. I needed to tell you something important." I looked back, as I was hesitant. Captain Holly stopped and nodded his head firmly as he turned towards me, before continuing on his way. "It's regarding to something about Mack."

 _What about him, he's dead._

"I know. However... I'm responsible of his death. He didn't accidentally died from an overdose from what we have been told. I slipped prescriptions... onto his drink. That's why he couldn't wake up. I killed him." He went dead silent. "I'm sorry."

 _You did?_

We both than exchange exhales and sobbing, with no words at all. "I know how much, you loved him and you two were close- I know you both meant everything for each other." I spoke, as I walked aimlessly towards outside of the entrance.

 _Why have you done this?! You lied to me the whole time, and your family!_ He let his emotions turn into rage. _I knew you can't do anything right, even on your own._

"I know you don't have to forgive me for this. But I loved you both so much, and I'll do anything to bring him back." I apologized. "But you can't just simply treated me like crap, like you both have been since Mom and Dad, and Dan died. This has to end. If you can't forgive me, I'll accept it."

Everything went silent again, as Mark was trying to come up with something to say. _Kevin..._

A tear fell from my eye. _Kevin!_

"I love you Mark and goodbye." I said my final goodbye.

 _Kevin wait-_

I ended the call. I turned it on silent, headed back inside the entrance, and sat on the ground. Captain Holly, with Hyzenthlay, approaching towards me. "I couldn't say anything else."

"You did what you must." he spoke. "However, you didn't let him say what he really thinks."

"I know... I just wanted to say it as a 'goodbye'. Like I may never hear from him again, if..."

He sighed before lightly smiling. "I'm sure you'll see him again, even if you're staying here." He was determined that I would see him again and make a amends.

* * *

Later in the night, it already struck midnight and apparently nothing has happened yet. I decided to play a wedding song for Thethuthinnang, that I would probably use. While listening to the song, I watched a beautiful dance Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay did.

 _You're in my arms_  
 _And all the world is calm_  
 _The music playing on for only two_  
 _So close together_  
 _And when I'm with you_  
 _So close to feeling alive_

 _A life goes by_  
 _Romantic dreams must die_  
 _So I bid my goodbye_  
 _And never knew_  
 _So close, was waiting_  
 _Waiting here with you_  
 _And now, forever, I know_  
 _All that I wanted_  
 _To hold you so close_

 _So close to reaching_  
 _That famous happy end_  
 _Almost believing_  
 _This one's not pretend_

 _(At one point, I could hear Captain Holly sing very calmly to Hyzenthlay. She even started to tear from the song that made her cry joyful tears, as she let out a smile)_

 _And now you're beside me_  
 _And look how far we've come_  
 _So far we are, so close_

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_  
 _If I should lose you now_

 _We're so close to reaching_  
 _That famous happy end_  
 _Almost believing_  
 _This one's not pretend_  
 _Let's go on dreaming_  
 _For we know we are_  
 _So close, so close_  
 _And still so far_

After they finished the dance, we heard distant noises that General Woundwart was about to order of an attack. We spotted and heard rabbits incoming. We than saw Captain Campion and his squad returned to their posts, as they're getting ready to charge towards us.

"Kevin, I was meant to tell you something important." Captain Holly stood by my left side.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked.

"What did you see in me, as you had a dream or a vision?"

I than started the hear the vision with Hyzenthlay pleading to him, while being held back by Blackavar and Blackberry. "I-I-... I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asked.

I was breathing heavily, as I was too scared to tell him what'll happen. "Just promise me you won't die."

"Oh, Kevin I can't make that of a promise like that. We all die, eventually. It's life." he spoke.

"I mean... for tonight. Tonight promise me, you won't die tonight. Please... I don't want you to get hurt." I begged and hugged him. Hyzenthlay didn't heard us, but she kept turning back towards us.

"I'll tell you something son. I had that similar situation back in Sandleford, when our warren is being destroyed. I prayed to _Frith_ that my family will survive. As soon as I climbed out of the crumbled warren, my family has already died. I than heard _Frith_ told me, as every other rabbit prays to him for safety of their own family, friends, their _Owsla_ , Chief Rabbit, and the whole warren itself." Captain Holly recalled about his experience during the destruction of Sandleford.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"'There is not a day or night but a doe offers her life for her kittens, or some honest captain of Owsla his life for his Chief Rabbit's. Sometimes it is taken, sometimes it is not. But there is no bargain, for here, what is, is what must be.'" Captain Holly quoted exactly what he heard in my vision.

"You really don't believe to simply accept fate. Do you?" I questioned him, as I knew he was prepared for anything.

"Not to call it fate. More likely to answer when our time comes unexpectedly or when it is expected." Captain Holly answered. "As you humans know of this already. Life comes quick, expected or unexpectedly to an end."

I than remembered how my parents died and Dan's death. However, I would not let Captain Holly die either at an unexpected event that what may occur tonight or in the morning if the fight goes on. He simply warmth-fully smiled. "I won't let anything happened to you, Hyzenthlay, or the warren, as you would done the same. Can we come to an agreement on it?"

I was hesitant, until I decided to go for it, even for Thethuthinnang's sake. "Yes. I won't let anything happen to anyone. Not even let anything happen to you."

"I love you son." Captain Holly nuzzled me with warmth and gentle.

"I love you too, Dad." We than saw the bucks heading their way towards us. "Swift Running."

Captain Holly nodded with determination, as we seen them coming. "Swift Running."


	48. Captain Holly vs Captain Orchis

The _Efrafan_ bucks were coming towards, as they become bigger, bigger, and bigger, as if it was a plane. As one of them came in, Captain Holly made powerful pounce at one of the bucks. Another came in and engaged into combat with Hyzenthlay. A third came up at me, as I raised my stick half way so he wouldn't get across inside the warren. I began to push him back, until I realized Hyzenthlay was pinned down. I pushed the buck that I was struggling, out of the warren. Before I struck the rabbit, as he got off of her, he jumped at me. The rabbit started to try to bite at me, as I struggled to keep his muzzle away from my face. Captain Holly came in and dragged the rabbit out of the tunnel. He even bite one of the _Efrafan_ bucks on the neck, but the buck managed to free himself and fall back.

I than saw Captain Campion informing one of the _Efrafan_ bucks. "He must have spotted you, Hyzenthlay." I figured and worried for her.

"I'll be fine Kevin." she assured me.

"Kevin... It's Thethuthinnang." Blackavar came in and informed me. "She's been injured. She was protecting Clover."

"No..." I couldn't believe she fought, after I told her not to.

"Go Kevin, we'll hold off here." Captain Holly advised me to go.

"What about you?" I asked.

"We'll be fine here, now go."

I hurried as fast as I can to leave the run. Blackavar led me through different tunnels, until we reached The Honeycomb. The rest of the rabbits, who were not fighting were frightened, as others were attending the injured. I than found Clover, as she was taking charge.

"Where is she?" I hurried over and asked Clover.

"She's here. She was kicked into the tunnel wall. She lost conscious, but she'll be alright." Clover informed me.

I shook my head, as I got down and held her head gently. "Please don't die. We have so much to live for... I love you." I than give her a kiss.

She started to blink her eyes and woke up. "Kevin..."

"Oh... thank God you're alright." I praised God that she's safe. "Don't you ever do that again."

"I only wanted to help Clover." she told me. "So what do you mean, we have so much to live for?" she asked.

"Thethuthinnang... I'm asking you... to be my wife. I uh- I mean mate. Mate or wife." I tried to correct myself to say "mate" or "wife" whatever is appropriate. "Will you marry me?"

Thethuthinnang's heart lifted her spirit from her wounds. She slowly rose herself up, with little of my help. "I will." We than shared a kiss, as the ceiling above is starting to lose structure from the digging.

"I need to go back and help Hyzenthlay and Captain Holly, and Blackavar. Would you be alright?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine, thank you. And thank you for coming back for me." she thanked me.

"We'll make sure she's safe." Clover assured me.

"Thank you Clover for helping her." I thanked her, before I hurried off.

* * *

Blackavar and I started to hurry back to "The Big Root", until Captain Holly joined us.

"Any news, brother?" Blackavar asked Captain Holly.

"We need to start falling back to The Honeycomb and help the wounded." he answered.

"Thethuthinnang is alright, just a bump on the head by an _Efrafan_ buck." I told him.

"Did you tell her?" he than asked me.

"About what?"

"The question." he clarified.

"Oh yes, yes! I did and... she accepted. I'm going to be married!" I was static and overly excited, although it wasn't the best time. "I never felt so alive before, after I said that!"

"Let's focus on defending the warren, son. Before we could plan on 'The Wedding'." Captain Holly chuckled and reminded me that we need to stay focus on defending the warren.

"You'll have a wonderful mate." Blackavar spoke highly of her.

"Yes... I know she will be too." I agreed, before I hurried off ahead to inform Hyzenthlay that we needed to close off our tunnel and fall back.

When I got to her, she was starting to become surrounded by _Efrafan_ bucks starting to gain towards her. She managed to strike one of the bucks, but he managed to get back on his feet. I than saw Captain Campion signaling probably another buck or two nearby. I than heard their feet coming above us.

"Hyzenthlay, they're above us. We need to fall back now!" I informed her.

However, she was full with fear that she couldn't be able to reply back. She than was than pounced by another rabbit.

"I got her!"

"No!" I shouted, as I threw my spear and it impaled the rabbit. It knocked him off of her and lie on the ground, dead. I hurried over to her and got her back on her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm alright." she finally replied. "Thank you."

"We need to fall back and close of-" I than was pounced on my back.

"KEVIN!" I than heard Captain Holly shouted for me.

He than charged up at the rabbit and knocked him off of me, as the two exchanged combat. Captain Holly was than tackled to the ground, as the other _Efrafan_ bucks joined in and started thrashing him. Hyzenthlay tried to aid him, but she was than tackled and held to the ground. I got up and thought it would be my chance. I rushed over to help Captain Holly. I came in just in time to help him.

"GET OFF HIM!" I shouted at the _Efrafan_ bucks, as I knocked them off of Captain Holly. He than managed to get up and we both fought along side each other. We managed to defend ourselves from the bucks. Hyzenthlay than joined us, as she manages to free herself. We managed to help pick up Captain Holly from his injuries.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine... thank you." he answered.

 _You!_

We than saw Captain Orchis coming towards us with another buck and Captain Campion. "Remember me? Now it's time for you three to pay for what you have done to my brother!"

They were starting to gain on us, as we're stepping back. "Hyzenthlay, Kevin, go back in the warren and seal it off. I'll stay here!"

"What?!" she questioned.

"No, we're not leaving you!" I exclaimed.

"Go... now! I'll be fine. I'll hold them off, to give you time to close off the entrance." Captain Holly ordered me.

I continued to refuse. "No, I'm not leaving you here! We're doing it together, as Father and Son!"

The bucks stopped. Even also Captain Orchis was amused. "Your father?!" He than burst into laughter, as the bucks joined him. Captain Campion stood silent.

"Ah... you two have been inseparable, since back in _Efrafa,_ haven't you?" Captain Orchis questioned me.

"He's a father to me... my hero." I boldly stated.

"I see... love; a dreadful bond, and yet, so easily severed." he spoke.

"A quote from a movie I suppose." I said.

"How do you know about love? You're human and they do nothing, but destroy rabbits!"

"That's not true! Not every humans are evil! You may haven't see any love that we both shared, Captain..." Captain Holly stood in front of me.

Captain Orchis marched towards him. "Now, do you fear _The Black Rabbit_ , Captain Holly?"

"If I was to meet with _The Black Rabbit_ , I'll make sure I take you. Before you even lay a paw on Hyzenthlay and Kevin!"

Captain Orchis growled. "I'll take you first." The two captains started to encircle around each other. They were about to engage into combat, as the other bucks watched. As did Hyzenthlay and myself watched also, before I looked back to see Blackavar and Blackberry coming out of the warren and watched what's happening.

The two captains than engaged into combat, as they try to tackle each other and cuffing each other. The _Efrafan_ bucks cheered on the side lines, except Captain Campion. Hyzenthlay watch in worry for her mate, as did I for my father. Captain Orchis than pounced on Captain Holly to the ground. He was trying to get a upper hand, but Captain Holly's combat experience were far too superior than Orchis' combat skills. He than gained the upper hand, as he held his opponent to the ground. I was relieved that Captain Holly is still standing. An _Efrafan_ buck than began to charge at Holly.

"Dad, look out!" I warned him, as he than spotted the buck and tackled him off to the ground.

"Holly!" Hyzenthlay shouted for him.

"That's cheating, fight fair!"

Captain Orchis smirks, as he than watched Captain Holly standing back up. Orchis ordered another tackle at Holly by another buck. This time, he cuffed and kicked Holly to the ground. His injuries became worsened from each surprise attack he endures.

"In _Efrafa_ , there's no rules on how to combat." Captain Orchis declared.

I try to hurry over and pick Captain Holly, but refused. "No, I'm alright." He weakly stood back up. More _Efrafans_ were coming towards us, including General Woundwart. "You need to leave, now!"

"No, we're not leaving you, Dad!" I refused, as Blackavar and Blackberry joined us.

Blackavar... get her safe back inside the warren." Captain Holly instructed Blackavar. He nodded and started to escort her back inside, as she tries to plead for him in tears.

"Holly, you can't force me to leave you! HOLLY, NO! NO, NO!" she beseeches for her lover, until they're inside.

"Kevin, we need to leave." Blackberry whispered to me.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" I refused once more.

"Very bold of you not to leave your father and Captain of your _Owsla_ behind." General Woundwart spoke. "Campion, finish this weak Captain."

"He's not weak! He's stronger than your Captain Orchis and ever will be!" I stood up.

"He's on his last stand. Now, Campion finish him!" General Woundwart ordered Captain Campion. I looked at Captain Campion to see what he'll do next, as I guarded my father.

He than closed his and breathed in, before opening his eyes again. "I will not!"

It surprised the _Efrafans_ , including me. Captain Holly wasn't surprised at all. General Woundwart began to growl at Campion. "You dare to disobey me?! What kind of soldier are you?"

"I'd rather be a good rabbit than a good soldier, sir." Captain Campion defied General Woundwart's order.

"Orchis, finish him, before finishing the Captain of the enemy warren." General Woundwart spoke, as he left the scene.

"Bucks under the command of Captain Campion to join my battalion!" Captain Orchis ordered Campion's bucks.

"All bucks under my command are dismissed." Captain Campion maintained order in his battalion and dismissed his bucks, as they started to withdraw from battle and leave the down.

Orchis cackles out of mockery. "Leave here and you'll be hunted down! You'll be dead!" He than began to head towards me and Captain Holly. We're than shielded by Captain Campion.

"My rank equal you may be, Orchis, but my equal in combat, you... are not!" Campion exclaimed in anger. "I strongly advise you to step away from me and them."

Captain Orchis shivered and backed down. All the sudden, an _Efrafan_ jumped upon Campion. Captain Holly managed to bite the attacking and tossed him. Captain Campion was amazed that his former enemy saved his life. What we didn't expect was Captain Orchis than pounced on Captain Holly onto his back, as he bit his back neck and cuffed him repetitively, before a final strike onto his head, knocking him unconscious.

"DAD!" I screamed in horror, as Blackberry and Campion were shocked on what they seen.

"Fall back! Regroup with the General! We have one round of victory for us, before we destroyed the warren." Captain Orchis chanted in victory, before they dispersed. Inside me, my emotions bubbled and boiled in anger, as they spark into fire. I wanted to avenge Captain Holly that I rushed over to Orchis and tackled him to the ground, when all of his bucks were gone.

"KEVIN!" Blackberry and Campion shouted for me.

I had Captain Orchis face at me, as I restrained him to the ground. Coming out of no where was General Woundwart, as he witnessed from what he just saw. "Well done, human. Well done."

"Take your soldiers with you and leave this place! NOW!" I exclaimed.

General Woundwart smirked. "Or what?"

"I'll send another captain of yours to _The Black Rabbit._ Or worst, to Hell!" I made a threat.

"That seems very dark for you. Go ahead and finish Captain Orchis, he means nothing to me."

"But, General-" Captain Orchis tries to plead for his life, but I silenced him, by starting to strangle him.

"It'll be easy! Not even God nor The Devil himself, could stop me!"

"Kevin, don't do this! You're not like Orchis at all!" Blackberry tried to talk sense to me.

"If you did kill him, you'll be the same as him." Captain Campion warned me.

"Show me! Show me, if you're willing to take revenge for your Captain Holly." General Woundwart than wanted me to prove it.

I began to choke on Orchis' neck more harder, as Blackberry and Campion pleaded for me to stop. Orchis went completely _tharn_ , as he struggles to breath and he couldn't even fight back. I breathed heavily, as I was in deep and terrible rage.

 _For someone would be filled with vendetta. He would seek out for revenge._ I heard a familiar voice ringing into my head. I was about to have my revenge... than... I picked Orchis up and tossed him to the ground. He started to cough and trying to catch his breath.

Blackberry and Campion let out a relief, as General Woundwart scoffed.

"I know you couldn't do it!" he mocked. "Even when you have nothing to lose. You're weak! And I broke you into bits." After his insult, he went off back to his soldiers, as Captain Orchis turned back, before he joins with his general, chuckles evilly until he felt pain on his neck from the strangulation. I began to sob into tears from what I was nearly about to.


	49. Death and Renewal

I than heard Captain Holly weakly groaning in pain. I turned around to see him awaken from his unconsciousness. Blackberry, Campion, and myself hurried over to him, as he was mortally wounded from combat.

"Dad?" I tried to speak to him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm sorry... I failed you..."

"Captain Holly." Blackberry disagreed.

"You didn't fail anybody." I spoke to him. I looked back to see that our entrance, hasn't been closed off yet. "We need to back to warren! They're going to close us off, if we don't hurry."

I became desperate now to get Captain Holly back inside the warren at all cost. Since we're to never leave a wounded brother-in-arms behind. I tried to pick him up, but he was too strong for me to carry him. When I first started to carry him over, we tumbled on the ground and Captain Holly felt pain that he groaned.

"Leave me Kevin... it's alright." Captain Holly spoke.

"No" I was moved into tears. "I'm not going to leave you and become food for _elil_." I continued to pick him up and resumed to carry him. I was than given help, by Blackberry, as he came towards Holly's left side. Finally, another help came, and it was Captain Campion.

"What're you still doing here?" I felt like I didn't remember him being around.

"I thought you might have remembered what I said to Woundwart. Something I learned from your... father?" he stated. "How did you both-"

"It's a long story, Captain-"

"Just call me Campion. More importantly right now, we need to get him inside and have him attended for his wounds." he decided to dismiss the question. The three of us: me, Blackberry, and Campion carried Captain Holly's body back inside the warren. Blackberry managed to close the entrance, from where we came in. The three of us continued to carry him through the tunnels.

Eventually, we came across Hazel and Clover, and Bigwig. "Kevin!" Clover spotted me. "Thank _Frith_ , you're alright." She than froze to see me, Blackberry, and Campion carrying Captain Holly. "What happened to him?"

"He fought bravely against Orchis. However, a coward he was, he distracted Holly only to take advantage of his moves and nearly killing him." Campion spoke, as Hazel and Bigwig joined us.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Bigwig questioned Campion.

"His name is Campion. He was a Captain of the _Owsla_ for _Efrafa_ , until he went against Woundwart. He helped us to carry Captain Holly here." I answered for Campion.

"Now, what just a minute! You can't just let an enemy rabbit entering our warren!"

"I understand if you don't trust me. I was only here with Kevin, because of Captain Holly. He taught me more to be a good rabbit than being a good soldier." Campion defended himself.

"We could discuss politics later, but I need your guys help to get Dad into The Honeycomb. Please, he's dying!" I pleaded Bigwig and Hazel. The two than nodded their heads, as we followed them to The Honeycomb.

* * *

We finally arrived inside, as more rabbits huddled inside. The rabbits managed to close off The Honeycomb, so _Efrafans_ won't break inside. Hazel and Bigwig made way for us, so we could set Captain Holly somewhere to rest on and luckily, I had my blankets out for some injured rabbits to rest on. However, since all of them were bit recovered, I managed to grab one and made it like a bed for Captain Holly. After setting it up; Blackberry and Campion set Holly upon my blanket to make him comfortable. Hyzenthlay came nearby to stay with him, as he than passed out again.

I managed to grab my backpack and set them in the chamber, before the battle began. In case, if I have to use first-aid. It wasn't any other perfect time for me to use it now or never. I was about to wet the washcloth, but than I felt Captain Holly's paw on my hand.

"No... don't... my time has come." he gently spoke to me, as he refused to be helped.

"What do you mean? I have to help you some way. I can't lose you." I questioned.

"Hazel-rah... I tried." He turned towards Hazel.

"You have done enough, Captain Holly." Hazel commended.

"We could have never found does in _Efrafa_ , if it wasn't for you." Bigwig added.

Campion appeared towards us and lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Captain. Please forgive me."

"You're not at fault Captain... you have done well." he kindly commended Campion.

I started to sob into tears. "I'm sorry Dad... I failed to protect you."

He warmly smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for, Kevin." his voice comforted me.

Hyzenthlay nuzzled him, gently. "I shouldn't have left you."

"You didn't." he spoke, than he made her smile for the first time. He chuckled. "I knew you were going to smile sooner or later."

"And I never thought we would dance." she started to tear from her eyes. He began to try to stand up, but felt a sting or pain that he fell back down with me and Hyzenthlay catching his fall.

He sighed. "My time has come... she'll be here. I hear her close by."

We knew that _The Black Rabbit_ could around the corner lurking around us to snatch dead rabbits. "No, you'll live Dad! It's too soon to say goodbye. I'm suppose to protect you, just like the final task."

"I know..." he said weakly. He than raised his head and nuzzled me. In return, I gave him a embracing hug, as I held onto his paw. "I love you Kevin."

"I love you too... Dad." I spoke back to him and gave him a kiss.

"Remember Kevin... listen to the voices... it'll guide you... it whispers only to you..." he drew his final breath and his strength failed him.

"Dad? Dad!"

He succumbed to his wounds as warmness became cold and stiffed. I gently laid his body down onto my blanket and seen his eyes and mouth closed. I than heard a big crack that came from my necklace, as it maybe that I failed my final task. _Oh my God... I failed. I lost my Dad and I'll never see him again._ I buried my face onto his fur and cried heavily.

Hyzenthlay nuzzled her lover's head, before she bowed her head with her eyes close.

"I can't believe he's gone, Hazel." Blackberry spoke to Hazel.

Everyone of the band knew him as a Captain from Sandleford and still a captain to this day. I see him not only as a Captain of an _Owsla_ , I seen him first as a father during the hardest trials in _Efrafa._ We both bonded greatly and he was the best father that I could have, if I had more years of having one alive. The rabbits bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

 _My heart has joined the thousand..._ everyone started to prayer over Captain Holly's death.

... _for my friend stopped running today._ Hyzenthlay finished the prayer.

I pulled out my necklace to see it cracked that it was about to broke into pieces. I should have told him, what it was going to happen, but he would repeated exactly what he said to me.

 _I failed... I lost everything. At least I'll stay here, but I'll be forever known as the human who could have saved him._ I said to myself, as Hazel came over placed his paw on my shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Kevin." Hazel offered condolences, before he stepped away.

I lifted my head my head from Holly's fur. I gently lifted his head. "I wish there's something I could do to bring you back. I love you." I than kissed his cheek, before continuing to mourn over his death.

 _Revive him._ A voice came out of no where, not even the rabbits could heard the voice. _Revive him, there still be time._

I wasn't sure where it came from. "How?" I asked silently.

 _Pray. Pray and you'll see what I mean._ The voice spoke, before I didn't hear the voice again.

I lifted my head up and wiped my tears. Before picking up Holly's stiffed and cold paw, as I placed my right hand onto one of his wounds.

"Kevin?" Bigwig questioned me.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head in prayer. "Please Dear Lord Jesus... please help me. I already lost my parents and I know they're with you right now. Including Dan. You have looked out for me since the beginning back at home and during the good times with the rabbits of Watership Down. Even the bad times in trials that I had to face in my home life and during my stay with the rabbits. Now that I trusted you and accepted you into my life. I need your help again, Lord. This time is for my second father, Captain Holly. His life ended quickly, but he has so much to live for. If it's your will Lord, please revive him. Not having a father and mother in my life since they passed is nothing but emptiness. I grow very fond of Holly since we both met. I look at him as my parents, in spirit. We all needed him for defending our home... I need him as a father to look after and teach me about life, before he's being called. Please raise him... please."

 _Breath into his mouth and it'll be done_. I than heard the voice came back and instructed me.

I took a deep breath, than exhaled. I picked up Holly's head once more.

"What in _Frith's_ name are you doing, Kevin?" Campion questioned.

Hyzenthlay raised her head and turned towards me. "Please Kevin. If you know of something... please help him."

I than started blow air through my mouth into his. I knew I would be running out of breath, if I breathed too much. However, more air started to flow from my mouth into Holly's.

"Great _Frith_ from above..." Bigwig gasped. "Look Hazel...his chest. He's breathing again."

Everyone gathered to watch. I wasn't for sure what I was doing, but I knew it was God talking to me and instructed me to breath Holly air. I continued to give Holly more air. I than started to hear his heart beat again. A bright light, surged the dark Honeycomb, while the ceilings are starting to rumble down dirt. Everyone became startled, even Hazel and Bigwig. It lasted for short minutes, until I was starting to lose my breath that I had to stop, in effort to catch my breath. Hazel and Campion hopped towards me.

"What did you, Kevin?" Hazel asked me. "What did you do?"

We looked to see Holly's claw marks were gone and his wounds began to disperse. Everyone started to whisper to each other silently of what just happened. We started to hear Holly breathing again. He slowly began to open his eyes. He than began to raise himself up. Everyone gasped at the amazement of what had occured. Hyzenthlay amazed, she aided her mate back up on his feet.

He than slowly turned towards her. "Hyzenthlay?"

"Holly! Oh, Holly! I thought I lost you!" she began to cry joyful tears, while nuzzling him with joy.

My heart became content to see him alive. I knew it was God's miracle that I took a moment to pray to thank Him. "Thank you Jesus, you're Great all the time. All the time, you're Great."

"What in _Frith's_ name have you done?" Campion asked me.

"God helped me save Captain Holly." I answered. "He had me breath air into him to restore him. Basically, it's The Power of Prayer. "

" _Voaorah il mi_. (Blessings to you.)." Hyzenthlay thanked me in Lapine, as she than smiled.

Holly turned towards me that I turned at him as well."Kevin..."

"I thought I lost you." I sighed in relief. I hurried over to him and hugged him, as I began to cry.

"It's alright, son. I'm here. I'm here." Captain Holly put his arm around me.

"Don't you ever leave us like this again." I spoke.

He chuckled, before Bigwig came and nuzzled him. "It's great to have you back, brother." The rest of us, especially for those who knew him since Sandleford, were overjoyed to have him back with us.

We began to hear muffled noises, as the ceilings continue to drop dirt. "The entrance is sealed, Hazel, but it won't keep them for long." Clover advised Hazel.

"What's happened?" Captain Holly asked.

"We're closed off, as they just breached into our warren." Hazel informed Holly.

We're now standing at our final defense, which it could be the end. As more _Efrafan_ rabbits continued to dig above and around us to reach towards The Honeycomb.


	50. The Final Defense

The _Efrafans_ continued to dig around and very few from above us. It may have be difficult for them, because we're at a larger burrow and we're heavily protective from the roots and layers of dirt. The soil crashes from behind the entrances where we last came in, before the digging stopped.

"Listen." Hazel spoke, as he shushed everyone and sniffed for the _Efrafans_ scent. Everyone continued to breath heavily in frighten, as if they're close. "Everyone, be quiet!"

We all listened, and listened, and listened until there was nothing but utter silence. "They stopped." I said spoke, as Hazel stood at one of the tunnel barricaded entrances.

"They've left the tunnels." Hazel spoke.

Campion wasn't a fool, until he figured the plan. "They must have left the tunnels to dig from above."

"How could you be so sure?" Bigwig questioned him.

"Woundwart is no fool. He'll find other ways to gain entry to the warren."

The soil began to crush through above us, that sounded like a high-rise building is bound to collapse. Everyone began to whimper, as the shouting came from above, as if Woundwart ordered all bucks to dig from above.

"They're coming from above!" Campion informed Hazel.

"If they drop straight down into the chamber, we won't be able to put up any defense, Hazel." Blackberry feared.

"Everyone, go to the back burrow and seal it off. Bigwig and I are going to hold them off until you do." Hazel ordered everyone to fall back, as he and Bigwig would hold the front line, before the _Efrafans_ could finish off the last rabbits remaining of Watership Down. Almost everyone started to head for the back burrow, Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay encouraged me to come along. I refused.

"Kevin, you have to come with us!" Captain Holly told me.

"I won't! I'm not going to leave them alone." I refused to leave Hazel and Bigwig be the sacrificial rabbits to hold themselves off.

"Than I'll join." Captain Holly insisted.

"No! I won't lose you again, Dad!" I backed him away. "I didn't tell you this before, for the final task. It's you and Hyzenthlay."

"Us?" they both said.

"Yes, since the first time I saw you Captain Holly, I been having visions that eventually Hyzenthlay cried for you, as she was being pulled away by Blackavar. Originally, and sadly you would have died just like that, if it wasn't for-"

"You and Captain Campion." he finished, as he even turned towards Campion.

I gasped into surprise. "How- how did you know that?"

"When I stopped running, _The Black Rabbit_ told me that it wasn't my time. She told me that I have so much to live for, including being with Hyzenthlay." he answered.

"So I guess you... did know something that I don't." I figured.

Captain Holly chuckled. "I didn't want to tell you this, so you wouldn't have to always protect me all the time. There are times, we look after each other and we have since the beginning."

"You two seen _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_?" Campion questioned us.

"It's a long story, Campion, but yes." I answered, before speaking to Captain Holly. "I needed you now and ever to stay with Hyzenthlay. She wouldn't want you to die for the second time and not comeback."

"I'm afraid he's right on this one, Captain. You wouldn't match Woundwart, if your life depends on it." Campion agreed with me.

Captain Holly thought it through, until he approached me. "Do be careful, son. Stay alive at all costs, for your mate, and for everyone here."

"I will." I gave him a hug, before I told them to head back, as we both exchange smiles. After the two left, Campion remained. "You're staying here?"

"Afraid that I'm." he stated.

"Woundwart will kill you, if he sees you with us!" I worried him.

"True, but we're equal in combat. However, he maybe stronger, as I'm always in defensive."

* * *

I nodded my head, before looking over to see Hazel and Clover had their moments. He gave her the final order, if he and/or Bigwig were killed in combat... they were the last rabbits standing. Clover expressed her love to Hazel, as he did the same. The two nuzzled. Clover joined with the others, after they had their last eye contact.

"Quite the spot we're in." Bigwig spoke.

Hazel sighed. "I didn't think it would end like this, _Thlayli_. I thought it would end with Bluebell boring our grand-kids with tales of our great adventures."

"Yeah and having a human coming along too and now have an _Efrafan_ Captain joining us." I added. They thought I would be with Captain Holly and everybody else.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?!" Hazel questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't leave you guys to fight them off yourselves. 'All for one and one for all'. If we're going to hold them off, we'll do it together. All of us."

"Sometimes, I never understand you Kevin. You do have a true _Owsla_ buck inside you." Bigwig commended me. He than looked at Campion. "Are you sure you wanting to go through with this?"

Campion nodded. "I'm sure. I may needed a lot more to learn to be a true captain of a _Owsla_. Especially learning what Captain Holly spoke to me back in _Efrafan_."

"You didn't have to." I told him.

"True, but someone has to stand up for him. Even if I'm the only one to do it."

"So I understand that we were discussing about Bluebell telling our grandchildren about us and our grand adventures." I remembered what Hazel and Bigwig discussing about Bluebell telling our children and their children about our adventures.

Bigwig chuckled. "Maybe in some world it did."

I looked to see Fiver was coming towards us. "Well it looks like we have someone else joining us as well. The very next thing, everyone would probably join us."

Hazel turned and saw Fiver. "Fiver? Fiver, what are you doing?"

"I just came to say sorry for not being able to help us." Fiver felt guilty that he could have use his visions and/or dream sooner.

"No, no, no, Fiver, stop." Hazel tries to comfort him.

"For not being able to see clearly. You were right. What use am I if I don't have my visions?"

"Fiver!" I got his attention. "You're never to be blamed for anything regarding about your visions. Especially in a time like this."

"Even I can't vision about Holly's demise!" Fiver cried.

"Fiver, I'll tell you secret." He than listened to me. "I knew it was going to happen about this warren too, as well of Captain Holly."

Fiver was surprised that he stuttered. "How?"

"I just told him about it too. Since I first met him, I been starting to hear a doe calling for him, only to find out that he would die. Which came to my final task, defending the warren at all costs, as well as saving a life of a buck for his doe. I thought it would be impossible, until now. Since I haven't received any blame, there's no point of you being put at fault for anything you visioned or dreamed. We may not be the only ones, as I'm sure out in the world some rabbits, even humans could be able to see dreams or visions or both."

"You see visions?" Campion questioned about Fiver's visions.

"Long story, but he sees visions in his head, at times he's right." Hazel answered in short detail.

"Whenever I have terrible, I came to my parents for comfort. Until the days that they died, even in a darkness corner of our visions/dreams, there's always light, happiness, and hope. The same words that my parents told me, when I climbed into their bed at night and afraid." I continued to speak with Fiver.

Fiver understood what I was trying to say, but he was still uncertain.

 _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

 _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

 _Waiting to sail..._

I than looked around to see everybody came out from the back burrow. As I wondered, if they heard me sing or unwillingly to leave Hazel and Bigwig behind. Than somewhere in the group of rabbits, I heard Ththuthinnang singing, as she came towards us.

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

 _Wave goodbye to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _(Kevin and Ththuthinnang together sang)_

 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

"Seems to me everyone is willing to put themselves on the line for you, Hazel." Campion spoke, as he was astonished that everyone came out from the back burrow.

"No one fights on their own. We'll fight together, until the end." Bigwig added.

"See, Fiver. Even at darkest times, we're all in this together, no matter what. We'll always overcome it." I spoke to Fiver.

"And Fiver... your brothership is worth more to me than any vision and it always will. Now, by the time _Inle'_ rises, our bodies may lie broken but what connects us is unbreakable." Hazel warmly comforts and advised his little brother on how he feels about him as a brother.

Fiver started to softly whimper, as a vision is starting to occur. He fell to the ground and started groan and gasp, as he flinched.

"Kevin, what's happening to him?" Hazel asked me.

I knelt down and touched Fiver, and closed my eyes in hopes to see what he's seeing. Unfortunately, I couldn't see anything yet so I waited patiently to see what he's seeing. He continued to breath heavily and muttering.

"No!" he screamed that had me opened my eyes, as I gasped.

"What did you see?" Bigwig asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I didn't see anything."

"What?" they gasped.

"I used to see his visions, but I think since I helped Holly, it faded away. However, importantly it's best to not reveal the climatic point from your own story. Only he would tell you." I told them.

Fiver breathed heavily once more, until he stopped flinching and panted lightly. He than got himself up and let out a relief breathe. "I know what we have to do."

"What is it, _Hrairoo_?" Hazel asked _ **.**_

"We have to get to the farm." Fiver proposed.

"Brother, we're surrounded. We won't be able to dig out fast enough." Hazel spoke.

"I can get you out." Strawberry spoke, as she could get them out and head for the farm. The ceiling of the Honeycomb is nearly giving away from the _Efrafans_ continuous digging.

"Go! Go! Seal yourselves in to the back burrow, but leave the tunnel open on this side. All right?" Bigwig spoke, as everyone started to follow Strawberry to the back burrow. Hazel was the last to leave that he turned around back towards him.

"I have one final trick for you. When you are spent, when you've given all that you can give, you tell them that you guard this burrow for your Chief Rabbit." Hazel instructed Bigwig for a final grandiose trick that a rabbit could pull.

"Trust me, my friend."

Bigwig wasn't sure of what to say, as he was about to be unwillingly to have Hazel being identified as Chief Rabbit. Hazel than looked back at me and Campion. I stood firm, as I was willing to stay behind. Did too for Campion. Hazel sighed and nodded back at me, as he than started to close off The Honeycomb.

* * *

Bigwig looked at me and wondered why I didn't go in with Hazel and the others. "Why are you still here?"

"Might have thought you needed a extra hand... I mean paw." I answered.

"I'm the one, who has to stay behind. You shouldn't be here with me. Even after what you and I battled during our 'Journey'." Bigwig than recalled about the times, he gave me hard time: by rejecting me as he doesn't see me to be part with them and tore my family's picture.

"I know... I already forgive you long time ago. Besides, I have saved you enough times that you trained me for combat. Now it's time for 'The Student and Master' fight along side." I spoke.

"No... fighting along side, as 'Brother and Brother'." Bigwig stated.

I smiled and came over to hug warmly. Bigwig became frozen. For him, I was giving him a brotherly hug for the first time. We first started as neutral-enemies, bonded over time since I saved him from the snare, trained me, journeyed and lived together.

"Uhhh... Kevin, you could let go." he stuttered, as I couldn't as if it would probably be the first and might be the last. It was probably also that Campion was watching this as well. He than patted me on the back with his front paw, as chuckled.

"How does it you two are able to become friends, despite what humans do to us?" Campion questioned him.

"A human with a rabbit's heart." Bigwig stated, before turning back at me. "It'll be honor to fight along side you."

He than let out his paw for me to shake on it. I smiled and nodded my head. We shared a hand/paw shake, as gentleman give each other a shake. The rumbling continues that we become aware that they're near to opening one of the entrances. "So... how do you want it to work, Captain Bigwig? I asked Bigwig.

Bigwig started to look and sniff out at the walls and the ground, until he found a spot. "I'll dig here and conceal myself underground and make a surprise attack, when they're close. Will you be alright to hide yourself between the tree roots, we won't have much to time to hide the both of us inside. And Campion would be there with you or on the other side."

I looked at the Honeycomb have an opening. "Yes... I'll be okay. Ready Campion?" Campion nodded, as we began to assume our positions for an ambush.

Bigwig was already nearly finished of concealing himself underground. "And Kevin."

"Yes."

"Nothing will happen to you, as for the rest of the rabbits in this rabbit. I promise." Bigwig promised.

"Don't keep promises that can't be kept." I told him.

Bigwig smiled. "Luck of _El-Ahrairah_ to you... and to you as well, Campion."

"You too, Bigwig." Campion spoke back.

He than hid himself, as we hurried over towards the tree roots and hid ourselves between them. General Woundwart entered The Honeycomb first, following Sainfoin. I than noticed my necklace glowed in the middle of the burrow.

"Is that your necklace?" Campion questioned.

"Yes, it is." I answered.

"Conceal it, before Woundwart finds us." he warned. However, it was too late, as the two spotted the glowing figure.

"What is that, sir?" Sainfoin whispered.

Woundwart than scoffed and tossed it towards near where Campion and I are hiding. It started to form shadows of Campion and myself that caught their attention. My heart began to pound, as I reached for a good size to stick to use it as a weapon. Campion was about ready to strike his former General. The closer Woundwart got to us, my heart continues to beat, as he than smelled and sensed my fear...


	51. Honor Him

General Woundwart's nose nearly reached near towards us. Campion and I were prepared to make an ambush, Before we could attack him or being revealed, the soil ground began to shake.

"Sir! The ground!" Sainfoin shouted.

Bigwig roared, he rose from the ground and bit Woundwart on his left hind leg. He yelped in pain from Bigwig's bite and tossed him only a inch. He got back up, as he groaned and panted from his injury.

"You look injured, General." Bigwig smirked at him. "How does it feel to have a mark of your own?"

Woundwart turned his head towards Bigwig and attempt to charge at him. Bigwig stopped him, as the two engaged into combat. He had the upper hand, until Woundwart slammed him hard to the ground and bit him, before he pushed him off.

"You're looking after the human too, _Thlayli_?" Woundwart questioned him.

"He's my brother too. I'll do anything to protect him, as his father would." Bigwig answered boldly.

Woundwart laughed out of mockery. "Holly, Captain Orchis and his fellow bucks did a great thrashing on that _Hufsa_ buck of his and your Captain." My angered boiled that I wanted to charge at him, but Campion held me off.

Bigwig charged at him, before Woundwart managed to cuff him claw marks, before Bigwig hid between the tree root vines. "I once told you that I would kill you, _Thlayli_. And this time..." He managed to pull a claw on Bigwig. He than fell to the ground, as some rocks fell onto his face. "...there's no white bird to save you!"

The two continued to engage in combat, as they claw and tear each other apart. Woundwart tossed Bigwig at a corner and continued to pin him there, as he tries to free himself by clawing at Woundwart. He than managed to get some space from him, as he was trying to recover from his swipes and claw attacks. Bigwig was now covered in claw marks entirely red as he was about to bleed.

"I could send my bucks down here one after the other if need be, _Thlayli_." Woundwart spoke to him. "But it seems a waste to kill you. Come back to _Efrafa_ , and you can lead any mark you want."

"Don't do it, Bigwig." I whispered, as Campion and I were still hiding. However, we're preparing to strike at the right moment.

" _Silflay hraka._ _You embleer rah!_ " Bigwig cursed in Lapine. "My Chief Rabbit ordered me to defend this run..." He started to pant from exhaustion, as he quickly glanced at us. He nodded for the signal, before looking back at Woundwart. "... and until he says otherwise, I will stay right here."

"Your Chief?" Woundwart questioned, as he pants.

"His Chief Rabbit?" Sainfoin questioned in puzzlement. "He's not Chief Rabbit?" He than climbed back up to the surface and left Woundwart behind.

* * *

Woundwart charged at Bigwig by his teeth and tossed him hard on one of the rocks and knocked him unconscious.

"Bigwig!" I exclaimed silently and started to take position.

Woundwart hopped towards unconscious Bigwig, as he nudged him with his paw. "I'll just have to kill you first than!" He raised his paw to deliver the blow. I than threw the stick at his right front paw and gave him a cut and injured his paw. He yelped in pain and turned back towards me.

"Why don't kill something that is conscious before you could finished the ones who aren't!" I exclaimed at Woundwart.

"You..." Woundwart headed towards.

"You mess with anyone in this warren, you mess with me too!" I exclaimed.

Woundwart started to charge at me, before he was than head butted to a corner by Campion's tackle. He shook himself off to see his former captain attacked him. "Campion?!"

"Forgive me, sir." Campion apologized. The two than engaged into combat. Campion held off well, but Woundwart managed to strike a blow to Campion's head and knocked him out.

"Campion!" I exclaimed, as Woundwart turned back and grinned viciously.

"Now it's your turn!" he growled.

"Why don't you fight like a buck, instead of a coward outside the warren?!" I exited out from the tunnel and climbed up to see the rest of the _Efrafan_ bucks including Sergeant Sainfoin and Captain Orchis present.

"As I was saying, _Thlayli_ , the one who did this to him, isn't Chief Rabbit!" Sainfoin announced. "And you all heard that terrible noise! Who knows what kind of _elil_ they have command of now?"

"They have greater command than your leader." I spoke. "You would only be deluded to fight for a lost cause, it's over!"

"You're wrong, _ithe'_! Woundwart will destroy this warren, as we have done to others!" Captain Orchis exclaimed.

I shook my head. "You're more deluded than the rest of your fellow in arms."

"Perhaps, your unreal father or a _Hufsa_ ... had a real thrashing before I sent him to _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." he taunted.

Rage fused me, that I charged at Orchis and the both of us engaged into combat. As we're starting our combat, Woundwart climbed out of the warren and spited blood. Orchis rolled me on the grass, as I tossed him to the tree. "If you kill me, it would never bring your Captain Holly back!"

"I wouldn't count on that... you'll just have to go through me, before getting back to him." I smirked.

"Now, human you'll suffer, my WRATH! As THIS WAR IS NEARLY OVER!" General Woundwart began to charge at me. As we both engaged into combat, I noticed Sainfoin fleeing with some bucks. Woundwart saw Sainfoin and some of his fellow bucks leaving.

"Leave... without me to protect you, most of you will be dead within a week!" General Woundwart cursed.

I began to laugh, as the others gazed at me. "You see Woundwart. Your bucks are abandoning you! It's over, your war is nothing but a lost cause!"

He than roared and I pulled out a piece from my wire cutter and impaled him, before pushing him off of me. Woundwart started to feel a bit weak from me impaling on his front. It didn't stop him to do another charge at me, as I held the same stance as Bigwig taught me to hold my ground. He clawed my cheek, as he broke my defense following pushing him away. We than started to circle around each other, before he charged at me once more, but this time I dodged his tackle. He slammed into the tree, as I kept myself on guard for his next move. He turned and signaled one of the bucks. I heard Orchis roar and he jumped on my back. He than started to bite the back of my neck. I screamed in pain, before I was able to throw him from my back and he landed flat on the grass. Before I could do a finish, I than saw Bigwig resurfacing above.

"Bigwig!" I'm amazed to see him back on his feet, as he's tougher than his athletic appearance.

"Kevin, look out!" he warned me, as I turned back to see Woundwart pounced on me and started to bite down on my neck.

"KEVIN!" Bigwig shouted, before he was started to be surrounded by Woundwart's bucks.

I couldn't be able to speak, as the bite was serve and Woundwart held his paw down hard on my stomach. "You'll join your father soon!"

"General!" one of the bucks called for his attention, as birds began to fly above us from something nearby. We than saw Hazel running down towards our warren.

"Hazel-rah." Bigwig boldly stated.

"Hazel-rah." I stated weakly, as I was feeling weak from my throat.

"Hazel-rah?" Woundwart questioned "He's their leader?!"

"Yep."

The bucks watched Hazel, with him was Fiver running, as if something were behind them. Woundwart bursts into laughter, as if Hazel was insane.

"That lame rabbit is your leader?" Woundwart mocked, while laughing.

"He is... our LEADER!" I grabbed my wire cutter piece and impaled Woundwart once more at the same spot where I was bitten. He started to gurgle from the stab. "And I did say... _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ will give you blood to drink." I pulled the cutter from him and he laid flat on his back, as he gagged.

I turned to see Bob the farm dog was chasing after Hazel and Fiver. I than realized that was Fiver's vision was all along I think.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, RUN!" one of the _Efrafan_ rabbits shouted and they started to flee. The bucks started to flee, as Bigwig came towards me and tried to shield me from the dog. At one moment, I saw Hazel had a glance at me, before the two brothers leaped inside the warren.

"Bigwig... go. Go... tell Captain Holly..." I said to Bigwig, weakly.

"Don't speak, brother. I'm not going to leave you out here. Hazel and Fiver will inform Captain Holly, I won't leave you." Bigwig spoke softly to me.

The dog tries to dig underneath the warren, so he could try to get to Hazel and Fiver. Bigwig and I looked over to Woundwart standing, miraculously he hasn't died yet. "We fear no _elil_. I fear no dog. I fear nothing!"

"Woundwart... Woundwart don't!" I tried to stop him, but my voice was too weak for him to hear me.

"Great _Frith_ help him." Bigwig shook his head and looked away.

General Woundwart charged at Bob, but with the dog's hearing, he turned and finishes Woundwart in one bite on his neck and tossed him like a rag-doll. Bob started to chew on the former Chief Rabbit of _Efrafa_. I looked back at Captain Orchis completely _tharn._

"Kevin, please!" Captain Orchis begins to plead for his life. He watched dog killing his former leader. "Stop him!"

 _Thli lay nahl bargain,_ _B_ _leth e lay... bleth e drao lay_. (There is no bargain, what it is, what it must be). I quoted in Lapine.

Bigwig was startled for what I said in his own language. Bob than looked up and growled ferociously at terrified Orchis. Orchis was left alone and knew he was at his end. It was too late for him to repay or repent of any damages of what he partake on his role in _Efrafa_. He tried to run, but was caught up with Bob. He jumped on him and began to chew him up. Orchis screams in agony. It lasted for two minutes, until his scream was silenced.

Bob turned over towards Bigwig and I. Bigwig wasn't even afraid, that he didn't go _tharn_ as he shielded me. "If you want him, you _embleer, hraka rowf_ , you'll have to get by me first!"

The dog simply growled, before he stopped and huffed. The dog left the down and headed back to the farm. Bigwig let out a relief breath that he was spared from one of the thousand _elils_ of rabbits... a dog.

My vision started to lose sight from seeing the sun rise, to a peaceful calm winded beach, and hearing a woman's voice sing _Elysium_ theme from _Gladiator_. My left hand started to reach towards the ocean waters. I wished it wasn't my time. I knew there was more for myself to live for and also hoping to see Mark's face at least one last time.

 _Kevin!_

My vision came back to the downs and saw Bigwig's face. "Kevin. Don't leave yet, brother."

My body started to become cold from my blood loss. "Kevin!" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I looked to see Hazel and Fiver, and Captain Holly. "Kevin!"

"Is everyone safe, including Campion?" I asked them.

Hazel and Captain Holly nodded firmly. I than saw someone coming... and it was Blackavar. "He's a commendable captain. Including Campion" I said weakly.

"We know what they did, brother." Hazel answered.

I looked up at the rising sun and my vision started see the beach. "Come back to us, son! We all need you, Thethuthinnang need you, I need you." I heard Captain Holly's voice.

It was the last voice I heard before I closed my eyes and everything went cold and I couldn't move.

* * *

"Kevin, KEVIN!" Captain Holly beseeches Kevin's body in tears. "Forgive me son. Forgive me."

Thethuthinnang came out of the warren, with everyone else to a melancholy scene. She rushed towards Kevin's side and gently shook him, only to see him lifeless. In tears, she nuzzled him gently.

"He can't be gone." Fiver sobbed into tears, as Hazel nuzzled him. They looked upon their only human friend, who has been with them since the very beginning.

The rabbits in tears bowed their heads in a moment of silence, as well saying a prayer as if he was a rabbit. _My heart has joined the thousand..._

 _..._ _for my friend, brother, and son stopped running today._ Captain Holly finishes. He gently used his head to place Kevin's hands to his heart. "You're in peace, my ol' son."

Hazel than stepped forward and realized the war with _Efrafa_ is over, with a terrible cost of their own. "Is every life, worth one good man and/or rabbit's life? We believe that some humans do understand that all living things suffer, that all living things deserve respect. He was a friend, a brother, a son, a soldier, and a fellow rabbit to us all. Honor him."

"Who will help me carry him?" Bigwig asked the bucks.

Captain Holly, Hazel, Fiver, Blackberry, Bluebell, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Campion, and Bigwig came forward and gently picked up Kevin's body and brought him back to the warren for burial, with the rest of the bucks and does following behind them.


	52. This Is Home

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Gotham317 and Knight of Renaissance Light for their ideas that inspired for this chapter and another to follow. . I thank each and everyone of you for reading this stories and others that I wrote before. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon!**

Cold... a cold wind blowing around me. The air smelled clean and free. The ocean waters crashed on shore, as it resides near towards my feet. I slowly woke up to see myself at a beach that closely resembles to Bodega Bay. It was the same beach, where I discovered Hazel and his gunshot wound. This time... I was alone. I turned over to see my lifeless body. I knew I was dead or what it may seem. If it was time, I would be ready to face judgement from what I have done and face up to it.

"You assume that your time has come?" a feminine voice came out of no where. I looked around until I saw no one other than, _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_.

"It's you."

"Yes, my friend. His time hasn't come yet. I have already known that you have a wonderful afterlife awaiting for you." she spoke.

"I know I'm believer in Jesus Christ, but your power is not going to work on me." I told her.

She nodded firmly. "Indeed. Although, the reason why I brought you hear is because I just wanted to congratulate you for completing your tasks."

"I did?" I was puzzled.

"Yes, everyone in the warren is safe, including Captain Holly that you know. Even your former enemy Captain Campion. He's in good hands with the rabbits of Watership Down, as he's being attended from his injuries. And finally, Fiver's life too."

"Fiver? Was something bound to happen to him?" I became worried for him.

"It was from a farm cat, but a human girl saved him and he was free within a minute after helping him briefly recover. He than rejoined his brother to bring the dog upon the _Efrafans_." she answered.

I figured the cat would be Tab. "I know my role for what I have done. I don't really deserve a second chance."

"Unfortunately, as you have said, 'I have no power over you'." she remained me. "However, you'll be in renewal, after I vanish. Since you completed the tasks, you have two choices: one is to return to the human world, you'll be found at a empty field where you attended a college class trip. Or return to Watership Down and live among the rabbits."

During my journey with the rabbits, I longed to return back home after completing my tasks. However, during our journey we found fellowship with each other, bonded as a family when we found a new home, and finally fought together as brothers and sisters. "I pretty already confirmed my choice, since there's no need to repeat myself."

 _The Black Rabbit_ smiled. "True, however, this isn't just a choice that I'll be given to you for free. My real question to you is this... if you either returned to the human world or lived with rabbits... somehow you saw your brother Mark again... will you ever forgive him?" she than disappeared within the wind .

The ocean sounds tell me, as it was time to make a decision. I remembered speaking to my brother, before combating with _Efrafan_ rabbits. He wouldn't forgive me for what I have done. However, would I forgive him for what he has done to me. I took a minute or two to think. I knew one way or another that I would face him one more time to see him, before he walks out of my life.

I took a deep breath and let out a reliving sigh. "I will forgive him, if I see him again. In the world of Watership Down."

"If that is what you wished." her voice came within the wind, before her voice fades.

I started to feel lightheaded that I sat down on the beach and lay on the sand. "God... please give me strength when I become face to face with my brother, Mark." I than prayed before I closed my eyes and slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

My eyes became widened open. I find myself in a empty field. I saw my cuts on my arms and legs were gone. I touched my throat and my bite mark was gone. The sun was starting to set. I looked towards the down to see that I wasn't far. I could hurry for home in time, before night falls. I ran quickly for my new home. Somehow and surprisingly if I told you, my running speed became very quicker. Like I was given tremendous strength unlike I ever had in a PE class. I than started to climb up the hill to see a few number rabbits _silflaying_ before the night came. I overheard Bluebell telling the _El-Ahrairah_ stories inside the warren. By the entrance, I saw Captain Holly in guard with Hyzenthlay, as they both nuzzled.

I stood by the edge of the down to watch him happily together. Captain Holly started to sniffle for scent, until he sniffed the air at my direction and spotted me. He gasped softly, loudly that I heard him. I smiled and began to walk quickly towards the him.

"No..." he couldn't believe it. I spotted halfway. "HE'S BACK!" Captain Holly rushed towards me and jumped on me. We than landed on the ground. I got up to see Captain Holly in joyful tears. "Kevin, KEVIN!" he joyfully chuckled and nuzzled me.

Behind him than was Hazel and the others came out of the warren.

"It can't be... Kevin!" Hawkbit became amazed, as the others hurried out to join us. The first to jump on me from the bunch was Hazel, following Fiver and Bluebell. I could only hear joyful, some joyful tear chuckles, for them to see me alive. Others joined in to nuzzle: Campion, Clover, and Hyzenthlay. Even Bigwig nuzzled back at me and I couldn't help give him a rub on his hair, as I chuckled.

"He's back!" I heard some does exclaimed in joy.

"By _Frith_ , he made it!" Bluebell praised.

"What happened to you?" Hazel asked.

I couldn't be able to explain in full detail, but I just simply answered. "A miracle. God's miracle I could only say."

Hazel's tear fell from him and he nuzzled me.

"Either way, it's wonderful to have you back son." Captain Holly than nuzzled me once more.

"Me too, Dad." I agreed.

"And Kevin..." Clover spoke. "...we have someone wanting to see you." Behind them was Thethuthinnang, she than hopped towards me with a warming smile, as a wife welcoming her husband as he was oversees in the military. Around her neck was "The Necklace of El-Ahrairah". She than gave it to me, as it landed on my hand. The rabbit figure has all the parts of a rabbit: a tail, four feet, and two ears.

A transfiguration sensation occurred inside me that I started to glow. Everyone stepped back and I started be on four feet. Everyone was astound from what was happening to me. "What's happening?" I wondered.

 _Only in five nights you become a rabbit and five mornings and two full days you'll return as man._ I heard _The Black Rabbit_ spoke to me.

After the glowing from the necklace was finished, the necklace was gone.

"Great _Frith_ , Kevin... you're a... you're a..." Blackberry stuttered.

I looked at myself to see I have paws and the color is grey. "A rabbit." I answered.

"A tough one too, from the looks of it!" Bigwig stated.

The glow came back and I was transformed back into my human form.

"Awww... what happened?" Bluebell sighed.

"My guess is that only happens on weekday nights." I answered. Before I could say anything else, I looked back at Thethuthinnang. She smiled, as if it was her idea of having me become a rabbit. I assumed if that was the rabbit she sees in me. I see her as a beautiful woman, with gentle brown eyes and brown hair... surprisingly closely resembling to Claire.

"Hello, Kevin." she greeted me.

"Hello, Thethuthinnang..." I smiled. "You do look very beautiful every day, I see you. How about a welcome home kiss?"

She giggled. "There's one condition, if we're to be mates."

"What's that?" I asked.

"That you'll never leave our world again." she stated her term of condition.

"Only when we kiss, Thethuthinnang. Only when we kiss." I promised her with a kiss. We gave each other a welcome home kiss, as the sunset. I was being transformed back into the same rabbit as I was before.

"Now, let's return home." Captain Holly spoke.

"Yes. Home. Now that is a beautiful word." I quoted from what he said, when we escaped from _Efrafa_. I than realized _Efrafa_ is no more and Woundwart is gone.

We all returned inside the Honeycomb to celebrate. I felt that now I'm home with a wonderful family: with a adoptive Father and Mother, my brothers and sisters. I couldn't picture anywhere else on Earth that I longed and wished for a happy family like this. When the night came, Thethuthinnang and I shared a burrow, where I still have my own personal belongings still there and they were still untouched. However, it wasn't important, we shared the romance for tonight and hoped to start a family of our own. And hey! We may want to have some kids. Nothing wrong to start a family of our own.


	53. Past Hunts

It doesn't mean the story is over yet. No. For the couple of nights, I started to have horrible dreams about my mother's death. I came into my mother's room, she's was wearing tubes that were connected to the oxygen tank. In my latest dream however, she was cradling a something wrapped in soft cloth. I went over to my mother's bedside; she than turned towards me weakly.

"Mom?" I tried to speak to her

She showed me my infant brother. Before she became greatly sick, she give birth to my young baby brother. He didn't live for long, as he became sick and without his mother's affection, comfort and the right treatment to help him heal... he died six days after he was born. My mother's eyes flowed with tears.

"Please help your brother." she tearful pleaded for my help, before she succumbed to her death.

I was than grabbed by the shoulder to see it was Mark. "THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

I woke up from my dream and gasped rapidly. I was in my rabbit form, as it was the weekday night. Sweat was coming off of me, as I looked around to see where I am. Finally, realizing that I'm away from California and I'm living in Watership Down. I turned to see my mate, Thethuthinnang asleep. I gently nuzzled her, as she than smiled before she fell back asleep. It was one of the greatest moments of my life of having someone I love and someone loved me in return. Although, I was already given so much of family since I came here. My past isn't fully reconciled yet.

The dream kept me awake that I had to hop outside to relieve myself. As I exited out of our burrow, I could hear snores and breathing in and out from different burrows, as all the rabbits are sleeping. Probably in their burrows alone, while others like Hazel and Clover. I even stopped by at Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay to see the two sleeping. I was very happy to see the two finally together again. I than continued to head down the towards The Honeycomb. However, I than spotted Fiver asleep with a doe named Vilthuril. She was one of the does that escaped from _Efrafa._ And the doe that _silflayed_ with Fiver. I proceeded on towards The Honeycomb and went through a tunnel that lead me to outside. I headed over at a spot and laid there. I began to feel my mother's presence as I than pictured of seeing her in her death bed.

 _"I would want you to do great things, Kevin." Mom spoke to me_

 _"I don't want you to leave, I'll be lost without you." I feared._

 _"You won't dear." She than tried to reach her hand towards my heart. "I'll be here."_

 _I reached towards hand and placed it at on my heart. "I'll be with you son. I love you Kevi-" She than succumbed and died, as her eyes closed without hearing a heart rate monitor going off._

I shook my head, as I try not to picture of seeing my mother's real death or having the dream repeated. I sighed, more of relief because I'm now with a family who loves and cares for me, unlike my two older brothers while growing up. I started to smell from my nose to figure that someone is near me. I resumed smelling for the scent, until I turned over to see Captain Holly at the tunnel's entrance.

"I'm surprised you learned to smell me out on that one." he hopped over towards me.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to wake you up." I apologized.

"Don't apologize for anything, son. I noticed your scent and you weren't in your burrow." Captain Holly nuzzled me, as I nuzzled back. "You had me worried there." After we shared our nuzzle, my light smile fades. "Kevin, what's wrong?"

I turned away and lie back on the grass. "It was just a dream."

Captain Holly sighed and lied next to me. "You been having those dreams for couple of nights now. Something happening to us?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Than what is it?" he asked.

"I remembered I told you that I had four brothers." I answered.

Captain Holly think for a moment, until he finally remembered back at Sandleford Warren. "You did. However, you never spoke of your fourth brother. Did he passed on?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, but it was days after he was born."

"Kevin... I'm sorry I- I didn't know you lost another brother that young." Captain Holly offered me condolences.

"It was right before my mother got terribly sick with her brain aneurysm. She gave birth to my baby brother. Shortly after he was born, he got sick and without being cuddled in my mother's arms and being treated he died six days later. My brothers and I were distraught of losing our younger brother." I than started wet a few tears.

"Oh here now." Captain Holly comforted me, as he than wrapped his arm around my back and embraced me. He never fails to comfort me at sad or distraught times, alike when we were in _Efrafa_ , a revelation about my murder of Mack and as well admitting the truth to Mark, and finally when he was near death. "You have more brothers now and soon you'll be a uncle."

I chuckled. "And you'll be an uncle, a father, and a grandfather too."

He chuckled as well, before we looked at the stars and the clear skies. "The night is more beautiful now, unlike back in Sandleford."

"I somewhat like it. It did bring me comfort when I spend my first night there. As if it was like at any other night that I was sleeping out in the streets or at a secluded area." I recalled, until a shooting star soars. "Hey, Look! A shooting star!"

Captain Holly looked up and saw the shooting star too. "I remember seeing those things, when I traveled at night to find you and the others. I heard my families' voices telling me that 'they're alright'. I prayed to _Frith_ that he watch over them."

"I'm sure my parents and Dan are alright now too. Along with some of my passed family members. However, I'm sure at struggling times like my brother Mack's-"

"Hush, son." he had his paw covered my mouth. "You don't need to bring that up. I'm sure your family were shaking their heads, but they know you were struggling and they forgive you for it."

"Not Mark though." I added.

He sighed. "I understand that very well. We should return to our burrows in our warren."

"I can't Dad." I spoke to him, as he stopped and turned back around. "I can't sleep back in my burrow, without having to think of that dream. Can you stay out here with me, please?"

He nodded his head with a warming smile. He hopped back and lie next to me. I scooted closer to him. "I just don't want to dream about them again."

"You won't have those dreams again, son." Captain Holly comforted me with his nuzzle and lie near towards his soft side, where I hear his heart pitter-pattered gently like a lullaby. I than started to hear him humming, as it started to feel bit tired and I became peaceful.

"I didn't know you do that." I yawned.

"I used to hum to my little brothers, when they couldn't fall asleep." he told me.

"Please keep going." I asked him.

I than felt his paw rubbing gently on my back, as he continued to hum me to sleep. As he was humming, I could recognize the humming as it was _The View From A Hill_. It was probably a song that he learned, as other rabbits learned before. The wedding was in a few days, as Thethuthinnang and I couldn't be more happier of us being together. I started to fall asleep, just before he gave me a small lick of a kiss on my head. Even though my head was bit wet, but I still consider it a kiss, because I'm pretty sure that's how rabbits would do it as a way of kissing. As well licking a wound like Clover did to Hazel's wound.

* * *

In the early sunrise, I woke up, back to my human form to see Captain Holly gently asleep. His arm was still around me like a blanket and his soft side was a big soft pillow that I longed for since I was little. Back at home, I had small and rough pillows, when I slept in my bed or had no pillows out in the streets.

"Thank you Dad." I thanked him, as I gave him a kiss on his paw, curled back and fell asleep.


	54. Forgiveness

Days continued on until the day of the wedding, I started to have fewer dreams of my mother's death, but resume having flashbacks of my abuse by Mark and Mack. I was in my human form during that morning, when I got a call from Mark. He spoke to me about him seeing me. He even told me that he was being accompanied by a band of rabbits. I wasn't so sure about the rabbits he was being accompanied by. I told Hazel and the others about my brother coming to see me and with him some rabbits. Probably it was from _The Black Rabbit_ , I recalled about her saying that I was going to speak with my brother again. Hazel informed me that Campion spotted another human passing by, during an early morning patrol.

When mid morning came, everyone by now was _silflaying_. I was with my soon to be mate, as she was eating some grass. I wasn't even hunger to eat, as I continued to wait for Mark to come. She stopped eating and noticed that I wasn't eating. She was probably assuming that it was from my dreams.

"Any more dreams recently?" Thethuthinnang asked me, out of concern.

"Most about my older brothers." I answered. "I'm sorry, if at times that I was away. I just want those dreams to end."

"I know they will. It was nice of Holly to sleep by your side outside of the warren at nights." she added.

"Yes, but soon that we're about to wed and I have to get in a habit to stay with you." I told her.

"I understand. There's always times when you're off for a long night patrol, of course." she nuzzled me.

"That too." I nuzzled back.

I than heard Dandelion stomping on his feet. "What is it?" I asked, as he than started to sniff.

"Campion's coming back. With another human." Dandelion answered.

I sighed as my older brother Mark is near. "What if we don't talk to each other?"

"I'm sure your dreams will continue to haunt you. It'll go away, if the two of you make amends." Thethuthinnang stated the possibility benefit of speaking to my brother will rid my nightmares for good.

"Alright." I than nodded my head.

* * *

Hazel, Bigwig and Captain Holly came out from the warren and joined with me, as Campion is coming back from morning patrol.

"Another human visiting us rabbits, eh?" Bigwig questioned.

"Yes, and he's my brother." I guessed.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, with the both of you. We'll be able to give you some privacy too." Hazel said.

"Thanks." I thanked.

Captain Holly looked back at me. "Remember Kevin... What makes someone being a brother is not always what makes a good human."

"Yes, Dad." I acknowledged

Campion and some of other bucks, that came to join our warren, returned from patrol. They were all lined up, as they're hiding someone behind them.

"Good morning, Hazel-rah." Campion bowed.

"Good morning, Campion and welcome back. Any news?" Hazel greeted in return.

"No signs of _elil_. However, we may always have to be cautious, in case they wander around here." he informed Hazel.

"Very good."

Campion turned towards me. "Good morning, Kevin."

"Morning Campion, hopefully patrol went well." I greeted him.

"Yes, the patrol went well. There's someone here is longing to see you." Campion stated. His bucks moved to the side and I than saw my older brother... Mark.

"Mark?" I was surprised.

He looked up with a blank emotionless expression. "Hi Kev."

It was like we haven't seen each other, eye to eye for years almost. At first, we didn't really speak to each other and we looked away from each other. We were than given space from the rabbits. Hazel and Fiver, Bigwig, and Captain Holly kept their distance and watched as me and my brother try to speak to each other.

"Hopefully, the two of them will forgive each other." Fiver hoped.

"We'll just have to see _Hrairoo_." Hazel spoke.

"How could he forgive him after what that human brother of his done to him!" Bigwig felt a bit of anger of my brother showing his face around me.

"Steady on, Bigwig. I heard of his stories enough and it's only for the two to talk and reconcile." Captain Holly calmed Bigwig down, before the four resumed watching over us.

* * *

"How have you been, Kevin?" Mark asked me.

"I'm okay." I said, without looking at him in the face, as my head is down. "At some nights though, I can't sleep."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Bad dreams that's all." I answered.

He sighed. "Really? You ever thought about talking about your dreams to someone. A therapist, one of your college counselors, or even me." I remained silent, as I didn't want to rebuke him. "Yeah... I know. Dreams could be good, bad, strange, even at times funny that it doesn't always make sense. You still reading that book I bet, about them..." he noticed Hazel and Fiver, Bigwig, and Captain Holly watching us. "...rabbits?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, but not much anymore by now because I know they're real. And I believe it."

Mark scoffed. "You believe it? Really?" he than chuckled, as I than shook my head that he seemed to offend from what I said.

"Are you only taken there to live or you'll be going home?" I asked.

"Home? I have no home. Except... I've been living in a group home back at California. They allow me to live and work for them, as long as I stayed out of trouble. It benefits me that I could help others. Try to change myself I guess."

He seemed to have some change in his life that it was the first time that I looked at him and said. "That's very good. Good for you."

"Thanks. And I agree with you that it's good for me too." he thanked. "What about school? You still going or... you're living with them rabbits?"

I than turned my head away from his question that he wanted to into detail of what I'm been doing. He than started to shake his head for disapproval. "You can't just expect to travel across a country and lived with rabbits that are nothing but fairy tales!"

"I have to go Mark." I said.

"And now you're probably about to marry to a female rabbit?!" he questioned, as he tries to stop me. "Oh no, you're not! You're going to listen to me, Kevin!"

"TO WHO MARK?! WHO?! TO YOU?! REALLY?! AFTER ALL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH YOU AND MACK SHUT ME OUT, NEGLECTED ME!" I shouted. "ABUSED ME! How could I even listen to you, as my older brother, since long after on how you treated me? You never really cared for me, when I needed you or Mack!"

He started to see tears in my eyes. "Please Kev. Please." He tried to calm me down. I than sat on the steep of the hill. "I messed up, Kevin. I freakin' missed it all up. And I know that and admitted, as you did too. Since you spoke to me on the phone. I knew it was you, who killed Mack. He was equally worst like me. We failed each other as brothers. Worst of all we failed you, when you needed us." his voice started to broke from him starting to sob. "But your heart doesn't have to be like ours or other people in the world."

I started to feel a bit shaken.

"I love you, Kevin. I do. I really do. I love you little brother." he sniffled. "You don't have to love me in return and/or even forgive me. By God, He knows that I didn't give you enough love and comfort when you needed it. So you don't have to love and/or forgive me. However, I'm letting you that I love and forgive you. Just like you said to me, over the phone."

Tears fell from my eyes that both us really failed each other as a family. "Did you hear me, little brother?"

I cleaned the tears from my eyes. "Yes... I hear you Mark. I remembered I spoke to you on the phone that I said I love you both: you and Mack. Also... I wanted to forgive you in return."

He than had a cigarette in his mouth and tried to lighten it with a match. It kept failing because from the winds. "Mark..." I than took the cigarette away from and his lighter, that he had from his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Kev. I even told them that I wasn't going to do it again." he voice broke from him sobbing again. I cleaned the tears from his eyes.

"Come here, brother." I than came over to him and gave him a hug. The two of us shared a forgiving and loving hug.

* * *

After our long hug, we broke from our hug. We than noticed Captain Holly was heading towards us and smiled at us proudly. I smiled back at him.

"So... Captain Holly?" Mark cleared his throat.

"Just Holly, son. Just Holly." he told him to simply call him Holly. "Sometimes I still do grow a bit weary from your brother calling me Captain." I chuckled, as I remember that I kept calling him "Captain" Holly.

"I mean... Holly. How do you know my brother Kevin? You traveled together or worked together?" he asked.

Captain Holly looked back at me and I grabbed his paw and held it tight.

"He's a friend yours?" Mark asked me.

"He's more than a friend. He's my 'dad'." I answered.

Mark became distraught at the same time happy for me. "You're lucky to have another father."

"It doesn't mean that he's just mine. He could be yours too." I told him that Captain Holly could be his father also.

"I can't call you 'Dad'. I prefer to have one dad and that's it." Mark stated.

"You don't have to call me 'Dad' like your brother does. You could simply call me Holly and I could go by that." Captain Holly spoke gently towards him.

He shook his head. "No... I'm already better for where I am now than before. We still have a few relatives back at home giving me support. They really missed you, Kevin. Although, I know they took a bit of disliking to you."

"I know, but now I'm home. And you're more than welcome to be with us." I invited him to join us.

He smiled and shook his head. "Naaa... I'll be fine, however I wish the best of luck to you."

"Thanks. I love you." I thanked him.

"I love you too Kevin." Mark said back, before he started to vanish. "I'll miss you and hope to see you again."

A tear fell from my eye. "We will someday. I hope."

"You'll see him again." Captain Holly nuzzled me. "You'll see."

"We didn't say goodbye." I said.

"No, but you two forgave each other and brought back the brotherly love again." Captain Holly spoke.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Well... we better get you and Thethuthinnang ready for tonight." He than told me about the wedding tonight.

I looked to see the sun starting to set, as I started to change into a grey rabbit. I was than on my fours. "I guess he won't have to see me like this." We both chuckled, as we than headed back up to prepare the wedding for Thethuthinnang and myself.


	55. How We Became Mates

Author's Note: I would like to thank Gotham317 for his idea for this chapter.

Soon after reconciling with my brother, Captain Holly and I returned to the warren to see the warren is being decorative for the wedding. The Honeycomb was decorated in greens: like leaves and line of bushes. He than had me go to my burrow, as everyone else is getting ready. I hopped along the tunnel, as I heard some giggles and laughs from another burrow. I peeked to see the does were chatting with Thethuthinnang, as they're prepping her for the wedding. She glanced at me, before looking at the rest of the does. They started to giggle, as they whispered.

I than continued along my way, until I reached back in my burrow. It was quiet, but I started to prep myself for the wedding. At the same time, I was too overly excited at the same time. I was even nervous, but happy. The first to come was Bigwig. His hair was almost like it was brushed. However, I wouldn't say it was combed, like a young boy going to Sunday school.

"Hello Kevin." he greeted.

I was bit surprised that his hair wasn't too messy. "Bigwig... you do look like a cute doll."

"Hey, watch what you say." he warned me.

"I'm sorry, Bigwig." I apologized. "However, you do look handsome."

"Yeah... well Strawberry thought it was a good idea to look handsome." he spoke.

"Say, how are you two getting along? It's been awhile since I remember you two _silflayed_ together." I wondered how things went with him and Strawberry.

"We're mates now." Bigwig answered.

"Seriously?"

"I am. And I can't be anymore happier." he said.

"Congrats to you, brother." I went over and nuzzled him. "Why didn't you guys say something about it?"

"Well..." Bigwig looked around to see no one is around. He leaned towards my ear. "It is only for Hawkbit and Dandelion not to know, until we have kittens."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You know Bigwig, eventually they'll find out about it soon. However, it won't be coming out from me."

"Thank you." he spoke.

* * *

"If you don't mind telling me, how did you two become mates anyway?" I than asked Bigwig on how he became interested of Strawberry.

"I'm not a real storyteller. I could just remember the times we had together." he stated.

"It doesn't have to be a story, but just a short and the main detail."

After taking some deep breaths and sighed from his exhale. "Alright... I'll tell you." I sit up straight, as I listen to his story.

 _Of course we first met her back in Cowslip's Warren. After we welcomed her and finding our home at Watership Down, we all dug to make a warren. Although we bucks can't be great diggers, but I watched Strawberry dug sufficiently better than the rest of us here. Eventually, after freeing the doe, we found out that our warren has been built. At first, I wouldn't think that Hawkbit and Dandelion would have dug by themselves. They told me that they had help from Strawberry. She showed up all dirty from digging and ordered the two to resume their work. I was surprised to see Strawberry gave orders to the two bucks; and of course, one of them would try to become mates with her. I simply complimented her that she took control, while we were gone. She than showed me to my burrow, where I would be sleeping. It had good spacing and I thanked her._

"Wow, I guess I missed all the action while I was with Captain Holly, Blackberry, and Bluebell escaping from _Efrafa_." I said.

"Not entirely. The real action was after we freed the does from _Efrafa_." Bigwig stated.

 _And so, the days following after freeing the does. Life started all over for us here. One day, I saw Strawberry lying on the edge of the hills at a slope. We both greeted each other, before I asked if I could join her. She allowed me to join her for silflay and we started to talk to each other. I was a bit nervous, as she was too. I remembered that she was from Cowslip's Warren and I was sure she wouldn't talk about it easily. So I decided to start._

"Alright."

 _I basically told her about my experiences in the Owsla, back in Sandleford. I had one incident, as I was on patrol with Captain Holly and a few other bucks. Apparently, it was around the woods. My guess was that one or two of our bucks were becoming a bit tired some from our patrol that they needed to rest a bit. Unfortunately, Toadflax and Scabious circled around the bucks and talked down to them._

 _"We don't rest, until we finished the patrol." Toadflax talked down at them._

 _The tiring bucks were new and it was their first patrol. I seemed to remember about my first time on patrol and it wasn't easy. So, I decided to do a little trick that wasn't impressive, but it was to get a good laugh. Shortly after Captain Holly noticed the exhausting of the two bucks, he told us to rest. I hid in the bushes not too far from them. After our rest, I remained there, until our patrol noticed that I was missing. I started to spook them with some howl calls, what a wolf does. The new bucks had no idea what was happening, but Scabious and Toadlax. Oh, they fled, as I shook the bushes. After they fled, I came out and it did give Captain Holly a fright a bit, as he would later reprehended me for my stunt. He than pointed out that it was a good scare at Scabious and Todaflax._

 _After I told her my story, she giggled and pointed out it was funny._

"Funny? I would be scared like that too. How could you call that funny?" I questioned.

"Hey, it wasn't the greatest trick of rabbits, but it taught them a lesson." Bigwig pointed out.

 _Anyway, after telling her a story. I... uhhh... accidentally kissed her by the nose. She was surprised from what I have done. I apologized to her briefly, until she giggled and she mentioned that she never felt great of a kiss, since Kingcup passed. The two apparently were to be mates, since they started to become close with each other._

"I thought the two were just friends, from the way I heard about them." I thought.

"True, but she would than told me that they were getting well acquainted, since she longed for someone." Bigwig added. "However, we became mates, following after defending our warren from _Efrafa_."

"Wow..." I was amazed. "Did Hawkbit and Dandelion continue to bother her, in hopes she chooses one of them?"

"Nope, that's already over. I came to her one night, if she wanted us to become mates. She asked me, 'why I choose her?'."

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"She was very intelligent digger, funny from her laughs and giggles, and also liked the way she give orders to Hawkbit and Dandelion, when it comes to digging." Bigwig answered about her personalities.

I chuckled. "She choose the right buck, since you two have similar personalities that you two could run a _Owsla_ together."

* * *

"Now, let me ask you... why did you choose Thethuthinnang to be your mate?" he than asked me about my mate to be.

He than asked me on how me and Thethuthinnang decided to become mates. "Well, it all started from when first heard someone singing in my heart. I wasn't sure who it was, but I knew it was a female."

"Of course it would be singing." He smirked.

"That wasn't just that. When we met up with you and the prisoners from _Efrafa_. I came across with Hyzenthlay and she greeted me to one of her sisters. Thethuthinnang. She was beautiful, but until she spoke, her voice was familiar to think it was her singing. Later after we returned home, she came across with me, when she came to say thank you for saving her."

"You saved her?" he questioned.

"An _Efrafan_ buck held her down, until I tackled him off her." I answered.

"Very brave and bold." he commended.

"Well... I than stuttered a bit, as I tried to thank her from singing. I knew it was her, but she giggled and wondered how it could be her. I knew she was a singer, since Hyzenthlay told me that she was a singer. I was determined to see her sing and found out for myself." I continued.

"Did you ever get to see it was her?"

"Yes, I woke up, after having a dream about her. I went outside to see her singing to the moon and stars. She was beautifully, amazing. I found it was her that sang from my her. I told her she sang beautifully and I liked it. We both than stayed out her and talked to each other, before we sang some songs together. I was nervous, when we first kiss and thought I was going to faint, but I kept my nerve together."

Bigwig chuckled. "Well, you two do belong together and I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Bigwig. As do for you and Strawberry." I smiled back.


	56. The Wedding

Bigwig and I finished each other's stories, on how we found our does and becoming mates. By that time, more bucks: Fiver, Blackberry, Bluebell, and Campion started to come in to discuss about our journeys and our times together.

"Kevin?" Hazel's voice came from outside of my burrow.

"Yeah."

I turned over to see Hazel and Captain Holly coming into the burrow. "We're just about ready." Hazel informed me.

"Thanks brother." I thanked him, before I sighed sadly. I knew some of my family members were missing: my parents and my brothers. I could only wish my brother, Mark could have be there at least. Although, I knew he still loves me and I have no other choice to accept his decision and love him.

"Something wrong, son?" Captain Holly asked me.

"Everything's going too fast. Way too fast." I answered nervously. "I'm just nervous that's all. I know I'll do my very best of being a mate/husband for Thethuthinnang.

"We know you will." Fiver smiled.

"Kevin, I'll have to tell you this." Bluebell stepped forward. "I never done a wedding like this, especially for... ummmm..."

The five of us laughed from what Bluebell was trying to say.

"It's alright Bluebell. I wrote it down for you to remember." I told him.

"Oh yes, however usually for rabbits, we have to speak of _Frith_. I'll do my best to be moderate for your beliefs as well." he stated.

"Thanks Bluebell. It would be very meaningful if you don't mind." I said to him, as I wanted to keep my Christian beliefs in part of the wedding, as they have their own beliefs of _Frith_.

"Well, we'll see you soon." Bluebell smiled, with the others leaving the burrow, except Captain Holly. "I have something for you, just wait right here." He than left the burrow. I was wondering where he went. He than returned back with my cowboy hat he's holding onto from his mouth. I than saw him wearing something around his neck that he took it off from his neck, after giving me my hat and my necklace. I was very surprised to see them once again.

"My Cross necklace and my cowboy hat!" I exclaimed. "I never thought I would see them again."

"I hope I didn't mean to intrude, when I found your _Bible_ back in _Efrafa_ , a necklace came out. I didn't know what to do with it, but kept it in your _Bible_. However, when you were unconscious, it fell out from your _Bible_ that was in your 'backpack'. I kept it in safeguard, until you were better and at peace." he explained it to me, how it was being found. "And your hat, when I escaped from Sandleford, I noticed your hat was still there and no one hasn't even touched it. I was hoping one day that I would journey back and find it. Amazingly, it was still there right by the bridge near where we first met.

"Dad... I can't thank you enough." I sniffled in tears. "They were my father's. When he died, I was given that necklace and the hat."

"Try to think of your parents being there and your family. As well your beliefs, when you wear it around you." He than placed the necklace around my neck. I couldn't help, but give him a warmth hug, as we always exchange.

"Are you two ready?" Bigwig came in. "Everyone is nearly taking their place."

"We'll be there _Thlayli_." Captain Holly informed Bigwig. "Come to think of it, I need to see Thethuthinnang so I could walk her down."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kevin." Captain Holly turned around and I came towards him.

"You know... I just want to say to you about you being my father, an Captain of our _Owsla_ , even being on our 'Journey' together. Basically connecting with each other. I love having you as my father."

"And I love having you as my son." Captain Holly said back. We than had our heads together and nuzzled.

"I love having you as my father." I nearly spoke in tears.

"I know you do, son. I know you do." Captain Holly comforted me, as he gently rubbed his paw on my back. "We have to start it now. We'll see you soon."

I nodded my head, as he left from the burrow. Before I left my burrow, I picked up my hat and placed it on my head... it still was a perfect fit.

* * *

I up met with Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, and Blackberry at The Honeycomb, as Bluebell was standing in the center of what it almost like an altar at a church. I looked down on my Cross necklace, before looking at the other-side of us to see Hyzenthlay, Clover, Vilthuril, and Strawberry. We than all saw Thethuthinnang walking down the aisle of rabbits with Captain Holly. Her smile at me, made me smile and removed my nervousness and worries. I was determined that I won't let her down or fail her. When they reached us, Captain Holly, and the rest of the bucks and does joined with the rest of the rabbits in front of the audience. Thethuthinnang and I looked at each other, as we have our paws touched each other, before we paid our attention to Bluebell.

"Bucks, Does, and Kits up passed their burrow-times, and also part human-rabbit." Bluebell started that most of us chuckled from him saying "part human-rabbit". "We gather in our warren together, and have come together in the presence of God for Kevin. For the rabbits, especially for Thethuthinnang in the presence of _Frith_ to witness and bless the joining together of this buck and this doe in Holy Matrimony. According to I heard about how 'humans' come up about marriage: The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. I guess we have much to learn from man, even though it's my first time of hearing about it, too."

I chuckled, as he did a rehearsal and some lines that most pastors or reverends say, when I told Bluebell about it. However, he was doing it well.

"The union of buck and doe is intended by _Frith_ for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of how _El-Ahrairah_ started with his does. Therefore marriage, what I also learned from according to Kevin, is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this union Thethuthinnang and Kevin Marcus now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace."

"Oh come on!" Bigwig joked. "You two know it already, get on with it!"

Everyone laughed, as I lightly chuckled, I had a moment to look back and seen the ghosts of my parents and Dan there, before I than saw the ghost of Mack standing next to them. A tear fell from my eye to see my family present, but in spirit as well in my heart.

"Kevin Marcus, will you have this doe to be your mate; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?" Bluebell queue me.

I than looked at Thethuthinnang. "I do."

"Thethuthinnang, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?" Bluebell queued her.

"I will. Thousand times." She answered.

"Now you two make your vows, as you two have your own beliefs." Bluebell told us to make our solemn vows.

Thethuthinnang and I faced each other and I raised my right paw. "In the name of God, I, Kevin Marcus, take you, Thethuthinnang, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

She than raised her right paw. "In the name of _Frith_ , I, Thethuthinnang, take you, Kevin Marcus, to be my husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"Now that Thethuthinnang and Kevin Marcus have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Also pronouncing for in name of _Frith_." Bluebell spoke. "Now Kevin Marcus wanted to say his prayer, before we'll have our prayer to _Frith_." Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen." I said _The Lord's Prayer_. I also prayed to God for a healthy and happy marriage in silent, while Bluebell started to pray.

"Lord _Frith_ , we pray for Kevin Marcus and Thethuthinnang for their bonding as mate and blessed to have many children possible like _El-Ahrairah_." He than finished the prayer. "Thethuthinnang and Kevin Marcus, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as mates." He than turned towards me. "You may kiss the doe." He made a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Bluebell." I thanked him, before I turned towards Thethuthinnang, as we both smiled. We closed our eyes, as we both nuzzled and did a kiss. The rabbits started to cheer in congratulations. I opened my eyes and saw my family applauding and cheer, before they waved and disappeared. A tear fell from my to see my family disappear.

"Kevin, why are you sad?" Thethuthinnang asked me.

"Oh... it's nothing." I smiled. "I'm happy, it's just..."

She nodded her. "You saw your family."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw my too." She wept in tears.

"They're happy too, I bet." I figured. She nodded her head, before we nuzzled in comfort.

* * *

We all than celebrated for our union, until it was time for our first dance. Thethuthinnang and I were given space for our first dance. We looked at each other, as we got close. I had my phone ready, as I cued the song for our dance.

"Do you remember, before the battle, I said you were 'You are my perfection and my only direction'?" I asked her.

She nodded. "'Fire on Fire'. I do remember that."

"I found a song that... will be our first dance." I than turned on the music, as the piano started the opening cue for our dance. We started to dance slowly, as the song began and I even started to sing to her. Everyone watched as we performed our dance.

 _My mother said I'm too romantic_  
 _She said, "You're dancing in the movies"_  
 _I almost started to believe her_  
 _Then I saw you and I knew_  
 _Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older_  
 _Maybe it's all that I've been through_  
 _I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder_  
 _And how I see myself with you_

 _I don't say a word_  
 _But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_  
 _There you go, saving me from out of the cold_

 _Fire on fire, we're normally killers_  
 _With this much desire, together, we're winners_  
 _They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_  
 _But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_  
 _'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_  
 _And look in my eyes_  
 _You are perfection, my only direction_  
 _It's fire on fire, mm_  
 _It's fire on fire_

 _When we fight, we fight like lions_  
 _But then we love and feel the truth_  
 _We lose our minds in a city of roses_  
 _We won't abide by any rules_

 _I don't say a word_  
 _But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know_  
 _There you go, saving me from out of the cold_

 _(we started to dance quickly.)_

 _Fire on fire, we're normally killers_  
 _With this much desire, together, we're winners_  
 _They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_  
 _But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_  
 _'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_  
 _And look in my eyes_  
 _You are perfection, my only direction_  
 _It's fire on fire, oh_  
 _It's fire on fire_

 _Fire on fire, we're normally killers_  
 _But this much desire, together, we're winners_  
 _They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_  
 _But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

 _Fire on fire, we're normally killers_  
 _With this much desire, together, we're winners_  
 _They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners_  
 _But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_  
 _'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_  
 _And look in my eyes_  
 _You are perfection, my only direction_  
 _It's fire on fire_

 _You are perfection, my only direction_  
 _It's fire on fire_

After our final step, we both shared a kiss and everyone applauded and cheered. It was the most unforgettable experience that I have experienced. Marrying to someone that we both share our love and returning the love back to each other. We continued on with the celebration, as we have talked about having kittens. I wouldn't care if they weren't human children, because I married a doe, so I assume there would be kittens without doubt. After the wedding was over, the two of us returned to our burrow, as we played another song and done another dance, before we slept for the night. The song was _Holding Out For A Hero_ , a redition by Ella Mae Bowen.

 _One, two, three._

 _Where have all the good men gone_  
 _And where are all the gods?_  
 _Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
 _To fight the rising odds?_  
 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
 _Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

 _(Dada dada dada dada da)_

 _Somewhere after midnight_  
 _In my wildest fantasies_  
 _Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
 _There's someone reaching back for me_  
 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
 _Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_

 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life_

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
 _Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
 _I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_  
 _Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
 _And the storm and the raging flood_  
 _Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

 _I'll meet a hero_  
 _And then we'll dance 'til the morning light_  
 _Dreaming, he'll lead me_  
 _Held tight,_  
 _Tonight's the night_

 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

 _(Dada dada dada dada da)_  
 _Oh_  
 _(Dada dada dada dada da)_  
 _Larger than life_  
 _(Dada dada dada dada da)_  
 _Larger than life_  
 _(Dada dada dada dada da)_

 _Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight_  
 _(Dada dada dada dada da)_  
 _Oh, oh_

It was a pivotal moment for us. Not only about my romance with Thethuthinnang, but it was also significant about my own adventures with the rabbits from Sandleford to finding our new home in Watership Down. Now having a new life with a new family and a doe by my side... I was complete.


	57. From The Summer to The Fall

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank Gotham317 for his idea in this chapter.

Months after our wedding, we gone through the rest of the Fall and Winter cold days. In the new year of Spring, new generation of rabbits were born. It started with Hazel's and Clover's kittens, than Captain Holly's and Hyzenthlay's, Fiver's and Vilthuril's, Bigwig's and Strawberry's, Bluebell's and his mate's kittens, and finally me and Thethuthinnang's kittens. They were born in the beginning of summer, as they mostly stayed inside their burrow with their mother. We named our first daughter, Patricia and our son Larry. The third son, I named him after my younger late brother, James. She thought they were beautiful names. I named first Patricia and Larry after my parents, since my parents named me and were my parents. It was fitting to name our two eldest kittens after my parents.

During the beginning of the summer, Thethuthinnang were looking after the kittens, as we both shared our times to look after our kittens, as one of us search for food for them. By the time July came, they were ready to explore the outside. For the first two weeks, we been keeping an eye out for them, so they know where to go and not wander off on their own. Patricia, Larry, and James were always playful around Bluebell's kittens, as they were the cutest of the kittens of the warren. (Besides our own kittens/children of course, as they will always will be.) The reason why was that their fur coat resembles with their father and we would always seen them playfully tackling their father. Bluebell was cheerful that they were part of his life, even once in a while that Thethuthinnang and mine children/kittens would join in with Bluebell's kittens. I even came by to Bluebell and whispered at his ears to pull a hilarious trick on their Uncle Blackberry.

"Say, you know who really likes play fighting, don't you?" Bluebell couldn't be able to stop laughing, until the kittens stopped tickling him.

"Who?" his kittens asked.

"Don't who?" Bluebell asked.

"Who, Uncle Bluebell?" Patricia, Larry, and James asked also.

"Your Uncle Blackberry." Bluebell than pointed.

"Yay! Uncle Blackberry!" the kittens turned towards Blackberry, as he got their attention.

"No, absolutely not!" Blackberry protest.

"Well, you better run now, because our kittens may pounce on you." I joked, before I whispered to the kittens charge at him. The kittens giggled and starting to charge up at Blackberry, as he started to step back. "We'll get you Uncle Blackberry."

"I do not like play fighting!" Blackberry protested once more, as the kittens were gaining on him. "I said I do not like play..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the kittens tackled on their uncle. Thethuthinnang and I taught our kittens to be gentle, although it'll be once in a while they go on their wild side to them. I kept seeing Hawkbit and Dandelion fretting over their failures, however they accepted reality that Strawberry and Bigwig are mates with kittens of their own. Every now and than, a doe would pass by them, normally either Dandelion or Hawkbit follow the doe, while one of them call out to each other about who seen the doe first and trying to call dibs.

Bigwig's and Strawberry's kittens' furs are mixed alike to their parents, even one of the kitten's names was named Pipkin, apparently the eldest of the litter. Whenever Kehaar comes to visit, the kittens would go off and find worms for him. Bigwig would than realized why his kittens search for worms.

"Look at the state of you all. What are you doing with those..." Bigwig spotted his kittens with worms in their mouths, while giggling. "Mm. Yes, worms."

"Listen, it was a long flight here." Kehaar tried to explain, as the kittens give the worms to him. "I have a worm problem, okay? It's not my fault!"

Most of the kittens _silflayed_ with their parents. I seen Hazel's and Clover's kittens _silflaying_ with their parents, before the mates hop off to their own secluded spot near towards the pond, where they normally rest, watch the waters float and ripples created. The best of any kittens could have, was having a grandfather and being with his kittens. When Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay had kittens, our kittens were able to _silflay_ and joined together and hop around the down. As well going for a swim at a shallow pond. At a few times, the kittens would play together, while Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang socialize with each other, and for me and Captain Holly... we simply watched our kittens and at times he would give me fatherly advises like my parents done with me. As well he has done with me. At certain times, Captain Holly would tell his kittens and his grand-kittens about our adventures. Until the kittens started to playful tackle and tickle us, until they all ganged up on me.

* * *

When they started to grow little more mature, their grandfather, myself and our kittens went off to train them in short patrols, even getting them prepared for anything: such as sniffing out scent, using their ears and feet, whenever something is close to us. At one incident, James heard something, until we all investigate what James was hearing. The sound came from a fish floating and jumping from the water and back in. The kittens taken their break from training, as Captain Holly would look out for our surroundings. The kittens would try to be playful with me, as we got into learning how to fish. Although, rabbits never fish, but it never hurt for any kitten learn to fish in the shallow, especially Patricia, Larry, and James. Since I used to fish at times with my father and my brothers.

During one of them trips, I chat with the kittens about how I dealt with the human world. The kittens would ask about myself and the human. Although, they're not mature to learn about my past, I would simply tell them about the good things that come out of the human world. At one discussion, I would ask the kittens, if they have someone to look after them, someone to help them be fed, train, and found a warren that they'll be safe. Whenever I asked them that question: between me and Captain Holly. Funny as it seems... they will always choose him. It always keep me laughing, as they have a good choice. I than would lay a good trick on Captain Holly. The kittens and I went according to plan, I would always ended up being dunked me into the pond from Captain Holly moving away. Even at times, he would dunk me in the pond at sometimes. The kittens would giggle and laugh, as Captain Holly and I would playfully fight each other in the water, after I would pull him into the pond with me. Near towards the end of the day, on the weekdays, near sunset that I turned into my rabbit form. The kittens would tackle me down and tickle me every time we arrive back home.

When we eat some _flayrah_ and some grass at the Honeycomb, Bluebell will tell us wonderful tales of _El-Ahrairah_. Thethuthinnang and I would be our kittens, as they wonder about their existence and even ask me, because I'm not full rabbit like they are. I would explain to them when their older about my experiences as human, however I started telling them about how I met their mother and meeting their uncles, aunts, and their grandfather especially. When we gone to bed at night, the kittens are with us in our burrow, as I even read scripture from _The Bible_ every night. I would wanted the kittens to understand how humans came to our world, including myself. However, they would ask whose Jesus. I answer their question that Jesus Christ died for mine sins and their sins too, even they're rabbits. At some nights, we read some miracles that Jesus has done from the scripture. The kittens were amazed from His miracles that they would fall asleep, after I read one of those stories to them.

Thethuthinnang and I were than have some time to ourselves, when our kittens are asleep. These moments in the summer were cherish-able to me, even until the Fall came. Everyone started to grow a bit older, even my age started to take it's turn on me. I would feel like that I was in my twenties that I would feel like I was in my fifties. We still continued to go on with our daily life in Watership Down, as it was like any other warren or home that a family would go about their daily lives. Until in October came and the leaves started to change colors and started to fall from the trees. Whenever a rabbit grows old, they would soon become old age... one of the rabbits was starting to feel tiresome and exhausted from his adventures and ordeal...


	58. The Aging Hazel-Rah

Everything was jovial and contented in the warren, until one cold, early October night...

Thethuthinnang and I were asleep close to our children, as they're nearly starting to grow. I heard someone was running about, that I got up and started to move slowly towards the entrance of our burrow. Thethuthinnang woke up to see me up.

"Kevin, you're awake. Something wrong?" she asked.

I continued to sniff and listen. "I don't know. Someone is coming towards us in a urgent matter."

Before I was close to reach the entrance, Clover came by our burrow with Bigwig and Captain Holly. They seemed to be a bit of distress, mostly Clover as she's extremely worried.

"Good evening. It's kind of late, something wrong?" I asked.

Clover looked down and became worried. "It's Hazel, he hasn't came back inside of our warren."

"Take a deep breath Clover. Tell me what happened and the last thing he was doing?" I calmed her down and asked her.

She took a minute to soothe herself from her worry, with some breaths, until she was more calm. "Hazel and I were out by the pond, as usual. As it was getting late, he told me that he would stay out a bit longer. I suppose he wanted some time to himself and he promised that he'll return. When I came back to our burrow for the night, he still hasn't returned."

"That's why the _Owsla_ is starting a search party to find Hazel." Bigwig added. "We need your help."

I knew that Hazel was bit little down or exhausted as he got older. I tried to take some time to speak with him, but I never have much of my chances. As life carried me along and not having to worry about him. I looked towards Thethuthinnang and she nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be back and bring Hazel-rah home." I went over to her and nuzzled her.

"Please be careful and I know you'll find him." Thethuthinnang nuzzled me back. And so, I grabbed a blanket on my back, than hopped towards Clover, Bigwig, and Captain Holly to began our search for our Chief Rabbit.

* * *

The three of us than headed over to the Honeycomb and Bigwig ordered the _Owsla_ split off into different groups, when we are about to head outside. Hawkbit, Dandelion, and himself headed the lower parts of the down, while Clover, Captain Holly, and myself searched around and near the edge of the down. The three of us started to search around the tree and found no sign or scent of Hazel. We than started to look around the lower parts of the down near the bushes and near the fields. After searching for ten minutes, Clover started to feel distraught that _elil_ could have caught Hazel.

"Hazel! Hazel, where are you?!" Clover called out for him.

"Hazel!" Captain Holly shouted.

"Hazel!" I called out.

Not a sound of his voice. Clover was starting to become frightened. "Oh Hazel. He has to be here. I won't return home until we find him."

"We will Clover. Don't worry, do you want us to search for him and you head back?" I asked her.

"No. We have searched for through the fog. I'll not give the search for him during _nInle'_." she was determined.

"It maybe wise for you to return, so you could look after your kittens, for his sake." Captain Holly suggested.

I started to sniff him out. The air was clear, until I finally found a recognizable scent that I gasped and the two turned towards me.

"What is it, son?" Captain Holly asked.

"I found his sent." I said. "He's not far. Come on!"

Without another word, we started to follow the scent that was Hazel's. We were near towards the warren, as we had to climb up a bit. We had found a pond that's where he was last seen. Clover pointed out it was it. I continued to look around to see if he's close. I than finally smelt fresh scent that was his. We continued to follow his scent, until we found him lying down near the edge of the pond.

"Hazel!" we all exclaimed and hurried towards him. When we got to him, he was out cold. "Hazel?" Clover tried to wake him and he wasn't moving.

I came close to him and he had no pulse nor that he was breathing. "Hazel, come on. Wake up!" I than gently shook him until he gasped.

"Hazel-rah, you had us worried." Captain Holly spoke, while Clover nuzzled him.

"Oh Hazel, why were you sleeping out here?" Clover asked.

"I'm sorry, Clover. I hope I didn't mean to have you worry." Hazel apologized.

"No need to apologize. Do you want to come back to the warren, where you'll be warm?" Clover asked.

Hazel was very weak that he couldn't really stood up, as his legs were doddery, that he lay back down. "Don't worry, I'll be fine and not a _eilil_ is around."

"Please comeback soon or at least return home whenever you're ready." Clover gently nuzzled her aged mate.

"You two make sure she returns safe, along with anyone else trying to find me." Hazel ordered Captain Holly and myself.

"Of course, brother." Captain Holly bowed his head, before the three of us started to head back.

However, I was hesitant to leave him alone, in case _elil_ could find him or he became gravely sick that he would die. I stopped following them. "You guys... why don't you two head for home and I'll stay behind."

The two looked at each other and back at me. "Are you sure?" Clover asked.

"I'm positive. I haven't been around with him much, so I thought it would be nice to take the time and catch things up with him." I said.

Clover thought it was generous for me to stay with him, so he wasn't alone. Captain Holly hopped to me and seen me bit sad. "Kevin... you know..."

"I know Dad. 'Life comes quick, expected or unexpectedly to the end.'" I remembered his advice, as Hazel was propbably near to his time and even Captain Holly was not far, as he's close to Hazel's age.

Captain Holly boldly nods and nuzzled me. "I know what you're thinking son." After the nuzzle, I nodded my head, before returning to Hazel, as Captain Holly and Clover searched for the search party to inform them that Hazel-rah has been found.

* * *

I returned to the pond and see Hazel looking up at the night sky. I slowly approached to him without disturbing him, until his ears came up that he heard me.

"Are you supposed to be back with your kittens and mate?" Hazel questioned me.

I sighed. "Yes, but... but leaving you outside alone." He turned to see me coming towards his side. "I know I haven't been around with you as much. Since I've been looking after my family and going about life. I was hoping... I could set it aside and sit down with you, if you want me to."

Hazel softly chuckles with a warm smile and nodded his head. I than lie down next to him and felt his fur cold. "You're freezing like ice. How long you been out here alone?" I than had my blanket covered Hazel to keep him warm.

"Oh... why question an elderly rabbit?"

"I'm sorry Hazel. I didn't mean to-"

"I know what you mean." Hazel lightened up, before he sighed. "I been growing tired and not as young that you remembered."

"But you're still Hazel." I spoke. "You're still you."

Hazel than looked up at the stars that were starry bright. I looked up to see the night sky is clear and the moon was high and full. We didn't bother to say a word, as I than see him close his eyes, as he started to breath in and out, like he was meditating.

"You been getting the habit of it?" I asked.

"No. At nights like this or any day, I just simply count on _Frith's_ blessings about this world, not just gifting rabbits: tricks and cunning all the time." he spoke solemnly.

"'All things were made through him, and without him was not any thing made that was made.'" I quoted from the scripture in John 1:3.

"That's nice quote you said there." Hazel complimented.

"Well... most humans and now myself, God made all living things: humans, animals, trees, waters, mountains. If it wasn't for Him, nothing would be there." I told him. "Even the stars at night."

"Kevin... we been together since..."

"Since back in Sandleford Warren, I always thought that I was going to take care of you and Fiver. However, since Captain Holly found us, he took care of you more than I did." Hazel said.

"You have too." I told him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, back in Sandleford, after I was being beaten up of course, I overheard you and Captain Holly outside the burrow about my injuries. You came inside the burrow that I was sleeping and dropped off some greens."

Hazel started to remember. "Oh yes. I see now."

"More than that... you patted me on my back. You were the first rabbit to pat me on my back for comfort. I couldn't remember who was the last to pat my back, whenever I'm sad. Perhaps Dan or our parents." I added.

Hazel was than surprised about me seeing him. "How do you know it was me?"

"I saw your face, your eyes. When I looked up at you, as you weren't looking at me. Than onward, since the 'Journey', you and Fiver cared the most. Especially when we confronted each other about Fiver's feelings about Cowslip's Warren." I answered. "Since you been looking after us, let me at least look after you."

Hazel smiled and nuzzled me. "Thank you my _vahra_ and _rusati_." He than thanked me in Lapine.

"What does that mean, if I don't mind asking?" I asked, as I never heard of them.

He chuckled, as he knows that I'm still a bit of a learner of Lapine, the language of the rabbits. " _Vahra_ means friend... and _Rusati_ means brother. Even Fiver is too, at sometimes that I called him that.

I than nuzzled him back. "You're my _vahra_ and _rusati_ too... Hazel-rah. If you wish, perhaps I could stay with you for the rest of night."

Hazel than nodded his head for approval. He than opened the blanket that I gave him. "Perhaps you should be warm too, as the fall breeze could be cold."

I smiled, as I joined Hazel and got close to keep each other warm. The small band of crickets chirp at night, as the breeze started to become very cold.

"Goodnight Hazel-rah." I said.

"Goodnight, Kevin... my brother." he said back.

As I was resting on his side, I could hear his gentle heart that is equal to Captain Holly's. However, his beat was slow that he maybe near death or his time maybe over around the corner. Sooner or later, he would be called by _The Black Rabbit_. I remained close to his side for the rest of the night, as I closed my eyes and fall asleep.


	59. Epilogue: There's A Place For Us

The night came to the next morning, I woke up back as the human, Kevin Marcus. I was covered in my blanket and I could hear Hazel lightly snore, as he was mostly breathing in and out through his nose. I got up and simply tucked him in without having to wake him up.

"You really have been through a long road." I said. "We all have."

I than saw Clover coming down towards us. She looked over to see Hazel was asleep that she came over and nuzzled him. "How is he?"

I took a deep breath. "He's just... getting old. He's not like the young Hazel he once was. However, he's still him."

"We all come to our time in our age that we're becoming older." she spoke.

I nodded. "Hmmm... I just can't think that if he's gone, pretty sure down the road. You all will be gone too, leaving your children's generation and their children. Me, I'm probably have another sixty or to seventy years before my time comes."

Clover chuckled. "You'll know when your time comes. You'll see." I nodded, as I agreed with her. "I'm sure Thethuthinnang would wanted to see if you're alright."

I took her word, as she went over and lay next to Hazel and noticed he was covered with something that she hasn't seen for long. "Did you..."

"It was a cold night. He had to be warm or he'll freeze." I explained to her about the blanket that I gave him.

She looked at the blanket and started to remember back when she was a hutch rabbit. "I remember when the little girl find me."

"Really, like this blanket?" I questioned.

"Not like that, but a short blanket that kept me warm enough." she answered. "I was only a kitten when she found me. I couldn't remember how she found me, but I knew that I lived underneath the stars and outside of a cage. When she found me, she wrapped me in a warm blanket and took me to the farm."

"Before you'll end up being in a cage." I finished.

She nodded. "Yes. If it wasn't for Hazel, I probably would long for it and died in the cage, as a unhappy hutch rabbit."

"If I was still back in the states, I probably wouldn't be anywhere, but stuck there and living with my brothers." I spoke, as if I haven't traveled to London and eventually arriving into Watership Down.

"You know he forgave you." Clover reminded me, as she turned towards me.

"I know. I was saying, like what you said about if..."

She nodded her head, before she warmly smiled. "I know what you meant, but you're here now."

"Thanks Clover. I'll come back and check on you both soon." I said and thanked her, before heading my way back to the warren.

"Kevin... thank you for staying by with Hazel." she thanked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Anytime." I began my way back to the warren.

* * *

When I arrived back at the warren, everyone started to _silflay_ like any other day with their mates and/or kittens. I was spotted by our kittens, as they came and pounced on me.

"It's great to see you father." one of my kittens cheered.

"Mother said you were gone last night to find Uncle Hazel-rah." another spoke.

"Can we see him again, like the day before?" the third asked, as I saw Thethuthinnang coming towards us.

"Perhaps another time, but maybe you could go after your Uncle Hawkbit, he needs to be ticked for a today." I told our kittens to go after Hawkbit, as I than saw him trying to go after another doe.

"Yaaa! We're going to get you, Uncle Hawkbit!" the kittens cheered and headed after Hawkbit.

"Kevin, what have you done?!" He heard and saw the kittens after him.

"You're on your own, Hawkbit! I'm afraid, I can't get you out of this one!" I joked, as the kittens than pounced on Hawkbit and started to tickle him. I than turned back to see Thethuthinnang.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"It's Hazel... I think he's dying." I sadly put it.

"What do you mean? He can't-"

"He's growing old. Not like it's a bad thing, but he's near to his time." I looked down. "Everyone dies sooner or later, but... I wasn't expecting him to leave us too soon. Before I know it, everyone we knew would pass on: Captain Holly, Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Bluebell, Blackberry, and even us, including Fiver."

 _I'm sorry, Kevin._ We than heard Fiver coming out of the warren, after his mate and kittens come out to _silflay_. He than joined our conversation. "My vision... he'll..." he than looked down, as he's ashamed and didn't want to say it.

"We know Fiver." I said to him. "However, it's not your vision that I know."

"Than how do you know?" he asked.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Your brother was outside alone just last night. We thought he was missing, according to Clover. We eventually found him by the pond."

Fiver listened and he figured that he knows about it, possibly from his vision. "That's what I visioned about last night and a vision about him leaving us tonight. I would never forgive myself if I don't tell him."

"Fiver... the best you could really do. Is to be there with your brother in the final hours. If you want, I'll join you. I'll be there before the day's out." I told him and planned that if the both of us could see him.

Fiver looked back at me and shook his head for approval, before he headed off to join in with his mate and kittens. When he's around with them, he was just like a any other rabbit, without having visions. However, he and his mate kept the visions between themselves. Thethuthinnang and I turned over to see Captain Holly and Hzenthlay with their kittens, as they came out of the warren.

"Everything went alright last night, I heard about Hazel." Hyzenthlay wondered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "He's becoming an aged rabbit."

"Are you planning to see him again?" Captain Holly asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Fiver and I planned on it." A small tear fell from my eye that it was hard to hide it.

"Don't cry, son." Captain Holly nuzzled me.

"I'm sorry, it's that... I'm sad to see him leave and you guys would be gone soon." I cried.

"How could you be sure?" he asked me.

"Trust me... I'm human and I have a longer lifespan that my time would be until sixty or seventy years later that I'll be seeing you guys on the other side!" I wiped myself. "Once you guys are gone, I'll be alone."

"I can't believe you, Kevin." Thethuthinnang spoke up. "You have our children with you. They're young and they still needed a father."

"As well as your younger brothers and sisters." Captain Holly spoke up. "Your nephews and nieces needed. As well the young's generation of their kittens are needing someone to guide them."

"I'm only just a human turned into rabbit on weekdays. I sometimes still feel like I'm in my twenties and have a long life." I spoke.

Captain Holly chuckled. "Did you forget that every life comes unexpectedly to an end? Every life could come quick or until like Hazel's time."

I than remembered the night that he told me about life could unexpectedly end. The same night that he would have died. I than nodded my head and remembered what he taught me how life could come to an end by unexpected reasons or natural times.

"And don't forget... we'll be with you in your heart and spirit." he added, at the time when everyone passes on and I was the only one left at Watership Down with the young and their youngings' generations.

"Yeah... yeah you're right." I than remembered that Patricia, Larry, and James. Their children would one day be around the warren and their children after. I than looked at them playing with Hawkbit, as he finally feels goofy with them. "Now I get it, but hey, maybe my time would come unexpected too. Not like another war, a snare, or _elil_. Just anything could happen, but not too soon."

They were bit relieved from what I said, however they understood what I meant. We than decided to enjoy the morning, _silflaying_ around our warren. I than managed around the early noon for Patricia, Larry, and James to go see their Uncle Hazel and Aunt Clover. Although, they haven't played, but listened to their uncle's story about us coming to the down, not unlike Bluebell's quality, but just simply how Hazel would tell a story to his children. The kittens would come back and told me that they had a great time and even told them to look after Hazel's children, if something happens to him. They than started to play with Hazel's and Clover's kittens, as they played _Tail-Tag_ and chased each other around the warren.

* * *

The late afternoon came. It was my time to see Hazel. Captain Holly told me that he would look after Patricia, Larry, and James, as I took my time to see Hazel... perhaps for the last and final time.

When I came by the pond, I could see Clover and Hazel were spending time together. She was concerned to see Hazel, as he continued to watch a leaf fall from a tree until it fell into the pond and created a ripple.

"Hazel, you all right?" Clover asked.

"Just a little bit tired is all." Hazel answered.

"Well, come in soon. Don't you fall asleep out here again." she told, before she put her paw on his and the two nuzzled by the head.

"I won't." he promised.

She chuckled before she headed towards my way. She friendly smiled at me before she continued to head her way back to the down. I than walked over towards Hazel and smiled at him.

"Hi Hazel." I greeted.

He looked over and smiled. "Oh... Kevin. It's a pleasant to see you again."

"Still covered in my blanket I see." I noticed that he's still covered by the blanket that I gave him.

He chuckled. "It's comfortable and thank you again."

"How about you keep it. It may keep you warm on the cold days to come." I said and offered it too him.

"I can't have your blanket forever. It'll need to be brought back to you." he stated.

"True, but you should keep it. It's comfortable and you're warm." I told, as I patted on him gently, as he chuckled. We continued to watch the pond's waters float still, as we watched our reflections until Fiver came.

"Hey, Fiver." I greeted.

He was silent, as he looked down at the water. "What news, _Hrairoo_?"

"Oh, nothing much." Fiver spoke, before the two looked at each other. "I just wanted to come and sit with you and Kevin, if I may."

Hazel nodded his head, as I smiled for all three of us together like back in Sandleford Warren days. He than sat beside him on Hazel's left side. "Just days like these, remember when we first met. We watched the sunset."

"Yes. Just like we normally do. Right, Fiver." Hazel spoke, as we than looked at Fiver. "Fiver? Little brother?"

"Fiver?" I tried to get his attention.

"Oh. Yes, yes indeed." Fiver answered, as we than continued to watch the sunset. "What a path we've walked together, eh?" Fiver turned towards Hazel. "Oh, it's been such a pleasure, an honour and a real privilege."

"Hm." Hazel agreed.

"You could say that again." I agreed again also. Fiver than looked at the sunset and tear fell from his eye.

"Fiver... you're crying. Are you alright, _Hrairoo_?" Hazel gently asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." Fiver's voice broke, until he cleared his throat. I knew he's trying his hardest not too say even if _The Black Rabbit_ is around the corner. "I just came to say goodnight to you... _Ma Rah (_ My Leader)... _Ma Rusati_ (My Brother)... _Ma Vahra_ (My Friend). So... goodnight."

" _Vao leao, Hrairoo_. (Good night, Fiver)." Hazel nuzzled his little brother. It lasted for minutes, although they seemed to whisper in Lapine and I wasn't sure what he said to his little brother. After they ended their nuzzle Fiver looked up at me.

I just smiled and nodded my head. Fiver started to head back, before he looked back at us and lowered his head, as he was sad. I watched him heading back to the down.

"Don't worry about Fiver, Kevin." Hazel assured me. "He'll be alright."

"I know..." I started to sniffle, as I hid my tears.

"Don't cry, Kevin. I'll see you again." Hazel comforted me. "I would like to say how, but you may have to ask Fiver."

I nodded, as I sat back down next to him. I than started to transform back into a rabbit. "You do look like your father."

"Which father?" I asked.

Hazel took a moment to think, before he warmly smiled. "Both. Your real father and Captain Holly."

"Were the kittens gentle with you, when you seen them?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Your sons are suitable to be great _Owsla_ bucks someday. Your daughter will be a great doe someday too. They took resemblance to you and Thethuthinnang."

I nuzzled him gently, as he nuzzled back. "Perhaps, we could listen to some music, while we watch the sun."

He warmly smiled and nodded. "Glad to, brother."

I turned on a song on my phone and listened to Carrie Underwood's _Temporary Home_. "I never heard that song before. What is it?"

"Carrie Underwood's _Temporary Home_. I used to remember playing that song when I was young after my parents died. It was comforting at the same time, because I knew I have a greater home one day. I figured this would be my new home too." I answered and explained to him.

"Kevin... Watership Down isn't our full home. It's temporary also." Hazel stated. "We all will have our real homes one day. Perhaps in _Frith's Meadow_."

"Where?" I asked.

" _Frith's Meadow_. All rabbits go there after we die. However, if some of the rabbits are wit about tricks, fighters, or even any skill that impressing as _El-Ahrairah_ 's tricks. We may be offered to join his _Owsla_." Hazel spoke. "Perhaps you could join us one day."

"Hazel... it's for rabbits and I'm not really a rabbit." I told him.

"I still see you as a fellow rabbit in my eyes..." Hazel said. "... also your heart shows that you're part of us."

"I know where I'll be going when I die... it's just... I may not see you again."

Hazel chuckled. "I'm sure we'll cross each other's paths again, my dear friend."

"When?" I asked.

Hazel simply nuzzled me. "In good time, my brother. All in good time." I simply finally agreed. "How about we continued to listen to our song?"

I chuckled. "You got it, Hazel-rah." We than finally embraced together and watched the pond and sun, as we listened to the song.

 _Little boy, six years old_  
 _A little too used to bein' alone_  
 _Another new mom and dad, another school_  
 _Another house that'll never be home_  
 _When people ask him how he likes this place_  
 _He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

 _"This is my temporary home_  
 _It's not where I belong_  
 _Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through_  
 _This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_  
 _I'm not afraid because I know this is my_  
 _Temporary home."_

 _Young mom on her own_  
 _She needs a little help got nowhere to go_  
 _She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out_  
 _'Cause a half-way house will never be a home_  
 _At night she whispers to her baby girl_  
 _Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

 _"This is our temporary home_  
 _It's not where we belong_  
 _Windows in rooms that we're passin' through_  
 _This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going_  
 _I'm not afraid because I know this is our_  
 _Temporary Home."_

 _Old man, hospital bed_  
 _The room is filled with people he loves_  
 _And he whispers don't cry for me_  
 _I'll see you all someday_  
 _He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

(I than started to feel a bit tired that I fell asleep on Hazel's soft side.)

 _"This is my temporary Home_  
 _It's not where I belong_  
 _Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through_  
 _This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_  
 _I'm not afraid because I know this was_  
 _My temporary home."_

 _This is our temporary home_

* * *

I than could hear in my sleep that I felt Hazel's presence inside of me, as I felt him warmly nuzzling me. "Sleep well my dear friend and brother." His warmness was surrounded me that had me smiled in my sleep. I than hear someone else coming towards us, but my eyes remain shut, as it was a dream.

 _Do I know you?_

 _We've spoken before. You've been tired recently, haven't you, old friend?_

 _Yes, I have been feeling tired. A very long journey to now._

 _Well, I can do something about that. I've come to ask you if you'd like to join my Owsla. We'd love to have you... and I'm sure you'll enjoy it._

I than could hear giggling of kittens playing nearby. His warmness started fade. His warmth came back for a short time.

 _Don't worry Kevin... I'll see you again soon._

 _You needn't worry about Kevin and the others. They'll be alright and thousands like them. And for Kevin, he'll see you and the others soon. If you'll come along, I'll show you what I mean._

 _I'd be honoured._

I felt his final nuzzle and warmth for the final time, as my heart began to ache.

 _Don't you cry and worry. I'll see you again, I promise... my dear friend and brother._ I couldn't be able to say my goodbye nor love you. He than chuckled. _I know you have said goodbye and I love you too, Kevin. My final request from you is to bring my body back to our warren for everyone to say their goodbyes._

I than woke up to feel his strength give way, his warmth of his fur and soft side grew cold and stiff... and his heart stopped beating. The pond is deathly still, as the sun began to set. I looked over to Hazel's lifeless body to see his eyes closed and not breathing. A tear fell from my eye, like Wilbur saying goodbye to Charlotte.

"Goodbye Hazel... I love you." my voice broke.

 _Remember Kevin. Bring my body back to our warren..._

I heard Hazel's voice, in spirit. I gently removed his paw and laid it gently onto the grass, before I covered his body with my blanket that kept him warm and continuing to keep him warm. I used all the strength I could give and carried him on my back. As he requested to me, I brought his lifeless body back to the warren. The rabbits were cheerful at first, until I returned as they saw me coming down for greeting in return. Instead, I lay our Former Chief Rabbit's body gently to the grass and I gazed at his body and than at the setting sun. One by one, a rabbit joined with me: his little brother, his mate, his Captains of _Owsla_ , and than the rest of the rabbits joined me in a moment silence to reflect of our Chief Rabbit.

 _Our Hearts Have Joined The Thousand... For My Friend Has Stopped Running Today_. Everyone said, even I joined.

We than carried his body back inside the warren and buried him in a secluded burrow. Before we could even close off the burrow, Fiver remained by his side, as he was in tears. The tears filled my eyes endlessly that I joined Fiver, as we both stayed with Hazel's body and everyone joined in as well. In hopes that we could sleep... neither one of us slept that night. Not a single rabbit... the only sounds I could hear were Fiver's sniffles. I did my very best to comfort, as did too for Clover, Fiver's mate, Bigwig and our children.

In the next morning, we woke up and left the burrow, as I gazed at Hazel's body for the last time, as I unveiled the blanket to see his face. Peacefully asleep. I was than back in my human form. I gave him a gentle petted on his head, like a dog owner petting his dog after he was put to sleep. I gave Hazel a kiss, before I covered him again. As I than exited out, the _Owsla_ closed off the burrow with a heavy rock and the burrow was sealed forever.

As time comes and goes by, every rabbit of the past generation started to pass on: Captain Holly, Blackberry, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Bigwig, Bluebell, Fiver, and their mates, as well Clover and Thethuthinnang. I was the last of the original Watership Down companions was left. I looked after our children and their children. It would be another year that the cold started to grew colder in the winter days. Even though in my rabbit years, I would say that I would be eighty, but actually in my human form, I would feel like a seventy year old. My health started to fail me. Although, it still never stopped me telling the stories to the future generation of rabbits of Watership Down, that they grew fascinated of their past, their Lapine culture, and their ancestors.

When Spring came, new lives of rabbits in Watership Down expanded. I was by now than feeling like I was seventy-five. One day, everyone was _silflaying_ as usual. I started to journey away from the warren. I led myself to the same pond, where Hazel spent his final days, before his final resting place. I carried a blanket on me with a pillow. I set them down, before I lie down. I continued to hear the waters float peacefully. A calm wind breezed upon my face, as I started to cover myself with my blanket. I was tired that I started to fall asleep, at the same time, I started to hear the echos and spirits of my past companions. The original founders of Watership Down voices echoed, as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I than woke up to see myself in Bodega Bay, like before, not a single person around or creature. The ocean waves crashed onshore, as the oceanic wind blew on my face in a gentle breeze. The sand was soft and warm. I began to wonder if _The Black Rabbit_ would come for me, but I knew it wouldn't be her, because I'm human. I than started to hear hopping of a rabbit and sat beside me. I looked beside me to see it was Hazel.

"Hello Kevin." he smiled.

"Do I remember you?" I asked.

Hazel chuckled friendly. "You seemed to forgotten about me, brother. Although, you shared stories about us to our children's children."

"Hazel?" I started to recognize him.

"He doesn't recognize Hazel?" I than heard Blackberry questioning to Bluebell.

"Well he hasn't seen him for a long time." Bluebell spoke to him, as the two approached us.

"Blackberry, Bluebell?" I started to remember their faces, even Hazel's. They are their younger selves again .

"Wait a minute, he does remember us!" Bluebell joked.

I chuckled.

"I understand you're tired, Kevin." Hazel spoke to me. "If you care to follow us, we'll be able to show you, your whole family."

"What about the rabbits?" I asked.

"I know you're longing to see us again. However, more importantly, they'll be alright. As I was been told before." Hazel assured me.

"You'll love it here!" Bluebell exclaimed. "Everyone is waiting for you!"

"Really?" I'm surprised.

The three nodded. Hazel lend his paw towards my old left hand. "If you come with us, you'll see what we mean."

I than nodded my head. I than got up back on my feet and felt like a young man again. Not having to feel any pain, sores, seeing wrinkles on my hands. "I'm ready."

The three smiled, as they than hopped along the sandy path and eventually lead us to a hill behind us. We climbed up the hill to see a warren almost resembling to Sandleford and Watership Down. The sun was brightened with blue clear skies, with some scattered small clouds. I looked back to see the beach resembles Bodega Bay back home.

"Come on, Kevin!" Bluebell shouted for me. "Everyone is waiting to see you!"

I looked to see the rabbits were out and about. I than started to recognize the rabbits, as I started to walk down the hill, until I started to run towards them.

"Everyone... look who we found and has come home!" Hazel announced.

The rabbits looked at me and cheered with smiles and rejoice. "Kevin! You're here!" The first to greet me was Bigwig, as he gave me a nuzzle and had to give him a rub on his hair, once more. Fiver came and he was more cheerful, as if he doesn't have a vision or dream to haunt him anymore. We shared a hug, as more rabbits joined in with a hug. Captain Holly came.

"Dad." I missed his face.

"Welcome home, son." he smiled before I warmly hugged. My eyes started to fill with tears of happiness that my heart was filled with joy and relief to see everyone. The reunion was better to see old faces that I never seen for a long time. I than saw their mates, including Thethuthinnang.

"I missed you all very much!" I spoke to everyone.

"You think that's everyone?" Hawkbit questioned me.

"Well... mostly I noticed." I answered.

"Just look whose coming towards your way." Captain Holly pointed towards another direction.

I looked where he was pointing at, I than saw a young infant boy coming towards me. He was eagerly, happy. "Kevin, that's your younger brother. James."

"My little brother James? My little brother James!" I picked him up and gave him a hug that he started to giggle. I than saw Mack walking towards me. "Mack?"

"Hello, little Kev." He greeted.

"You're here!" I couldn't believe he was here. Mack just smiled and gave me a hug, before we were being hugged by Dan, our eldest brother. I seen him wearing his military uniform and made a salute.

"Hello, little brother." Dan greeted.

"You too..." I hugged him also.

"And the best to the last." Hazel added.

My brothers and I turned to see my parents coming towards me. "Mom? Dad?"

"Hello son." they greeted. "We're happy to see you."

I rushed over to them and hugged them. More tears fell and a smile came across my face. "You're here too!"

"Yes indeed son." my father spoke.

"You're home dear. You're home." my mother spoke.

I than looked at the rabbits of Watership Down and my family. "Our home?"

She nodded. "Yes, son. Our permanent home."

I than embraced with everyone. Both rabbits and my human family. Our new home resemblance to three homes that I now live now. Sandleford Warren, Watership Down, and Bodega Bay. I couldn't be more happy to see my family together like this ever before. I no longer having to feel any burden and past troubles back on Earth.

After you finish reading this, you're probably wondering, like myself, believe a imagination world that lies beyond our reality that we seen. Now I could tell you that there is a place for all of us. Rather you believe it or not. No matter, if you're human or even a size of a rabbit. And hey, just like in Carrie Underwood's song _There's A Place For Us_. A place for all of us either in the real world or in a imaginative place we choose to believe, there's a place for all of us.

 _There's a place out there for us_  
 _More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of_  
 _So when you feel like giving up_  
 _'Cause you don't fit in down here_  
 _Fear is crashing in_  
 _Close your eyes and take my hand, yeah_

 _We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe_  
 _It's written in the stars that shine above_  
 _A world where you and I belong_  
 _Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
 _Exactly who we are is just enough_  
 _There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

 _Where the water meets the sky_  
 _Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life_  
 _When these broken hands are whole again_  
 _We'll find what we've been waiting for_  
 _We were made for so much more_

 _We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe_  
 _It's written in the stars that shine above_  
 _A world where you and I belong_  
 _Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
 _Exactly who we are is just enough_  
 _There's a place for us, there's a place for us_

 _So hold on, now hold on_  
 _There's a place for us_

 _We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe_  
 _It's written in the stars that shine above_  
 _A world where you and I belong_  
 _Where faith and love will keep us strong_  
 _Exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are is just enough_  
 _There's a place for us_

 **The End**


	60. Author's Note

Hello fellow readers, I'm glad to let you know that you finished reading the revision of the Miniseries Remake of Watership Down. I hope you enjoyed it, as I'm happy and honored to write this story. In this story, and others, they're inspired from movies and music I seen and listened. Stay Tuned, for more parts of Watership Down TV Series Remake and of course other stories to follow.


	61. New Update

Hello Readers...

I know that I'm done with The Full Story of Necklace of El-Ahrairah (Watership Down Miniseries Remake). However, I'm planning to do a tribute short story for the 18th Anniversary of September 11th Attacks. It'll probably be similar to Chronicles of Mason Smith Version, however I'll try to do some different changes of course. Stay Tuned! :-)


	62. Question To A Reader

Author's Note: For those who already read Watership Down Miniseries Remake: Necklace of El-Ahrairah and seen the actual miniseries, I wanted to answer the question to The Sapphire One. Why I spared Holly? When I first saw the miniseries on Netflix, most specifically The Raid episode, I fall in interest of Captain Holly, as his role was shown more, unlike the movie and the TV Series. Especially to my surprise since I knew in the book and supposingly in the movie that Hyzenthlay becomes Hazel's mate, I liked the idea in the miniseries that the two become mates. However in the final episode their romance was short lived, as Captain Holly saved Hyzenthlay's life (since she saved his life during his escape with Blackberry and Bluebell) in cost of his own life. At the first time I've watched it two years ago, it was a surprise because I didn't expect he would be killed off. However, after watching repetitively, I started to feel very sadden not only that Holly was killed, but Hyzenthlay was broken due to that her mate was killed, as if I lost someone so dear to me. And that's why I had the main character, Kevin, became close to Captain Holly as a Father and Son relationship.

Finally the second answer to your question The Sapphire One... how close would the main character would be with Captain Holly? Because if they are meant to be close, perhaps you could try something that he would do for someone he is close to, like Hyzenthlay. However, about Orchis... you could perhaps do a trick regarding about the main character being kidnapped and than Holly attempts to rescue Emily.


	63. Question To Reader 2

Author's Note: For those who already read Watership Down Miniseries Remake: Necklace of El-Ahrairah and seen the actual miniseries, I wanted to answer the question to The Sapphire One. How would have things been different had Kevin gone with Bigwig? Especially with Nettle and Thethuthinnang? Depends... if you meant by if Kevin traveled to _Efrafa_ for the first time with Bigwig... or being recaptured, while Bigwig still pretends to be a _hlessi_?

Also for your version, that's an interesting relationship as good friends and mentor. That'll be very interesting to see how it turns out. I liked the second choice because it comes out in a surprise and loved the idea to find him after the battle. Absolutely agreed to have his ghost/spirit visit the warren.


	64. Question To Reader 3

Author's Note: For those who already read Watership Down Miniseries Remake: Necklace of El-Ahrairah and seen the actual miniseries, I wanted to answer the question to The Sapphire One. How do you feel about the first Holly death choice? And with Kevin captured in Efrafa, how would this change up things, with Nettle, who I hope gets a chance to redeem herself, and Thethuthinnang, as she and Kevin could spend more time together and get to know each other?

I thought it'll be equivalent to what we saw in the Miniseries and almost alike to how i did it, but you are more than happy to use the choice if you choose the first option. However after reading the second option, there was more surprise and shock core to it for the ambush in the tunnels.

I'm not too sure. However I knew Plump Rabbit... I mean Bigwig! LOL! I know it'll be tremendous pressure for Bigwig, if in case i had to do a torture scene and have him doing the beating. But of course, he would apologize for what he has done to Kevin and he would simply forgive him because they couldn't blow their cover. For Nettle, I only had her in one scene which is the marking scene. It'll be a neutral while Kevin would understand how he felt about betrayal and perhaps he would talk to Hyzenthlay and perhaps the two does would reconcile.

Finally for Thethuthinnang... Kevin and Thethuthinnang would perhaps have little acquaintance due to the _Efrafa Owsla_ would torment them for sure. I didn't want them to found love during the experience in _Efrafa_ , until they would be free.


	65. More Questions To Readers

Author's Note: This will be used for those who wanted to ask questions about the Miniseries Remake: The Necklace of El-Ahrairah.

For those who already read Watership Down Miniseries Remake: Necklace of El-Ahrairah and seen the actual miniseries, I wanted to answer the questions to The Sapphire One: How do you feel about Holly's death in the miniseries, did you think of it as sad, a noble heroic sacrifice, or unnecessary?

How did you feel about Hazel telling Bigwig to tell Woundwort that he guards the warren? For me, it robbed Bigwig of his big shining moment of loyalty, since in the movie he isn't told to say it, he says it out of his own choice, showing how far he's come, and by having Hazel put words into his mouth, it just feels like he told Woundwort that because he was ordered to. While it didn't make me angry or ruin the scene, and John Boyega absolutely nails the anger and courage in his voice, I feel could have worked more had the exchange had gone like this:

Hazel: "I have one final trick for you. When you are spent, when you've given all that you can give, that you guard them for Chief rabbit."

I know it's just removing the "tell them" portion, but it not only makes Bigwig's speech more touching and sincere, the "them" bit refers to Bluebell, Blackberry, etc, as there's a sense he's not just telling Bigwig to guard the warren, but to protect his friends with his life not matter what. How's that sound? And finally, were there any ideas or concepts you wanted to use in your remake, but got cut out?

So the first question to answer... When I first saw it, I was shocked and surprised that it was unexpected. However, watching the miniseries repetitively, I really liked Captain Holly so much that I was always devastated that I grew to like him. He died for protecting someone he loved. An act comes with a sacrifice, so I have to say he was heroic.

The second question to answer. I don't think it wouldn't be any different, because since Bigwig was in the _Owsla_ he would know either way: being ordered to defend the warren or he defended the warren without given the order because of the situation. I don't think anything else would be different.

And the final question to answer... will in one specific original moment, but it was turned into a short story. I originally planned Kevin attempts to commit suicide in the remake, however it would gone too dark, that I decided that he should see happy moments during the peaceful times in Watership Down. Later, as it shows in the short story, he would have this nightmare in cold day that he attempts to take his own life, but he was than rescued before he could finish the act.

* * *

How I came to this decision was that Kevin enjoys music, mostly country music, and at times he would sing along to the song. Thethuthinnang has the talent to sing, which they both have a good chemistry together. I never know much about Thethuthinnang from the novel, however she's an interesting doe and of course loyal to Hyzenthlay. I even liked the scene when she sung _10,000 Enemies_.

Basically, Kevin was being shrunk down to same sizes as the rabbits, while he was still human.

I thought it was nearly to the point where he would disobeyed Woundwart's orders. So I thought it was fitting that could be done sooner, especially how I mapped out with Captain Holly and Captain Orchis battle.

Perhaps she could manipulate or basically trick the _Efrafan_ _Owsla_ into thinking that they're escaping from another part of the warren or perhaps to come up with a story that something happened at the execution spot where Hyzenthlay could have been executed.


End file.
